Quién diría
by Mirol
Summary: Dos familias, tres parejas, ninguna cosa en común. Las hermanas Mills piensan que su vida es perfecta hasta que llegan los Swan a ponerla de cabeza. Ellas tranquilas, ellos desastrosos. Ellos les enseñarán a disfrutar la vida y ellas a tomársela en serio. Swanqueen. Ruby/Belle, August/Zelena.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la serie Once Upon a Time.**

 **En esta historia no hay magia y bueno hay algunos cambios en el árbol genealógico que se presenta en la serie, espero le den una oportunidad y les guste**

Emma POV.

Cambiar de nuevo de ciudad, ya nos sabíamos la rutina, con esta iba a ser la doceava vez que empacaba y nos largábamos a otro lugar, dejando conocidos y los pocos amigos que lográbamos hacer.

Enciendo un cigarrillo mientras miro por mi ventana, como los autos pasan sin parar, los edificios irguiéndose a la altura de mi rostro, luces y sonidos por todos lados, doy un largo suspiro, estoy tan acostumbrada a estar en la ciudad que me provoca nauseas la idea de estar en unos aburridos suburbios., donde no puede pasar absolutamente nada, comparado aquí, donde abundan las cosas que hacer, lugares que visitar, personas que conocer.

-No puedo creer que nuestro padre nos condene a una vida suburbana - le digo a mi hermana Ruby quien está del otro lado del pasillo en su cuarto; no ha parado de moverse y tirar ropa en su maleta con el ceño fruncido - ¿Es que piensa que así nos va a poder controlar?

La miro y no evito una sonrisa burlona al verla tan desesperada, Ruby a sus veinte años es la chica más divertida que puedan conocer, siempre tiene un tema de conversación y a pesar de su apariencia con su cabello castaño ondulado y esos rayos rojos, su ropa ajustada y corta, cualquier la juzgaría de rebelde…. y no estaría tan equivocado, pero la vida nos ha llevado hasta ésto.

Exhalo el humo y tiro la colilla en el bote de basura mientras voy hacia mi maleta ya hecha y la cierro con coraje.

-Es inaudito, teníamos dos fiestas para este fin de semana, mis clases en la universidad de nuevo las voy a tener que cambiar - la miro divertida y siento un cojín impactar en mi rostro - no te rías que esta Ariel iba a estar presente y preguntó mucho por ti en la Universidad.

La miro boquiabierta, desde el tiempo que llevamos aquí, una vez fui a recoger a Ruby a su escuela y desde que la vi quise tenerla en mi cama en ese instante, estuve tras de ella por ocho meses y ahora…

-¡Diablos! - grito frustrada - ahora si que esto no puede empeorar.

-¡Enanas ya llegue!

-Y si pudo - miró al techo y me echo en mi cama, con Ruby sonriendo divertida.

Apenas terminé de hablar el terremoto de August entró con una sonrisa enorme.

-Oigan, ¿ya terminaron de quejarse? - se acuesta conmigo y me abraza, lo empujo para que me suelte - vamos, no debe ser tan malo el lugar, véanlo por el lado bueno, habrá chicas nuevas por las cuales pelearnos.

No puedo evitar sonreír con la idea, si, para nosotros nunca fue un problema la sexualidad, August nos apoyó mucho a Ruby y a mi cuando cada una confesó nuestro gusto hacia las mujeres, desde entonces nos las pasamos molestándonos y compitiendo por ver quien puede ligar a más o a la más bella de cualquier bar.

-Siempre encontrando el lado bueno a todo, pero debes admitir que estar en una casa en medio de nada es una porquería - dijo Ruby terminado de cerrar su maleta - ¿y tu? ¿Qué te dijeron en tu trabajo?

-Me dieron el cambio sin problemas, voy a trabajar cerca de la nueva casa en unas oficinas que tienen buena pinta.

August con sus veinticuatro años estaba graduado como abogado, era perfecto para conseguir clientes con su encanto y carisma, un verdadero galán, y como no serlo, su alta estatura, cabello castaño oscuro perfectamente acomodado siempre, ojos avellana, barba bien arreglada y todo con el estilo cómodo e informal que nos caracteriza a los dos.

-Seguro tuviste que trabajar toda la noche en tu jefa para que accediera de esa manera a darte los que querías - le dije golpeándolo en el hombro mientras él reía.

-Te aseguro que el marcador quedo muy parejo entre lo que yo gané y ella tuvo.

-Eres asqueroso, esa mujer tiene… ¿como cuarenta años? - pregunté.

-Pero tiene unas tetas de campeonato - dijo mientras hacia señas de senos en sus pechos, le tiré una almohada en la cara - se los aseguro hermanitas, esos no tienen cuarenta años.

-Si, él gana en asco - dice Ruby mientras asiento.

-Claro que no, ¿qué hay de la profesora de artes plásticas que tuvo nuestra queridísima rubia? - lo miro indignada por sacar ese tema - no me mires así, esa mujer te llevaba como trece años.

-¡Estaba a punto de reprobarme idiota! - le digo mientras lo golpeo en el hombro, oigo como Rubs está riéndose - no soy la única, no olvidemos la apuesta que Ruby aceptó con tal de no perder, se tiró a la bartender del bar.

En eso justo entró mi hermana al cuarto echando chispas.

-Las bartender son sexys - dijo apuntándome con el dedo.

-Si pero las menores de treinta.

Nos estábamos riendo cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir dejando ver a nuestro padre Gold, siempre de traje, algo flacucho y con su bastón mirándonos con una pequeña sonrisa ladeada.

-Hola chicos, ¿ya están listos? su avión sale en tres horas - dijo mirando su reloj - yo voy a llegar con ustedes en tres días, pero ya les metí dinero en la tarjeta suficiente para que sobrevivan en mi ausencia.

Gold es un empresario muy inteligente y astuto a la hora de hacer negocios, prácticamente todo lo que toca lo convierte en oro, es el mejor haciendo tratos con las personas, y es así porque todo le sale bien, cuando su esposa no pudo darle hijos propios decidieron adoptar, por lo que ahí fue cuando llegamos nosotros tres, no somos hermanos de sangre pero llevamos tanto tiempo siendo una familia que eso ya no nos importa, yo llegué cuando tenía seis años de edad, August ya llevaba aquí dos años, un año después de mí llegó Ruby, y unos meses después de eso la esposa de Gold falleció, los tres tuvimos miedo de que con eso él nos fuera a dejar de nuevo al orfanato, pero en vez de eso nos acogió y nos dijo que jamás nos iba a abandonar.

-Ya estoy lista - dije levantándome y pasando un brazo por su hombro mientras le señalaba a mis hermanos - pero llevo esperando a esos holgazanes que tienes por hijos dos horas.

-Soplona, eso es por que Emma tiene tan poca ropa en su armario que se tarda quince minutos en guardar todo - dijo Ruby - no es justo.

Agarro lo primero que tengo al alcance que es mi estuche de lentes y se lo aviento, ella lo esquiva por poco.

-No tengo poca ropa, solo es más fácil de meterla que los vestidos que te pones.

-Yo quiero ver cómo guardaste todo - dice August levantándose y abriendo mi maleta, al instante ropa sale volando de ella antes de que pueda detenerlo, él suelta una carcajada - pero mira nada más, ahora entiendo, todo está hecho bolas, no quiero ni ver como está la otra.

Me muerdo el labio y veo a mi padre quien esta conteniendo su risa.

-Emma acomoda tu maleta bien inmediatamente - mira de nuevo su reloj - tienen una hora para salir de aquí, voy a estar en mi estudio, antes de irse pasan a despedirse.

Asentimos y me pongo de mala gana a doblar bien mi ropa, es que es absurdo, entiendo que se arruga pero no es como si en unas horas no fuera a doblarla para meterlos en mi nuevo armario.

-Bueno pues yo voy a terminar de arreglar todo, hacer unas llamadas a mis chicas decepcionadas y las veo en la puerta bichos - dice August saliendo del cuarto.

En cuanto cierra la puerta Ruby lo sigue y yo me quedo sola mirando toda mi ropa, nos íbamos a ir del otro lado del país, ya habíamos estado por allá pero no del lado de los suburbios, sino en la ciudad, así que tal vez podríamos contactarnos con los conocidos y amigos que habíamos hecho.

Recuerdo que tengo que pedirle algo a mi padre y salgo hacia su despacho, entro sin tocar y me encuentro con él sentado en su escritorio con su ya habitual celular pegado al oÍdo, en cuanto me ve cuelga la llamada.

-¿Qué se te ofrece Emma? - pregunta mirándome directamente y sonriéndome con confianza.

-Pues, veras, pude hacer el traslado y continuar con mi trabajo allá, pero necesito unos nuevos lentes para mi cámara y dinero para materiales en lo que ya sabes - él me mira unos segundos y después asiente.

-Ya sabes que cuentas con todo mi apoyo para eso, en cuanto salgas por esa puerta ya estará depositado el dinero para que compres todo lo que necesites - le agradezco y me levanto para irme pero antes de salir - ah y Emma - volteo a verlo confundida y él sonríe divertido y astuto - no se metan en muchos problemas esta vez, en serio, es agotador pagar sus fianzas.

Rió recordando todas las veces que ha tenido que llamar a nuestro abogado para que nos saque de los problemas.

-No puedo prometer nada - le guiño el ojo y el solo niega con la cabeza en forma divertida.

Si, no somos los mejores para comportarnos pero qué podemos decir, vivimos, disfrutamos y dejamos que nos lleven las cosas que nos dan mucho placer. Gold al principio nos regañaba y trataba de hacernos cambiar, pero con el tiempo gracias a todos los viajes que tenía que hacer, dejo eso de lado y comenzó solo a darnos dinero y consentirnos en los momentos en que podía vernos, así que eso nos daba más libertad a nosotros para hacer lo que mejor nos parecía.

En casi tres horas luego de terminar de guardar todo, despedirnos de nuestro padre, pedir un taxi que nos llevara al aeropuerto, pasar por seguridad, estábamos al fin esperando que el avión nos condujera hacía nuestra nueva vida.

-Muero por un churro - dijo mi hermano sentado a mi lado suspirando con la cabeza recostada en el respaldo de la silla - en serio, odio volar, es lo más estresante que puede haber.

-Eres una nena - dijo Ruby a mi otro lado mientras leía una revista - yo por otro lado lo amo, sobre todo en primera clase.

-Si bueno, aunque concuerdo con August, un churro no me vendría mal - suspiro dejándome caer mas bajo en la silla hasta estar en la misma posición que mi hermano - eso o una cerveza, por favor.

-¿Cómo creen que sea? - volteamos a ver a Ruby confundidos - ya saben, el lugar, ¿en serio creen que sea tan aburrido?

Me encojo de hombro restándole importancia.

-Piensa que si lo es, nosotros llegaremos a cambiar eso - sonrío de lado por las palabras de August - somos los Swan, la fiesta, diversión y desastre viene con el apellido, así que no te preocupes, aburrido o no, eso definitivamente va cambiar en el momento que pisemos ese lugar.

Pone el puño arriba y las dos lo chocamos riendo.

Storybrooke, prepárate.

 **Espero les haya gustado, voy a estar subiendo los capítulos cada tres días, así que queridos lectores nos leemos el viernes con el 2º capítulo.**

 **Cuídense mucho y cualquier cosa pueden decirme lo que sea con un review, estaré encantada de responder todos y cada uno.**

 **BYYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicos, es un gusto estar aquí de nuevo, muchas gracias a los que leyeron y siguen esta historia.**

 **Ahora las respuestas.**

 **Galaxydragon.- Que bueno que te haya enganchado desde el principio, la verdad es que si, se viene muy entretenido y algo lento a la hora del romance pero constante, espero sigas leyendo y diciéndome tus opiniones sobre los capítulo. Muchas gracias.**

 **.- Me da muchísimo gusto que te haya gustado, espero sigas leyendo y siguiendo la historia así como mandándome tus opiniones respecto a los capítulos. Muchas gracias.**

 **15marday.- Si la verdad es que los Swan son bastante consentidos y fríos, pero poco a poco se irá descubriendo la historia de cada uno. Lamento decepcionarte con el POV de las Mills, pero por ahora va a ser POV Swan, más adelante sabremos la opinión de las hermanas Mills respecto a la llegada de estos latosos. Espero sigas leyendo la historia y me sigas mandando tus opiniones respecto a ella. Muchas gracias.**

 **Toda esta historia la hago como un reto personal pero también por todos ustedes como lectores, espero poder plasmar lo que quiero y también lo que ustedes esperan. Cuídense y espero les guste el capítulo**

Cap 2.

Emma POV.

Llegar a otro lugar siempre ha sido un fastidio, ya estamos en el taxi para al fin poder ver la nueva casa, el frío nos está matando, después de tres años de vivir solo en lugares cálidos es un infierno de hielo estar a estas temperaturas de Maine.

Cuando dejamos de ver los edificios y pasamos a las zonas campestres del camino supe que ya estábamos cerca, por suerte no estaban muy lejos, solo fueron veinte minutos más de camino hasta llegar ahora si a lo típico de los suburbios, solo que este está lleno de casas enormes, con colores pasteles en ellas, bufé solo de verlas, eran tan… no nosotros.

-Se ven tan… - ni siquiera Ruby que siempre tiene algo que decir, podía describir lo desagradable que era.

Le di un sorbo enorme a mi cerveza hasta terminármela, definitivamente no puedo llegar a este lugar tan sobria, es todo tan fuera a lo que estamos acostumbrados, se ven señoras regando su césped, unos niños jugando en sus patines y bicicletas. Apoyo mi cabeza en la ventana casi queriendo que el golpe me despierte de esta pesadilla.

El taxi estacionó frente a una casa de dos pisos color crema con algunos acabados en ladrillo gris que le daban un aspecto muy elegante, debo admitir que nuestro padre no ha reparado en gastos, era magnifica, mucho más de lo que necesitábamos.

-Bueno, no está tan mal, al menos hasta ahora - dijo August.

Salimos del auto con la vista clavada en la enorme casa que teníamos en frente, saco de mi pantalón mi cajetilla y enciendo un cigarrillo, dandole otro a mis hermanos.

-Bienvenidos a casa - susurra Ruby.

Sacamos las maletas, le pagamos al taxi y nos dirigimos al interior, el cual está totalmente vacío, hasta triste se ve, huele a pintura fresca y a encerrado.

Justo cuando cerramos la puerta el celular de mi hermano suena.

-¿Si?… ok - lo veo caminando y yo voy a dar una vuelta por la casa mientras lo sigo oyendo - que bien… no, está bien… no te preocupes podremos arreglarnos… vale… bye.

En realidad todo era bastante amplio, había espacio para prácticamente lo que sea, ya nos vi poniendo una mesa de billar, un bonito mini bar en la esquina de allá, claro también estaría perfecto un futbolito y obviamente la mesa de pocker.

-Ya sabemos la rutina chicas, solo hay camas en los cuartos, tenemos que ir a comprar todo lo demás - dijo guardando su cel - dice que nuestros autos y motocicletas llegaran en unos días.

subo las escaleras donde me encuentro dos pasillos enormes con seis puertas, no sé para que Gold compro una casa con tantos cuartos, solo éramos cuatro personas.

-Yo me quedo con la primera de la derecha - dije sin saber si me habían puesto atención, cuando entro veo una habitación enorme con una cama queen en ella y un balcón que da directo al jardín y a la casa de a lado, también puedo ver la calle. Doy una última calada a mi cigarro y lo tiro por la ventana.

Voy mis maletas y las subo sin saber a donde se metieron mis hermanos, seguro ya estaban en sus cuartos o dando una vuelta por la casa, pero mejor decido cambiarme para ir en un rato por las compras para que la casa se vea mas o menos presentable para nuestro padre, claro que deja que le demos nuestro toque de diversión.

-Emma ya pedimos el taxi para ir a comprar los muebles, apúrate - oigo a Ruby desde abajo.

Cojo mi chamarra roja de siempre y bajo corriendo donde ya estaban esperándome.

-Buenos apurémonos que ya saben que nos tardamos muchísimo en hacer esto - dijo mi hermano saliendo de la casa.

Lo seguimos de cerca donde ya estaba un taxi esperando, cuando las vimos.

Tres chicas llegando en un hermoso Aston Martín db9 descapotable rojo con las tres mujeres más hermosas que he visto en mi vida.

Las tres iban con lentes de sol por lo que no podía ver de que color eran sus ojos pero eso no era lo más importante, del lado de conductor estaba una chica pelirroja de cabellos ondulados, en la parte de atrás estaba una chica castaña igual de cabellos ondulados y del copiloto estaba la pelinegra más sexy que he visto, esos labios resultados en labial rojo intenso que daban unas ganas de morderlos, falda de tubo negra, con la camisa blanca resaltando sus curvas y los tacones que resaltaban esas hermosas y torneadas piernas le daban un aspecto bastante elegante que no le quitaba lo follable.

-Dime que no soy la única que ve que nuestras vecinas son unas diosas - oí a Ruby a mi lado pero yo no podía quitarles la mirada de encima.

Estacionaron justo en la casa de a lado, saliendo del auto de manera tan sexy que dudo que no estuviera babeando ya para estos momentos.

-¡Hola guapas! - gritó mi hermano y solo en ese momento ellas voltearon a vernos.

Ni siquiera se dignaron a devolvernos el saludo, simplemente se dirigieron a su casa y se encerraron, pero vaya que eran apretadas las mujeres.

-Lo que tienen de hermosas lo tienen de apretadas - sonrío del comentario de Rubs - mira que dejarnos con el saludo es demasiado desconsiderado

Reímos del comentario y nos fuimos sin darle mayor importancia, ya tendríamos tiempo de demostrarles quienes son los Swan.

Para cuando regresamos de comprar algunos muebles y comprar nuestras reservas de alcohol y cigarrillos ya estábamos muy cansados, yo ya no puedo ni sentir mis piernas de todo lo que caminamos.

Suelto un suspiro cuando el taxi nos deja frente a la casa, caminamos hacia la entrada pero antes de poder entrar escuchamos unos pasos acercándose, voltee a ver y me encontré con nuestras tres diosas caminando hacia acá con una mujer mayor igual de bella para su edad entre ellas con lo que parecía un pastel.

-Hola chicos, lamento molestarlos así, los he estado esperando para darles la bienvenida en el vecindario - nos dijo cuando ya estaba frente a nosotros con una agradable sonrisa - mi nombre es Cora Mills, soy su vecina y estas son mis hijas, Zelena - la pelirroja de remarcadas curvas - mi hija de en medio Regina - señalo a la hermosa pelinegra que tenía gesto de no querer estar ahí - y mi pequeña Belle - la tierna castaña de enormes ojos.

-Buenas noches señora Mills, muchas gracias por la bienvenida - dijo mi hermano con su sonrisa de "no rompo un plato" - soy August, ellas son mis hermanas Ruby y Emma.

Levanto la mano saludando a todas pero no dejo de mirar a las tres chicas estudiándolas, se venia que todas eran de un carácter fuerte y determinado, y por sus ropas eran personas muy perfeccionistas, con algunas diferencias tal vez pero en general se notaba la firmeza en su personalidad.

-Bueno, no quiero entretenerlos más a estas horas, solo queríamos conocerlos como se debe, tengan, espero lo disfruten - nos entrega el pastel y nosotros no podemos evitar verlo con placer, el azúcar era nuestra debilidad.

-Señora no sabe lo que ha hecho, nos ha completado de forma perfecta la noche - siguió mi Gus con su típica finta de niño bueno - y en serio ha sido un placer conocer a sus hijas.

Le lance una mirada coqueta a la castaña que ella solo ignoro.

-De nada, y por favor, díganme Cora - asentimos y ellas se van alejando - que tengan linda noche.

Alzo la mano despidiéndome de todas.

-Aparto a la pelirroja - dice Ruby entrando a la casa.

-Estás loca, es demasiada mujer para ti enana - dice el hermano - esa mujer es toda mía.

-La castaña tiene un toque virginal que te dan ganas de corromper - digo pensando en su mirada inocente pero con un toque de malicia que te marea - pero definitivamente la pelinegra tiene… wow, es toda una hembra.

-Tienes razón, con ese aire altanero y soberbio, seguro que es una fiera en la cama - dice Gus - pero ya saben como es, quien se la gane.

Asentimos.

-Hablando de cosas ricas, ¿cuándo haremos nuestra fiesta de bienvenida?, debe ser pronto - mi hermana camina por la casa, y yo no puedo evitar querer tener ya un sillón, esto no tener donde sentarse es un fastidio - yo entro a la universidad en dos días, ¿qué les parece este fin de semana?

Niego.

-Gold llega en dos días.

-Pero a mi me dijo que solo se quedaba hasta el viernes porque tiene un viaje con un socio en Londres, al parecer va a estar ahí unos días - Rubs y yo nos volteamos a ver divertidas.

-Entonces que no se diga más, este sábado, tendremos una fiesta tipo Swan.

Me despedí de ellos y me fui a mi cuarto a descansar un poco, viajar e ir de compras es realmente agotador, después de ponerme mi pijama me fui al balcón para prender uno de los churros que logre esconder entre mi maleta y poder descansar en paz. No soy una adicta a la droga pero debo admitir que de vez en cuando se siente muy bien.

Cuando ya estaba dando las últimas caladas vi que la ventana frente a la mía se prendía y por mi campo de visión apareció la diosa pelinegra, observe como se desenvolvía por su habitación mientras hablaba por teléfono, al principio se notaba muy feliz, como si hablara con un novio o algo parecido pero conforme transcurría la conversación su ceño se iba frunciendo hasta convertirse en lo que parecía una discusión bastante fuerte. ¿Con quién podría estar hablando que la ponía más fría de lo que ya era?

Me quede viéndola hasta que colgó y fue cuando salió al balcón que se dió cuenta de mi presencia, sin ninguna vergüenza me le quede mirando fijamente y vi como su mirada se volvía mas intensa en cuanto supo que fui testigo de su no muy agradable llamada.

-No es de buena educación espiar a la gente - wow, eso es lo primero que me decía y solo puedo decir que su voz le hace honor a toda ella, fuerte, firme pero sin perder ese toque femenino - ¿qué tanto me ves?

Me encojo de hombros restándole importancia.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de tener mi cuarto frente al tuyo - le digo indiferente, tampoco es que me importe mucho saber qué le sucede - el país es libre, queen.

Me fusila con la mirada y solo le sonrió haciéndola enojar más, vaya que me estoy divirtiendo sacándola de quicio, normalmente solo me pasa con mis hermanos.

-Eres una sinvergüenza - escupe como si eso fuera a dañarme, y solo puedo reír sin parar - no llevas ni un día aquí y ya te quiero lejos.

-Pues vete acostumbrando queen, porque será tu territorio, pero yo acabo de llegar y no pienso irme - le digo para después entrar a mi cuarto y cerrar la puerta.

Veo como mira hacia acá unos segundos más para después hacer lo mismo que yo de forma indignada.

Pero mira que es sensible la mujer.

Me acuesto en mi cama con una sensación muy divertida dentro de mí, tal vez este lugar no iba a ser tan aburrido después de todo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno mejor tarde que nunca, sorry pero hoy regrese a la universidad en mi quinto semestre y estuve atareada todo el día, se me fue por completo subir el capítulo.**

 **Espero les guste este capítulo, seguiremos viendo el punto de vista de Emma pero se irán viendo puntos de vista de sus hermanos para conocer sus propias historias de amor.**

 **Ahora con mucho mucho mucho mucho gusto contesto los reviews.**

 **Galaxydragon.- Me encanta que hayas vuelto a comentar y sí, jajaja no le puedo quitar ese carácter altanero que nos encanta de Regina, simplemente es parte de ella, pero irá avanzando su personaje, aún no hemos iniciamos lo interesante jaja. Espero me sigas comentado y dándome tus puntos de vistas, yo con gusto responderé todas ellas. Muchas gracias!**

 **Natalia Swan-Mills.- Me encanta haberte podido hacer leer una historia en progreso, no pretendo retrasarme en subir los capítulos, ya tengo algunos adelantados para emergencias de tareas o cosas así jaja, así que puedes despreocuparte por eso xD. Muchísimas gracias por el ánimo y espero estar al nivel de las expectativas en la historia; también espero que no dejes de comentarme qué tal te parece o algún comentario al respecto, con placer escribiré una respuesta. Disfruta el cap y de nuevo, muchas gracias.**

 **Lectores que ya aprecio mucho a los que se hacen ver y a los anónimos jaja, espero disfruten el capítulo.**

Capítulo 3

Emma POV.

Despierto al día siguiente con la luz dándome directo en la cara, rayos, necesitaba que llegaran mis cortinas ya, abro mis ojos permitiendo desperazarme, me levanto y tomo una ducha para después ponerme mi ropa deportiva, si, fumo pero también me gusta estar en forma aunque mis pulmones me lo reclamen; me hago una coleta y salgo de la casa no sin antes agarrar una barra energética de las que compramos ayer, salgo sin ver si mis hermanos ya estaban despiertos o no.

Miro a todos lados y solo veo casas y una enorme calle, así que solo suspiro y comienzo mi carrera en trote, con media hora es suficiente al día.

Voy viendo las enormes viviendas de mi calle, algunas son mas grandes que otras, y debo admitir que había una que otra que me gustaba, pero definitivamente me quedo con nuestros departamentos en una enorme ciudad, y es que haya puedo pasar al menos por un café cuando termino mi carrera, aquí dónde carajos podía ir para comprar al menos un agua.

Sigo corriendo reprochándome el no haberme traído mi celular y mis audífonos, estoy viendo otra casa cuando siento el impacto de algo que me hace ir para el frente y caer estrepitosamente sobre algo, auch, cuando abro los ojos me doy cuenta que es un chica, y no cualquiera, es la chica Mills castaña, nos quedamos mirando unos segundos y yo admiro sus ojos miel, de verdad es muy guapa.

-¿Podrías…podrías moverte por favor? - me levanto rápido y le extiendo la mano para ayudarla, ella la toma y noto la suavidad de su piel.

-Ahm, no estaba prestando atención - me rasco la nuca sin decir nada más, si algo no hacía nunca era pedir perdón cuando… en realidad no tuve la culpa, fue un accidente - ¿te lastimaste?

Se quita la tierra de su ropa y yo no puedo evitar admirarla, mira que tenía un muy buen cuerpo, con ese short ajustado, top y la coleta, le daba un aspecto juvenil que resaltaba toda su belleza.

-¿Eres de las nuevas vecinas no? - pregunta de repente sacándome de mi ensoñación.

-Así es - me sonríe como animándome a continuar y yo reacciono - oh, mi nombre es Emma Swan.

-Belle Mills, mucho gusto - me extiende de nuevo su mano y yo la miro primero desconfiada antes de estrecharla con duda - ¿Y de dónde vienen?

-Los Angeles.

-Vaya que es un cambio radical de vida - me dice sorprendida y yo solo me encojo de hombros - ¿Qué fue ese cambio?

Dudo si responderle o no, sinceramente no soy de las que platica su vida con tanta facilidad con una extraña.

-No tuvimos otra opción - si, una respuesta cortante pero es todo lo que me nace decirle - ¿oye de pura casualidad sabes por donde venden café? ¿O tengo que ir hasta la ciudad por él?

Ella ríe un poco, tal vez también era la adoptada, no es posible que ella sea familiar de mi diosa pelinegra, ella tiene un carácter más digerible, casi se nota su aura de paz.

-No, a dos cuadras de aquí está la cafetería de Granny - me señala la calle y yo la miro como si fuera a verla a esa distancia - a lado también hay un pequeño super donde pueden encontrar lo necesario para una despensa decente.

Asiento y la miro estudiándola, parecía una chica mona, se notaba que era inteligente; es tan raro.

-Muchas gracias - me le quedo viendo un segundo y ella a mí y lo suelto sin pensar - ¿no te gustaría ir por un café?

Noté como se quedaba pensándolo unos segundos cuando me sonrió y asintió.

-Vale pero solo si es para llevar, tengo que ir a clases en una hora - me le quedo viendo interrogante - estudio en la Universidad de Maine.

Una colegiala, interesante.

-¿Qué estudias? - pregunte interesada, seguro era la típica chica de diez.

-Periodismo, me hubiera gustado elegir literatura, pero solo porque me fascina leer - bingo, acerté - ¿Y tú? ¿Qué estudias, o a qué te dedicas?

Me quede pensando un poco en mi respuesta sin saber si querer decirlo o no, no porque me avergonzara sino porque seguía siendo algo muy personal, ella notó mi incomodidad y tocó mi hombro.

-Si no quieres decirlo no te preocupes, entiendo.

Seguimos nuestra caminata en silencio hasta llegar a un local que se veía bastante acogedor, al entrar me encontré con un lugar nada parecido a un Starbucks a lo que estaba acostumbrada, esto era una cafetería como si estuviéramos en los ochenta o algo parecido, muy cálida y hogareña.

Caminé hasta la barra donde una mujer de avanzada edad pero semblante familiar me recibió con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Belle, me sorprende verte por aquí a estas horas - miré a mi acompañante quien le sonrió antes de saludar.

-Hola Granny, en realidad vine a acompañar a mi nueva vecina, se llama Emma - la mujer me miró y me dedicó una mirada que me dejó descolocada, era como si mirara a un familiar que quisiera mucho, pero a mi apenas me conocía.

-Hola niña, bienvenida al barrio - me dijo mientras se ponía de nuevo a limpiar la barra - ¿Qué les puedo servir?

Me quede viendo la parte superior del local donde estaba el menú y me doy cuenta que en realidad no se me antojaba un café.

-Me apetecería un chocolate con canela por favor - ella anota mi orden sin pedir lo de Belle.

La miro confundida y ella solo me sonríe.

-Tengo tanto tiempo viniendo aquí que Granny ya sabe lo que pido.

Es extraño eso, no escondí mi sorpresa y escuche su risa, realmente era muy linda.

En cuanto la señora nos dio lo que pedimos camine junto a Belle en un agradable silencio.

-Me agradó mucho conocerte Emma, eres un poco rara pero me caíste muy bien - solté una pequeña risa por su comentario - y tienes una risa muy bonita.

La miro y me doy cuenta que me ve fijamente, tal vez ya logré el cometido de manera sencilla; flechar a una chica Mills. Solo le doy una sonrisa ladeada y continuamos caminando hasta llegar a nuestras casas.

-Bueno, cuídate mucho, haber en que momento podemos compartir otra cosa - la miro sorprendida y ella me guiña el ojo, después de correr hacia el interior de su hogar.

Vaya, ya decía yo que tenía una chispa de travesura detrás de su careta de niña buena.

Entro a mi hogar y mis hermanos están por alguna extraña razón acostados en el piso de la estancia mirando hacia el techo con un cigarrillo en su mano.

-¿Pero qué están haciendo?

-Estamos aburridos - fue lo único que dijo mi hermano - yo entro a trabajar hasta mañana.

-Y yo también en la escuela - dice ahora Rubs sin mirarme.

Ruedo los ojos y subo a mi habitación donde me doy un baño y me quedo pensando en la pequeña Belle, se me estaba presentando totalmente la oportunidad pero por alguna extraña razón no siento esa atracción como con otras chicas, ese impulso de querer coquetearle y lanzármele, aunque quien sabe, tal vez para una noche no iba a estar mal.

Me cambio y cuando estoy terminando de arreglándome escucho el timbre sonar y a mis incorregibles hermanos gritar emocionados, seguro ya habían llegado los muebles. Al bajar las escaleras veo a tres hombres dejando lo que parecía un sillón, mientras se iban y regresaban con más cosas mientras Ruby les señalaba donde dejar todo.

Estuvimos cinco horas acomodando y quitando plásticos para que quedará bien, al finalizar solo teníamos la sala junto con una enorme pantalla que obviamente no podía faltar, Gus se dedicó a instalar el equipo de sonido mientras yo acomodaba las botellas en el bar que terminó siendo más grande de lo esperado, pero era perfecto para todo el alcohol que compramos. Rubs estaba acomodando las cortinas en toda la casa y creo que tuvimos que comprar la cocina porque…. no hemos comido nada.

-!EMMA! MI PANZA GRUÑE - grita mi hermano desde la sala.

-¿!Y QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA?! - contesto sin dejar de acomodar todo.

-Aliméntame - entra con un puchero en su cara estilo dramático que me saca una sonrisa - voy a morir, no hemos comido nada en todo el día, no puedo vivir de churros y cigarros hermanita.

-Recuerdo un viaje a las Bahamas en las que descubrimos que si se puede - le dije.

-Por favor Emma.

Rodee los ojos y saque mi celular para conseguir el teléfonos de las pizzas, en cuanto lo tuve pedí tres, porque con el hambre que nos cargábamos íbamos a matarnos si no había suficiente. Nos acostamos en la sala a ver una película de Netflix en lo que esperábamos la comida, estábamos a punto de morir, lo juro, mi estomago no paraba de sonar, y ni hablar del de los demás.

-Chicos si muero, no dejen que mi padre vea mi celular - dice Ruby echada en el sillón con la mirada perdida en el techo - ¿De quién fue la idea de no desayunar?

Suspiro agotada, ya incluso estaba mareada.

En cuanto oímos el timbre no habían pasado ni dos segundos cuando ya estábamos los tres abriendo la puerta y arrebatándole la pizza al chico, le dimos un billete y cerramos la puerta, los tres ya teníamos un pedazo en la boca, nos sentamos con la caja en las piernas y haciendo sonidos como si fuera lo más rico que hubiéramos probado.

Pasamos toda la tarde así, comiendo y viendo películas, no era el momento de descontrolarnos aún, para mañana que entráramos de nuevo a las rutinas todo volvería al fin a la normalidad como cada vez que nos mudábamos.

Al día siguiente desperté más temprano con mejor humor, tener mi cuarto a oscuras es lo más delicioso que puede haber, me arreglo y decido esta vez ir a correr por otro lado, para terminar de nuevo en el local de Granny por un chocolate con canela, regreso a la casa y mi encuentro con Gus preparando el desayuno ya vestido para irse a trabajar, con sus trajes le daban casi un aspecto más decente, lo único es que jamás en la vida lo vas a ver con corbata, siempre con dos botones desabrochados en su camisa.

-¿A qué hora regresas? - pregunté

Me voltea a ver y me sirve en un plato los huevos revueltos con un pan tostado.

-Si no hay ningún problema mi horario sigue igual, hasta las seis de la tarde así que espero estar aquí a las siete.

-¿Ruby no debería levantarse ya? - digo mirando hacia arriba - hoy inician sus clases.

-Ya se fue, dijo que quería llegar temprano para ver el terreno - ruedo los ojos y el se ríe mientras se toma su café - ¿Y tú?

Me encojo de hombros.

-Hoy solo me presento a conocer el equipo y saber qué me toca - muerdo mi pan y me sirvo un poco de jugo - no creo tardarme.

-Bueno bicho, yo me retiro ya, que no quiero dar mala impresión aún - me guiña el ojo y termina de un bocado su plato - nos vemos en la noche.

Me despido de él y subo a darme un baño y arreglarme, solo unos jeans, una playera delgada y tal vez esta vez sería mejor ir con saco y mis inseparables converse, me llevo mi chamarra roja para cuando salga de ahí, aún no entiendo como es que con un saco lo llaman elegante y el simple cambio de la chaqueta ya es informal, es absurdo; con ese pensamiento pido un taxi local que me lleve a la ciudad.

Veo la cocina tirada pero hoy es miércoles y le toca a Ruby así que salgo donde el auto ya me está esperando, volteo y curiosamente también veo salir a mi diosa pelinegra, demonios, en serio, ¿cómo le hace para verse tan bien?

Con ese vestido rojo hasta la rodilla entallado a su figura, incluso sin tener un pronunciado escote se veía realmente sexy, las mangas cortas le daban un toque tan elegante, su cabello perfectamente peinado, labios rojos resaltando sus labios gruesos, saco negro en su brazo y los tacones, por Dios, que piernas.

-¡Hola Queen! - le grito y ella voltea a verme, veo como me fusila con la mirada y yo le sonrío burlona - hoy te ves realmente hermosa.

Me despido con la mano y noto como aprieta los puños pero ya no veo más cuando subo al taxi y me voy.

Suspiro sin quitarme de la cabeza la imagen de mi diosa, definitivamente este lugar ya no me desagrada demasiado


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Ya tres días después como lo prometí en el primer cap.**

 **Espero no los esté decepcionando, lamento si va un poco lenta la historia pero así está planeada hasta llegar al meollo de todo, que en este capítulo se va a resolver una de las incógnitas de las hermanas Mills.**

 **Ahora lo que me encanta es contestar sus bellos, hermosos y lindos comentarios que me hacen seguir adelante con todo este nuevo proyecto, y aunque no manden, yo adoro que se tomen el tiempo para leer.**

 **ohparrillabae2.- si! yo sé que lo importante es el swanqueen, me encanta escribir con ellas dos juntas es como ufff, me fascina; la historia esta planeada para conocer a los Swan, ellos irán descubriendo a las Mills y pues obvio no va a ser un día aunque eso quisiéramos jaja, pero créeme, va a haber un poco de todo y sobre todo obvio, SWANQUEEN 3.. Espero que me sigas leyendo y no te decepcione lo que sigue, cualquier cosa que quieras decirme, estoy a la distancia de un click. MUCHAS GRACIAS.**

 **Natalia Swan-Mills.- Hola! me fascina volverte a tener por acá, pues yo tengo planeado subir capítulo casa 3 días, así me da tiempo de no presionarme entre clases y escribir los capítulos, que oh miedo!, ya se me está acabando mi reserva de capítulos pero no es mi idea salir de estos tiempos. Respondiendo a tu duda, yo soy de México, tengo 21 años y soy universitaria de la carrera de publicidad, pero tengo el maravilloso hobbies de estar escribiendo es algo que me encanta hacer y si es con personajes que amo y me fascinan, pues más xD. Cualquier cosa, espero me sigas diciendo tu opinión o si quieres saber alguna otra cosa de mi con todo gusto, estoy a la distancia de un click. MUCHAS GRACIAS.**

 **kykyo-chan.- Si, que bueno que te guste, tenía miedo de perder gente por aburrido en los primeros capítulos pero pues Roma no se hizo en un día y la idea es que el tiempo también sea lo más real posible, espero me sigas diciendo tus opiniones, comentarios o crítica sobre la historia, son bien recibidos créeme xD. solo estoy a la distancia de un click. MUCHAS GRACIAS**

Capítulo 4

Emma POV.

Llego a un gran edificio bastante elegante que me deja muy incómoda el solo hecho de entrar ahí, con sus pisos de mármol de color negro y una decoración que impone sobre manera, agarro con fuerza mi chamarra y mi mochila como si éstas fueran a protegerme y darme valor, al llegar una hermosa recepcionista me recibe, rubia de ojos azules.

-Buenos días soy Emma Swan, vengo a buscar a Ingrid Fisher, tengo una cita con ella - le digo saludando, recargándome en su escritorio y sonriéndole coqueta, al menos algo bueno puede salir de esta estupidez - y tal vez puedas darme tu número para salir otro día.

Se me queda viendo y noto como se ruboriza, vaya que fácil, coquetear no era algo que me resultara difícil, en realidad solo era de las que lanzaba la bomba y la mayoría de las veces daba en el blanco.

-Buenos días, si, la señora la está esperando, puede subir por aquel elevador a la derecha y está en el piso 22 - me dice mientras anota algo y me lo entrega, yo lo agarro gustosa - llámame si un día necesitas algo.

Le guiño el ojo agarrando la nota.

-Lo haré.

Camino hacia el elevador presionando el botón sintiendo aún las nauseas de llegar a un lugar así, esta es una de las razones por las que me encanta trabajar a distancia, no me gusta relacionarme con mucha gente, sin mencionar lo pésima que soy trabajando en equipo, simplemente no es lo mío.

Llego al piso y camino entre los escritorios con toda la gente caminando hacia todos lados apenas prestándome atención, en realidad no había tanta gente, si puedo contar veinte creo que sería demasiado, sorprendentemente sin cubículos, por el contrarios todos estaban riendo y hablando, casi nadie lleva traje solo ropa casual que le daba un toque de vida al lugar, con los escritorios esparcidos en las orillas y muchos pizarrones por todos lados con varias cosas pegadas y escritas en ella.

-Hola, tu debes ser Emma - me sorprendo cuando una chica menuda de cabello negro corto y mirada dulce me recibe, me agarro el pecho asustada - lo siento, te asuste.

-No te preocupes.

-Soy Mary Margaret - le estrecho la mano, parece bastante linda - la señora Fisher está en una llamada con un cliente, pero ya no tarda, mientras te puedo presentar a algunas personas.

Volteo a ver a mi alrededor, en otro momento y circunstancias hubiera declinado la idea, conocer gente en un ambiente que no es una fiesta es algo fuera de mi control pero ellos no parecían tan pretenciosos y soberbios como otras agencias donde he estado.

-Claro, suena bien.

Ella me agarra la mano feliz y me arrastra hacia uno de los escritorios que tiene aproximadamente cinco personas riéndose y empujándose entre ellos, casi se parecían a mi y a mis hermanos.

-Chicos les presento a nuestra nueva diseñadora - hablo Mary cuando llegamos, se me quedaron viendo y me pongo nerviosa, pero no lo dejo notar así que solo los saludo alzando la mano - Ellos son David mi novio y cabeza de producción - me señala a un chico alto, casi de la estatura de August con apariencia de príncipe con ese cabello claro y ojos claros, también con un semblante muy cariñoso en su cara - Elsa nuestra chica de cuentas - volteo y otra chica rubia bastante, por no decir muy guapa me sonríe - Anna su novia y planner - Que triste, su novia es bastante menuda, se veía muy joven o esa cara de niña le daba un toque muy travieso - Hook, nuestro fotógrafo y ayudante en lo que sea de producción - un chico que definitivamente activa mi detector gay, con delineador en sus ojos y ropa negra estilo bad boy - y finalmente mi compañero en toda la investigación Neal, es novio de Hook - vaya, toda una variedad de equipo, me estrecha la mano un hombre con una sonrisa muy linda, cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color.

-Es un placer conocerte Emma - me dice Neal - al fin tenemos una diseñadora que no parece hipster.

Río divertida.

-Y tienes toda la pinta de ser de nuestro club de diversión - levanto una ceja interesada y ellos ríen - bad girl ¿cierto?

Me encojo de hombros.

-Solo me gusta decirle que si a todo lo que me guste - volteo a ver a Elsa - definitivamente si no supiera que tienes novia ya me hubiera lanzado.

Hacen expresiones como metiendo cizaña a Anna quien agarra de la mano a su novia sin ofenderse.

-Quieta que tiene dueña - me dice - me estás cayendo bien no quiero tener que romperte algo.

La miro sin creerme que alguien tan tierno como ella pueda siquiera alzarle la mano a alguien.

-Si quieres cuando te pases por aquí podemos ir a tomar algo, ya sabes, para que conozcas los lugares que realmente quieres conocer - me dice Hook dándome un empujón y guiñándome el ojo - así te quitas la pena de tener a nuestra reina Elsa ocupada.

-Eso suena bien - le contesto - pero el sábado haré una fiesta en mi casa, por si les interesa la invitación.

-¡Si claro! mira apenas te conocemos y ya haces que te queramos - me dice David ahora abrazándome - !fiesta en la casa de Emma!

Comienzan a chocar la mano y yo no puedo creer que al fin encuentre un equipo en el que no me sienta incomoda o molesta.

-Emma, Ingrid ya se desocupó - me dice Mary agarrando mi hombro - ven, te acompaño.

Asiento y me despido de todos no sin antes darles la dirección de mi hogar, llego a una puerta enorme negra donde mis nervios vuelven a salir, Mary me da un abrazo y se va con una mirada dándome ánimos, yo sonrío apenas y entro.

Adentro me encuentro con una oficina muy bien decorada con tonos blancos y negros, elegante con cada mueble bien combinado, al fondo hay un escritorio de cristal con una mujer de no más de treinta y cinco años, de gran porte, cabello rubio recogido en un chongo bien amarrado que le daba un toque intelectual, vestido blanco que le queda como un guante, piel de porcelana casi como si al tocarla se fuera a romper, su mirada color azul puesta fijamente en mí me electrifica toda la piel.

-Hola Emma, es un placer al fin conocerte - se levanta y me tiende la mano, yo se la estrecho y efectivamente, tiene una piel muy suave, siento mi corazón ir a un ritmo acelerado, casi siento como se quiere salir - me han contado muchas cosas de ti, toma asiento por favor.

Su voz era muy dulce, parecía una orden pero con ese tono yo podría obedecerla toda la vida, me siento frente a ella y suspiro reordenando mis ideas y tratando de fingir que su sola presencia no me está mareando.

-Espero que sean buenas - le contesto haciéndola sonreír, vaya que era hermosa - es un placer trabajar para usted.

-Te aseguro que lo son - nos quedamos viendo unos segundos y me parece imposible descifrarla, es como encontrarme con una barrera - hable con tu anterior jefe y solo cuenta maravillas de ti aunque no tuviste mucho contacto con él.

-Bueno no me gusta trabajar en una oficina pero todo mi trabajo siempre es puntual y mi celular siempre está disponible para cualquier cambio o dato que me quieran decir - contesto entrando en mi papel profesional, ella se da cuenta y hace lo mismo.

-Entiendo eso, si yo tuviera elección haría los mismo que tú, y planeo aceptar esos términos, pero yo también tengo condiciones para contratarte - se levanta de su escritorio y puedo admirar más su estilizado cuerpo, camina hacia mi y de nuevo mi corazón se acelera, se apoya en su escritorio sin quitarme la mirada ni yo dejándome amedrentar con ella - vas a trabajar en el equipo de Mary, asumo que ya la conociste porque le pedí que te recibiera en el piso y presentara a todos, vas tener todo tu trabajo directamente con ellos, y sí, puedes trabajar a distancia, al final no necesitamos realmente que estés presente, pero cuando se te pida estar aquí, lo estarás y créeme Emma, a veces será demasiado, sobretodo ahora que estamos en septiembre y comienzan los pedidos para fiestas navideñas.

Asiento sabiendo eso, tal vez hubiera declinado si no fuera, uno, porque el equipo me cayó bien y dos, porque su voz no dejaba ver otra opción en mi actual desastre de cabeza.

-Son condiciones aceptables, claro, estaré presente cuando me lo pidan - ella se acerca a mi y yo me pasmo en mi silla de manera torpe, normalmente mis conquistas se trata de chicas sin cerebro para una noche, pero que tu jefa hermosa haga eso es… otro nivel.

-Me complace mucho oír eso - me susurra y yo trago saliva para quitarme la boca seca, ella se da cuenta y sonríe de lado - yo misma entrené ese equipo, es el mejor, y estoy segura que tu no eres la excepción.

-Le aseguro que… no tendrá crítica negativa de mi trabajo.

-Estoy segura de ello Emma - me mira de arriba abajo casi comiéndome con la mirada - estaré pendiente de ti.

-¿Necesita… algo más señora Fisher?

Niega con la cabeza volviendo a caminar hacia su lugar a sentarse.

-Llámame Ingrid - asiento - y no, eso ha sido todo, vaya con su equipo, ellos le dirán en que consta su trabajo, volveremos a vernos pronto.

Con esa propuesta a medias me levanto y solo me despido con un movimiento de cabeza, prácticamente corro a la salida huyendo de la tentación, cuando salgo al fin doy una larga respiración tratando de acomodar mis pensamientos.

-Apuesto a que nuestra querida Ingrid te hecho el ojo - volteo y está Hook mirándome burlón desde una columna a unos pasos de mí - sabía que le ibas a gustar.

Lo miro sorprendida.

-Yo…

Se ríe y se acerca tendiéndome un vaso de agua, el cual tomo con manos temblorosas haciéndolo reír más.

-Si, ella tiene ese efecto - lo miro confundida - no lo hace con cualquiera, la última empleada en quien puso su atención fue hace un par de años, pero eres afortunada, Ingrid siempre trata bien a sus… chicas.

¿En dónde diablos me he metido?

-No creo que este en mis planes tener una aventura con la jefa, por muy buena que ella esté - le digo con un hilo de voz y sin creer yo misma mis palabras ¿a quién engaño? por supuesto que lo haría - por otro lado, soy humana y puedo equivocarme.

Hook suelta una carcajada dándome un empujón, verlo así me hace contagiarme y me río con él.

-Me caes bien mujer - me lleva hacia los demás del equipo y antes de llegar lo miro para que no digo nada, el entiende perfectamente y solo asiente - oficialmente bienvenida al equipo estrella de la agencia.

Miro a todos y ellos me estrechan, abrazan y me dan una bienvenida como nunca antes, me siento totalmente recibida y a pesar de llevar cinco minutos de conocerlos ya es como si los conociera de toda la vida.

Me pongo de acuerdo con Mary sobre mis trabajos y lo que me toca hacer así como fechas, intercambio números con todos y les doy ambos, tanto el que solo ocupo para el trabajo, como el personal, finalmente les recuerdo sobre la fiesta y ellos me aseguran que irán, les digo que inviten a quien ellos quieran, mientras más gente mejor, y con eso salgo de la agencia, ya en la calle le doy un vistazo al edificio sintiendo como si alguien me mirara y tal vez mis sospechas no son equivocadas.

Solo tomo un taxi que me deja frente a mi casa, solo estuve fuera dos horas así que voy al jardín de atrás donde sorprendentemente veo una alberca, ¿cómo no me di cuenta de esto? desorbito los ojos, al parecer tenemos a alguien cuidándola porque está con el agua muy bien cuidada y limpia, pero vaya que nos íbamos a divertir el sábado.

Entro a casa y me sorprendo cuando tocan el timbre, al abrir veo a un enorme camión que viene a entregarnos más cosas de la casa, les digo donde dejar todo para que mis hermanos y yo los acomodemos más tarde, suben las cosas de nuestro cuarto e instalan la estufa en su lugar, después de una hora de estar recibiendo todo les doy una propina y se van, veo todo el desorden que tenemos de nuevo y ahora es cuando me arrepiento de no decirle a padre que contratara un decorador de interiores que hiciera todo esto.

Salgo de la casa viendo a todas partes sin saber realmente qué hacer, al menos en la ciudad puedo trabajar en mil lugares, pero aquí va a ser muy aburrido, tal vez fue un error pedir lo del trabajo a distancia.

Estoy a punto de entrar cuando un mercedes negro entra en mi campo de visión, vaya mi diosa pelinegra llegó a casa, pero cuando estaciona y sale me doy cuenta que tiene los ojos totalmente rojos e hinchados, se recarga en su auto viendo hacia el cielo, dudo si ir o no y finalmente lo positivo gana y me acerco a ella lentamente.

Nunca sé qué hacer para consolar gente, Ruby es de las que sufre en silencio en su cuarto, a Gus solo dale un poco de chocolate y ya está, pero con otras personas entro en pánico y cuando estoy cerca de ella me doy cuenta del grave error que acabo de cometer.

-No es divertido hacerte enojar cuando estás así - claro, eso es lo primero que te sale de la boca ¿en serio Emma? Ella me voltea a ver sorprendida y yo solo la miro como si no me importara lo que le está sucediendo, se limpia las lágrimas como si con eso fuera a esconder su estado.

-¿Qué rayos quieres? - me pregunta brusca y mirándome de nuevo mal - ¿Te quieres burlar?

Me encojo de hombros.

-No soy de las que disfruta las lágrimas, prefiero tus miradas que me entierran tres metros bajo tierra.

-Pues estás logrando que vuelva a salir - me contesta fría - ¿no tienes algo más que hacer?

Sonrío divertida.

-No realmente.

Bufa.

-Además de ser la persona más molesta con la que me he topado, eres una holgazana - vaya, juiciosa mi diosa, pero a ella definitivamente no le importa a qué me dedico - ahora veo que la tranquilidad de llegar a mi casa se ha agotado.

-Te aseguro que si Queen.

-Deja de llamarme así.

-¿Y si no quiero? - le digo desafiándola, noto como el fuego se va encendiendo y su mirada ya esta penetrándome - además te queda.

-Por supuesto que no, tu no sabes nada.

-Puedo saber algunas cosas - la miro divertida - vamos, ¿dónde quedó esa actitus prepotente?

Ella me mira de nuevo mal y veo como aprieta de nuevo los puños,

-Eso a ti no te importa - su voz suena rasposa pero deja salir eso apretando los dientes.

-Eso, ya va saliendo esa Queen que conozco.

-Agh, en serio no puedes ser mas odiosa.

Río divertida.

-Te aseguro que si.

-En serio vete a molestar a alguien más, no se que te causa tanta diversión pero no voy a escucharte ni desperdiciar un minuto más de mi tiempo contigo.

Me acerco a ella y sin que ella pueda retroceder, pero no son mis intenciones por el momento hacer otra cosa.

-Ya no estás llorando.

Es lo único que digo cuando la dejo pasmada en su lugar, regreso a mi casa caminando con una sensación de bienestar dentro de mi, definitivamente la prefiero enojada.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! Aquí de nuevo con otro capítulo espero les guste y como siempre contesto los reviews que me van dejando y que me fascina que escriban.**

 **kykyo-chan.- Hola! que bueno tenerte por aquí de nuevo, respondiendo a tus preguntas, sí Ingrid va a ser un personaje importante en esta historia, de hecho es un personaje que en la serie me encanta y no pude evitar no ponerla, aún no sé si será competencia de Regina o no, pero ya veremos como van evolucionando las cosas xD. Espero que te guste el capítulo y ya sabes, solo estoy a un click de distancia. MUCHAS GRACIAS.**

 **Galaxydragon.- Me encanta que te guste la historia, espero no te este decepcionando, ya en este capitulo se irá viendo un poco más de la historia de Regina y como Emma de nuevo sale con su personalidad torpe, apenas vamos en el 4º capitulo pero ya se irán viendo los problemas de las Mills. Cualquier comentario o duda que tengas ya sabes que solo estoy a la distancia de un click. MUCHAS GRACIAS**

 **Mis queridos lectores, aquí les dejo el capitulo y disfrútenlo.**

Emma POV.

Faltaba solo un día para la fiesta y ya teníamos prácticamente todo preparado, solo faltaba que nuestro querido padre que ya estaba aquí se fuera a ese viaje de negocios, la casa también ya estaba terminada, solo faltaban algunos detalles como poner cosas en las paredes y darle un toque más hogareño al lugar.

-!Agh la odio! - oigo que entra Ruby a la casa azotando la puerta, sonrío divertida mientras cierro mi laptop esperando el vomito verbal que voy a presenciar de mi hermana - en serio no puede haber persona más insoportable.

Ruedo los ojos.

-Sin embargo a mi me cae bastante bien.

Me señala con el dedo acusándome y mirándome mal.

-No seas traidora, esa niña es una mimada y consentida, que piensa que por solo existir el mundo se tiene que quitar de su camino - camina de un lado a otro como león enjaulado y yo solo puedo medio contener la risa para no burlarme de ella en su cara por su actitud infantil - tal vez ella llegó primero pero no es mi culpa si a mi me está haciendo más caso, digo, si no sabe ligar no es mi problema, ella tuvo su tiempo para conquistarla, yo solo hago lo que sé hacer bien y además…

Mi hermana desde que entro a la escuela le echó el ojo a una chica, pero para MI desgracia es la misma chica que le gusta a Belle, y desde entonces ellas dos se han declarado la guerra por ver quien es mejor, y quien gana, así que cada vez que Rubs da un paso Belle se enoja y cuando es a la inversa pasa esto, una hermana enojada que no para de hablar.

-No sé porque simplemente no buscas otra chica e ignoras ya a la pequeña Mills - ella me mira como si tuviera dos cabezas y yo solo le resto importancia al asunto.

-¡Estás loca! una niña buena no me va a ganar nunca, no me voy a rendir tan fácil y ella va a aprender humildad.

Bufo aburrida y solo abro mi lap para continuar con mi trabajo.

-Entonces no te va a gustar si te digo que esta mañana la invite a la fiesta - no pasan ni dos segundos cuando mi lap me es arrebatada y puesta en la mesa de centro para después tener a mi hermana encima de mi matándome con la mirada.

-¿Estas de broma cierto?

Niego con la cabeza mirándola burlona.

-Ya te lo dije, a mi me cae bien.

-No tienes idea de cuanto te odio Emma Swan - me dice quitándose de encima y volviendo a caminar en círculos - ¿Y va a venir?

Asiento.

-Le pedí traer a sus hermanas, quien sabe, tal vez hoy sea el día que un Swan se ligue a una Mills - ella se detiene y comienza a rondar por mi lugar como estudiando algo, la miro confundida y entiendo perfecto lo que busca - no, a mi no me metas en tus planes, Belle es linda y no pienso ser parte de tu maquiavélica mente.

Me sonríe con victoria mientras yo me sigo negando.

-Por favor Emma, solo tienes que llevarla a la cama y decirle que yo gané, eso es todo, no es nada que no hubiéramos hecho antes - si, somos unas malditas, lo reconozco, pero ¡hey! sucedió cuando yo tenía diecinueve años - yo lo haría por ti.

-Lo sé, pero no pienso hacerlo, son nuestras vecinas y quien sabe hasta cuando las tengamos a lado, así que no, piensa otro modo de seguir con tu juego.

-¡Ya llego por quien lloraban! - Y ahí estaba mi grandulón hermano salvándome la vida para no continuar con esta conversación - ¿Qué hacen?

Lo miro agradecida y él solo se quita el saco y se sienta en el sillón para prender la televisión.

-Te estaba esperando, ya se nos está acabando nuestro postrecito - así le decíamos a la hierba - ¿pudiste contactar a nuestro nuevo mejor amigo?

-¿Por quién me tomas? por supuesto que sí, mañana me va a dar todo lo necesario y para tener en un rato.

Levanto las manos feliz y mi hermana solo cruza los brazos enfurruñada mientras se sienta a lado de Gus.

-Eres un pésima hermana ¿te lo han dicho?

Le saco la lengua y continuó con mi trabajo en lo que mis hermanos se pelean por ver que película van a poner, es divertido pasar tiempo con ellos y oírlos pelear, me recuerda lo afortunada que soy por tenerlos; después de media hora al fin se deciden por ver por millonésima vez Harry Potter la última, lo que provoca que deje lo que estoy haciendo y me quede enlelada viéndola, ¿qué puedo decir? es la mejor saga del mundo.

No sé en que momento ni quien me pone un bol de palomitas en mis piernas pero le estoy enteramente agradecida.

-Es bueno verlos tan productivos como siempre - dice mi padre entrando a la casa sonriendo divertido con una bolsa de comida en la manos - traje la comida, así que preparen la mesa, voy a cambiarme y cuando baje quiero ver eso echo.

Subió y nos quedamos viendo entre los tres decidiendo quien iba a ser el voluntario a hacer eso, era una pelea muy intensa de miradas, ninguno daba su brazo a torcer así que esto solo se puede solucionar de una forma, nos incorporamos rápido en nuestros asientos.

-!PIEDRA PAPEL O TIJERA!

Después de tres intentos, Ruby fue la perdedora, así que Gus y yo chocamos palmas en lo que mi hermana berrinchuda se levantó y se fue a preparar la mesa.

Mientras comemos en silencio no sé porque de repente se me vino a la cabeza mi diosa pelinegra, su aire de sofisticación, esa mirada oscura fusilándome y diciéndome "te odio" con todas sus letras, su ropa ajustada a ese escultural cuerpo, ¡dios! como quiero poder pasar mi lengua por todo eso, esas torneadas piernas me decían "tócame" y ¡diablos! los escotes gritaban "cómeme", esa mujer fue hecha para pecar todos los días las veinticuatro horas.

-Chicos como bien saben mañana me voy - mi padre me sacó de mi momento de inspiración y lo volteo a ver tratando de poner atención - así que por favor traten de portarse bien, no quiero una llamada de mi abogado diciéndome que los sacó de nuevo de la cárcel.

-No te preocupes padre, cuando llegues será como si nada hubiera pasado - dijo August haciendo que soltara una pequeña risa.

Gold solo niega con la cabeza divertido, definitivamente es el padre más comprensivo de la historia.

-Si pueden echenle un vistazo a la casa de las Mills, porque voy a salir de viaje con su madre - los tres lo miramos con extrema sorpresa, y sí, ese es Gus escupiendo toda su comida en el plato.

-¿Con quién? - pregunté aún sin creer lo que acabo de oír.

-La razón por la que nos mudamos aquí es porque tengo algunos negocios con Cora Mills, necesita ayuda para cerrar un negocio con unos conocidos míos y voy a apoyarla en el transcurso de ese proyecto, por lo que mañana la voy a acompañar con algunos de sus socios para cerrar parte de todo el papeleo - lo mire boquiabierta - así que les pido que si pueden le den un ojo a su casa, me comentó que nunca deja a sus hijas solas y está un poco preocupada por ellas, le dije que mis hijos iban a ser enteramente responsables de mantenerlas a salvo.

No pude evitar sonreír solo con la idea de eso, ya quiero ver la cara de Regina cuando sepa que me están encargando su seguridad.

-Estoy segura que están bastante grandecitas para cuidarse solas - dijo Ruby molesta.

-Se los estoy pidiendo yo - le contestó con ese tono persuasivo que usa con sus clientes.

-No te preocupes, por mi parte estaré encantado de ponerme a su total servicio - dijo mi hermano levantando las cejas.

Nuestro padre solo suspiró y yo me reí pensando las ganas que tengo de echarle los dos ojos a esas hermanas.

-Bueno, es lo único que les pido.

Con eso cerramos la conversación y cada quien se fue a su cuarto.

Al día siguiente nuestro padre se fue temprano a su viaje y yo solo pude despertar con una enorme sonrisa pensando en lo divertido y extremo que iba a ser nuestra fiesta, me voy a correr como de costumbre y hoy no me encontré con Belle por lo que no pude preguntarle si sí iba a asistir.

Todo el día fue tan aburrido, entre ver si había suficientes botellas, estar bien surtidos de comida chatarra, acomodar las mesas, terminar nuestra serie de Suits por ordenes de Gus y alistarnos para todo, fue en extremo lento, cuando comenzó a llegar la gente a eso de las ocho de la noche los fuimos acomodando en la parte trasera de la casa, estaban llegando compañeros del trabajo de él y algunos de nuevos amigos de Ruby de su Universidad, estaba por mi segundo martini cuando…

-¡Emma! - Por atrás siento como alguien me alza del piso en un abrazo muy apretado - fue culpa de mi chico que llegáramos tarde.

Sonrío mientras escucho la voz de Hook a mis espaldas.

-Amor déjala, la vas a asfixiar - me deja en el piso y veo como tiene un enorme puchero en su cara que me hace enternecer.

-No te preocupes - le digo para quitarle la mueca y él me sonríe - gracias por venir.

Volteo a ver a los que llegaron y son todos los de mi equipo, mejor vestidos que como estaban en la oficina.

-Hola Emma, se ve que va a estar extremo esto - me dice Elsa quien viene vestida con un vestido azul eléctrico que corta la respiración, a su lado abrazando a Anna quien tiene un vestido verde igual de bella.

-Eso espero, sino no sería una fiesta marca Swan.

Saludo a David y Mary Margaret que vienen de la mano y los saludo con un abrazo.

-Bueno, ¿Qué quieren tomar? tenemos vodka, tequila, ron, whisky, cerveza, yakult, frutsi…- terminan con una risa y yo los acompaño - no en serio, ¿qué se les ofrece? se puede acompañar con lo que se les ofrezca, mi hermana le encanta hacerle de bartender y mi hermano está pinchando por allá.

-Toda la familia en conjunto ¿tu eres la bailarina exótica? - bromea Anna.

-No podrían aguantar ese show sin convertir esto en una orgía.

-Si te creo - dice Mary mirando a todos lados y viendo a las personas, que ya deben haber como setenta personas aquí dentro ¿de dónde conseguimos tanta gente?

Me piden sus bebidas y yo voy con Ruby a pedírselas, quien está dando un show con dos botellas de vino girándolas y aventándolas, la verdad es que ella es muy buena en todo esto, después de tomar un curso de ocho meses se volvió adicta a emborrachar gente.

-Tus amigos parecen buena onda - me dice mientras me sirve los tragos.

-Y lo son, son los primero que hacen que me sienta bien en un equipo de trabajo - le digo, ella me mira comprensiva sabiendo perfectamente porque no trabajo en conjunto.

-Eso me agrada, haber si así logran sacarte de estas cuatro paredes y al fin vuelvas a salir como antes.

Sin responderle tomo todo en un bandeja y voy con ellos que ya están acomodados en una las mesas que pusimos, veo como ya hay compañeros de mi hermana zambulléndose en la alberca y me doy cuenta que la mayoría son invitados de ella, ya me imagino su entrada a la cafetería gritando "fiesta en mi casa".

-Espero una buena propina- digo dejándoles todo.

Me quedo con ellos platicando y bromeando un rato, terminamos con dos botellas vacías de tequila celebrando mi bienvenida al equipo.

-Y después de que me derramó el café por "accidente" no pude quitármela de encima por una semana hasta que le dije que sí - termina Elsa contándome como comenzó su relación con Anna, la voltea a ver con tanto amor que terminan dándose un beso, se ven muy tiernas juntas - ¿y tú?

-Uy no, lo mío no es el amor, yo estoy bien teniendo fiestas, sexo casual y rock and roll - los volteo a ver a todos divertida - de hecho no sé como me caen tan bien habiendo tanto amor al rededor de ustedes, empalagan.

-Yo era igual a ti hasta que conocí a este ególatra que tienes enfrente - me dice Neal abrazando a Hook - y lo peor es que yo era heterosexual hasta que Hook me convenció de lo contrario.

-¿Quién puede resistir a este pedazo de hombre? - Hook se pone en una pose presumiendo sus músculos, si definitivamente si fuera heterosexual me iría directo a por él - y no fue tan difícil como él dice.

Neal le da un golpe que nos pone a todos a reír, me detengo cuando veo a tres bellezas entrando por la puerta de mi patio, la pelirroja envuelta en un vestido verde esmeralda que le resaltaba sus ojos, mi diosa pelinegra con un vestido negro dejando ver toda su escultural belleza y Belle con falda negra y una blusa blanca que le queda de infarto.

-Emma está babeando - se burla Elsa riéndose de mí y tocando mi boca como si limpiara algo, le doy un pequeño empujón jugando - ¿quienes son ellas?

-Son por desgracia mis vecinas - me miran interrogantes - son intocables, al menos así quieren parecer, pero creanme para antes de que acabe el año yo ya tendré a una de esas en mi cama.

Oigo como todos se ríen pero yo solo tengo ojos para esa hermosa diosa pelinegra, noto como se siente un poco fuera de lugar sin saber realmente que hacer, se ve incluso tierna tratando de ocultar su inseguridad.

-Vamos Emma, ve con ella - me dice David dándome un empujón en el brazo - se nota que te trae de un ala.

Ruedo los ojos, por supuesto que no, si solo es… digo es… no, por favor… obviamente solo la quiero para mi cama, tal vez incluso repetiría con ella un par de veces pero nada más.

-No, claro que no, está muy buena pero nada más - les digo dejando de verla y viéndolos con sus caras de "si claro".

-Si claro, al parecer nuestra nueva rubia es alguien demasiado ciega - Mary me sonríe y yo solo hago una mueca - al menos intenta acercarte a ella un poco.

Me encojo de hombros - tal vez - veo la botella de tequila y sonrío mirando mi escapatoria - ahora, a que nadie me gana en chupitos.

August POV.

Estoy en lo mejor de mi mezcla, echándole ojitos a dos chicas que se quedaron frente a mi bailando, ya llevamos algunas horas que empezó todo esto y no puede estar más intenso esto, veo chicos nadando y enrollándose en la alberca, otros acostados en el jardín, muchos bailando frente a la consola, mi hermana Ruby con show en la barra mientras no deja de servir tragos y dar botellas y por último me da gusto ver a Emma platicando con sus compañeros del trabajo, parece que se está divirtiendo porque no ha parado de reír desde que llegaron.

Justo cuando estoy a punto de ir a por esas dos chicas que me ponen en extremo caliente con esos movimientos veo al fondo a la belleza de ojos verdes que me vuelve loco solo de mirarle ese cuerpazo, pero es que solo miren ese culazo, y para finalizar mi buena suerte trabaja conmigo, puedo verlo todos los días, claro que tiene un carácter de los mil demonios, al menos conmigo, pero no fue mi culpa robarle ese cliente, ella dejo la vía libre y yo vi una oportunidad de demostrar mis talentos.

Dejo mis audífonos y voy corriendo a su encuentro, sin ver nada más que ese punto verde que me atrae como imán.

-Hola chicos espero se estén divirtiendo - saludo a algunos compañeros que ya ubico.

-Todo está increíble Gus.

-Si, está buenísimo, y hay unas chicas aquí que… - dice uno de ellos mirando a unas mujeres pasar.

-Si, hay demasiadas hermosuras - contesto mirando a Zelena, ella se da cuenta y rueda los ojos - hola Lena.

Sé que odia que la llame así, lo descubrí ayer pero es por esa misma razón que lo hago.

-No me llames así, ya te dije que lo detesto.

-Me da mucho gusto que vinieras, no pensé que fueras a aceptar mi invitación - le digo mientras me acerco a ella pero me pone una mano en el pecho deteniéndome.

-Stop, no sigas por ahí, solo estoy aquí porque mi hermana insistió demasiado - sonrío de lado sin importarme lo que dice - así que aléjate de mi, que solo quiero pasar lo necesario aquí y poder irme.

La mujer se hace del rogar, pero yo soy mejor que eso y si no entiende por las buenas tal vez por las malas.

-Pero si yo solo quiero invitarte un trago - le doy mi mejor mirada seductora con la que simplemente todas caen pero en serio esta mujer es terca, porque solo me sonríe burlona-

-¿En serio esa es tu mejor mirada? te puedes quedar bizco - hago un puchero cambiando mi estrategia a una más infantil pero ella solo se echa una carcajada.

-No puedo creer que tenga que soportar esto.

-Tu en serio eres una estirada ¿no? - estoy un poco muy molesto pero es que solo hay que verla, no sé porqué rayos la estoy aguantando pudiendo hacer un trío con el par de bellezas que deje atrás - estoy tratando de ser encantador contigo pero tu solo…

-¿Qué? - me mira como si fuera alguien superior y yo frunzo el ceño - no creas que solo porque me ganaste un cliente ya me tienes impresionada, fue un tiro de suerte.

Sonrío de lado divertido.

-Estoy lleno de tiros con suerte - me acerco a ella tratando de intimidarla con mi tamaño pero ella solo se acerca también a mi sin amedrentarse.

-Pues conmigo no

-Que mal, porque en mi casa estoy lleno de ella - ella nota mi cambio de mirada y se aparta solo lo suficiente para estudiar mis intenciones, yo solo puede mirarla travieso - te noto con calor Lena, ¿qué tal un baño?

Me mira sorprendida comprendiendo mis intenciones y antes de que pueda decir algo la cargo como costal de papas para diversión de mis compañeros que han empezado a silbar y gritar llamando la atención de la mayoría quienes continúan con el alboroto y gritando "al agua, al agua, al agua"

-¡Swan bájame, no te atrevas! - siento como golpea mi espalda - ¡NO LO HAGAS!

-¡¿Qué dicen chicos?! ¡¿La aventamos?! - oigo un fuerte "SI" de todos al rededor - lo siento Lena, el público a hablado.

-!Augus…! - es lo último que oigo después de un grito cuando la aviento al agua, no paro de reír por su cara cuando sale del agua, seguro si las miradas matasen ya estaría más que pulverizado - ¡eres un idiota!

Se ve muy tierna toda mojada y nadando a la orilla toda enojada, veo como se acerca a mi pero antes de que pueda golpearme la detengo.

-Vamos, un poco de diversión no está mal, dime que no te encantó.

-Eres un completo imbécil August Swan, esta me las vas a pagar.

Me acerco a ella y le susurro cerca de ella, pero que increíble olor tiene, puedo sentir su cuerpo mojado contra el mío.

-Justo eso quiero ver.

Emma POV.

Veo la escena de mi hermano con la chica Zelena y me parto de risa por eso, pero algo no me cuadra, ¿dónde están las otras chicas Mills para defender a su hermana?, volteo a todos lados y no las encuentro, hasta que veo por el pasillo que da al otro lado de la casa a mi diosa pelinegra totalmente sola, parece esperar a alguien pero se nota un poco preocupada así que solo como idiota me disculpo de mis amigos quienes ya están un poco ebrios bailando y me dirijo a ella.

-¿Porqué tan sola Regina? - ella voltea sorprendida por escucharme pero no me gusta nada lo que veo en su mirada - ¿todo bien?

Asiente nerviosa lo que me deja más curiosa.

-Si, ahora si ya saciaste tu curiosidad por favor vete - ese tono de voz no se loa había escuchado, incluso parece asustada.

-Pero en serio parece que necesitas un trago - volteo hacia la fiesta que ya es todo un desastre - ven, a esto todavía le queda mucho tiempo.

Ella niega.

-No, yo ya me tengo que ir.

La miro interrogante.

-Tus hermanas siguen aquí, anda, vente, te prometo que te vas a divertir - si, ya estoy muy ebria, ¿en que mundo yo le ando rogando a una mujer?

Me sonríe un poco pero voltea hacia atrás como viendo si no hay nadie, frunzo el ceño por tanto misterio, en serio esta mujer no puede ser más rara.

-No, no puedo, ahora si no te importa en serio necesito irme - estaba a punto de darse la vuelta pero la agarro de la mano para detenerla.

-Oye pero… - ella retira su mano por el grito que escuchamos en unos metros.

-¡Regina! - en la entrada veo a un hombre de cabello castaño oscuro y alto viniendo hacia nosotras, se ve bastante enojado con sus cejas fruncidas y la quijada tensa, pero eso no es lo que me confunde más sino la mirada que me da mi diosa, tan frágil que solo quiero pensar que es el alcohol que me hace alucinar.

-Leopold yo… - empieza a hablar ella pero no la deja terminar cuando la agarra del brazo con fuerza y la jala a la salida.

-Oye no…

-Quédate ahí Emma, no te metas en esto - es la primera vez que me habla por mi nombre y yo por estúpida o ebria le hice caso y me quedo congelada donde estoy mirando como ese idiota la jala diciéndole que no debía estar en la fiesta.

sacudo mi cabeza tratando de enfocar mejor todo pero antes de poder siquiera dar un paso siento como algo o más bien alguien me jala y sin poder hacer nada siento como me besan violentamente, abro los ojos sorprendida para ver quien rayos lo hace y veo a la recepcionista que le pedí el número cuando fui a ver a mi jefa, contesto el beso encantada y guiando mis manos a sus caderas acercándola a mi.

-No me llamaste - me susurra contra mis labios - llevo toda la noche tratando de llamar tu atención, así que ¿dónde está tu cuarto?

Sonrío divertida, vaya que es una chica lanzada, y toda inocente que se veía en ese escritorio, ¿quién lo diría?

La subo a mi cuarto con la chica cuyo nombre desconozco, veo en el recorrido varias parejas prácticamente teniendo sexo en cada rincón de la casa, mañana tendríamos que pagar un servicio de limpieza para todo esto, pero sin darle importancia no me puedo quitar de la cabeza la escena que acabo de ver ¿será su novio? ¿porqué la trata así? no se tiene que ser muy inteligente para ver que es un idiota engreído, ahora puedo entender las discusiones y la actitud triste que tiene mi diosa, seguro es por culpa de ese imbécil ¿quién trata con esa violencia a una mujer?

Siento los besos de la chica en mi cuello y en la posición que estoy puedo ver hacia el balcón donde la luz del cuarto de Regina se enciende, veo dos siluetas en ella discutiendo, como si gritaran, pero no puedo escuchar nada, hasta que veo como él se acerca a ella pero se ve perfecto el efecto de una cachetada, ¿pero qué demonios?

-Estas distraída - oigo en mi oído cuando lo muerden - he deseado hacer esto desde que te vi.

Miro como se quita la blusa y ahí dejo de pensar en mi diosa, que no sé porqué enciende un poco de preocupación en mi interior que prefiero ignorar, no quiero saber, ni enterarme, solo quiero lo que tengo enfrente y lo que tengo es una chica hermosa quitándose los pantalones.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! Lamento mucho la demora, ha sido un caos con mis tiempos y la universidad, lo siento mucho**

 **Ahora mi parte favorita que es contestar los reviews que me fascina que me dejen para saber lo que opinan y quisieran que pasara.**

 **kykyo-chan.- Hola! Lo sé! yo también odio a Leopold, en un principio iba a ser Robin pero me di cuenta que me cae bien jaja y mejor lo puse a él que le queda el papel, lo vamos a seguir odiando en los siguientes capítulos. Cualquier cosa que quieras decirme, con mucho gusto házmelo saber. MUCHAS GRACIAS**

 **Natalia Swan-Mills.- Hola! te extrañe en el capítulo anterior que no comentaste, casi que creo que te decepcionaste de que estuviera tan lejos de España jaja o de mi carrera xD no lo sé jaja. Yo sé que odiamos a Emma por no ayudar a Regina, yo también poquito, pero así decidí que fuera para que nuestra rubia comenzara a sentir algo por nuestra diosa pelinegra xD se va a redimir lo prometo. Me encanta que me comentes, espero me sigas diciendo tus opiniones y a lo mejor lo que te gustaría que pasara, también un abrazo!. MUCHAS GRACIAS**

 **ohparrillabae2.- Hola! Ya sé! MUERTE A EMMA! ok no, no exagerare, la rubia me cae bien aunque no haya defendido a Regina, pero juro solemnemente que se va a redimir con ella por eso, espero me sigas diciendo todo lo que opinas y si quieres que pase algo. MUCHAS GRACIAS.**

 **Bueno a partir del siguiente capítulo la relación de las tres parejas va a ir avanzando y nos vamos a llenar de un poquito de drama, ya me hace falta xD.**

 **Espero disfruten el capítulo.**

Capítulo 6

Ruby POV,

Mierda, ¿quién carajos dejo mi cortinas abiertas? Estúpida luz del sol, cielos, que buena fiesta nos echamos mis hermanos y yo, digo, no recuerdo cómo termino porque después de terminar de embriagar a todos ya estaba más que ebria, pero hasta donde me quedé estuvo increíble y contando que estoy desnuda bajo mis sabanas, creo que hasta con final feliz termine.

Me giro en mi cama y me encuentro con una espalda rasguñada en su piel blanca y un culo de campeonato, destapado porque las cobijas se le hicieron a un lado, con su cabello castaño esparcido por la almohada, tiene la cabeza ladeada al otro lado así que no puedo verle la cara pero con el cuerpo tengo para estar satisfecha, me estiro un poco quitando lo entumido de mi cuerpo, y noto algunos rasguños en mis brazos y piernas, mierda esos son chupetones que horror.

Trato de recordar algo de lo que pasó con la chica pero solo tengo vagos recuerdos de una platica, luego partes de sexo muy salvaje, pero nada más.

Oigo como se mueve la chica y yo sonrío para recibirla con un beso cuando al voltearse todo mi cuerpo se congela, como un balde de agua fría en todo mi cuerpo, no no no no, esto no es posible, ¡¿cómo carajos pasó esto!?

Frente a mi veo a una dormida Belle enseñándome sus muy perfectos pechos, que no puedo evitar admirar, tiene también algunos rasguños y un moretón en su costado, mierda, esto no está pasando, no me acosté con ella, obviamente no pasó, seguro sigo soñando, estoy en una pesadilla.

Estoy autoconvenciéndome que no me doy cuenta cuando ella despierta.

-¡¿Pero que demonios pasó?! - dice incorporándose y mirándome con miedo, yo me levanto enseguida para alejarme de ella sin importarme un comino que esté desnuda, me le quedo viendo como si fuera la cosa más extraña del universo, que lo es - ¿¡QUÉ HAGO AQUÍ?!

Levanto las manos para calmarla, pero la verdad es que yo estoy igual de alterada, mi corazón no deja de palpitar y estoy en shock por todo esto y prendiéndome por tenerla desnuda frente a mi, digo, es que mírenla nada más, cómo es posible que se vea bien incluso con el cabello así y los ojos corridos por el maquillaje.

-Tranquila, oye, yo tampoco sé nada - le digo tratando de calmar todo esto, antes de que comience a gritar de nuevo, seguro es capaz de acusarme de violación - no sé como terminamos aquí, solo… solo… cálmate,

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! Estoy desnuda en tu cuarto, no recuerdo nada, ¡Tu planeaste esto! - me señala con su dedo acusándome y yo solo corro por mi bata para ponerme algo encima, mientras ella se tapa con las sabanas al darse cuenta de su situación.

-No trates de culparme, yo estoy tan perdida como tu, no sé qué paso, o cómo llegamos aquí pero no fue idea mía, si la que quería que se acostara contigo era Emma, ¡no yo! - ella me mira indignada y me doy cuenta de mi error - ella no aceptó, y si, soy una mierda, pero te juro que esto no lo planee.

Me doy cuenta que comienza a creerme, no sé si fue lo que dije o por que toda yo grita "YO NO FUÍ". Se agarra la cabeza desesperada y de la nada comienza a llorar, la miro sin saber muy bien qué hacer ahora, si acercarme o dejarla sola, si decir algo o solo quedarnos así en silencio. Oigo sus sollozos y como éstos se hacen más intensos, así que decido acercarme un poco, tal vez solo un poco de tacto no le haga mal, digo, me puedo ganar un golpe pero… tal vez no.

Me siento a lado de ella y le toco el hombro, solo eso, solo un poquito de apoyo, la oigo llorar por un buen rato, no sé por cuánto y la verdad es que no importa, entre el dolor de cabeza, la sed y ahora esto, ya no importa. Solo me quedo aquí, tratando de ser útil de algún modo.

Ver a Belle así, después de como siempre la he visualizado, como alguien presumida, consentida, la típica niña que saca buenas calificaciones y quiere demostrar que es la mejor, como siempre quiere ser el centro de atención y dejar claro que nadie la puede superar, tan soberbia; pero nunca esperé que pasara esto, que estuviera literalmente vulnerable frente a mi. Nunca fui buena para los sentimientos, de hecho no lo soy, ninguno en esta familia sabe que hacer con ellos, los enfrentamos de maneras raras, así que esto es terreno muy desconocido para mí.

-Hey, si quieres que te pida perdón lo hago, yo.. ya no llores por favor - le empiezo a decir pasando ahora mi mano por su espalda - yo… Belle… anda…

Veo como se comienza a limpiar las lágrimas para verme, sus enormes ojos miel ahora rojos e hinchados, aunque ni así logra opacar toda su belleza natural.

-No tienes que hacer esto, yo… recojo mi ropa y me voy - dijo mientras se intentaba parar pero por alguna extraña razón agarre su mano deteniéndola.

-No, espera, no te voy a dejar salir así - me mira extrañada, pero ni yo sé que diablos estoy haciendo - tengo una reputación, podrían pensar que fue el peor sexo de tu vida.

Ella me mira mal, pero luego suelta una pequeña risa y no sé porqué ese pequeño gesto me alivió, como si fuera lo mejor que pudiera pasarme hoy, ver su sonrisa, la iluminó y me sentí igual, seguro solo es la resaca.

-Si claro, no quiero ensuciar tu reputación, pero necesito limpiarme un poco si no te importa - nunca le había escuchado ese tono de voz, casi parecía humana - no soy la egocéntrica que crees que soy.

Me quedo sin habla con eso y ella vuelve a reír un poco, reacciono dos segundos después de aturdirme.

-No, es solo que, tu y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien, a pesar del poco tiempo de conocernos - juego con los hilos de mi bata para no verla a los ojos y note cuanto me distrae, seguimos estando sentadas juntas en la cama prácticamente desnudas - es raro oírte y verte…

-Lo sé, es una situación muy extraña - voltea a la nada y veo sus ojos llenándose de lagrimas de nuevo, con la mano que aun tengo agarrada se la aprieto preguntándome qué le pasa - era virgen.

Segundo balde de agua helada encima, esto si pudo ser peor, mierda desvirginicé a mi vecina, a la persona que más detesté desde que llegue, y ahora yo… ¿pero que demonios hice?… he hecho cosas feas, he lastimado y jugado con mucha gente pero… virgen… ella era virgen, pero ¿cómo? si ella competía por quitarme a una chica no creo que haya sido para jugar a la casita con ella.

-Pero…

-En realidad he tenido varias relaciones, pero todos me han dejado por lo mismo - me cuenta sin mirarme - nunca estuve preparada, supongo que ahora eso no importa.

Mierda soy la peor persona del planeta, me tapo la boca con una mano frustrada.

-No sé que decirte - siento como está lista para llorar de nuevo y hago lo mejor que sé hacer, ser una cretina - bueno, nadie se ha quejado del sexo conmigo, así que puedes decir que tu primera vez fue genial.

Espero un grito indignado pero solo siento un codazo en mis costillas y una pequeña risa emanar de ella, es tan tierno verla así, entre roja por aguantarse los llorosos y luego tener esa sonrisa inmensa en su cara.

-Eres una cretina ¿te lo han dicho?.

-Más a menudo de lo que quiero admitir.

Vuelve a reírse y mi pecho se hincha de tener ese poder sobre ella.

-Si quieres ahí está mi baño, puedes tomar una ducha o quedarte un rato en la tina para relajarte, te dejaré ropa y todo lo que necesitas en mi cama, yo te daré un poco de espacio para que puedas tener libertad, tengo que ver cómo quedó la casa - aprieta la mano que aun le tengo agarrada y veo como sonríe agradecida y asiente.

-Creo que será lo mejor, no estoy lista para enfrentar a mis hermanas que seguro deben estar muy preocupadas.

-Le diré a Emma que vaya avisarles que estás aquí pero que no se preocupen, que en un momento vas - me levanto alejándome de ella y siento un lapso de vacío cuando suelto su mano pero mejor ignorarlo, no es bueno pensar en eso - anda, todo lo mío es tuyo por ahora.

Asiente divertida y se levanta para perderse por la puerta del baño, solo agarro un poco de ropa que dejo en la cama para ella y salgo de mi cuarto agarrando aire.

Yo y mi habilidad de meterme en estos líos

Emma POV.

Es tan estresante llamar a los de servios de limpieza para que recojan todo el desastre de casa que tenemos, cuando me levante la recepcionista solo me dejó una nota con su número y un "esta vez si llámame" en él,

Al salir de mi cuarto después de un relajante baño y ponerme lista para un nuevo día, veo la casa que está hecha un desastre, huele a marihuana, cigarrillo, alcohol, lo que parece ser vomito de algún lado, botellas por todo el piso, colillas… total, todo vuelto de cabeza, apenas vi todo eso conseguí en internet el número de un servicio de limpieza así que heme aquí acostada en el sillón de la sala terminando una llamada que odio hacer porque es dar muchos datos y oír sus condiciones.

Afortunadamente no hay ningún ebrio esparcido por la casa así que no tuve que hacer trabajo de despertarlos y pedirles que se fueran.

Camino hasta la cocina por un vaso de jugo, no tengo resaca pero después de una sesión de sexo extremo es muy natural, tengo muchísima hambre.

-Sírveme otro a mi también, y pásame un ibuprofeno - sonrío burlándome de mi hermana, quien no puede tener peor cara que la que trae, toda desaliñada, con su rímel esparcido en todos sus ojos y claro, solo una bata.

Le doy lo que pide mientras la veo acusándola divertida.

-También tuviste una noche entretenida ¿verdad?

Gruñe y me confundo.

-Tengo que decirte algo pero promete que no dirás nada, no me regañarás y no pensarás que soy una basura, ya tengo suficiente conmigo misma.

Oh no.

-¿Qué hiciste?

Se agacha, como cuando era pequeña y hacia una travesura, de esas que sabes que en serio la cagaste.

-Me acosté con Belle - Hija de… pero…

-¡¿Qué?! - de pronto recuerdo lo de su estúpido juego de competencia y la miro mal - dime que no fue por lo que me has contado estos días.

Niega y yo suspiro aliviada.

-Estábamos muy ebrias, no sé ni como pasó, solo sé que era virgen, ahora no lo es, la tuve que consolar no sé cuánto tiempo y ahora solo quiero morirme porque hace que me sienta mal cuando yo nunca me siento así, yo soy Ruby, a mi me vale la gente, pero verla a ella tan vulnerable y llorando en serio me impactó y ahora está en mi baño y solo te pido que no me digas nada, y vayas a la casa de las Mills a decirles que su hermana está aquí y no se preocupen.

-Espera espera, ¿porqué tengo que ir yo? eres tu la que metió la pata.

Me pone un puchero y cara de cachorrito a medio morir.

-Por favor Emma, solo te pido esto, en serio no quiero poner mi cara en frente de ellas sabiendo lo que hice.

Bueno pensándolo mejor eso me daría la excusa perfecta para ver a mi diosa pelinegra, tal vez no sea tan mala idea, después de lo que vi ayer.

-Está bien, pero me vas a deber una - la miro un poco mal, nunca la he visto así por nadie, solo cuando de pequeña se metía en problemas y pensaba que Gold la iba a devolver al orfanato, así que le doy una palmada mientras le doy su jugo y su pastilla - anda, tranquila, lo peor ya pasó, solo no la cagues más de lo que ya lo hiciste.

Asiente y yo me preparo un poco para ir a la casa Mills, cuando estoy lista salgo y camino a la casa de a lado, será la primera vez que vaya, así que siento un poco de escalofríos pero los ignoro y los hago a un lado dándome valor. Cuando estoy frente a la puerta toco el timbre y no pasa ni medio segundo cuando mi diosa pelinegra abre la puerta, se nota un poco preocupada.

-Señorita Swan, este no es el momento - vaya, que formalidad.

-Regina dime que es Belle - oigo decir a Zelena quien abre la puerta más y cuando me ve se ve su poca atracción a verme frente a su puerta - ¿qué se te ofrece?

-Ah bueno solo vine a decirles que su hermana está en nuestra casa, al parecer pasó la noche en una de nuestras habitaciones, está dándose un baño, pero me pidió que les dijera que no se preocuparan - mentir un poco no le iba a perjudicar a nadie, además después de lo que dije se nota sobre manera como se alivian con mis palabras

-La voy a matar, esta clase de sustos no se hacen - dice Zelena - muchas gracias Swan.

Con eso entra en la casa dejándome a solas con mi pelinegra.

-Muchas gracias por la información señorita Swan, es un enorme alivio tener noticias de ella - wow, que magnifica voz tiene cuando no está alterada, ¿hay algo en ella que no sea así de aturdidor?

Aún no me quiero ir, piensa Emma, piensa.

-Bueno, Belle estaba un poco preocupada de que llamaran a la policía,

Estoy segura de ver un pequeño signo de sonrisa pero se lo aguanta, que frustrante, estoy ansiosa por verla sonreír, seguro se pone mas bella.

-Si, estábamos a punto, aunque seguro se preocuparía más por una llamada a nuestra madre.

Me río con eso, quién lo diría, tiene sentido del humor.

-Si la señora Mills es un amor de persona.

-Si bueno, no la has visto enojada - se recoge en un gesto sexy un mechón de cabello poniéndoselo en la oreja.

-Vive con Andrés un mes y verás como es.

!SI! sonrió, vaya que increíble, en serio es hermosa, mira que sonrisa tan magnifica tiene, diablos quisiera verla así siempre… espera…. ¿qué? no, ella tiene novio… volteo a ver su mano que fue jalada pero tiene una venda en ella, frunzo el ceño un poco, seguro quiere esconder la herida.

-Bueno, de nuevo gracias y teng…

-Belle no debe tardar en llegar, aunque ya me da un poco de miedo dejarla venir con tu hermana y su amenaza de muerte - al principio se queda confundida por mi forma de interrumpirla pero luego sonríe un poco, lo que hace que mi corazón comience a latir fuertemente.

-Me aseguraré de mantener objetos afilados lejos de ella - río un poco, me está gustando conocer una Regina menos estricta y cerrada.

-Mas te vale, no quiero ser responsable de una muerte si pude impedirlo - ella me sonríe de lado y alza su ceja, un gesto que no le había visto que provoca que mi boca se seque.

-Así que tiene sangre de salvadora.

Trago en seco y me le quedo viendo en silencio unos segundos pensando en el día de ayer cuando me fui de la fiesta sin siquiera correr a ver si estaba bien o no, rayos, si soy una idiota. Volteo a verla e inspeccionarla de arriba abajo y veo como todo está impecable en ella, ni siquiera tiene los ojos rojos como si ayer no hubiera soltado una cachetada y tenido una pelea de infierno con su creo novio; hasta que llego a sus manos noto que su muñeca tiene un ligero morado que apenas deja ver con su saco.

-¿Te duele? - pregunté directa refiriéndome a su muñeca, ella me miró y supe de inmediato que ella sabía, que YO SABÍA, pronto su expresión cambió a una seria.

-No es su problema, gracias por la información Señorita Swan, ahora si no le importa tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

-Oye espera, yo… - pero antes de poder decir algo más ya tenía la puerta cerrada en mis narices.

Genial, eres muy lista Emma, acabas de arruinar el único contacto directo aceptable que has tenido con ella, ahora no querrá volver a hablarte porque la jodiste, eres el ser más idiota del universo.

Regreso a la casa con una sensación muy triste en mi interior, raro porque nunca me he sentido así, no desde hace mucho al menos, entro y me acuesto de nuevo en el sillón, pensando en todo desde que llegamos aquí, solo llevamos unos días y ya todo se está poniendo raro, a mi nunca me ha importado nadie, solo mi familia, y ahora tengo a esta diosa pelinegra en mi camino, con una actitud soberbia, toda una reina, pero un novio que seguramente la trata como mierda, si, eso complica todo porque, la primera regla de toda lesbiana es… no heterosexuales.

Oigo pasos en las escaleras veo a dos chicas bajar de ellas riéndose y empujándose hasta salir de la casa, unos segundos después baja mi hermano solo con unos jeans desgastados y presumiendo su torso, con todo lo que come y toma debería tener un cuerpo de gordos pero la verdad era que estaba muy bueno, con cuadritos en todo su abdomen, incluso esos de los costados que le fascinan a las chicas.

-Que magnifica noche - dice estirándose frente a mi con una sonrisa bobalicona.

-Me imagino, tuve una parecida - chocamos puños felices y se sienta frente a mi - ¿y la enana?

Me encojo de hombros.

-No lo sé, debe de estar durmiendo todavía.

-Vaya, que noche, debemos llamar al servicio.

-Ya lo hice, no deben tardar en llegar - miro como se estira muy feliz en su lugar - vi lo que le hiciste a la hermana Mills mayor.

Su risa se escucha en toda la habitación, pero eso no fue lo extraño, sino la sonrisa que se le quedó cuando terminó de reír, una que nunca le había visto.

-Es hermosa esa mujer, tengo como reto tenerla, definitivamente es alguien que quiero en mi cama - dice mirando hacia el techo, sé que dice la verdad, pero también sé que le falta algo por decirme, así es cómo somos, nos conocemos al cien por ciento - nunca he conocido a alguien así.

-¿Así cómo?

-En el trabajo tiene ese aire de control y firmeza que la hace más atractiva de lo que es, debo reconocer que es una magnifica abogada, pero le falta un poco de carisma para tratar a los clientes, es demasiado seria cuando se trata de trabajo, perfeccionista, tiene ese tick de jugar con los plumas, frunce el ceño cuando no entiende algo, se frustra fácilmente, incluso sé que bebe su café con una de azúcar, se le hacen unas pequeñas arrugas en sus mejillas cuando sonríe - vaya, nunca lo había escuchado hablar tan detalladamente de ninguna mujer, algo estaba pasando, entre lo de Ruby y ahora Gus, era preocupante - pero también veo como ríe con algunos compañeros, que no es la estirada que pretende ser.

Yo conozco eso, porque sé perfecto que Regina es igual, que tras su pose altanera, había una mujer que valía la pena conocer, tratar, incluso sanar porque podía ver sus heridas, sícv, se ve que ese novio la estaba dañando demasiado, rompiendo poco a poco, y… no quiero que pase eso

-Si, esconden su verdadera naturaleza - digo.

-¿Y tu que escondes bicho?

Lo miro y sé que él lo sabe, suspiro no muy segura de decirlo pero que es algo que explota en mi interior y debo sacar.

-La pelinegra es un universo en una persona, todo un misterio que tengo ganas de resolver - le digo sin verlo, miro la pantalla apagada sin ánimos de encenderla, un poco de silencio viene bien - pero es hetero y tiene novio.

-Vamos, ¿cuándo eso te a detenido?

Sonrío

-Nunca, pero… no lo sé… ella es diferente.

-Es muy raro todo ¿cierto? - continua él - pero sin apresurarme a nada, prefiero pensar que solo la quiero en mi cama.

-Yo también.

Las hermanas Mills, solo tres días y medio y aún nos quedaba mucho tiempo por delante.

 **Cualquier opinión, critica, consejo o chiste que me quitan decir solo estoy a la distancia de un click.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS por leerme.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! YA VIENE EL TAN ANHELADO ENCUENTRO SWANQUEEN...**

 **Sé que está yendo muy lento pero a partir de aquí ya viene lo bueno, Emma al fin va a dar el primer paso y se revelará al fin la vida privada de nuestra Regina.**

 **Ahora lo que me encanta hacer, contestar sus comentarios que son muy valiosos para mi.**

 **ohparrillabae2.- Hola! si, lo sé va muy lento pero ya viene, ahora sí ya se tendrá mucha acción tanto de nuestra Emma como de la bella Regina, espero te guste este capítulo y ya sabes que lo que sea me lo puedes decir y yo con gusto lo contesto. Muchas gracias por seguir dándome a saber tus ideas, un abrazo y espero disfrutes el capítulo.**

 **kykyo-chan.- Hola! me encanta en lo personal la pareja de Ruby y Belle, creo que son unas chicas que se complementan muy bien, tanto por la ternura de Belle como la rudeza de Ruby, ya pronto se irá viendo el desarrollo de esta pareja, en este cap. sin spoilearte viene un encuentro de Gus y Zelena, que a como lo veo son dos personajes que pueden ser muy** **versátiles como pareja. Muchas gracias por seguir mandándome tus comentarios y espero disfrutes este capítulo, un abrazo!**

 **Natalia Swan-Mills.- Hola! Uff por poco y no llegas, casi lloro de no saber de ti en el capítulo anterior, pero se me quitaron al checar mi correo y verte xD... El cambio de horario es muy rudo entre cuando lo subo y cuando lo puedes leer pero en serio es increíble para mi leer todo lo que me ponen y pones obvio. Hablando de las parejas a mi me fascina la parejitas de Ruby y Belle, son simplemente perfectas la una para la otra, y aunque Ruby va a presentar un poquito de resistencia con sus sentimientos, no va a poder no caer ante la ternura de Belle... me ha pasado lo mismo muchas veces antes de escribir, yo lo abandone mucho tiempo pero justo ahora que estoy en la universidad me volvieron esas ganas de retomar todos mis hobbies y que mejor que hacerlo con los personajes que he llegado a querer y seguir con tanto cariño. Muchas gracias por seguir escribiéndome y dándome a saber lo que te gusta, en serio, es un motor para mi, espero disfrutes este capítulo, un abrazo!**

Capítulo 7

August POV.

En serio, con todo lo que les hacemos ganar no es posible que no puedan comprar un café más decente para sus increíbles abogados, estoy preparándomelo viendo hacia mis compañeros, hay unos al teléfono, otros en sus papeles, algunos estresados por los rincones tratando de encontrar sabiduría divina entre sus cubículos, mi hermana Emma odiaría esto pero para mí es como estar en casa, respiro inhalando todo el aroma que da la oficina y me dirijo hacia la mía, que es obviamente una privada, un abogado de mi categoría no merece menos.

Entro y para mi sorpresa no está sola, sino que una belleza pelirroja está adentro y sentada frente a mi escritorio, vaya que mujer, nunca dejo de sorprenderme, con ese vestido pegado, con escote y mangas largas se ve tan caliente, cuando me ve llegar sus ojos quedan fijos en los míos y le sonrío ladeado.

-Que sorpresa guapa - camino hacia mi silla donde me siento frente a ella - has hecho que mi día de trabajo sea más espléndido de lo que es.

Ella rueda los ojos pero yo no puedo evitar divertirme cada vez que estoy frente a ella, bueno, a lo mejor esta en el destino, de todos modos si ella no venía, yo iba a ir con ella.

-No estoy aquí para saludar August, aún no olvido lo que me hiciste hace una semana - me ve enojado y yo suelto una carcajada recordando lo mona que se veía mojada - tienes un cliente que yo quiero y merezco.

-Vaya, así que vienes a exigirme que te lo de - cruzo mis manos atrás de mi cabeza - bueno, ¿qué gano? es que fÍjate que ya me encariñé mucho con él.

Aprieta los labios como usualmente lo hace cuando se exaspera, y yo solo puedo pensar en cuanto me gustaría agarrarla y morderlos hasta empotrarla en mi escritorio.

-No juegues conmigo, estoy más informada de él que tú, lo busque por meses, conozco cada parte de su juicio, su defensa, incluso sobre su empresa, tu no estás capacitado para eso - oh error, acaba de insultar mi habilidad y eso nunca se hace, ¿quién le enseño a tratar con hombres? nunca se les pega en el ego si se les quiere sacar algo, realmente debo parecerle un idiota - yo soy la indicada.

-De ser así el cliente te hubiera elegido ¿cierto? - parece que la cara le va a explotar en cualquier momento, yo sé bien que ella quería este cliente, pero mi oportunidad de demostrarles a todos en la oficina quien es August Swan fue perfecta al quitárselo a la mejor abogada de la firma, no estaba en mi planes que esa persona fuera mi vecina y estuviera tan buena - ahora, podemos hacer un trato.

Es la oportunidad perfecta para poner en marcha mi plan, tal vez pueda equivocarme pero no me caracterizo por pensar muy bien lo que hago excepto por mi trabajo.

-Yo no hago tratos con tramposos.

Sonrío sin darle importancia a su insulto.

-Tu eres una muy buena abogada Lena - noto como sonríe con suficiente, caray esta mujer no deja de ser sexy nunca, pero es una arrogante con todas sus letras - pero te falla el trato con el cliente, no tienes la chispa, lo que me lleva a algo que seguramente nos beneficiaría a algo.

Frunce con duda el ceño estudiándome con su mirada como buena abogada obviamente.

-Tienes que estar bromeando.

-Te invito a cenar el próximo miércoles, tendrás cinco días para pensar en mi oferta - ¿qué haces Gus? esto no es lo tuyo, pero… tampoco el dejar que se vaya al hoyo - tu tienes tu experiencia en juicios, yo la tengo creando la estrategia con testigos y trato con cliente, juntaremos absolutamente todo lo que tenemos los dos sobre y debajo de la mesa, seguramente me has estudiado, estoy seguro que conoces mis técnicas, así como yo sé las tuyas, y sabes que podemos ser la dupla más importante de los Estados Unidos si sabemos, que lo sabemos, como movernos, incluso fuera de la firma, podemos hacernos de un nombre.

-¿Porqué haces esto? - pregunto sospechosa - hay muchos abogados con quien puedes hacer esto y yo te odio.

Sonrío astuto y la miro fijamente, claro que no puedo decirle que nuestro jefe quiere correrla, que la quiere hundir como abogada y dejarla en ridículo frente a todo el país, además de que podría sonar a que me lo estoy inventando todo, ni siquiera yo creería que un abogado tan reconocido como él, es solo una basura corrupta más.

-Porque solo lo quiero hacer contigo - ¿demasiado intenso? tal vez, pero a lo mejor eso falta para convencerla, probablemente si trabaja a mi lado, pueda protegerla de cualquier maña del jefe, hasta que logre tener otro plan - y no me odias, yo sé que no lo haces.

Sonríe divertida mientras se levanta.

-No te creas tan importante August, pensaré en tu oferta - se levanta y se va hacia la puerta y ok, si, le veo el culo, pero ¿quién no? seguro hace ejercicio, yo quiero quemar calorías con ella, su voz me saca de mi divagación - por cierto, me gusta la comida francesa¡.

Dicho eso sin verme, sale de mi oficina cerrando la puerta, con ese andar tan presuntuoso que podría dejar embobado a cualquiera.

Volteo mi silla hacia los ventanales donde una hermosa vista de la ciudad se impone en mi vista, Zelena es una mujer interesante, convive poco con los compañeros pero con los que se lleva bien noto cierta dulzura y diversión en ella, no sé que me lleva a querer hacer esto, técnicamente es un negocio muy bueno, sé que podremos lograrlo, pero, yo nunca pensé trabajar con alguien, o al menos no ahora, siempre quise gloria y reconocimiento individual, pero después de escuchar al jefe la mala treta que quería hacerle…

 _Flash Back_

 _Apenas una semana aquí y ya todos en la oficina saben quien soy, digo ayudó mucho la fiesta en mi casa y haberle conseguido chicas a la mayoría de ellos, pero bueno, también porque soy el que pudo ganarle a Zelena Mills en sus primeros dos días._

 _Camino hacia mi oficina para leer los correos de mis clientes que deje en Los Angeles, cuando oigo el nombre de Lena._

 _-Señor White, pero… ella es nuestra mejor abogada - ese es uno de mis compañeros, supe que gano en un juicio muy bueno hace un par de días._

 _-Desobedeció una orden, ha dejado de ser de mi confianza, lamentablemente no puedo despedirla así como así, por lo que tendremos que ser más inteligentes._

 _-Pero._

 _-Ningún pero Douglas, perdimos a un cliente muy importante por su basura de ética, aquí esto no me sirve para nada._

 _-¿Entonces que haremos?_

 _-Empezare con irle pasando los mejores clientes a otros abogados en la firma, eso la desequilibrara, luego en uno de sus juicios, la dejaremos en ridículo hasta que no le quede más cara que renunciar._

 _-¿Tanto así lo molesto señor?_

 _-Perdimos medio millón de dólares Douglas, por supuesto que estoy molesto, es más, de no ser por el aprecio que le tuve a su padre haría que viviera el resto de sus días en la cárcel._

 _Esto no podía ser real, uno de los mejores abogados del país era una basura, un cabrón corrupto._

 _-¿Haremos esto pronto?_

 _-Mas de lo que esperas._

 _¿Si? Sobre mi, idiota._

 _Sin escuchar más corro a mi oficina para que nadie vea que pase por ahí o alguna pista de que sé esto._

 _Fin de flash back._

Lena está en peligro, tal vez no uno de vida y muerte pero si uno grave, y lo mejor sería sacarla de esta empresa intacta y sin sospechas, aún no sé cómo, tal vez no pensé bien el plan y solo actúo por impulso pero al menos con esto la tendré cerca para vigilar sus casos y pasos de cualquier mala treta.

Emma POV.

Han pasado tres días desde lo que pasó con Regina en su pórtico y desde entonces no la he visto, ni siquiera de lejos, es como si hubiera desaparecido, digo no la busco, pero en los horarios en los que me la encontraba, ahora no aparecía, así que decidí dejarlo pasar y simplemente hacer otras cosas como terminar mi trabajo, que hasta el momento con los bocetos que he mandado no me han hecho ninguna corrección lo que me deja relativamente tranquila.

También no le he marcado a esa recepcionista, digo, ya tuve lo que quería no es como si me gustara repetir, eso solo trae malas leches y podría meterme en líos en mi trabajo.

Estoy sentada en la cafetería de Granny después de aburrirme de estar acostada en el sillón; es un lugar agradable, tranquilo, callado, poca gente aparece lo que me da muchísima tranquilidad.

Estoy pidiendo mi tercer café cuando siento vibrar mi celular, frunzo el ceño y veo en la pantalla el nombre de Mary Margaret.

-Hola M.M… ¿cómo estás? - desde el día de la fiesta termine diciéndole así y no le molestó.

-!Hola Emma! ya te extrañamos mucho - sonrío al escuchar su dulce voz, no lo puedo evitar es que es adorable.

-Si, yo también, pero ya sabes, ustedes salen tarde, a mi no me gusta la oficina.

-Si bueno, algún día me explicaras eso - hago una mueca pesando que seguro nunca lo va a saber.

-¿Sucedió algo? - pregunto para cambiar de tema.

-Ah si, Ingrid quiere verte, no me dijo porqué, solo me pidió que te dijera que te quiere en su oficina, tal vez sea por los primeros bocetos que mandaste, se los mostramos y dijo que quería verte.

Me sorprendí por eso, no porque piense que mi trabajo no le gustó, al contrario, yo confío mucho en lo que hago, nunca he recibido quejas de eso, sino porque mi último encuentro con Ingrid terminó en una insinuación que me dejo con los pelos de punta.

-Si, bueno, entonces voy para allá, dile que llego como en una hora y media.

-Claro - de pronto oigo una voz externa.

 _-¿Estás hablando con Emma? - era Anna, no sé que sucede allá pero sigue un grito - ¡Emma hola!_

-Hola Anna - digo divertida.

- _Eres una desgraciada, ni siquiera nos has marcado a nosotros, vamos a pensar que solo te cae bien Mary Margaret._

-Bueno debo admitir que también influye el hecho de que quiero llevármela a la cama - bromeo.

 _-¡Hey! -_ ese seguro es David - _ya te dije que solo si me dejas participar rubia._

-Y yo ya te dije que te sobra algo y te faltan cosas - oigo como ríen y se despiden después de oír a alguien gritándoles.

-Bueno Emma, después de saber de nuevo que solo piensas en quererme follar - río un poco - te esperamos por acá, tal vez no te podamos ver porque vamos a estar en foro, pero quiero pensar que si.

-Está bien, cuídate M.M, gracias por avisarme.

Cuelgo y le digo a Granny que me ponga el café para llevar, una vez pagado todo, salgo y camino hacia mi casa, aún es temprano así que me puede dar tiempo de ponerme algo semi arreglado, hacer la compra de algunas cosas para comer y comprar mis materiales para mi equipo de foto.

Efectivamente, me da tiempo de hacer todo cuando en una hora y media ya estoy entrando al elegante edificio ahora con un pantalón militar y una camisa negra de manga larga, no es como si usará demasiada ropa elegante, entro a la recepción y afortunadamente esta vez no me recibe esa chica, lo cual es un enorme alivio; sino una más normal de los típicos lentes y traje floreado, que solo me señala el ascensor en cuanto le doy mi identificación.

Subo y al abrir veo el mismo ambiente que hace una semana, gente hablando por todos lados, riendo, otros mas serio es en sus maquinas, es tan extraño. No veo por ningún lado a los chicos, seguro siguen en el foro haciendo la sesión de fotos, así que solo camino hacia la oficina de Ingrid, donde al tocar oigo un "pase" al fondo, así que entro y la intimidante oficina aún me deja con un escalofrío en la espalda, con mi rubia y bella jefa del otro lado ahora con un vestido azul claro de encaje que le queda de maravilla, con ese cabello recogido que me deja sin respirar.

-Buenas tardes Emma, que gusto volver a verte - me dice colgando la llamada de su celular con un "te marco después" - siéntate por favor.

Trago saliva y me doy valor para avanzar y sentarme donde me indica.

-Buenas tardes señora Fisher, Mary Ma…

-Por favor, llámame Ingrid, la señora Fisher era mi madre - me interrumpe y yo solo asiento con una sonrisa educada.

-Mary me dijo que quería verme.

Ella asiente mientras comienza a buscar de entre sus cajones, hasta hallar un folder que me pone frente a mi.

-Te mande a llamar por tres razones, la primera es para que firmes tu contrato con todos nuestros acuerdos especificados en él, si gustas puedes llevártelo y me lo puedes entregar en unos días, pero necesito que sea esta semana para archivarlo - su tono profesional es tan serio y tierno que solo puedo agarrar el papel y ponerlo en mi mochila.

-Si claro, le diré a mi hermano que lo revise y se lo vengo a traer el viernes - contesto sin querer abrir de más la boca o probablemente saldría algo como "¿cómo le hace para ser tan sexy? o ¿quiere romper la ética conmigo?"

Ella nota mi estado de nervios que quiero esconder, y siempre lo logro pero ella tiene esa mirada azul que es como si penetrara absolutamente todo de mi, yo solo me pongo recta tratando de retarla para ver si logra descubrir algo.

-Otra razón es porque Mary me mostró tu trabajo Emma - diablos, mi nombre suena muy bien en su boca, solo quiero que lo diga una y otra vez mientras hago que se corra, no no, oye concéntrate, tienes que dejar esas imágenes, solo enfócate. Pestañeo un poco para volver a la realidad - me encantó, a pesar de ser solo los primeros, que obviamente les falta trabajo, es impecable, estoy muy sorprendida con él.

Sonrío orgullosa, por supuesto que mi trabajo es bueno, soy la mejor, no me jodí en cursos para ser una más entre un millón de diseñadores.

-Me alegro que este complacida Ingrid - veo como sus pupilas comienzas a agrandarse con su nombre saliendo de mis labios y por primera vez desde que estoy frente a ella estas dos veces me siento con el poder y me encanta - este segura que todo lo que haga será igual de… impecable.

Si, estoy coqueteando con mi jefa, pero ¿eso qué? si somos objetivos ella fue la que inicio todo este juego y definitivamente no soy de las que deja que la otra tome las riendas, noto que sus manos de estar por encima del escritorio las pone en los brazos de su silla y apretándolos con sus uñas bien arregladas, lo que provoca que se haga para atrás de forma recta con una sonrisa arrogante en ella.

-Créeme, estoy segura y casi puedo afirmar tus excelentes habilidades - uff, comienza a hacer calor aquí - esto me lleva al punto tres de que estés aquí.

-Si, dígame.

-Investigue un poco sobre ti - su voz no deja ese tono coqueto, pero para mi eso cae como balde de agua fría y me entumo en mi lugar poniéndome totalmente a la defensiva - sé que eres muy buena para la fotografía, tomaste múltiples cursos durante tu estancia en la universidad.

Suelto el aire por la nariz poco a poco por el alivio.

-Así es, no lo pongo en mi curriculum porque no lo hago por trabajo - es imperativo dejar en claro que ESAS habilidades no están en un contrato.

-Es una lastima, ¿no puedo hacer algo para convencerte? - me dijo con voz sugerente.

-Me puede convencer en muchas cosas Ingrid, pero desgraciadamente la foto no está en ellas

-Que pena, aunque podemos arreglar la puerta abierta que has dejado - me dice levantándose y poniéndose frente a mi agachándose a mi altura, su perfume me llego a mi nariz penetrando cada parte de mi cuerpo, puedo ver sus ojos azules más de cerca, es como ver literalmente un bloque de hielo, tan frío y caliente que es imposible saber cuál gana, no lo veo venir cuando ya tiene sus labios contra los míos, abriéndose paso en mi boca, saboreándolos y acariciándolos con los suyos, no me quiero quedar atrás y me levanto tomando su cintura para pegarla a mí mientras ella pone sus manos en mi nuca para no dejarme ir, en definitivo no es un beso suave, sino uno salvaje en el que siento sus dientes y mis dientes mordiendo nuestros labios, nuestras lenguas jugando y explorando, peleando por el poder, queriendo demostrar quien es la mejor y quien cede primero, y claro que no voy a ser yo, no siento en que momento se sube al escritorio dejando que mis manos toquen la piel de sus muslos cuando el vestido se sube por el movimiento, se siente tan suave, estoy a punto de bajar hacia su cuello cuando el sonido de la puerta nos separa.

-Señora Fisher, ya llegó el señor Smith - oigo que dice una voz de una mujer del otro.

Me separo de ella y la veo a los ojos, que están prácticamente oscuros, con nuestras respiraciones agitadas y sus labios hinchados que me piden que los vuelva a atacar.

-Que pena que no pueda confirmarte mis habilidades - le digo tuteándola por primera vez, ella me sonríe encantada y se baja para luego arreglarse el vestido y el cabello.

-Me sigues sorprendiendo Emma - camina hacia su lado del escritorio y no evito pasar mi mirada por todo su cuerpo, rayos, estoy muy caliente, ella lo nota y me mira con lujuria - pero las oportunidades son infinitas.

-Estoy segura que las habrá - le digo sonriendo de lado.

Después de agarrar su bolsa camina de nuevo hacia mi y me da un casto beso que me deja con ganas de más.

-Por supuesto que las habrá - se va hacia su puerta y antes de salir se voltea - por cierto, no quiero que te metas con el personas de esta empresa mientras hagamos esto.

Abro la boca sorprendida y ella me guiña el ojo para salir de su oficina dejándome totalmente noqueada. ¿pero cómo rayos se enteró?

Bajo al estacionamiento del edificio luego de sobreponerme de todo lo que acaba de pasar, aún tengo la sensación de sus labios en los míos cuando subo a mi bebé, una Harley Davidson Knucklehead totalmente negra, la cual llego junto con los autos y la Ducati de mi hermano ayer por la mañana dejándonos más que felices. Me pongo mi casco y mi chamarra roja de cuero para así poder irme a mi casa.

Corro la moto mientras pienso en todo lo que sucede y lo que podría suceder, meterme con mi jefa es algo muy delicado, sobre todo si esa jefa deja en claro su personalidad posesiva, eso de prohibirme no estar con nadie de la oficina me dejó K.O, pero por otro lado tenía a mi diosa pelinegra, el misterio andando, misterio que poco a poco se va abriendo por azares del destino, no sé que me lleva hacía ella siempre, pero sinceramente no sé si quiero averiguarlo, porque hacerlo podría traerme consecuencias muy difíciles.

Con esos pensamientos llego a mi vecindario pero antes de llegar a casa veo a mi pesadilla justo en la calle a lado de un carro con el que parece ser su chico discutiendo como de costumbre, pero esta vez se notaba más intenso todo, incluso sus gritos eran muchísimo más potentes.

-¡Es que no puedes querer controlarme de esa forma Leopold! - oigo que dice mi diosa.

-¡Por supuesto que puedo, eres mía, y si no quiero que vayas a esa reunión no vas a ir, ya te dije que me vas a acompañar a mi fiesta! - pero que idiota.

-¡Tengo que ir, es mi trabajo!

-¡Puedes mandar a alguien más, ¿porque no mejor me dices que vas a aprovechar que no estoy para revolcarte con ese compañero tuyo?!

-¡Ya te dije que Robin es gay!

-Si claro, con esas falditas que te pones para ir a trabajar cualquiera puede creer que te les estas ofreciendo, veo como te mira y no es de alguien gay, te advertí que te empezaras a poner pantalones Regina - ¿es en serio? aprieto mis puños enojada sintiendo hervir la sangre en mis venas, es que simplemente no puedo creer que haya gente tan idiota, pero si me meto seguramente mi diosa me va a mandar lejos y por algún motivo tenerla lejos me ha producido un malestar muy profundo en mí, tanto que ni siquiera quiero admitirlo- ¿que no entiendes que solo yo te puedo ver?

-¿Por quién me tomas Leopold? Yo no soy la que te engañó con esa amiga que dices que ya dejaste de ver.

-Eso a ti no te importa, esto solo te lo voy a decir una vez Regina, te vas a empezar a poner pantalones y este fin de semana me vas a acompañar a mí - le dice acercándose a ella, pero yo estaciono la moto dejando mi casco en el pasto y me voy acercando sin que se den cuenta - deja de andar de estúpida, ya sabes que lo que quiero lo cumples.

-Ya te dije que no puedo faltar - dice tratando de aparentar firmeza pero se ve aterrada, sus ojos y cara ya están más que cubiertas por lagrimas, es impactante ver a mi diosa así, tan pequeña que no parece la misma persona que me deja con la palabra en la boca.

-Y yo no te estoy diciendo que tienes opción, te vas a venir conmigo y esas ropas las tiras, ya me canse de ver como te contoneas como puta por las calles, por que eso pareces, puta - le dice susurrándoselo en su cara y yo veo como cada palabra es una daga rasgándola y quebrando por completo la firmeza que trataba de aparentar - así que es la ultima vez que te lo digo…

-¡Que te jodan! - grita con su ultimo rastro de calor y justo cuando veo como se acalora él más de la cuenta al apretar los puños me acerco más deprisa

-¡Te voy a enseñar a respetarme idiota! - esta alzando la mano cuando detengo su brazo antes de que impacté contra su mejilla, esta vez no pienso quedarme a ver como la maltrata, no hoy, no ahora, no mientras yo este presente - ¿Pero que…?

-No seas cobarde y metete con alguien de tu tamaño imbécil - le digo empujándolo y alejándolo de ella - ¿te sientes muy valiente tratando de golpear a una mujer?

-No te metas en lo que no importa - me dice con veneno en los ojos - esto solo es entre esa perra y yo.

Aprieto los puños para contener mis ganas de partirle toda la cara.

-Lárgate si no quieres que llame a la policía.

Sonríe burlón

-Regina no va a dejar que me lleven, porque no pasa nada aquí - voltea a verla pero yo prefiero no quitarle la vista a él, quien pone una sonrisa en su cara y con su voz mas falsa habla - ¿verdad amor? solo estábamos jugando.

Siento como mis dientes están a punto de reventar.

-Será mejor que te vayas Leopold - dice mi diosa con su voz temblando.

Él vuelve a fruncir el ceño y está a punto de acercarse a mí, me pongo en posición defensiva cuando vemos las luces de la patrulla que vigila nuestro vecindario pasar.

-No te la vas a acabar rubia entupida, y tú - dice señalando a Regina amenazante - estás advertida.

Rodea su auto para subirlo y no dejo de verlo hasta que está lo suficientemente alejado, me giro para ver a mi diosa quien está temblando parada viendo por el mismo lugar por el que se fue, se está abrazando y apretando los hombros como el ser mas vulnerable del mundo, y por primera vez realmente siento preocupación, sus bellos ojos derraman lagrimas sin parar y sus labios tiemblan.

-hey - le susurro pero ella no parece hacerme caso - ¿estás bien?

Ahí me voltea a ver pero no dice nada, solo se me queda viendo, así puedo admirar sus impresionantes ojos marrones, es como poder ver por unos segundos su fondo, tan roto, quebrado, sin nada, escondiéndolo todo en una mascara de superioridad, pero en realidad es la persona más herida que he visto en mucho tiempo. Después de unos segundos de estar así, se limpia con la mano las lagrimas que no lo logra porque siguen cayendo, y carraspea.

-Te pido que no le digas nada de esto a Belle, ni a nadie de mi familia - la miro sorprendida, de todo lo que me pudo decir, eso es lo último, noto como vuelve a subir sus defensas, o eso intenta - lo que acaba de pasar no tuviste que haberlo presenciado.

-Si bueno, la próxima vez deja que te pegue en un lugar más privado y te juro que no vuelvo a intervenir - ok, eso estuvo mal, pero se me salió por el enojo de su infantil actitud.

-¡Esto a ti no te importa, no puedes juzgarlo así nada más, él no me iba a pegar! - alza la voz exaltada, casi era no para convencerme a mi, sino a ella misma de sus palabras.

-No claro que no, lo que detuve era una caricia seguramente - le dije frustrada, no quiero gritarle, sé que en estas circunstancias no sirve de nada - no te comportes como si no supieras la verdad.

-Deja de meterte en mi vida, desde que estás aquí no has hecho más que estar donde no te llaman - me escupe, yo solo tomo aire para calmarme.

-Solo date cuenta de lo que estás pasando Regina, solo llevo una semana aquí y no he visto una sola vez en la que sonrías, ni siquiera con tus hermanas - ella frunce el ceño con fuerza pero se ve que al menos algo le está llegando - soy una desconocida y me doy cuenta de tu infelicidad, imagínate lo que no ve tu familia, no creas que no lo saben.

Abre la boca sin saber que decir cuando al final solo suelta lo primero que se le ocurre.

-¿Y a ti que te interesa lo que me pase? - pregunta - solo te he visto fumar, hacer fiestas y vaguear por ahí, no trates de decirme que hacer con mi vida, cuando la tuya no es mejor.

Sonrío triste, si bueno, seguro con todo lo que hago hace que tenga esa apariencia, pero por eso no me gusta que la gente sepa lo real, prefiero mil veces que piensen eso.

-Tu no sabes nada Regina - le hablo suavemente - solo, ten cuidado, un novio que es capaz de pegarle a una mujer no puede ser más que un cabrón, y estoy segura que tu eres más inteligente que eso.

-Él no me iba a pegar, solo fue una discusión - noto como en sus palabras y todo en ella hay duda de sus propias palabras, claro que él la iba a golpear, tal vez esta era la primera vez pero iba a empeorar si no lo detenía.

-Repítetelo hasta que te lo creas - sus ojos derraman más lágrimas y se muerde el labio conteniendo su llanto - hoy estuve yo aquí para parar ésto, pero no te aseguro que va a empeorar, una vez que pasas la línea de la violencia, es difícil dar marcha atrás.

Se quedó unos segundos en silencio viendo hacia la nada, yo sé lo duro que es pasar por esto, no he tenido una vida muy linda, pero no quiero que ella lo viva, que sepa lo que es que una persona te golpee, aunque notando su apariencia, ya la había más que lastimado por dentro, incluso podría decir que quebrado.

-Yo… no sé que pasó… solo… - comenzó a temblar violentamente mientras se seguía abrazando con fuerza, apreté mis puños que están escondidas en los bolsillos de mi chamarra por la impotencia, solo quiero acercarme y abrazarla poder reconfortarla y decirle que todo va a estar bien, pero su reacción… - es que…

Comenzó a sollozar violentamente y sus manos taparon su rostro, me quedé impactada por la imagen, simplemente nunca pensé verla así, era como surreal, y fue todo lo que necesite para acercarme a ella y rodearla con mis brazos, al principio trato de empujarme y decirme que él la amaba y que cómo habían llegado a esto, pero yo no sé que decirle, solo podía abrazarla y dejar que llorara, es tan extraño que nuestro primer contacto sea así, en mi pecho al escucharla por cada sollozo es como si me apuñalaran violentamente, con unas ganas enorme de buscar a ese cabrón y golpearlo por cada lágrimas que está derramando mi diosa.

No sé en que momento sus brazos se desenredaron y me apretó contra ella aferrándose a mi chamarra mientras yo sigo sin separarme de ella, solo dejando que se desahogara que sacara todo, no puedo hacer más ahora, solo hacerla sentir segura hasta donde ella me lo está permitiendo, hasta que deje de temblar, hasta que deje de decir que él la ama. No sé qué hacer ahora, cómo dejarla ir ahora que al fin esta en mis brazos, como alejarme si su cuerpo se amolda al mío perfectamente, cómo rayos puedo encerrar mis sentimientos si tenerla así me ha puesto el mundo de cabeza.

No sé cuanto nos quedamos así hasta que ella se aleja de mi y noto miedo en sus ojos, ve su reloj y antes de que pueda preguntarle qué pasa me dice.

-Belle no tarda en llegar, necesito irme de aquí, no me pueden ver así - está a punto de irse a correr, seguro a su auto pero le agarro la mano sin dejarla ir, porque no puedo, porque no quiero, luego veré qué pensar pero ahora, justo en este momento, la necesito.

-Ven conmigo - no sé si fue mi mirada, mis palabras, pero después de solo un segundo ella asintió.

La llevo a mi moto que sigue estacionada frente a su casa y ella me mira como si estuviera loca, yo solo le sonrío mientras me saco la chamarra y se la extiendo.

-No te vas a arrepentir, te lo prometo - me ve otro segundo y agarra mi chamarra para ponérsela, le sonrío tierna por como se ve con una falda negra y mi chamarra llegándole a la cadera al ser yo más alta que ella.

Luego en el compartimiento saco un casco y se lo entrego para que se lo ponga, dejando ver su hermoso rostro, mientras yo agarro el mio del piso donde lo avente, antes de ponérmelo me subo y le agarro la mano para que se ponga atrás de mi, siento como pone sus manos alrededor de mi cintura, sentir su calor en mi espalda provoca que mi corazón se acelere como con nadie, sonrío feliz y arranco la moto dejando que suene el motor y algo me aprieta muy fuerte en ese momento, no necesito adivinar para notar el miedo de mi diosa, así que volteo el rostro y ella tiene una mirada temerosa.

-No te va a pasar nada, nunca dejaría que te pasara algo, mientras estés conmigo, estás segura - tal vez fue mi voz, o no sé, pero cuando termine de decir eso, ella asintió más segura soltando un poco su agarre.

Volteo hacia la calle y me pongo mi casco, éste me tapa completamente la cabeza, acelero y otra vez el agarre de mi diosa se hace fuerte pero conforme empieza a darnos el aire, y vamos avanzando se va relajando, no quiero ir muy rápido solo quiero que sienta esa libertad que te da el sentir el camino de una forma que un auto no te deja, como puedes casi sentirte parte del camino, no hay nadie, no existe nada más solo adelante y atrás, y un paisaje increíble a tus lados. .

-Voy a acelerar y tu puedes gritar, deja atrás lo que te atormenta - le grito y sé que me oye cuando me vuelve a apretar así que solo acelero a todo lo que da mi moto, afortunadamente estamos en un lugar donde no hay muchos autos en este tipo de autopistas, se puede explotar la potencia de mi moto.

Voy sintiendo frío al no tener mi chamarra pero no me importa, solo acelero a todo, pensando mi diosa y todos los demonios que debe tener dentro de ella, en sus lágrimas, sus sollozos y palabras apenas entendibles; solo quiero que al menos ahora los deje ir.

No paro de manejar hasta que el frío es demasiado y desacelero en una pequeña cafetería que encuentro en la carretera deteniéndome, cuando ella baja la veo con una sonrisa enorme que jamás le he visto y que me hace sonreír igual mientras me quito el casco.

-Eso fue…alucinante - me río un poco y ella está casi volando, muy diferente a hace una hora - nunca había tenido una experiencia como ésta, fue increíble.

-La moto puede ser una buena terapia, me da gusto que te haya gustado - no puedo ser más sincera y le sonrío tierna al verla tan relajada, sé que me quiere decir algo y seguro es que de nuevo le guarde un secreto y como quiero que me diga eso.

-Ven, vamos por un pay, muero de hambre - ella me sonríe divertida y yo jalo la moto para estacionarla con ella pisándome los talones.

Entramos a la cafetería con nuestros cascos en mano, todo está vacío a excepción de unos viejitos en la barra, así que nos sentamos en un gabinete a lado de la ventana.

-¿Tienes idea de dónde estamos? - pregunta ella mirando hacia afuera aún sin perder su sonrisa.

Me encojo de hombros.

-Ni idea, yo soy la nueva en el vecindario ¿recuerdas? - le contento divertida - la verdad me encanta hacer esto, perderme un rato y solo seguir la autopista hasta que ya no puedo más, luego me detengo en este tipo de lugares.

Veo como suspira, el brillo de sus ojos ha regresado y no puedo sentirme más satisfecha por eso.

Pido un pay y un chocolate con canela mientras Regina solo un café, no decimos nada, solo disfrutamos de la cercanía y el ambiente cargado de paz que es instala entre nosotras.

-Y ¿a que te dedicas? - pregunto de la nada sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Bueno, soy psicóloga, trabajo para una empresa de recursos humanos que esta respaldada por la empresa de mi madre - la miro sorprendida, y ella sonríe divertida y yo solo puedo pensar lo sexy que debe de estar, envidio a todos los que tiene que entrevistar y que tienen el poder de verla en su plan de trabajo.

-Seguro con lo que acabas de ver me dirás que no es posible que sea psicóloga - su mirada se va ensombreciendo y eso es algo que no puedo permitir

-En realidad pensaba en lo sexy que te debes de ver en las entrevistas - suelto sin pensar y ella me mira sorprendida.

No puede decir nada porque llega la señora a dejar nuestros pedidos, no lo pienso dos veces y saboreo mi pay de limón y wow…

-Este es el mejor pay que he comido en toda mi vida - le paso el plato y le doy el tenedor - ten, pruébalo te juro que no te vas a arrepentir.

Ella sale de su ensimismamiento y mira mi plato insegura.

-No suelo comer dulce - no lo dice de manera despectiva en realidad lo hace insegura.

Suelto una carcajada

-Vamos, una cucharada no te hará daño.

Me mira suspicaz.

-Lo haré si contestas una pregunta - la miro sorprendida pero acepto el reto encantada, así que ella agarra el tenedor muy insegura y se lleva un trozo de pay ea su boca, casi me río hasta morir cuando veo su cara de ensoñación, pero el gemido que suelta me impide reírme, ¡dios! esta mujer puede matarme - tienes razón, está delicioso.

Sigue comiendo mi pay y yo la miro divertida mientras lo hace, en serio, cuantas sorpresas puede contener unas persona, cada sonrisa, gesto, movimiento, incluso las conversaciones, simplemente es una mujer por la que vale la pena cruzar el fin del mundo con tal de volver a pasar cinco minutos a su lado.

-Entonces ¿Cuál es tu pregunta? - tomo un sorbo de mi chocolate ella deja el plato vacío para luego tomar su café - y no te preocupes por mi postre, luego me lo repones.

Se sonroja un poco haciendo reír un poco.

-Lo siento, hacia tiempo que no probaba algo así de dulce - dice apenada y yo solo le hago un gesto con la mano restándole importancia, carraspea y me mira fijamente - ¿Quién eres Señorita Swan?

Me deja en shock su pregunta, casi dejándome con la boca seca, así tan cruda, directa y sin anestesia.

-¿Cómo?

Ella sonríe altanera y yo no puedo quitarme la sorpresa de su pregunta - bueno con el tiempo ya no tengo idea, eres vaga, fiestera, salvadora ahora corres motos, simplemente no puedo creer que eso sea todo lo que eres.

Volteo hacia la ventana sin poder sostener su mirada, ¿quien soy? ¿cómo contestar eso sin dejar salir algo? no es tan fácil, nada en mi simple, no se puede resumir, ni poner en una frase, ojalá se pudiera, quisiera que así fuera, mi única salida de esto era esa, ser yo.

-Tendrás que descubrirlo la próxima vez que salgamos - sonrío de lado por ahora ser yo la que la haya dejado descolocada.

Su celular suena arrebatándonos el momento, ella se disculpa y sale para contestar y solo pienso en lo que mi diosa pueda llegar a hacer dentro de mi, los secretos que puede pedirme y que yo le daría sin discutirlo ni pensarlo, porque sus ojos están hechos para mirarme como nunca antes nadie lo había hecho.

-Lo lamento mucho, debemos irnos, al parecer tenemos visitas en la casa - sonrío para que no se apene, dejo un billete en la mesa antes de que ella pueda sacar su cartera - oye no, yo..

-Hey, yo te traje aquí, yo te invito sin objeciones - trata de hablar pero la empujo divertida a la salida.

Subimos a la moto son enormes sonrisas y conduzco de manera rápida de nuevo para que llegue lo antes posible a su casa, solo que esta vez no es para dejar nada atrás.

Llegamos a su casa en menos de cuarenta y cinco minutos, estaciono y ella baja mientras nos quitamos los cascos.

-muchas gracias por todo - yo le sonrío y ella me corresponde dejándome un sentimiento de alegría en mi pecho.

-Cuando quieras morena, ya sabes donde encontrarme.

Me sonríe una última vez y se va caminando hacia la entrada de su casa, antes de entrar voltea y se despide con un gesto de mano que yo correspondo, pero antes de que entre recuerdo algo y corro hacia ella gritándole que no cierre.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Yo sé que no es el momento, pero no puedo irme sin decirte que tu vales mucho Regina no dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario - me mira sorprendida y yo no puedo evitar acariciar su mejilla suavemente - si algo llega a pasar, por favor, avísame e iré a donde quiera que estés y al igual que hoy, le ganaremos a la tristeza dejándola lo más atrás posible.

No la dejo contestar, solo camino hacia atrás son su mirada sorprendida en mi, doy la vuelta corriendo y jalo la moto para meterla en el garage de la casa sin quitarme esa sensación dentro de mi que me llena por completo, y al mismo tiempo me llena de miedo, un terror que hacía mucho no sentía. Solo cuando ya estoy entrando al interior de la casa para llegar al salón me doy cuenta que se quedo con mi chamarra roja favorita, pero no me importa, ya tiene algo para sentirme, al menos eso quiero pensar.

Sin saludar a nadie porque veo que no hay nadie apago las luces encendidas que hay y cierro las cortinas para luego subir a mi cuarto y salgo al balcón volteando a ver hacia su cuarto que tiene la luz apagada y me encuentro con un avioncito de papel en el suelo, lo miro extrañada y al abrirlo de nuevo mi corazón se acelera y una sonrisa estúpida sale en mi cara, con esas palabras me acuesto en la cama sin importarme la pijama.

Cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar por la oscuridad pero sobre todo, por ella.

"Gracias por enseñarme a ganarle a la tristeza"

 **Uff, me encantó escribir este cap. porque saca la parte torpe pero protectora de Emma y la parte vulnerable pero segura de Regina, ya se van abriendo las historias y más o menos por donde va a ir cada pareja, a partir de aquí ya se vienen más encuentros, citas y diversiones que habrá entre la familia no tan perfecta Mills y los latosos Swan.**

 **Cualquier cosa, pueden comentármelo, yo lo agradezco mucho y son un motor para seguir con esta historia.**

 **Cuídense y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo**


	8. Chapter 8

**HOLA! ya vienen más momentos swanqueen con una nueva revelación de la vida de Emma, así como el avance de la relación entre Belle y Ruby.**

 **Ahora responderé los comentarios que tanto me gustan.**

 **kykyo-chan.- Hola! Si al fin nuestra Emma saco su mejor parte en esta historia, aún falta ver muchísima más historia pero se vana ir revelando poco a poco cosas de las dos familias así como un avance en su relación. Gracias por seguir comentándome, espero disfrutes este capítulo, un abrazo!**

 **ohparrillabae2.- Hola! Si yo también ame ese capítulo! escribirlo me encanto, pero aún faltan muchos momentos Swanqueen y lamentablemente seguiremos sabiendo un poco más de Leopold pero más adelante. Gracias por seguir comentándome, espero disfrutes este capítulo, un abrazo!**

 **Jessica nolasco.- Hola! uff si, yo también quede in love de ese capítulo, en serio son adorables tanto Regina como Emma, claro a su propia manera xD jaja, gracias por comentarme, espero disfrutes este** **capítulo y me digas de nuevo que te parece, un abrazo!**

 **Natalia Swan-Mills.- Hola!** **Yeti me alegra mucho que te haya encantado, en serio!... pues faltan muchísimo más de esta historia, habrá momentos buenos y malos. PD1. no uso Twitter con regularidad pero si, te agregaré en cuanto tenga oportunidad ;). PD 2. La diferencia de horarios no nos ayuda jaja pero me alegro mucho de que te tomes el tiempo de comentarme n.n. PD3.- Yo nunca había puesto tantas posdatas jaja. Espero me sigas comentando y disfrutes el capítulo. Un abrazo!**

 **sjl.- Hola! Aún queda mucho por descubrir, son tres parejitas así que son muchisimos secretos pero ya poco a poco se van viendo los lazos que tienen los hermanos y los que habrá entre las parejas. Regina es unos de los personajes de los que más me gusta escribir, tiene una personalidad cautivante a la que espero darle el respeto que se merece en todos los párrafos. Gracias por comentarme, espero saber más de lo que piensas de la historia y** **disfruta este capítulo. Un abrazo!**

 **15marday.- Hola! Fue alucinante tener tantos comentarios tuyos. Me encanto xD, sobre todo porque los leía y solo podía pensar "ya que leas el siguiente sabrás lo que ocurre xD" entonces cuando recibía el otro me daba mucha risa por todo lo que me decías jaja. Va a haber muchas situaciones que se irán dando entre las parejas, sobre todo por parte de los Swan que trataran de luchar contra sus propios demonios y al mismo tiempo sacar la parte protectora que llevan dentro del apellido xD, así como tener mucha paciencia con las hermanas Mills que obvio no son chicas fáciles de conquistar, las tres parejitas tienen cosas que me encantan, son muy compatibles y creo que se pueden desarrollar bastante bien xD o al menos eso lo intento en cada capítulo, faltan varias cosas, queda mucho camino por delante, muchos momentos buenos y desgraciadamente malos que fortalecerán la relación SwanMills, porque obvio los hermanos latosos no van a poder solos con todo lo que los persigue también, van a necesitar el carácter de sus chicas. muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentarme, espero saber más de ti y disfruta el capítulo. Un abrazo!**

Capítulo 8

Ruby POV.

Suspiro saliendo de mi última clase, al fin soy libre, solo puedo pensar que estoy solo a unos meses de graduarme, solo eso y ya, un último empujón y por fin dejaré las estúpidas clases.

Agarro mi mochila y me van saludando chicos y chicas por todos lados, después de la fiesta me hice de una pequeña reputación, aunque no los tomo en cuenta, después de todo ni los conocía ni lo haría, solo es por las mujeres, eso es un hecho.

Salgo de la escuela y voy hacia mi hermoso auto un Seat León color azul eléctrico, estaba a punto de subir a mi auto cuando veo a Belle peleando con alguien por su celular, para luego colgar y ver a todas partes, se ve que es algo sobre que ahora no tiene como regresar a casa.

Después que de lo que vivimos ella y yo, no volvimos a entablar ningún tipo de conversación pero eso no es lo peor, sino el hecho de las cortas imágenes que se me venían a la cabeza, mientras más lo pienso, más cosas recuerdo y hasta ahora no estoy segura de querer hacerlo.

 _Flash back._

 _-¿tu que sabes de mi Ruby? no tienes derecho a juzgarme - esa es una Belle muy ebria acercándose a mi y gritándome no sé porque._

 _-Claro, para la otra simplemente te voy a dejar ahogarte sola princesa - le digo enojada._

 _-Tu solo crees que sabes quien soy pero no tienes idea, ni siquiera te tomas la molestia de intentarlo - estaba al borde de las lágrimas, pero ya estaba muy cerca de mi, yo solo la miro sin saber exactamente que hacer._

 _-Yo nunca intento nada así con nadie, no me interesa conocerte - si el alcohol también me estaba afectando._

 _-¿Porqué? ¿La gran Ruby Swan le tiene miedo al compromiso? - se acerca más a mi hasta que prácticamente nuestros cuerpos están pegados, mi mirada se escapa hacia su boca, se ven tan suaves y rosas sus labios, que no evito pasar mi lengua por los míos._

 _-Tu jamás lo entenderías._

 _-Explícame - pide de la manera más atractiva, susurrante, atrayente, mi fruto prohibido presentándose ante mi y nunca antes entendí tanto a Eva como ahora._

 _-¿Qué haces? - pregunto con mis ultimas neuronas medio activándose._

 _Fin del flash back._

Luego de eso solo hay leves destellos de nuestro encuentro, como recuerdos de su increíble cuerpo, como pase mis manos por su piel, algunos besos, simplemente me deja extasiada cada vez que pienso en eso, que ha sido diario.

Camino hacia ella quien sigue parada con expresión perdida en el rostro, es adorable, sacudo la cabeza quitándome esos pensamientos, tranquila Ruby solo le harás un favor.

-Hola preciosa - saludo captando su atención, que es inmediata, al momento de verme sus mejillas se tiñen de un color rosado encantador que me hace sonreír - te noto un poco desubicada, ¿sucede algo?

Veo como se debate entre sin contarme o no mientras ve su celular hasta que finalmente suspira y me mira derrotada.

-Mi hermana Zel me iba a recoger como siempre, pero tuvo un contratiempo en su trabajo.

-Yo voy para allá ¿qué te parece si nos vamos juntas? hay espacio en mi auto para una princesa - se queda pensando con el ceño fruncido pero luego sonríe relajándose por mi broma, creo que de tanto que llevo diciéndole así ya se acostumbró, ni siquiera se lo digo como insulto ya - ven, ¿o debo cargarte?

Ella ríe, llenándome el pecho de aire y asiente para caminar a mi lado.

-Eres todo un caso Ruby - la miro sin entender sus palabras pero ella ve hacia el camino -tomas la vida como si fuera una broma… en el buen sentido

Llegamos al auto y le abro la puerta para dejarla pasar, digo sé perfecto como tratar a una dama, giro corriendo y subo de lado de conductor para arrancar el coche.

-Bueno, después de pasar por tantas cosas, creo que fue lo mejor que me dejo todo eso, disfrutar cada momento para reír, sonreír, gritar - relato mirando el camino y recordando un poco de mi vida - prefiero ignorar las emociones negativas.

Recuerdo todas esas noches donde no paraba de llorar, todas las aventuras con mis hermanos, las travesuras, los malos ratos, como los tres tuvimos que aprender a enfrentar nuestros demonios y derrotar a los que se nos fueron presentando en el camino, olvidar, perdonar y con eso avanzar.

-Disfrutar el momento - repitió ella - suena bien, yo estoy tan encerrada en mis estudios que ya no recuerdo lo que es eso.

La miro sorprendida, seguro solo es una exageración pero por su cara lo dudo un poco.

-Eso es muy malo princesa, hay vida tras los libros, no hay dragones ni caballeros en dorada armadura, pero existe algo mucho más hermoso, vivir tus propias aventuras - todo lo digo mirando hacia el frente - enfrentar ogros no es lo máximo una vez que lo piensas comparado a lo que puedes vivir, convertirte en protagonista y héroe de tu propia historia.

La oigo suspirar y mirar hacia la ventana.

-Quien diría que tienes alma de poeta - reímos un poco y de pronto todo esto me parece increíble, hermoso, fuera de lo común, como si fuera correcto, tan en paz y tranquila como solo me siento con mi familia - eso se oye a algo que siempre he querido hacer, pero nunca he tenido el valor o el saber como iniciar.

De pronto siento esos momentos donde mi boca escupe sin ponerse de acuerdo con mi cerebro.

-Yo te puedo ayudar - suelto, me muerdo el labio por mi comentario pero ni modo, lo dije y algo dentro de mi me dice que está bien - digo, si quieres, hay miles de cosas que puedo enseñarte, si tu gustas.

-¿Lo dices en serio? - me desilusiono un poco con su respuesta, tal vez si me odia y solo quiere mantenerse alejada de mi - no, espera, lo digo porque no me esperaba esta propuesta, pero yo estaría encantada.

Como si de una descarga eléctrica se tratase regresa mi sonrisa y por extraño que suene, mi corazón late tan fuerte que siento que se me va a salir del pecho, ¿porqué me aturde tanto su presencia?

-Muy bien, mi contrato dice que no hay vuelta de hoja si aceptas.

Ríe un poco y ahora sé que me encanta oír ese sonido.

-Acepto.

No sé que hago, no sé porqué, pero no me importa… no al menos por ahora.

Emma POV.

Me encuentro afuera de mi hogar con mi bellísimo bebé, un Mini Cooper azul celeste, no me gustan los autos enormes como el Jeep de mi hermano August que es un monstruo todo terreno, lo mío son los autos pequeños que se puedan usar en cualquier lado.

Así que aquí ando con un manguera para lavarlo, una cubeta con jabón y la esponja a lado, es algo que me relaja muchísimo hacer y que en serio me mantiene completamente distraída de lo que tengo a mi alrededor, eso con mi música de Michael Jackson de fondo desde mi hermoso y bien equipado estéreo es lo mejor que puedo tener.

-Cuando termine puede iniciar con mi Mercedes - sonrío mientras sigo frotando con la esponja el capo de mi auto, esa vos no deja de sorprenderme y darme escalofríos.

Volteo a verla y me quedo embobada admirándola, con un vestido azul de manga corta y corte en V ajustándose a su hermoso y perfecto cuerpo, sus labios rojos no dejan de llamarme y gritarme que los bese, pero solo aprieto fuerte la esponja para mitigar un poquito la ansiedad que me produce toda su presencia, aunque somos tan diferentes desde cada detalle, yo solo me puse unos pescadores de tubo y una camiseta de tirantes guanga, mis inseparables converse y una cola para refrescarme, simplemente somos polos opuestos pero dicen por ahí que éstos se atraen.

-Si sigues sonriendo así, es muy probable que lo haga - noto como la dejo sin habla y solo me doy un golpe en la cabeza por bocazas, en serio no sé cómo puedo arruinar cada momento con ella, pero bueno… actúa natural Emma - y ¿Qué hace por los terrenos de los mortales su majestad?

Mi tono es de diversión para que no se lo tome como insulto, cosa que entiende por que sonríe y se pone en su pose de Queen con un semblante más relajado y menos apretado como siempre.

-Solo vine a ver tu colección de transportes - saco una carcajada.

-Es algo que disfruto mucho, aunque no son tantos como esperas, solo mi moto, este bebé de aquí y una bicicleta - En realidad no son todos esos, pero nadie además de mi familia sabe de la existencia de mi verdadero auto, me sabe mal el tener que ocultarle información, por alguna extraña razón, simplemente aún no puedo confiar en ella del todo - salir, conocer nuevos lugares, ya sea en dos o cuatro ruedas.

Ella sonríe y se quita de nuevo ese mechón para colocarlo tras su oreja, para distraerme mejor agarro la cubeta y comienzo a pasar el jabón por mi bebé.

-¿Porqué está tan sucio? - volteo a ver a mi auto y efectivamente, tiene mucha tierra encima después de una buena corrida en la noche por la carretera.

Me encojo de hombros y me pongo de rodillas para comenzar por las puertas.

-Bueno, eso pasa cuando estas toda la noche manejando - sigo frotando sin voltearla a ver, solo concentrándome en quitar bien toda la suciedad - ¿qué te parece si me ayudas?

La miro y ella se sorprende con mi propuesta, sonrío divertida por su expresión, seguramente no es de las que limpia su propio automóvil, se queda pensativa un segundo y sus mejillas se tornan un poco rojas dandole un aspecto demasiado tierno.

-Bueno… - se frota el brazo insegura, parece que está fuera de su zona - es que nunca lo he hecho.

Me levanto y me acerco a ella para calmarla, ella me mira fijamente y luego a la esponja que tengo en la mano.

-Se empieza por ponerse la ropa adecuada, sería una lastima arruinar un vestido que te queda tan bien - volteo a ver a mi auto y luego a ella transmitiéndole tranquilidad - te va a gustar, no es algo del otro mundo lavar un auto.

Noto como traga en seco y en serio no puedo creer que se lo este planteando, simplemente esperaba que me mandara lejos desde el momento que le plantee lavar mi auto.

-Bueno es que la verdad…

Un empujón, tal vez es eso.

-Vamos, ¿o qué? ¿es demasiado para ti? - sonrío de lado y ella me mira con el ceño fruncido, y ahora sé que ya gane.

-Solo me preguntaba si podía esperarme para cambiarme señorita Swan.

Suelto una pequeña risa y asiento.

-Tomate tu tiempo Regina, ni mi bebé ni yo iremos a ningún lado.

Ella solo me hecha una última mirada mientras camina hacia su casa, la miro recargada en mi auto con los brazos cruzados, esa mujer es toda una caja de sorpresas.

Sigo con mi tarea de enjabonar el auto, solo que ahora de forma lenta para darle tiempo a mi diosa de cambiarse y no quitarle toda la diversión.

No sé cuanto tardo, pero yo siento que no fue mucho, cuando escucho a mi espalda un carraspeo, volteo con una sonrisa que se me borra en un segundo para quedarme boquiabierta ante la imagen frente a mi, nunca pensé que unos jeans ajustados y una playera con tenis se verían tan condenadamente sexys.

-Wow, ¿qué se siente vestirse como mortal? - ella suelta una pequeña risa que acelera mi corazón, voltea a ver el auto insegura y yo solo me acerco a ella, tomo su mano y le doy la esponja llena de jabón - vamos, no es tan difícil, solo pásala para quitarle la mugre, luego la manguera hará el resto.

Asiente un poco más segura y se pone a trabajar, esa mujer está hecha para estar en una cama desnuda, es que mírenla, así agachada remarcado ese hermoso y tonificado trasero, no evito morderme el labio para quitarme la ansiedad de nuevo en lo que agarro otra esponja para terminar con el trabajo.

-Así que ahora puedo añadir "lavadora de autos" a la lista sobre tu persona - sonrío internamente sin dejar de tallar y ella del otro lado con la música de fondo.

-¿Tienes una lista?

Se queda un momento en silencio dejándome un poco nerviosa y con la boca seca.

-Eres un misterio, es difícil leerte.

Suspiro y varios flashbacks de mi vida me sacuden de repente aturdiéndome un poco.

-Bueno, tal vez puedas descifrarlo algún día - la volteo por la ventana y ella me sonríe ladina mientras yo le guiño un ojo - tu por otro lado eres una total caja de sorpresas, nunca pensé verte en esta situación de lavar un auto que para acabar, ni siquiera es tuyo.

Oigo su risa y de la nada comienza tararear la canción thriller que suena de mi estéreo, lo que me divierte sobre manera, verla así tan relajada, sin importarle si se moja o no, solo con una sonrisa y el trabajo por delante, sin pensar, sin recordar.

-Vamos Regina seguramente te la sabes - le digo en voz alta mientras comienzo a bailar los pasos de la canción bajo su mirada divertida - You know it's thriller, thriller night You're fighting for your life inside a killer Thriller tonight.

Oigo su risa mientras me ve bailar y cantar, a veces haciéndolo mientras sigo limpiando y uniendo los pasos con la esponja, ella no para de reír, cuando me acerco a ella y bailo casi a un metro de ella invitándola con la mirada a que me siga. Sé que me veo ridícula, sé que puedo parecer una idiota, pero este tipo de cosas son las que hago, dejarme llevar por la música, por mis impulsos, por hacerla simplemente sacar una carcajada como justo lo hace ahora.

-Nunca me verá haciendo es Señorita Swan - me río con ella mientras le hago como zombie acabando la canción y abrazándola de la nada para cargarla de princesa y darle vueltas bajo sus gritos divertidos con sus brazos aferrándose a mi cuello.

Termina la canción y la bajo con risas y carcajadas de parte de ambas.

-Vamos majestad, no me distraiga y sigamos trabajando - le suelto burlona bajándola de mis brazos y dejándola con una expresión brillante en su cara.

Cuando terminamos de tallar le digo que me espere para abrir la llave de agua y enjuagar, cuando voy caminando la veo distraída mirando hacia algún punto en específico con su expresión ahora más ensombrecida, lo que no me gusta por lo que pongo mi mejor cara diabólica y me acerco sin que se de cuenta.

-Sabes, hay una regla respecto a lavar autos con alguien - esta volteando cuando me ve con la manguera en la mano y me mira apuntándome con su dedo pero antes de que pueda gritarme algo, le apunto y la mojo entera con el chorro - !una debe terminar mojada¡

-¡aaaah! ¿¡Pero qué está haciendo?! - me grita pero yo no dejo de carcajearme, realmente es tan divertido verla en su expresión enojada.

Estoy tan distraída riéndome de ella que no logro saber cómo rayos ni en qué momento termino empapada con agua llena de jabón, la miro sorprenda y ella tiene una sonrisa malvada plasmada en su rostro con la cubeta en sus manos.

-¿Ahora quién se ríe Señorita Swan? - no sé si es el tono de voz o su forma maquiavélica de mirarme pero algo en mi se cambia, mi forma de verla, de admirarla, de como puede una mujer como ella encender tantas cosas dentro de mi, cosas que creí muertas y enterradas hace mucho tiempo.

Sonrío divertida y corro hacia ella, ella se sorprende y sabe que le voy a hacer algo porque sale corriendo de lado contrario gritando que me detenga, pero obvio yo soy más rápida así que cuando la atrapo ella se retuerce y me trata de empujar pero la alzo aun estando de espaldas a ella.

-¿Creíste que te irías sin venganza? - le digo a su oído, así que la arrastro hacia donde está la manguera.

-No, espera, Swan, fue un accidente… no lo hagas - me dice repetidamente pero yo no la dejo ir, se mueve demasiado, debo admitir que es muy fuerte pero yo lo soy más así que cuando llegamos a donde quiero, la acuesto en el pasto de mi jardín, pero ella no me suelta y termino encima de ella -No, piedad, fue un accidente, ¡no lo vuelvo a hacer!

Agarro la manguera y la apunto a su pecho sin parar de sostenerla.

-O no no no, esto no se va a quedar así, fuiste sentenciada - ella agarra mis manos y yo no dejo de oprimir el agua que empieza a chorrearnos a las dos.

No sé en que momento dejo de gritar y solo podía reír entre la fuerza que apenas podíamos ejercer entre las dos, terminamos más que empapadas ya acostadas en el pasto con la manguera a lado nuestro.

-Nunca había hecho nada como ésto - susurra mirando hacia el cielo y respirando fuerte para calmar su respiración por todas las carcajadas que dimos.

-Mi coche nunca va a quedar limpio ¿Verdad? - ella suelta otra carcajada que me hace acompañarla y quedarnos simplemente así.

-Hacia tanto que no me divertía tanto.

La miro y ella solo está viendo hacia el cielo con una sonrisa que no le había visto nunca en su cara, casi parecía brillar e irradiar su propia luz, es tan hermosa que casi duele verla, pero justo así es como debe estar, feliz, plena, sin que nada la oscurezca o la haga pequeña.

-Me alegro que quedar mojada sea tan divertido para ti, cuando quieras lo vuelvo a hacer, créeme sería un placer - me voltea a ver riendo un poco y nos quedamos así, mirándonos fijamente, sin decir nada, no sé que pueda ver ella o si sepa lo que realmente está pasando dentro de mi cada vez que la tengo cerca, pero la verdad es que no me importa, al contrario me facilitaría las cosas, haría que no tuviera que arriesgarme a recibir el peor rechazo, a que se aleje o perder lo poco que he logrado acercarme a ella.

Sin embargo, yo puedo ver tantas cosas en sus ojos que es abrumador, veo esa aura de felicidad que lucha por salir pero no lo permite por todo lo que vive en su presente, aún se nota ese sufrimiento, el obstáculo que no la deja avanzar y la hace ver tan triste.

-Es un poco injusto - la miro interrogante y ella sube su mano para quitar algunos mechones de mi rostro, su contacto me hace vibrar y podría cerrar los ojos para disfrutar al máximo de sus dedos en mi cara, tan suave y tierna, pero me contengo sin perder de vista su mirada - tu sabes ya muchas cosas de mi y tu sigues siendo… una caja fuerte.

Hago una mueca y me siento en el pasto rompiendo todo contacto con ella, mirando hacia ningún lado, recordando cada cicatriz de mi cuerpo, cada golpe y dolor que he sufrido, cierro los ojos para disiparlos.

-Hay demonios que no están hechos para ser contados - susurro, siento como se incorpora también, pero no quiero voltear a verla - me ha costado mucho dejarlos atrás, superarlos, para convertirme en quien soy ahora.

Nos quedamos unos segundos así, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía de la otra.

-¿Y quién eres?

Volteo a verla y perderme en su enorme mar marrón que tiene por ojos me tranquiliza como solo lo he logrado con mis hermanos, como rara vez me pasa, sin intentarlo, sin hacer nada, solo una mirada y ella puede calmar el infierno que me pasa por dentro, el tormento que me persigue desde que tengo memoria y que me ha destruido la mayor parte de mi vida.

-Espero que con el tiempo la persona correcta lo descubra.

Ella me sonríe un poco y no me ve con lastima como la mayoría lo hace, más bien es… compasión, incluso empatía, seguramente porque ambas tenemos diferentes infiernos en nuestra vida, solo que una no sabe o no quiere aceptar que está ahí.

-Muchas gracias.

Sonrío y veo su mano apoyada en el césped, la tomo con mucho cariño y me la llevo a mi boca para depositar un tierno beso en ella, tratando de decirle en él todo lo que quiero protegerla, todo lo que me hace sentir y no me atrevo, por miedo a que se vaya y me deje de nuevo en mi interminable oscuridad. No quiero soltarla, no quiero que se aleje de mi vida, no cuando en su mirada he encontrado lo que con nadie… paz.

-No hay de que, gracias a ti por permitírmelo.

Pero aún así sé que es un error tenerla cerca, es un error hacer que tenga cierto poder en mi, yo no soy así, no puedo serlo, ¿pero cómo decirle que no a lo que siempre he buscado? ¿Cómo dejarla ir ahora?

La respuesta es simple… no lo haces, pero… ¿Qué haces para dejar de tener miedo?

Ruby POV.

Al caer la noche me encuentro en el sofá cambiando de canal con mi hermano en no sé dónde y mi hermana también desaparecida, estoy tan aburrida que mi mente solo viaja a la chica que me hace perder el norte por completo, no sé cuanto me quedo así hasta que cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar por los brazos de Morfeo

 _Flash back_

 _Estamos en mi cama, tengo a Belle completamente desnuda abajo de mi,no sé si me llega un mareo por el alcohol o porque el tenerla así me tiene hipnotizada, no pienso en otra cosa sino en pasar mis labios por su cuello, morderla para saborear si es tan dulce como se ve, mis manos tocan sus pechos sintiendo lo suaves que son, noto que sus pezones se endurecen a mi contacto que dista mucho de ser tierno._

 _La miro a los ojos y miel choca con gris, veo sus labios hinchados por mis besos, su respiración agitada y como sus pupilas se dilatan. No espero más y mis manos bajan por su torso, tocando sus cosquillas, su abdomen hasta llegar a su vientre, su piel se eriza bajo mi toque y bajo mis labios hasta sus pechos, saboreándolos y humedeciéndolos, mientras mi mano derecha se dirige a su sexo, al tocarlo me doy cuenta que ya está muy húmedo, lo masajeo firme sabiendo perfecto lo que estoy haciendo. No dejo de oír sus gemidos diciendo mi nombre._

 _-Rub… Ruby… no te detengas - siento sus manos en mi cabello que no me deja separarme de lo que mi lengua le esta haciendo a sus pechos, y no pienso separarme._

 _Sigo los movimientos en circulo en su clítoris humediciendola más, puedo sentir mi propia humedad entre mis piernas pero hacerla sentir todo lo que quiero me da tanto placer, poder tenerla entre mis brazos, es tan abrumador que me siento mareada, o tal vez sea el alcohol, no lo sé y para ser sinceros no importa._

 _-Por Dios ya quiero saber como te corres entre mis dedos - le susurro entre dientes mientras muerdo sus pezones, y bajo hacia sus costillas contrayéndolas._

 _No dejo de masajear su sexo, cuando menos se lo espera meto dos dedos dentro de ella, sé que está apretada, me cuesta trabajo entrar, lo cual se me hace extraño, pero continuo hasta que siento que mis dedos se ajustan perfecto, entrando y saliendo, oigo sus gemidos que suenan a dolor más que a placer, así que volteo a verla extrañada, con el alcohol desapareciendo al menos unos segundos._

 _-¿Qué pasa?_

 _-Nada, solo… no pares._

 _La beso en sus labios de nuevos, sintiendo lo suaves que son sus labios, lo adictivos que me resultan, su sabor, su toque, su piel, toda ella no puedo dejar de tocarla. Saco lentamente mis dedos y los vuelvo a meter esta vez me resulta más sencillo por lo que continuo lento pero sabiendo que con eso va a disfrutar, hasta que mis embestidas se vuelven más rápidas cambiando rápidamente sus gemidos por placer, hasta convertirse en gritos._

 _-Oh si, así, justo así - Ver su cara contrayéndose de placer es más de lo que puedo resistir, así que tomo su mano y la guío a mi propio sexo para que lo toque, ella no se impresiona y comienza a masajearme fuerte, justo como lo necesito ahora, me muevo contra sus dedos mientras yo no dejo de entrar y salir de ella._

 _Mis caderas se mueven en perfecta sincronía y acerco mi boca a su oído gimiendo fuertemente por todo lo que estoy sintiendo, estoy segura de que no voy a aguantar mucho tiempo más, oigo los suyos también y de un momento, me corro contra sus dedos al mismo tiempo que siento sus paredes contraerse y apretar mis dedos hasta sentir como llega al orgasmo de un grito._

 _Respiro agitada contra su cuello, sintiendo mi propio sudor mezclarse con el de ella, de pronto me mueve rápido hasta situarse ahora ella encima de mi, la miro sorprendida y ella tiene una sonrisa de lado en la suya que me eriza toda la piel y hace que me humedezca de nuevo._

 _-Segundo round - me susurra antes de morder mi cuello fuertemente sacándome un grito que calma lamiendo el lugar que acaba de lastimar, por alguna razón eso solo hace que me excite más._

 _Fin del flash back_

Me incorporo agitada y estoy de nuevo en el sillón de mi casa, mierda, puedo sentir mi propia humedad entre mis piernas, estúpido sueño, ¿eso fue lo que paso? Me agarro la cabeza que comienza a darme migraña y me quedo pensando un momento en todas las imágenes que acabo de ver, en como su cuerpo se movía contra el mío, sus gemidos, gritos, todo lo que hicimos pudo haber sido intenso pero hubo… conexión, como nunca me ha pasado con otra mujer. ¿Qué tiene ella de diferente?

!Demonios! Ahora no voy a poder dejar de pensar en esto, pero ¿quién puede olvidar a semejante mujer?

-Vaya, vaya hermanita, así que te portaste mal con la pequeña Mills - doble mierda, volteo rápido y esta recargado en el marco mi hermano con una sonrisa burlona en la cara - no lo puedo creer.

-Cállate - le suelto enojada - eso no es verdad.

-O pero eso quieres, sino porque estarías gimiendo en tus sueños el nombre de Belle - suelta una carcajada y camina hacia mi dándome una palmada en la espalda - me acabas de hacer mi noche, estaba a punto de grabarte cuando despertaste.

-Déjame tranquila - le digo levantándome, miro mi reloj y veo que ya son las tres de la mañana - no me digas que acabas de llegar.

El niega divertido con la cabeza mientras pro primera vez veo que tiene un vaso de leche se lleva a la boca para darle un sorbo.

-Puede parecer raro pero esta vez estoy aquí desde las once de la noche, te vi dormida, luego fui a terminar un papeleo en mi cuarto hasta que baje por un vaso de leche cuando te escuche tener uno de los sueños más cachondos que sé que has tenido - le saco la lengua y el me lo regresa.

Cruzo mis brazos y me quedo pensando un rato en mi sueño, saber que le quite la virginidad a Belle no es igual que saber cómo fue, ahora tengo en mi cabeza su cuerpo, el tacto con su piel, su mirada y cada sonido de placer que le di.

Trago en seco y al mismo tiempo me regresan imágenes de ella y yo en el auto, de mi ofreciéndole tener aventuras y mostrarle lo que es vivir sin preocupaciones.

-Tu ardilla se va a averiar como sigas pensando con esta intensidad bicho - siento un dedo en mi sien y mi hermano frente a mi sonriéndome, a pesar de que siempre estamos peleando y teniendo luchas por niñerías, sabemos que podemos contar el uno con el otro, no importa lo que pase o que tan fuerte o vergonzoso sea el problema.

-No es….

No termino de hablar por un grito que hacia tiempo no escuchaba me hela la sangre, no pasa ni medio segundos cuando Gus y yo subimos las escaleras como si el mismo diablo nos estuviera persiguiendo hasta llegar al cuarto de Emma, cuando abrimos la puerta nos encontramos con mi rubia hermana moviéndose mucho en la cama gritando sin cesar.

-¡NOOOOOOO! ¡por favor para! - Volteo a ver a mi hermano quien está en la misma situación que yo, desconcertados, hacia tres años que Emma no tenía estas crisis nocturnas.

Nos ponemos de acuerdo y nos ponemos a cada lado de ella recostándonos y abrazándola mientras ella sigue gritando.

-¡No, para! - Salen lagrimas de sus ojos mientras siento los enormes brazos de Gus y los míos apretándola literalmente entre nuestros pechos.

-shhhh, Emma tranquila, estás a salvo - le susurra mi hermano - no te puede dañar de nuevo, relájate.

-Estamos aquí contigo, nada te va a pasar - le sigo yo repitiendo las palabras como si fuera un mantra, uno que tuvimos que aprender desde que tenemos memoria.

Se sigue revolviendo y diciendo incoherencias por un par de minutos hasta que se relaja y termina sollozando y llorando, siento su mano apretar la mía,pero no puedo verla porque tiene la cara escondida en el pecho de August.

-Tranquila Emma, ya paso, solo fue un pesadilla.

No dice nada, yo sigo apretándola y pasando mi otra mano por su brazo para relajarla un poco más.

-No se vayan - susurra entre hipos.

-Nunca bicho - le digo contra su oído

Así nos quedamos abrazándola hasta que los tres hasta que la respiración de Emma se hace regular, señal de que está dormida de nuevo, volteo a ver a Gus quien tiene una mirada ensombrecida y triste, la misma que seguramente debo tener yo.

-¿Porque habrán regresado las pesadillas?

-No lo sé - le contesto - supongo que hay demonios que nunca se van.

Nos miramos y ambos sabemos que no solo se trata por Emma mi comentario.

 **Espero que si lo hayan disfrutado, quedan muchos misterios por sacar a la luz, tanto de los hermanos Swan como de las hermanas Mills.**

 **Si tienen algún comentario, consejo, crítica o mal chiste, solo estoy a la distancia de un click.**

 **Cuídense!**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola! SORRY! por la tardanza estuve muy muy enferma y no tenía cabeza para nada mas que para ponerme chido para regresar a la escuela y obvio ponerme al tiro con el fin, pero bueno este es un capítulo más relax solo para acentuar la** **relación al completo de las dos familias.**

 **Ahora la respuesta de sus reviews que ya saben... me encantan!**

 **Natalia Swan-Mills.- Hola! bueno no siempre subo a la misma hora, normalmente es cuando tengo tiempo de subir o cuando termino los capítulos porque ya se me acabaron los de reserva jaja, ahora ya los subo conforme los termino. SI! mientras más escribo de Ruby y Belle más me encariño y todo de esta pareja, falta que evolucione más la de Zelena y Gus pero es difícil mantener a pie tres parejas al mismo tiempo xD. Ya sabes que agradezco mucho tus comentarios y tu efusividad para escribirlos jaja, espero lo disfrutes y me digas que te pareció. Un abrazo!**

 **Jessica Nolasco.- Hola! Uff van a vivir muchas experiencias las tres parejitas, en diferentes maneras porque serán muy similares pero tienen sus cosas diferentes, pero aun así todas van a estar cool, ya falta muy muy poco para más drama y romance. Ya pronto se sabe de a poco que le pasó a Emma, porque los 3 hermanos vivieron cosas muy fuertes pero pues no tienen aún la confianza con nadie más que entre ellos, y aún entre ellos es difícil que lo hablen. Muchas gracias por comentarme, espero disfrutes el capítulo y me digas qué te pareció. un abrazo!**

 **Kykyo-chan - Hola! Desgraciadamente a Emma así como a sus hermanos les pasaron muchas cosas horribles, ya tengo las historias de los 3 de hecho, pero pues las hermanitas Mills tendrán que ser pacientes (y nosotros xD) para descubrirlo. Muchas gracias por comentar, me encanta que seas de los más constantes, espero disfrutes el cap y me digas qué te pareció. Un abrazo!**

 **DISFRUTENLO**

Capítulo 9

Emma POV.

Odio que me toque cocinar, es lo peor que me pueden poner a hacer, en serio, es que no puedo creer que no se rindan de ponerme esta tarea, como si no hubieran tenido su escarmiento varias veces cuando quedó salada, o cuando el baño estuvo ocupado por tres días.

Bufo enojada mientras termino una ensalada básica que es casi lo único que no puedo arruinar, y apenas empezando a sacar la bolsa de macarrones para hacerlos con queso que es lo único que sé hacer bien.

-¡Chicos ya estoy en casa! - oigo a mi padre entrando por la puerta, sonrío contenta de tenerlo ya en casa.

-¡Estoy en la cocina! - le grito para que venga.

Oigo su risa y como camina hacia mi.

-Es gracioso, pero casi puedo jurar que Emma gritó que estaba en la cocina - dijo entrando a la cocina sonriendo burlón.

-Ja, ja, ja - él ríe y yo lo sigo un poco - si bueno, hoy me toca.

-Pues vengo a quitarte de ese calvario porque hoy cenaremos en la casa de las Mills - aviento la cuchara que traigo en la mano hacia atrás chocando con la pared mientras grito un "si!" y alzo los brazos en señal de victoria.

-¡Adiós cocina! - pero esperen, ¿qué? - dijiste… ¿Mills?

El asiente divertido mientras se apoya en su bastón.

-Así es, le pidió a sus hijas hacer una cena que seguramente estará mucho mejor que tus deliciosos macarrones con queso que ya sabes que me encantan.

Lo miro y lo señalo con el dedo acusándolo.

-No insultes mis macarrones.

El niega riendo y sale de la cocina mientras yo suspiro y meto mi pobre ensalada rechazada al refrigerador pensando que esta noche podré ver a Regina de nuevo, no la he visto en dos días desde esa NO lavada de mi coche donde terminamos empapadas, no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza, el sonido de su risa, su cabello siempre bien arreglado, esa ropa que la hace…

-¿¡Cómo que vamos a cenar con las Mills?! - de nuevo oigo un grito y la puerta azotando en la puerta con un August corriendo asustado y ansioso entrando poniéndose frente a mi - ¿es una broma verdad?

Lo miro confundida y él sigue frente a mi esperando una respuesta.

-Si, me acabo de enterar - le digo preguntándole con la mirada qué sucede - ¿porqué estás tan asustado?

-No lo entiendes Emma, no lo entiendes, es lo peor, mi fin - camina de un lado a otro haciendo exageraciones de ademanes con las manos - hoy Zelena me dijo que esperaba con ansias cocinar para mi hoy.

Lo veo preguntando por más, digo eso no se oye tan mal, pero… oh no, claro, Gus la tiro a la piscina el día de la fiesta y ahora seguramente ella le quiere pagar el bonito gesto.

Comencé a reír mientras mi hermano me veía mal del otro lado.

-Claro búrlate, como no eres tu la que tiene amenaza de intoxicación.

-Vamos hermano, pensemos que solo es una amenaza, no creo que la chica Mills se atreva a hacer algo - a la que menos conocía de ellas era a Zelena, pero por lo que me contó Belle no es de las que se mete en líos - tranquilízate.

-No, no, no… ¿y si no voy? - se muerde el dedo y juro que es como si pensará que le va a poner arsénico a la comida.

-Ah no, puedes ser un idiota pero no un cobarde - voy hacia el y le doy una palmada en el hombro y un golpe en el brazo.

-¡Hey! ¿Porqué me pegas?

-Por marica

Solo le digo eso y subo a mi cuarto saliendo al balcón para encender un cigarro, con toda la noticia es más que necesario, dejo que el humo llene todo mi cuerpo y cierro los ojos sintiendo su efecto.

-Ese no es un hábito sano señorita Swan - sonrío de lado solo por escuchar esa voz y cuando los abro tengo a solo a cuatro metros de distancia a mi diosa pelinegra con una pequeña sonrisa ladeada y una ceja levantada, hoy tenía una traje negro de pantalón, con una camisa blanca y chaleco negro desabrochado que le sentaba de infarto- el peor hábito.

-Es que no conoces los otros - respondo sonriendo también divertida.

-Es una engreída ¿se lo han dicho?

Me encojo de hombros.

-Si, pero no es algo que yo no sepa - ella sonríe más y por alguna razón veo un brillo diferente en sus ojos y la miro extrañada - ¿Pasó algo?

-Solo me acabo de enterar que vendrá a mi casa a cenar - tomo otra calada de mi cigarro sin dejar de estudiarla, nunca le he visto ese brillo, casi parece burlarse pero trata de controlarlo.

-Si, yo también me acabo de enterar - exhalo el humo mandándolo a su dirección pero el viento no lo deja llegar - estoy ansiosa por saber si su perfección llega incluso en la cocina.

-Se sorprendería señorita Swan - su voz suena tan sexy así, casi incitándome, se recarga también en el barandal y me mira fijamente - le va a encantar, estoy segura que no va a poder quitarse el sabor de la cabeza.

La miro sospechosa, ahora si creo que trama algo, esa sonrisa ladeada, la ceja, el brillo, su pose… no, algo tiene y seguro mi hermano ahora tiene argumentos para pensar lo peor.

-No sería capaz - le digo retándola para probarle, aunque creo que es más para probarme que no lo haría, digo, meterse con la comida es sagrada.

Pero creo que mi reto no le agradó porque en ese momento se incorpora y sonríe más ahora descaradamente, sin tratar de ocultar que tiene un plan en marcha.

-Como le dije, se sorprendería señorita Swan.

Justo en ese momento se da la vuelta entrando en su cuarto y yo solo puedo pensar que seguramente esta cena va a ser la peor del mundo.

Tiro el cigarro con una sensación de inquietud dentro de mi, ahora si estoy en graves problemas. Entro a mi cuarto y salgo para bajar a la sala donde mi hermano ya está más tranquilo con Ruby jugando videojuegos, los veo matar zombies y se me olvida por completo lo de Regina.

-¿Quién va ganando? - tomo una de las galletas de chocolate que pusieron en un bol y me siento en el sillón de a lado.

-Que pregunta Emma, obvio yo - dice Ruby sin quitar la mirada de la pantalla, es gracioso verla porque saca la lengua cuando esta disparando a todos lados - ¿dónde estabas?

-En mi cuarto fumando un rato - termino mi galleta a agarro otra - ¿ya te dijeron las nuevas de hoy?

Mi hermano le pone pause y me mira acusador.

-Ya se me había olvidado bicho, y ahora por tu culpa regresó la sensación de nervios - hace un adorable puchero que le quito lanzándole la galleta - ¡Hey!

-Oigan cambiando de tema, mañana me invitaron a una fiesta - Ruby nos ve con una enorme sonrisa que correspondemos Gus y yo - habrá chicas lindas, mucho alcohol y está cerca de aquí, ¿les parece?

-Como si no nos conocieras - responde mi hermano contento, parece niño cuando le dicen fiesta - tengo que trabajar al día siguiente pero por eso inventaron el café.

Mi hermana me ve y yo asiento con obviedad, ¿chicas lindas? ¿quién le dice que no a eso? por un segundo el rostro de mi diosa pelinegra se me viene a la mente pero lo desecho de inmediato.

Nos quedamos así un buen rato, entre partidas de zombies, donde media hora después me les uno con un control perdiéndonos por completo de la noción del tiempo con gritos de "¡eso es trampa! ¡no se vale! ¡hacen complot!"

Después de no sé cuanto estoy en un mano a mano con mi hermana justo en la final con mi hermano enfurruñado en el sofá por haber perdido, estamos a punto de saber quien es la mejor, solo tengo que encontrarla y saber cómo rayos matarla, a lo mejor está atrás de la colina… mierda, es que se ve que está en un lugar al aire libre igual tratando de encontrarme, no es posible que sea invisible, ¿dónde carajos está? solo un minuto más y podría coronarme como reina del juego, solo un poco, caminar hasta allá tal vez me llevará hasta donde está, si llego por atrás podría….. rayos! ya me vió!…no no no, corre corre….. si, por aquí…. ya…. en 3…2…..1….

-Chicos es hora de irnos - y justo cuando se oye eso la pantalla se apaga.

-¡NOOOOOOOOO! - grito junto con mi hermana casi tirando el control de la mano, estaba a punto de poder matarla, ya tenía la granada lista para ella y todas mis municiones, no es justo.

-NO NO NO - Ruby y yo estábamos hechas un caos viendo hacia nuestro padre quien tenia el cable de la luz en mano con una sonrisa sádica en su cara.

-Les he estado hablando por diez minutos - lo miro enojada pero eso a él no le importa obviamente - dejen de hacer berrinche, no puedo creer que se vayan vestidos así pero ya perdieron el tiempo de vestirse, así que se aguantan.

De pronto me cayó como bala al pecho eso, me miré y solo traía unos jeans con una blusa de tirantes blanca, mierda, digo, no soy fan de mega arreglarme pero por lo menos si estar presentable.

-No nos hagas esto papá, no voy a ir en pantalón sport con mi compañera de trabajo - ruedo los ojos, aja, como si el trabajo fuera el problema.

Ruby obvio nunca estaba mal vestida, con falda tipo colegiala y una camisa blanca, en serio, no sé como no se cansa de verse bien todo el día, incluso cuando está en casa, es inaudito.

-No es mi problema, anden, que ya es hora - ruedo los ojos y me voy enfurruñada agarrando solo mi chaqueta roja del perchero, no puedo creerlo, casi prefiero comer mis deliciosos macarrones.

Salimos todo de casa y caminamos hacia la casa Mills, que era casi del mismo tamaño que la nuestra solo que totalmente blanca, ya me la imagino con una impecable decoración por dentro.

Por alguna razón siento algunos nervios que mejor ignorar porque es demasiado, tan solo pensar en ella hace que mi corazón se acelere por completo, que mi boca se seque y mi cabeza de vueltas.

Caminamos hacia la entrada y mi padre toca la puerta, casi inmediatamente la señora Mills abre como es natural, con un vestido y peinado perfecto con esa sonrisa dulce que derrite corazones.

-Buenas noches, que bueno que ya están aquí, pasen por favor - noto como nos hecha una mirada y casi me siento mal por no haberme puesto algo mejor, pero sinceramente no estoy tan mal como Gus, digo… esa es prácticamente su pijama - la cena casi está lista pero ¿se les ofrece una copa de vino?

-Claro, tinto para mi - responde mi padre.

Decimos que igual y me quedo embobada viendo la casa, en serio, ¿hay algo que no tengan perfecto? su decoración es completamente impresionante, con colores en blanco y negro que podrían verse fríos pero que no sé como le dan un toque cálido, hogareño, solo verlo es abrumador, cada mueble encaja con el otro, las pinturas no están fuera de lugar, es tan…. ellas.

-Felicitaciones a su decorador Señora Mills, su casa es una obra de arte - le digo sin pensar, yo generalmente si me fijo en estás cosas, mi casa podrá ser un desastre en cuando a decoración pero admiro mucho el buen gusto de las personas.

-Muchas gracias… Emma ¿cierto? - asiento y ella me sonríe, su mirada es casi como si pudiera traspasarte, puedo sentir como me penetra completamente, como si pudiera abrir todas mis barreras sin trabajo ni esfuerzo, miro hacia otro lado sin poder contener sus ojos - iré por sus copas de vino, por favor, pasen al comedor, mis hijas están en la cocina

Asentimos y camino tras mi familia sin perder detalle de cada pedazo de casa, incluso el olor es el de un genuino hogar convencional, siento un pinchazo de envidia por todo esto, amo a mi familia, daría la vida por ellos pero debo admitir que al momento de tener algo así de acogedor, fallamos, no por falta de amor, sino por falta de poder expresar nuestros sentimientos o externarlos.

Llegamos a un elegante comedor rectangular de color negro con elegante decoración blanca, tomamos lugares unos frente a otros, dejando algunos asientos vacíos, no pasa mucho tiempo para que entrara a escena Belle saliendo con una sonrisa.

-Hola chicos - se acerca a todos saludándonos con un beso en la mejilla pero noto cierta cercanía poco usual cuando lo hace con Ruby, quienes se sonríen y estoy segura de no haberle visto esa mirada nunca a mi hermana - que bueno que ya están aquí, estoy segura que van a disfrutar la cena, la hicimos con todo nuestro cariño.

La miro perspicaz y si, efectivamente, estoy segura que la comida va a ser todo menos apetitosa, lo sé por esa mirada burlona que le da a mi hermana, quien traga en seco y no puedo evitar burlarme, aunque seguro las que van a terminar burlándose son las hermosas hermanas Mills

Cuando entra de nuevo a la cocina sale de ella la señora Mills con dos botellas, que descorcha con facilidad y sirve en las copas de vino que ya tenemos en frente, no sé porque las cosquillas en mi estómago siguen presentes, solo quiero ver a mi diosa pelinegra, volteo hacia la puerta de vez en cuando mientras medio escucho a lo lejos como mi padre le da conversación a la matriarca de la familia.

-Si sigues así te vas a lesionar el cuello hermanita - me dice mi hermana quien está a lado de mi, le saco la lengua y ella ríe en voz baja.

-Lo dices porque al menos ya pudiste ver a tu chica - ella me mira sorprendida y yo solo la veo victoriosa confirmando mis sospechas - así que no solo terminó en un acostón.

-Cállate, no vamos a hablar de eso mientras…

Se queda totalmente en cero frente a mi y yo frunzo el ceño extrañada volteando a ver hacia lo que sea que la deja así, y lo que veo me deja congelada y con la mandíbula en el suelo, por la puerta aparece la hermana mayor con un elegante vestido largo color esmeralda, pero tras de ella está mi diosa con un hermoso vestido strapless negro completamente entallado a su cuerpo, su cabello liso y con onda en la puntas dandole un aspecto más que sexy, sus inseparables tacones en punta resaltando sus curvas y claro, esos labios color rojo que bien podrían traer veneno y yo los besaría sin dudarlo, sería una muerte que valdría la pena.

-Se te cae la baba bicho - miro a mi hermano matándolo con la mirada y pateándolo por debajo de la mesa, él solo se ríe con su enorme carcajada nada prudente.

-Buenas noches, lamentamos mucho la tardanza, solo venimos a decirles que la cena está lista y les traeremos sus platos en un momento - nos vemos entre mis hermanos preocupados sabiendo perfectamente lo que eso significa.

La señora Mills está a punto de acompañarlas a la cocina cuando ellas se voltean y mi diosa la detiene con una señal de su mano - madre por favor quédate, después de todo no queremos dejar solos a nuestros invitados, es de mala educación.

Termina eso con una sonrisa ladina mirándome, y en serio dejaría matarme por envenenamiento solo para ver esa expresión de nuevo.

Se meten a la cocina de nuevo y no pasa mucho para que salgan cada una con dos platos.

-Es pato a la naranja con puré de papas de acompañamiento - Belle me deja mi plato y me guiña el ojo divertida, volteo a ver mi plato y se ve perfecto, en serio, es para babear, los hermosos cortes color rosado bañados en una salsa, con un puré de papas que se ve esponjado y suave decorado con tres espárragos asados encima.

-Se ve muy apetitoso chicas, ¿todas cocinaron? - pregunta mi padre sonriendo.

-Así es, no pudimos hacer nada más elaborado por la falta de tiempo pero hicimos nuestro mayor esfuerzo - contesta Zelena sentándose en su lugar en cuanto todos ya tenían sus platos listos, para mi buena suerte mi diosa estaba frente a mi - espero disfruten la comida.

Trago saliva mirando mi plato, agarro mis cubiertos tocando todo como si así algo me dijera "si! le pusieron algo!", así que me rindo y corto un pedazo del pato bañándolo un poco en salsa y me lo llevo a la nariz tratando de descubrir qué rayos le pusieron, y si, huele realmente mal, siento un escalofrío recorrer todo mi cuerpo por pensar en solo llevármelo a la boca.

-¿No le gusta el pato Señorita Swan? - volteo a ver a mi diosa quien se lleva su tenedor con puré a la boca, como deseo ser su comida en estos momentos con tal de tocar esos labios.

Hay una chispa de travesura que me hace mirar de nuevo mi tenedor y bueno… al mal paso darle prisa, así que me lo meto a la boca y si, si tiene algo, es obvio, mis hermanos me miran quienes no han tocado sus platos todavía esperando que la primera idiota, osea yo, se llevara la comida a la boca.

Lo mastico saboreando todo sin poder tragarlo, siento mi lengua el desagradable sabor de vinagre, algo como pescado, puede ser eso que ponen en las latas de atún y un leve picazo de naranja, quiero evitar hacer algún gesto de asco, así que sonrío con la mirada divertida de mi diosa quien aprieta los labios apenas conteniendo la risa junto con sus hermanas, veo a Zelena agarrar su servilleta y llevársela a la boca para esconder su sonrisa y a Belle con la mano evitando reírse a carcajadas.

Me paso el bocado con gran dificultad y volteo a ver a su mamá con una enorme sonrisa.

-Esto está exquisito señora Mills, tiene unas impresionantes chefs - las alabo con los dientes apretados aun sintiendo esa asquerosidad en mi boca.

Mis hermanos me ven horrorizados pero no lo piensan más y se llevan igual a mi un bocado, si, hicieron lo mismo con los dos, quienes para alguien que no los conozca dirían que están sonriendo como la gente normal cuando les gusta algo, pero no pasa desapercibido para mi sus pequeñas arrugas en la boca de vomito.

-Se lucieron chicas, esto está magnifico - dice mi hermano terminando, Zelena no lo evita más y suelta una pequeña risa.

-Que bueno que te gusta August, no quería quedar mal frente a mi compañero de trabajo - él trata de sonreír pero solo le sale una mueca y asiente.

-Realmente delicioso - es lo único que puede decir Ruby mientras carraspea.

Los tres nos quedamos un segundo en silencio y nos llevamos la copa de vino a la boca para quitarnos el mal sabor, pero lamentablemente aún nos quedan tres pedazos de pato y puré que no quiero saber que puede tener.

Me llevo un poco de puré y está de más decir que el mar tiene menos sal que esta cosa.

Miro a mi padre quien creo que se da cuenta de lo que sucede y sonríe burlón mientras come gustoso, el único de la familia Swan que va a disfrutar de lo que veo que es un exquisito platillo.

-¿Y cómo les fue en su viaje? - pregunto mientras como lo que es la peor comida de mi vida, pero al menos pensar en algo diferente lo medio puede hacer más llevadero.

-Excelente, pudimos terminar algunos negocios, pero puede que pronto tengamos que salir a otro lado para agrandar el negocio y expandirnos a nivel nacional de manera masiva - habla Cora con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro - ¿y ustedes qué tal? ¿Se portaron bien?

Sonrío divertida recordando todo lo que pudimos hacer, digo, no es como si no lo hiciéramos con Gold cerca pero de todos modos es más divertido cuando la casa está disponible.

-Bastante bien, con la escuela y las tareas es casi imposible portarse mal - responde Ruby con su mejor expresión inocente.

Asiento confirmando lo que dice que al final la señora Mills nos mira como si de verdad supiera todo lo que hicimos, volteo a ver a las hermanas pero no se ve que le hayan dicho nada.

-Que bueno, August, Zelena me comento que quieres empezar un negocio con ella - mi hermano quien parece que sufre la peor tortura del mundo la mira sin perder su sonrisa - me parece una idea maravillosa, cualquier cosa que necesiten, no duden en decírmelo.

Miro a Zelena quien se disgusta por las palabras de su madre y niega con la cabeza.

-La verdad señora Mills, es que aunque mi padre también podría ser de gran ayuda para sobresalir en mi campo, soy más de los que prefiere ganárselo por mi trabajo y lo que puedo hacer más que por tener los contactos necesarios, muchas gracias por la oferta pero sobre trabajo prefiero hacerlo solo - voltea a ver a Lena quien lo mira con una sonrisa enorme - a menos que su hija piense diferente.

-No, en realidad estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo - vaya, casi puedo ver las chispas que salen entre ellos, niego con la cabeza divertida, la cual se desvanece cuando miro mi plato, puagh, esto es desagradable.

-Vaya, si que nos tocaron hijos testarudos ¿verdad Gold?

-Soy capaz de hacer que los más necios multimillonarios cierren negocios conmigo, pero cuando se trata de mis hijos es totalmente imposible hacerlos entrar en razón - nos mira a los tres con expresión orgullosa - aunque estoy muy contento con sus personalidades, cuando se trata de sus carreras y crecer en ellas, no me dejan meter mis hilos.

-Si, Regina a pesar de que su empresa está asociada con la mía consiguió sus propios clientes con mucho esfuerzo, aunque sigue sin gustarme que su mayor socio sea ese Leopold - miro a mi diosa sorprendida quien hace un mueca y ve a su madre enojada.

-No vamos a hablar de esto de nuevo madre - deja sus cubiertos y madre e hija se enlazan en una batalla de miradas.

-Bueno, creo que al menos puedo decirte cuando algo me desagrada y respeto tus decisiones pero la peor que has hecho y mantienes por orgullosa es estar con un fulano como él.

Mi diosa solo se le queda viendo un poco más y me mira a mi casi pidiendo ayuda, algo imperceptible pero que llego a ver, así que hago lo primero que se me ocurre, tomo mi copa y la tiro por "accidente"

-Oh rayos, lo siento tanto - digo levantándome con mi camisa llena de vino y mis pantalones igual .

-Oh, no te preocupes hija, Regina llévala al baño, aunque esa mancha no se va a quitar, mejor prestarle un poco de ropa.

-No quiero causar más problemas - digo ya levantada con mi diosa caminando hacia mi.

-Ningún problema, hija por favor llévala.

Ella asiente y me indica con la cabeza que la siga, camino con ella a mi lado en un pequeño silencio mientras subimos unas escaleras.

-Gracias - susurra, la miro con sorpresa y ella solo ve hacia el frente - sé que no fue un accidente.

-No era el mejor tema.

Sin decir nada más damos vuelta al pasillo de la derecha donde entramos a la ultima puerta que seguro es la de su habitación, cuando entro me quedo impresionada, digo, ¿quien tiene un librero tan grande? en serio, es gigante, con una cama matrimonial en el centro, un escritorio lleno de papeles y folders sueltos, pero fuera de eso, impecable, sin ropa tirada, ni zapatos esparcidos por todos lados, claro no es como mi cuarto que tiene cajas de pizza en el piso o algunos calcetines aquí y allá.

-Vaya - la veo caminar hacia una puerta que puede ser un armario y me acerco al librero donde encuentro títulos como "Conducta humana: Bases antropológicas y neurobiológicas" o "comportamiento organizacional", pero me impresiona más la colección de Julio Verne, Franz Kafka y Jane Austen, lo que me dice que también le gustan las aventuras y como toda chica, el romance ingles.

-¿Espiando Señorita Swan? - volteo y me cuadro como si me hubieran cachado en un delito pero me relajo cuando la veo sonreir y dejar unos jeans con una camisa en su cama - creo que esto le puede quedar, pero puede probárselo, el baño está…

No la dejo terminar cuando me quito la blusa de tirantes frente a ella quedando en brassier, noto su mirada de sorpresa pero me agrada no ver asco o disgusto, al contrario, podría considerarse como que le gusta lo que ve, o al menos no le desagrada. Me arriesgo y me quito también los jeans, lo cual la deja ya un poco incomoda y se voltea.

-Pero… ¿qué rayos está haciendo?

-Bah, no es algo que no hayas visto antes en ti - contesto casi riéndome.

Me pongo la ropa que me queda perfecta, pero antes de decirle que se voltee, me acerco a ella hasta quedar completamente pegada, siento como se tensa pero no la dejo voltearse cuando la agarro de la cintura dejándola de espaldas a mi, pongo mi boca en su oído.

-¿Q… qué hace?

Respiro contra su cabello, y su aroma a manzanas me nubla completamente la mente, la suavidad de su piel contra mi boca, como siento que se eriza cuando mi nariz toca su piel, deja de respirar por un segundo, y yo ya no puedo alejarme, no quiero dejarla ir, simplemente tenerla tan cerca me vuelve loca, la quiero para mi, en mi vida, pero al mismo tiempo, sé que debo mantenerla lejos, que mi vida es mejor sin ella, tratando de convencerme que este perfume no es me es necesario para respirar.

-No lo sé Regina, sinceramente no sé - susurro y la volteo con mis manos aún en su cintura quedando de frente, chocolate con verde, con su boca entreabierta, sus mejillas sonrosadas, y yo detallando cada milímetro de su rostro con mis ojos - eres tan perfecta y… no sé qué hacer contigo ya.

Ella agarra mis manos y la aleja de si cintura, alejándose un paso, pero sin dejar de mirarme, siento como la perturbo, como al menos no le soy indiferente, pero al mismo tiempo sé que no tengo oportunidad, no ahora, no con ese idiota en su vida.

-Debemos bajar ya.

Camina hacia la salida y abre la puerta de su cuarto, pero antes de salir la volteo a ver sonriendo, ella me ve extrañada.

-Tu y tus hermanas nos han declarado la guerra Señorita Mills.

Ella ríe y adoro oírla, es como encender una pequeña luz que aleja todo lo demás, salimos de su cuarto y caminamos hacia el comedor.

-¿No aceptan una pequeña broma?

-Claro, pero el que se lleva se aguanta y ustedes han despertado un monstruo.

Antes de que pueda preguntar llegamos al comedor y noto como mi plato ya fue recogido y mis hermanos ya están aliviados en sus asientos con enormes sonrisas.

-Estuvo deliciosa la comida - dice mi padre.

-Si quieres les podemos servir más.

-¡NO! - gritamos mis hermanos y yo, la señora Miils nos ve extrañados.

-Es que es la dieta - dice mi hermana segura de su respuesta.

-Uy no, pues hoy tendrás es romperla señorita porque mis hijas prepararon un postre digno de cualquier restaurante.

Nos miramos y sabemos que será una cena más larga de lo que pensamos

Me siento en mi lugar esperando otra sentencia.

Cuando llega el postre se ve igual de delicioso, es un pastel de chocolate con lo que debería ser crema o algo así, que termina siendo pasta de dientes, suspiro por tener ahora que comer está cosa.

-Ruby, mi hija me menciono que estudias para ser ingeniera

Mi hermana se traga su bocado con dificultad y sonríe.

-Así es, desde pequeña me gustaron los autos, es algo que disfruto mucho, así que la elección de carrera no fue nada difícil, mi vida siempre ha estado entre motores - la miro orgullosa, mi hermana siempre fue de las que se quedaba en el mecánico atosigándolo con preguntas, es fan de la formula 1 y creo que nadie es más feliz entre aceite y una llave como ella - yo personalmente me encargo de los autos de la familia.

-Vaya, pues que bueno porque quiero contratar tus servicios, digo si tienes tiempo, fíjate que mi auto me ha estado haciendo gastar mucho dinero entre mecánicos que no han sabido que hacerle para que deje de tener un sonido tormentosos cada vez que lo manejo, tu padre también me dijo que eres muy buena.. ¿cree que..

-No se diga más, mañana tengo algunos exámenes, pero pasado mañana vendré a verlo y decirle el diagnostico - dice mi hermana en su tono profesionista, casi logro olvidar la chica que le encanta bailar, tomar y salir de fiesta cuando se pone así, y claro esos largos y tediosos exámenes no son más que la fiesta que nos menciono hoy en la tarde.

La señora Mills sonríe complacida, creo que puede enamorarse de nosotros o al menos de mis hermanos, no es como si sepa algo extraordinario de mi.

-Y en cuanto a lo que le pagaría…

-Nada de eso, lo haré con mucho gusto - Cora esta a punto de replicar cuando mi hermana la vuelve a detener - insisto, después de esta delicioso comida es lo menos que puedo hacer.

No bueno, si cuando Ruby quiere ser encantadora le sale como si fuera así todo el tiempo, aunque también es el encanto Swan.

-¿Tanto así te gustó lo que cocinamos? - Dice Belle mirándola burlona.

Ruby no se deja amedrentar y le sonríe de vuelta.

-Es lo mejor que he probado .

-Claro es que lo hicimos con mucho cariño para nuestros vecinos consentidos - habla ahora Zelena.

-Pues quedo maravilloso, en serio ya se nos ocurrirá como pagarles tanto cariño - contenta ahora mi hermano mirando como si nada a Lena pero yo sé que su mirada es un reto sin duda alguna.

-Es lo que yo le mencionaba a Regina allá arriba, los Swan no olvidamos gestos así nunca, fue muy amable de su parte tanto esfuerzo por esta comida - miro a Regina quien no deja de sonreír ni se deja intimidar.

-Bueno si tanto insisten, será interesante saber como van a ponerse al nivel de lo que hicimos.

-Creannos, encontraremos el modo.

Y con eso se inicia un nuevo reto. Ya no se trata de gusto o no, sino una guerra que podría acabar sin ganador, sino con dos lados perdedores.

 **YEEII pues espero lo hayan disfrutado, ya las hermanas van sacando un poco las garras y diciendo a los hermanos "no son los únicos!", ahora se va a desatar una relación bastante divertida entre ellos con base en muchas travesuras y bromas, porque obvio los Swan no lo van a dejar así.**

 **El próximo va a tener un poco de drama con todo eso del tema de la fiesta de Ruby, entre las tres parejitas por diferentes circunstancias.**

 **Cuídense! Y si tienen algún comentario, sugerencia o crítica pues ya saben... un click y tendrán mi emotiva y sensible respuesta xD.**

 **Ya me voy encariñando de sus reviews, son un motor para escribir más rápido y un motivo para seguir haciéndolo, muchas gracias a todos mis lectores.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola chicos muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y disfrutando de esta su historia que escribo con tanto cariño para ustedes antes demostrando mi amor por mi** **país. VIVA MÉXICO, ayer celebramos nuestra independencia y pues estamos en fiesta todos los mexicanos**

 **Ahora a responde los reviews que me encantan, fascinan y todo.**

 **Natalia Swan Mills.- Hola! jaja, seguramente nadie te creería, yo soy igual con los fics que me gustan :3, me encanta que te guste tanto esta historia y pues espero no decepcionarte con este capítulo que trae de todo xD. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y tu opinión al respecto. Un abrazo!**

 **Jessica Nolasco.- Hola! yo también me reí muchísimo escribiendo esta historia, la verdad no estaba muy segura de como hacer que las Mills sacaran como esa parte divertida para con los Swan pero al parecer no quedo tan mal jaja. Espero no decepcionar con este capitulo que me salió muy muy largo pero todo sea por ustedes. Agradezco mucho tus opiniones y comentarios n.n Un abrazo!**

 **Kykyo-chan.- Hola! ya sé! fue una broma muy cruel, la comida es lo más sagrado del mundo xD pero de algún modo debían demostrar que también pueden ser divertidas y no esas serias que todos creemos que son jaja. Espero disfrutes este cap y leer tu opinión al respecto n.n. Un abrazo!**

 **15marday.- Hola! Si! al final demostraron que no están hechas solo de seriedad y problemas sino que también se pueden divertir un poco a costa de ellos xD. Pues mas que nada Regina y Belle fue para acompañar a su hermana Zelena y después de todo yo también pensaría un "si molestamos a uno, ¿porqué no a los tres?" xD que al final resulto ser algo muy divertido. Este cap es un poco más dramático pero espero lo disfrutes mucho y leer tu opinión al respecto n.n. Un abrazo!**

Capítulo 10

 _Llego en mi moto a mi casa después de ir seguro a manejar a atrapar el atardecer, entro a la casa y subo a mi cuarto, curioso no hay nadie aunque parece que ya es tarde, bah, seguro están en algunos de sus raros hábitos, así que solo sigo subiendo hasta llegar a mi cuarto, me siento terriblemente pesada y solo quiero llegar a dormir._

 _Cuando abro la puerta de mi cuarto me encuentro con la imagen más impactante, hermosa, perfecta y deslumbrante que pueda tener en toda mi vida, solo verla me deja congelada en la puerta de mi habitación, porque ante mi, sobre mi cama acostada en una posición bastante sugerente está mi diosa pelinegra, con un conjunto de lencería negra de encaje, mirándome como si se tratara de un cazador a punto de matar a su presa, con una sonrisa que bien puede indicar "ya estás muerta" y estaría en lo correcto._

 _Carraspeo nerviosa sin apartar la mirada de ella, de toda ella, cada curva, pedazo de piel expuesto, pero más que nada en sus ojos._

 _-Reg… Regin…_

 _-La estaba esperando Señorita Swan - hija de la…. en serio… ¿quién tiene esa voz? siento la humedad entre mis piernas y mis manos comienzan a cosquillear solo por pensar en poder tocarla._

 _-Pero… - en serio, mi cerebro está en corto circuito, es que mírenla, mi diosa, la mujer que deseo como a ninguna, que es mi sueño, mi fantasía._

 _-Ya no puedo luchar contra esto Emma, sino me tocas voy a morir - la sigo mirando en la misma pose pero con su mirada un poco más ansiosa, sus ojos negros indicándome todo el deseo que tiene ya dentro de ella._

 _Camino como puedo hacía ella, y me siento de frente, sin saber qué hacer o como tocarla, si hablaba en serio y no es una broma cruel de parte de ella._

 _-Regina. - pone su mano en mi pierna y es más de lo que puedo soportar, tomo su nuca de manera firme pero sin llegar a ser brusca, y me acerco a ella hasta que nuestros labios están a milímetros de tocarse, puedo oler su perfume, su temperatura chocando la mía, cada poro de piel erizando solo de tenerla tan cerca._

 _Chocan nuestros labios y al fin puedo sentirlos, son tan jodidamente suaves, gruesos a su medida perfecta, se mueven con habilidad contra los míos, saboreo su labio inferior con los míos, puedo sentir mi corazón chocando fuertemente contra mi pecho, me acerco a ella hasta rozar su piel expuesta contra mi ropa; saco mi lengua hasta chocar contra el beso para pedirle permiso de entrar, ella abre la boca permitiéndome, y al momento de chocar nuestras lenguas, explorándose, sin ser una guerra por quien guía, sino con una sincronía que parece que todo está hecho para quedarnos así._

 _Mis manos exploran sus costados, tocando su piel, ta suave, tan delicada que simplemente no puedo evitar bajar mi boca hasta su cuello, saboreándolo y mordiéndolo, escuchando como gime contra mi oído._

 _-Oh Emma espere tanto para esto - Mis manos están a punto de quitarle el brassier cuando un odioso sonido perturba mis oídos, me alejo de Regina viéndola confundida y ella está sonriendo de manera divertida - despierta._

¡Demonios! ¿Es en serio? Escucho el maldito celular vibrando a mi lado y voy a matar al que sea que me haya osado despertar.

-Quién quiera que seas eres hombre muerto - oigo una risa divertida del otro lado.

-¿Interrumpí algún sueño importante rubia? - pregunta Killian del otro lado, lo maldigo por dentro mientras me tallo los ojos sin dejar de pensar en el imagen de mi diosa en mis brazos - pues despierta por que el equipo, tus amigos a los que tienes abandonados queremos salir esta noche.

-Esta noche voy a salir con mis hermanos Hook, pero pueden alcanzarme allá, está cerca del trabajo te paso la dirección en un mensaje.

-¡Eso rubia! siempre un paso adelante de nosotros, ¿cómo se llama el lugar? tal vez lo conozca.

Me pongo a recordar si Ruby me lo menciono y era como como de cuentos de hadas, hasta pensé que era un nombre muy ridículo para un antro.

-Algo como… uhmmm…. ¿once… once upon a time? - le digo insegura de si le atiné o no.

-¡Ah claro! cómo no lo pensamos antes, ese lugar está increíble, me parece bien, ahí te vemos a las…

-Pues nosotros vamos a llegar como a las diez allá - me levanto y voy hacia el balcón para encender un cigarro - me alegro mucho que vayan, la fiesta es de los de la universidad de mi hermana y no me apetecía pasármela pegada a Gus.

Oigo su risa, y sonrío mientras inhalo de mi cigarro cerrando los ojos y sintiendo el aire fresco de la mañana.

-Esta bien, ahí te vemos entonces, cuídate rubia.

-Tu también Hook.

Cuelgo el celular mirando hacia la ventana de mi diosa quien seguramente está ahorita en su trabajo viendo que son las once de la mañana, me estiro con mi cigarro en mano sonriendo pensando en la fiesta de esta noche, ya hacia falta algo así, digo no es como si no hubiera salido a tomar algo aquí y allá en soledad pero no es lo mismo a ir con mis hermanos y pasárnosla como siempre.

Oigo el toque de la puerta, frunzo el ceño extrañada de que alguien este en la casa.

-Hija, soy yo.

Sonrío mientras le digo que pase, entra mi padre con sus típicos trajes ingleses y una sonrisa en su rostro mirando divertido mi cuarto que es todo un desastre, digo, hoy tengo pensado arreglarlo… tal vez… bueno la verdad no pero yo soy la única que entra y no me molesta ver un par de calcetines en el suelo o… ¿es eso un plato?

-Hola pa, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Pude regresar un poco antes, pero voy a un viaje con la señora Mills de ida y vuelta, regresamos mañana en la tarde - vaya, eso está mucho mejor, evito sonreír, porque seguro se dará cuenta de… - sé perfectamente que hoy van a salir, no trates de fingir que los conozco mejor de lo que crees.

Dejo salir mi sonrisa y río un poco mientras apaga mi cigarro en un cenicero a lado de mi cama.

-Ya sabes que no debes preocuparte, en el peor de los casos pedimos un taxi - le dije relajada sentándome en mi cama.

-Lo sé, aunque ese no es el peor de los casos y tu y yo lamentablemente lo sabemos - sonrío triste volteando a ver al piso recordando todos los momentos difíciles que le hicimos pasar a nuestro padre, tantas preocupaciones, malos ratos y duros - pero no te preocupes, sé que en cierto modo y a su manera han sabido controlar sus… impulsos.

Asiento un poco aún sin verlo.

-Si algo así.

Siento su mano posarse en mi barbilla y alzándola hasta verlo a los ojos, lo veo sentado a lado de mi sonriéndome cálidamente.

-Cuídate mucho querida y por favor, mantén a tus hermanos a salvo - sonrío y el me corresponde levantándose un poco y besando mi cabeza - avísales a tus hermanos que regreso mañana y que los amo, les deje un mensaje en su celular así como un poco de dinero.

Se levanta y sale de mi cuarto no sin darme una sonrisa y despedida con su mano, le correspondo y suspiro tirándome en mi cama de espaldas mirando al techo.

—-

Pasaron las horas donde Gold se fue y me encargue de bañarme, ponerme algo cómodo en lo que se hace la hora para cambiarme, limpié un poco la casa que no estaba tan mal debido a que nos pasamos mucho tiempo ahí más que para jugar videojuegos, me hice un sandwich que es lo único medio decente que también sé hacer.

Salgo al patio para pasar el rato con mi armónica que son los momentos donde me siento tan relajada, viendo las nubes pasar sin pensar en nada, cuando veo a lo lejos el coche de mi hermana pero que se detiene a la entrada de la casa de las Mills, me quedo mirándola, no puedo ver el interior por los vidrios polarizados pero ya llevan ahí metidas unos cinco minutos y no sale nadie.

¿Se estarán besando? ¿En qué momento terminaron siendo tan cercanas? ¿Cómo es que pasó esto? porque Ruby podrá negarlo pero yo la conozco y sé que algo pasa dentro de ella diferente, mi hermana no es de las que se acerca a las chicas más de un día, de hecho de los tres, ella es la más fría y distante con las personas.

Me escondo tras el árbol cuando veo a Belle salir del auto y caminar hacia su casa con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara, mi hermana da la vuelta en nuestra casa para meter su auto en el garage, donde camino rápido a ella para interceptarla, justo cuando va saliendo del auto le tapo con mi brazo la salida y ella me ve sorprendida.

-¡Diablos Emma que susto!

-Así tienes tu consciencia hermanita - ella me fusila con la mirada pero yo le sonrío divertida y le alzo la ceja sugerente - ¿así que Belle?

Ella bufa y me empuja para dejarla salir, camina para entrar a la casa conmigo siguiéndola por atrás riendo.

-No hables Emma, esto es un desastre, no sé que carajos estoy haciendo - se sienta en el sillón individual mientras yo en el de dos personas aún sin quitarme la enorme sonrisa - en serio, yo no soy así y ahora me encuentro regresando con ella todos los días, platicando durante el almuerzo, invitándola a esquiar en dos semanas.

Abro los ojos sorprendida, para quien nos conozca lo suficiente sabrá que somos amantes de los deportes extremos, es nuestra forma de vivir prácticamente, para Ruby todo lo que incluya una tabla como la tabla de esquí, patineta o tabla de surf es su pasión y querer compartirlo con alguien es… más que alucinante.

-¿Estás bromeando? - le digo aventándole un cojín porque es obvio, me toma el pelo, ella nunca haría eso, jamás se ha llevado a nadie a compartir algo tan apegado a ella como eso - deja de decir tonterías, me las voy a creer.

Al ver su cara de preocupación mientras agarra el mismo cojín y lo pone contra su rostro para soltar un grito me quedo en blanco.

¿Es… en…. serio?

-Esto no me puede pasar, en serio - cuando veo su cara de nuevo tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas lo que me hace preocupar mucho, pero sé que con ella no es de las de contacto, solo quiere una presencia cerca de ella - porque… si esto pasa seguramente significa….

-No lo digas - la paro con mi mano también

De pronto pienso en mi diosa pelinegra, en lo poco y mucho que he llegado a hablar con ella, a conocerla, como hago cosas que no había hecho por nadie, tan solo en que está en mi mente más de lo que me gustaría, lo mucho que me atrae su presencia, el imán que tiene su mirada para mi persona, no logro sacármela de mi mente, siempre está, siempre rodeándome sin lograr escapar de ella.

Niego con la cabeza sacándome esos pensamientos, no es posible que el destino sea tan jodidamente idiota, ¿qué probabilidades hay de que mis hermanos y yo nos sintamos así por tres chicas que casualmente son también hermanas?

-Estas Mills son nuestra ruina - oigo que dice mi hermana - pero no vamos a dejar que pase esto, hoy tenemos una fiesta y nos vamos a divertir, conquistaremos a alguna chica y eso será suficiente, seguro nos pasa porque no hemos tenido tanto sexo como antes, desde que llegamos no hemos podido hacer todas nuestras locuras.

Pienso en Los Angeles y como prácticamente diario salíamos a bailar, August casi pierde su empleo más de una vez por llegar ebrio o como a Ruby tuvo que hacer varios exámenes aún un poco afectada por toda la hierba que fumábamos sin contar todas las veces que la policía me atrapó por tener sexo en lugares muy públicos.

Y desde que llegamos… no hemos hecho nada, en realidad casi pecamos de aburridos, todo está muy mal.

-Tienes razón, esto no puede pasar - le digo a mi hermana mirándola a los ojos, ella ya no tiene los ojos con lágrimas sino una mirada firme, segura y sé que subió de nuevo sus barreras pero… así hemos sobrevivido, sin sentir, solo nosotros tres.

-¡Si hermanas, fiesta! - volteamos asombradas y ahí está nuestro hermano, no sé en qué momento llegó pero seguro que oyó todo - justo esto necesitábamos, necesitamos sacarnos a esas Mills de la cabeza.

Nos miramos y asentimos quedando de nuevo de acuerdo, como hacia años cuando entre los tres hicimos el pacto de no enamorarnos, jamás.

Nos levantamos y comenzamos a alistarnos para salir a la fiesta, cada quien se va a su cuarto pero yo me voy a mi moto a dar una vuelta, me pongo mi chaqueta roja recordando que Regina tenía una mía que no me había devuelto, esa que de hecho era mi favorita, la especial, pero que por una extraña razón no me molesta que ella la tenga todavía.

Voy hacia mi moto y me dispongo a dar una vuelta para olvidar todo, apenas son las seis de la tarde por lo que tengo tiempo para despejarme, aunque sé que eso no va a funcionar, desde que subí a mi diosa a mi moto, ya no puedo manejarla sin sentirme incompleta, sentir sus brazos rodeando mi cintura y su cuerpo pegado al mío es una sensación que necesito repetir.

Vuelvo a agitar mi cabeza quitando esos pensamientos y tomando mi moto para comenzar a correr.

Ruby POV.

Cuando mi hermana regresa a eso de las nueve de la noche la mando directo a ponerse algo presentable para hoy, no puede ser que sea tan desconsiderada y se haya largado a sus viajes express justo hoy que tenemos compromiso.

Estoy en la sala ansiosa por salir cuando me llega un mensaje.

"¿Harás algo hoy?" Belle

Suspiro, no Ruby, tienes que dejar de ser tan sensible con ella.

"En realidad si, estoy a punto de salir"

"Oh, bueno, no te preocupes, hablamos mañana" Belle.

Dejo salir el aire y guardo mi cel ignorando el hecho de que no despedirme de ella me produce cierto malestar en mi pecho, no quisiera tratarla así pero si las cosas siguen como van, me voy a arrepentir, ella no es una mujer para mi, yo no soy para ella, somos mundos opuestos, personalidades muy diferentes.

Me levanto por inercia para quitarme los pensamientos cuando oigo bajar a alguien, seguro mi hermano porque esas pisadas pesadas solo serían de una persona, cuando lo veo sonrío orgullosa y es que, solo mírenlo; no me gustan los hombres pero debo admitir que se ve muy guapo.

Vestido con unos pantalones negros, camisa negra desabotonada en los primeros tres botones, cinturón y zapatón cafés con su cabello bien arreglado.

-Vaya hermano, pero si vas a ir con todo - lo alabo y el me sonríe soberbio.

-Pero mira quien habla - me dice señalándome, igual le sonrío presumida dando una vuelta, llevo una falda negra que me llega a los muslos, mi blusa transparente con un top abajo, mis inseparables tacones de aguja y claro mi cabello castaño en ondas cayendo de lado y suelto.

Chocamos las manos y miramos hacia arriba sin ver a Emma, rodamos los ojos sabiendo que esto iba a tardar.

-No sé porqué se tarda tanto.

Gus se encoge de hombros y se va a la cocina, lo sigo y veo que se sirve un poco de leche, le pido un vaso.

-¿Hay chicas lindas en tu universidad? - sonrío divertida mirándolo.

-Así es, muchas, suficientes para los tres.

Mi hermano está a punto de hablar cuando voltea hacia la salida y ahí esta nuestra hermana con un pantalón negro entallado resaltando sus curvas, una blusa de tirantes holgada y un chaleco negro de tela abierto pero que aún así se pega a su cuerpo dandole un aspecto sexy, a pesar de que ambas somos lesbianas el estilo de mi hermana es un poco más a lo tomboy, mientras yo soy más femenina, cosa que no nos importa de hecho nos encanta jugar con eso apostando que estilo es el que conquista más a las mujeres, por ahora vamos empate.

-¿Nos vamos en coches separados? - pregunto mientras dejo el vaso y camino hacia la puerta de salida.

-Yo prefiero que si, el plan es salir acompañados - Gus nos guiña el ojos mientras nosotras salimos hacia el garage donde nuestros tres autos nos esperan.

-Bueno entonces nos vemos allá ¿quieren una carrera? - pregunta Emma divertida.

Sacamos los autos y los ponemos a lo estrecho de la calle a la misma altura, me tocó en medio, los veo por las ventanas y los tres tenemos sonrisas emocionadas, hacía unos meses que no hacíamos esto.

-¡¿Listos?! - preguntó

Ellos asienten.

-¡Quien pierda invita la primera ronda! - grita Emma

Volvemos a asentir y vemos el semáforo que está a cuatrocientos metros de nosotros esperando que se ponga en verde, hacemos sonar nuestros motores que debo presumir se oyen potentes por todas las mejores que les hice.

Cuando vemos el verde aceleramos a tope nuestros motores, creí ver a las chicas Mills saliendo de sus casas antes de arrancar pero no me da tiempo de confirmarlo cuando entramos a la carretera, tengo a Emma frente a mi mientras mi hermano se queda atrás, no le favorece tener un coche tan pesado.

Seguimos nuestro camino y entrando a la ciudad cada quien se va por una dirección diferente, seguro esperando que los atajos los salven, pero yo sonrío de lado y acelero todo lo que puedo, hasta que…

-¡No te pongas rojo, no te pongas rojo, no te pongas rojo! - se pone rojo - ¡NO!

Golpeo el volante enojada esperando impaciente que cambie, cuando ya se pone en verde acelero de nuevo hasta llegar al lugar donde veo a mi enorme hermano sonriendo burlón entregándole la llave al vallet.

Salgo hecha una furia y lo miro enojado.

-Lenta - me dice cuando me pongo a su lado.

-Fue pura suerte.

Volteamos y vemos a nuestra rubia ponerse tras mi coche entregándole las llaves al vallet también.

-Me tocaron dos rojos - pone puchero y nosotros nos reímos de ella.

Entramos al bar donde al decir que venimos de parte de la universidad nos dejan pasar sin ningún problema, cuando entramos nos encontramos con el lugar lleno de gente, la hostess nos lleva a la sección VIP donde ya estaban algunos de mis compañeros de clase, los saludo tratando de presentarles a mis hermanos quienes ya le estaban hechando el ojo a dos o tres chicas, sonrío burlona mientras yo hago lo mismo, y debo admitir que hay muchas bellezas aquí.

Mi hermana rubia cumple y cuando el mesero llega nos pide una botella de tequila.

-Va por mi cuenta chicos - nos guiña el ojo mientras chocamos palmas con ella.

Me quedo con ellos un rato ignorando a los de mi clase, ya me daría tiempo de ver a quien nos iríamos a ligar.

-Me gusta mucho la de cabello rojo - dice Gus señalando a una chica que esta rodeada por otras que también están bastante interesantes - tiene unos ojos verdes que… no sé.

-Pues me quedo con la pelinegra de por allá - volteamos ahora del otro lado con una chica en la barra, a ella si que la ubico, está en mi clase.

Miro y justo frente a mi está una castaña de mirada tierna, abro los ojos impactada.

-¡no! - mis hermanos me ven raro y yo les doy un golpe a cada uno en el brazo - estamos haciendo justo lo que no deberíamos, ni pelirrojas para ti - señalo a Gus - ni pelinegras para ti - señalo a Emma - hoy es un día donde las Mills no van a estar en nuestras cabezas.

Regresa el camarero con el tequila, nos servimos tres chupitos que tomamos luego de chocar nuestro a cuerdo.

Me levanto y me voy con mis amigos dejando a mis hermanos con sus pensamientos.

Emma POV.

Mis compañeros me mandan mensaje de que ya están aquí y salgo por ellos para que no hagan fila, cuando ya estamos instalados en una mesa mi hermano anda desaparecido en algún lugar, no le doy importancia comienzo a saludar a todos.

-Es un gusto verte de nuevo rubia - me dice Elsa - Anna lamenta no estar aquí, pero está de viaje junto con Neal y Marie resolviendo unos problemas con un cliente.

Noto algo extraño cuando menciona a Anna, pero prefiero no inmiscuirme en problemas que no son míos, seguro solo es una pelea de pareja que resolverán pronto.

-No importa dile que no se preocupen - le doy un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Así que estamos solteros hasta mañana! - grita Hook pero Elsa le da un golpe, pero ahí también hay algo extraño con Hook, los miro sospechosa pero trato de no preguntar nada.

-Además mañana no trabajamos - dice David quien trata de cambiar de tema - así que a pedir tequila y ponernos a bailar que la noche es larga.

Entre todos pedimos otras dos botellas de tequila que seguro van a acabar más que vacías.

-¡HOLA! ustedes deben ser los queridos amigos de mi hermana - oigo a Gus a mi espalda haciéndome reír - mucho gusto, yo soy su guapo, sofisticado y divertido hermano August, pero díganme Gus.

-Mucho gusto, es un placer conocerte - dice Elsa estrechando su mano.

-¡Vaya, Emma no me dijo que tenía compañeras tan hermosas! - suelto una carcajada junto con todos.

-Idéntico a la hermana, pero lamento decirte que Emma tiene más oportunidad conmigo que tú - le guiña un ojo y yo continúo riéndome.

-Pero no te preocupes cariño, que conmigo si la tienes - le dice Hook, mi hermano se ríe también y se hace sienta a mi lado.

David y yo estamos muriendo de risa por la cara que Gus trata de disimular.

-Uff me encantaría pero me gusta más lo que tiene ella - continuamos riendo cuando nos traen las botellas - ¡brindemos!

Sonrío mirando a mi hermano, siempre fue el social de todos, haciendo amistades por todos lados, uno de sus grandes talentos de hecho, por eso lo mantienen tanto en sus trabajos, es de los que al tener un cliente los engancha con su carisma.

Seguimos tomando unos chupitos mientras hablamos y reímos, hasta que me doy cuenta que Elsa me jala de la mano alzándome y llevándome a la pista de baile, primero estoy confundida por esto pero imagino que solo quiere divertirse un rato así que no le doy importancia.

Comienzo a bailar con ella quien se pega a mi cuerpo, la tomo de la cintura y ella me abraza por el cuello, su cintura se comienza a mover junto con la mía al ritmo de la música con nuestros labios prácticamente rozándose, pero mi mente solo está viendo un par de ojos chocolates que simplemente no abandonan mi cabeza.

August POV.

Veo levantarse a mi hermana y salir a bailar con Elsa y sonrío de lado divertido, vaya que a veces no tenemos límites.

-¿Y tu a qué te dedicas? - me pregunta el chico llamado David, veo que no toma demasiado, seguro le toca cuidar a sus amigos.

-Soy abogado, estoy en un bufete en estos momentos trabajando atrayendo clientes - les digo tomándome otro chupito.

-Suena a algo que nunca en la vida haría - dice ahora Hook, siguiendo tomando, ya se ve un poco mareado.

-A mi me encanta, es lo mío completamente - estoy viendo a David cuando aparece una chica rubia tras de él que me está mirando de manera sugerente - ahora si me disculpan tengo una chica que atender.

-Tenían que ser hermanos, no se toman nada en serio ¿cierto? - ese era Killian, lo miro divertido.

-Por supuesto que no, es parte de nosotros ser así.

Me levanto y voy hacia cierta rubia de cabello corto y mirada azul celeste que sigue sin apartar la mirada y cuya sonrisa se hace más grande cuando me ve caminando hacia ella.

-Hola hermosa ¿te invito un trago?

Ella asiente mordiéndose el labio y le digo al bartender que me de dos shots.

-Me llamo Abigail - asiento sin prestarle atención, no es como si me fuera acordar de su nombre - ¿y tu eres?

-Dime Gus - nos dan los shots y nos lo tomamos chocándola sin quitarnos la mirada de encima, sonrío de lado y me acerco más a ella - ¿Quieres bailar?

Ella asiente y nos acercamos a la pista de baile donde ella no pierde el tiempo y se pega inmediatamente en mi, yo la tomo de la espalda comenzándonos a mover, pero al ver sus ojos, ese azul que para cualquiera sería hermoso, yo solo puedo ver uno verde, otros labios, otro cabello, no es la misma cintura, ni la misma piel.

Cierro los ojos quitándome esas imágenes de la cabeza y dejándome llevar por las curvas que ya tengo en frente.

Ruby POV.

Estoy con una chica que no importa el nombre, está en mis piernas dándome un beso de campeonato, siento su lengua danzando con la mía, pero hay algo en mi que no se quita, como si estuviera haciendo algo equivocado, el cerrar los ojos no ayuda cuando ya tengo en mi cabeza una mirada tierna, diferente, llena de anhelos, unos que prometí alcanzar.

No sé cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que llegamos, o desde que me acerqué a esta chica pero cuando abro los ojos me encuentro justo con la persona que menos quería, me alejo de la chica y sin decirle una palabra me levanto dejándola tirada en el asiento, camino hacia ella sin ver a nadie más, olvidándome de todo, solo me acerco, cuando ya la tengo a un metro, la tomo del brazo para saludarla pero no me encuentro con una sonrisa, es más bien una enojada, dolida, casi… decepcionada.

-Hola Belle, no creí que fueras a venir - le digo pero ella solo voltea hacia otro lado evitando mi mirada, frunzo el ceño extrañada.

-Si bueno, eran mis compañeros antes de que fueran tuyos, también es mi universidad - la miro confundida por su tono serio.

-¿Quieres un trago? yo te lo invito -señalo la barra, noto como pelea internamente entre decirme algo o no, ¿me habrá visto con esa chica? ¿qué rayos le pasa?

-No gracias, ya tomé mis propios tragos, tu sigue divirtiéndote.

Me da la espalda sin darme otra explicación yendo hacia una mesa.

-Belle ¿qué tienes? - la detengo del brazo de nuevo pero ella sigue sin mirarme, no me gusta ver o sentir que me ignora.

-No te importa, estabas bastante entretenida hace rato ¿no?

Abro los ojos sorprendida pero no la dejo ir, ella me mira enojada y por alguna extraña razón eso también hace que me frustre, y si me frustro suelo ser una idiota que se enoja por no poder controlar mis propias emociones.

-A la que no le debe importar es a ti, ¿o que? ¿lo que te enoja es que de nuevo sea la que mejor liga de las dos?

Su mirada ahora si se vuelve todo un fusil que quiere matarme y meterme bajo tierra, nunca la había visto tan enojada, ni siquiera en nuestras disputas contra la chica de nuestra escuela.

-Eres una completa imbécil Ruby.

August POV.

Tengo a la chica contra la pared besando su cuello y escuchándola gemir contra mi oído a pesar de la música, cuando alguien nos empuja separándonos un poco, me separo de ella y la miro, ya tiene la respiración entrecortada y prácticamente me suplica con la mirada que la lleve lejos de aquí, pero cuando veo hacia el frente frunzo el ceño enojado.

-¿Qué sucede? - la chica comienza a besarme el cuello fuertemente, me quito rápido.

-Debo irme.

Sin decirle más camino hacia un punto en especifico, reconocería ese cabello y es cuerpo en cualquier lado y Lena está bailando muy pegada con un chico que no deja de pasar sus manos por su espalda y su trasero mientras ella veo como se está sintiendo incomoda comenzando a alejarse de él, pero este chico es un idiota y se sigue acercando a ella.

-No, espera - oigo que le dice cuando ya estoy cerca, mis puños comienzas a cerrarse fuertemente pero respiro tratando de calmarme sino seguramente esto terminaría muy mal.

-Ven, no pasa nada - le dice él comenzando de nuevo a pasar sus manos mientras Lena lo sigue empujando para que se aleje.

-La señorita dijo que no - le digo empujándolo un poco, él me ve asustado, solo es un chico bonito que no tendría oportunidad, me pongo erguido frente a él mirándolo retándolo a dar el primer golpe.

-Es toda tuya amigo - alza las manos en señal de paz y se va prácticamente corriendo.

Volteo a ver a Zelena quien me mira enojada.

-Lo tenía controlado.

Sonrío divertido para evitar que mi enojo sea mayor.

-Si claro - Ella comienza a caminar hacia la zona donde están todos y yo la sigo por atrás - de donde vengo agradecemos cuando te salvan de un acosador.

Voltea enojada a verme y yo no le quito la mirada de encima.

-No iba a pasar nada, estaba a punto de marcharme cuando apareciste - seguramente sí, o tal vez no, pero llegué y eso es lo que importa, sigo sin quitarle la mirada retándonos con ella.

-Hubiera pagado por ver eso - Bufa y sigue caminando hasta llegar a una mesa vacía - ¿qué te molesta más ? ¿Que sea yo el que te haya salvado o haberte convertido en la damisela en apuros frente a mi?

-Eres un idiota.

Sonrío burlón mientras ella sigue con una mirada intensa de enojo, aún así se ve completamente hermosa, no había notado su vestido entallado color negro hasta el muslo con un escote muy sugerente que con un movimiento brusco podía terminar siendo una vista magnifica.

-Vamos Zelena, fue un placer haberte salvado.

-No te hagas el héroe cuando tu eras también el que tenía a una chica restregándose contigo.

Me sorprendo por sus palabras ¿me vió? no sé qué decirle cuando ella me sigue mirando enojada, aparto mi mirada sin saber qué decir, no es como si esperara que ella me viera en esas circunstancias.

-No es igual - es lo único que se me ocurre decirle.

-Eso a mi no me importa, solo aclaro los hechos, no vengas conmigo haciéndola de héroe cuando hasta hace unos minutos tu también eras el idiota.

No quiero sentirme mal en frente de ella, no estaba haciendo nada malo, nada que no haya hecho antes, ¿porqué me siento mal con algo que es normal en mi?

-Bueno eso tampoco te importa Zelena, no te atrevas a juzgarme porque no tienes ni idea de quién soy ni de donde vengo - la miro ya un poco molesto pero ella no se deja amedrentar, tal vez sea el alcohol, tal vez la situación pero no es justo que saque eso - yo no soy el idiota, yo no sigo tocando a las mujeres cuando me dicen que no, no te atrevas a compararme.

Se queda un momento callada sin saber que responderme, haciéndose de un silencio bastante inusual entre los dos, casi prefiero seguir peleando a estar así.

-¿Les sirvo algo?

-Tequila - respondemos los dos al mismo tiempo, nos miramos sorprendidos pero no nos decimos mal, el mesero asiente y se aleja de nuestra mesa.

Esperamos pacientemente a que nos lo entreguen y cuando llega nos quedamos viendo la botella los dos, me sirvo un chupito en sus ojos y me lo tomo dejando el vaso y mirándola, retándola, ella alza la ceja y sonríe soberbia, mientras también se toma uno.

Y así comienza los que podría ser la batalla más intensa de alcohol y miradas que he tenido en toda mi vida.

Emma POV.

No sé cuanto tiempo me la pasé bailando con Elsa pero cuando ella se pega más a mi y me agarra la cabeza, no sé en qué momento junta nuestros labios dándome un beso, no sé si es el alcohol que ya tomé pero le sigo el beso sintiendo la suavidad de sus labios, no sé porque lo hago si por el ambiente o solo para olvidarme de unos labios rojos que no dejan de atormentarme, le muerdo el labio inferior para intensificar el beso y agarro su cintura pegándola más a mi.

Pero cuando me doy cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo me alejo de ella, se trata de Elsa.

-No Elsa, espera,no podemos hacer esto - le susurro contra sus labios, ella se quiere acercar a mi de nuevo pero no la dejo y la miro a los ojos, los cuales están cerrados - no le podemos hacer esto a Anna.

Ella me mira de frente y sus ojos están completamente rojos y llenos de lágrimas, con tanto dolor.

-Por favor Emma, necesito que me beses, por favor - agarra fuerte mi cuello, yo estoy sorprendida mirándola.

-¿Qué sucede Elsa?

Ella niega con la cabeza y yo le agarro el mentón para verla a los ojos.

-Anna no está en un viaje de negocios, se fue del equipo junto con Neal, al parecer en uno de sus viajes… conocieron a alguien - ¿¡Qué?! abro los ojos con sorpresa - Marie fue a convencerlos de que regresen pero ya no hay nada que podamos hacer, simplemente se fueron.

La miro con ternura y la pego a mi para abrazarla, ella prácticamente me rodea como oso koala aferrándose a mi, no la oigo llorar pero siento como es esto lo que necesita.

-Así que por favor Emma, bésame - me dice en el oído separándose un poco de mi - necesito esto y no podría hacerlo con una desconocida.

Vaya, esto en serio era lo último que me esperaba que pasara este día, es decir, Elsa es una mujer sumamente hermosa, pero yo también técnicamente estoy soltera, no tendría nada de malo, pero aún así no sé porque siento que la estaría engañando, después de todo ella tiene novio, está con alguien más, pero tampoco me puedo aprovechar de mi amiga de esa manera, no por orgullo, ni por enojo.

Cierro los ojos fuertemente chocando nuestras frentes.

-Eres muy bella Elsa, daría todo por besar tus labios de nuevo en otras circunstancias pero… también soy tu amiga - me alejo mirándola a los ojos y dos lagrimas se derraman de sus ojos - has bebido mucho, hace unas semanas lo habría hecho, no me voy a aprovechar de esto y sé que me lo agradecerás mañana.

Me acerco a ella para besarle la frente pero antes de poder hacer eso.

-Con permiso, no quiero interrumpir pero necesito pasar - volteo impactada por oír esa voz cuando veo a mi diosa pelinegra con su mirada Queen más seria que he visto, Elsa me jala para dejarla pasar y no me dice nada más, solo camina hacia el pasillo que da al baño y yo sin apartar la mirada.

-¿La conoces? - miro a mi amiga quien me ve intrigada al ver mi cara ella sonríe triste - ahora entiendo todo.

La miro sin comprender pero ella solo niega con la cabeza me da un beso en la mejilla y camina hacia otro lado, pero yo por estúpida o el shock me quedo ahí parada mirando primero hacia el pasillo del baño y luego por donde se fue Elsa.

¿Qué acaba de pasar?

-¿Ya se fue su amiga señorita Swan? Espero no haber interrumpido nada - la veo confundida pero ella sigue seria.

-Ella es solo una compañera del trabajo.

Alza la ceja y yo sigo sin entender sus reacciones, luego asiente con la cabeza como si entendiera algo y me mira de nuevo, esta vez es una mirada muy extraña que me hace encoger el pecho.

-Ya veo, bueno eso es cuestión suya, si me disculpa debo volver con mi novio, usted puede seguir enrollándose con sus compañeros.

Frunzo el ceño enojada.

-¿Es alguna clase de prejuicio eso?

Ella me ve igual de enojada.

-Puede tomarlo como quiera, pero si pide mi opinión creo que me ha decepcionado bastante, la creía menos estúpida y más inteligente como para tener ciertos límites.

Aprieto los dientes tratando de contenerme pero ella es la última en decirme eso, sobre todo porque fue por ella que rechace a Elsa.

-Tu no entiendes absolutamente nada - me acerco a ella mirándola seria - primero arregla tus problemas antes de querer echarle en cara a los demás los suyos.

Me giro sin poder contener más su mirada y camino por el antro buscando a mi amiga, sin mirar atrás con un rastro de dolor en mi pecho.

Ruby POV.

Camino enojada buscando a Belle que no se encuentra en ningún lado, ni con su hermana pelirroja que está con mi hermano y no tengo idea de donde se metió Regina así que sigo dando vueltas como idiota por todo el antro tratando de encontrarla.

Suspiro ya cansada, no debí dejarla ir así.

En cuanto se fue después de llamarme imbécil, me fui a la barra a tomarme un par de tragos, pero me di cuenta que… no puedo dejar las cosas así, no después de todo el tiempo que hemos estado juntas y menos en cuanto me di cuenta que esta completamente sola.

Doy una vuelta por un pasillo donde veo un bulto en el piso inconsciente, me acerco y veo a Belle completamente dormida.

Suspiro aliviada de haberla encontrado y al menos a salvo, no le veo rastro de agresiones ni nada, sonrío divertida por verla en esta situación, tendré que decirle que tenga cuidado con lo que toma, mira que haber acabado en una cama conmigo y ahora dormida en el piso de un antro es muy peligroso.

La alzo con un poco de dificultad, pero que gracias al ejercicio me puedo dar esos lujos, y la llevo a fuera del bar, le pido al vallet mi auto quien al verme con la chica rueda los ojos pero no le doy importancia.

La subo con cuidado al auto y le pongo el cinturón para llevarla a casa.

Cuando llegamos la vuelvo a cargar y como no sé cómo subirla a su cuarto, mejor meterla al mío, no sé como abrir la puerta así que la cargo de costal de papas para tener una mano libre y entrar.

Subir las escaleras es el recorrido más largo del mundo.

-Vaya que si estás pesadita - digo gimiendo un poco en los últimos escalones.

Abro la puerta de mi cuarto y la dejo caer un poco brusca en la cama ya sin aire, le quito sus zapatos de tacón negros y le dejo el vestido, no quiero que vuelva a amanecer y se espante por estar desnuda, mejor que esta vez abra los ojos en mi cuarto con ropa.

La acomodo en mi cama hasta arroparla con mis sabanas, noto como sonríe entre sueños y eso me hace a mi verla con ternura.

-Descansa - le susurro para luego cambiarme y ponerme mi pijama, me pongo a lado de ella pero por sobre las sabanas, sin tocarla, es demasiada tentación, solo me quedo viendo al techo oyendo la respiración de Belle a mi lado, hasta quedarme dormida.

August POV.

Me estoy riendo a carcajadas viendo a Lena tratando de levantarse de su lugar, ni siquiera puede con su propio peso.

Creí que me iba a dar más batalla pero en el sexto chupito quedo casi noqueada.

-No… no the rdias - me trata de decir pero yo solo oigo balbuceos, me sigo riendo - BAAAIIILLLLRD

Niego con la cabeza divertido y me levanto.

-Nada de eso, es hora de llevarte a casa, la fiesta terminó - me acerco a ella para agarrarla pero ella no me deja y me da un manotazo.

-Y… yo phuedo - me señala con el dedo y me medio ve porque sus ojos están ya algo perdidos.

Sonrío de lado y sigo negando.

-Anda, no seas necia, te llevo a casa y allá bailamos lo que quieras.

-¿Do pdometes?

Asiento y ella me ve fijamente como si lo pensara mucho, luego extiende sus brazos como bebé y yo suelto otra carcajada.

-Cartgame.

La alzo como princesa sin dificultad y ella recarga su cabeza en mi hombro, a pesar del alcohol y toda la gente puedo sentir su perfume floral y dulce.

Pido el auto y la meto en él mientras sigue balbuceando no sé qué cosas.

-¿Sabes? Gus esth muy… muy guapo - sonrío - pero… hip… un poco idiota.

No dejo de ver la carretera soltando una que otra risa, mientras disque baila en el asiento de copiloto.

-Tu… te pareces a él - me pica la mejilla con su dedo.

-¿Ah si?

-Sip, pero, él… él es… especial.

Estaciono el auto atrás del de Ruby y me giro a ver a Lena extrañado.

-¿Así que especial? - salgo del auto y lo rodeo para sacarla a ella de nuevo cargando,decido llevarla mejor a mi casa.

-Sip, él me.. hace reír mucho - bueno al menos ya no balbucea, me interesa mucho lo que estoy oyendo, nunca creí que escucharía lo que piensa de mi, pero tampoco creí que un día tendría que cargarla ebria a mi recamara - es… trabajador… in… inteligente… muy muy dulce.

Sonrío mientras entramos a mi habitación, la dejo en la cama, y primero voy a cambiarme con un boxer y dejándome el torso desnudo, voy hacia ella y le quito los zapatos,pienso si quitarle el vestido o no, se ve que no traiga brassier abajo y podré ser respetuoso pero no soy de piedra, mejor dejárselo puesto, la meto en mis sabanas para dejarla bien cómoda.

-Vamos, luego me seguirás diciendo todo lo que piensas de mi - le susurro - es hora de dormir, iré a la sala yo.

-Noo, no te vayas - me agarra de la mano y se la pone bajo su cara como si fuera un oso de peluche - quédate conmigo… no me dejes.

Seguro mañana me iba a golpear por esto pero nunca voy a tener otra oportunidad así.

-De acuerdo, no me iré pero suelta mi mano.

Hace lo que le digo y rodeo la cama para meterme con ella, ella se gira hacia mi, pega su cara a mi pecho y me abraza enredando nuestras piernas.

-Eres calientito.

Le abrazo la cintura y la pego más a mi sintiendo su cuerpo y por primera vez en mi vida no siento la necesidad de estar así por sexo sino porque realmente se siente increíble esta sensación, extraña… pero… como si así tuviera que ser siempre.

-Ay Zelena - le digo mientras acaricio sus cabellos, noto como su respiración se hace pausada indicándome que se quedo dormida - ¿ahora cómo le haré mañana para dormir sin ti?

Sigo mirando su rostro mientras duerme y así me quedo hasta que el cansancio me vence.

Emma POV.

-No te preocupes Emma yo los llevo a casa - David tiene a Elsa con su brazo en su cuello por lo ebria que va y del otro lado a Hook quien apenas puede caminar - solo ayúdame a llevarlos al auto ya después yo me arreglo.

Asiento apoyando a Elsa en mi mientras él hace lo mismo con Hook, los sacamos hasta que le dan el auto a David y meto a Elsa acostada en la parte de atrás, veo como apenas toca el asiento se queda dormida.

-¿En serio no quieres que te acompañe? - le pregunto por tercera vez, mi amigo se me queda viendo y niega luego de darme un beso en la mejilla de despedida.

-Ambos dormirán en mi casa, no te preocupes, yo me encargo, mejor tu ya ve a casa.

Asiento no muy segura mientras los veo alejarse por la calle.

Me doy la vuelta para regresar por un último trago antes de irme, veo por todos lados en lo que estoy en la barra y me doy cuenta que mis hermanos ya no están por ningún lado así que termino mi copa cuando veo a lo lejos a mi diosa pelinegra con su novio, frunzo el ceño enojada por tal imagen.

Me recuerda que nunca tendré esa oportunidad, que jamás se fijará en mi, que sea tan idiota como para seguir con alguien así, que no la valora ni la trata como merece.

Aunque… pensándolo, tal vez yo tampoco sea la mujer para ella, soy un desastre como persona, un pasado que vive marcado en mi piel recordándome todos los días de donde vengo, que no soy digna de tal mujer.

Termino definitivo mi trago cuando me levanto y camino hacia la salida pero antes de irme volteo a torturarme de nuevo y lo que veo no me agrada, ya no están donde estaban sino en un rincón donde no hay nadie y es muy difícil distinguirlos pero estoy segura que son ellos, se nota que están discutiendo de nuevo, él le agarra el mentón fuertemente obligándola a que le de un beso.

Camino hacia ellos esquivando toda la gente que ni siquiera se darían cuenta de lo que sucede, veo cada movimiento que hacen y él la agarra del cabello tirando su cara hacia atrás, Regina hace una mueca de dolor que me hace apretar los puños fuertemente enterrándome las uñas en las palmas, de pronto veo todo rojo y camino más deprisa hasta donde están.

-No Leopold me lastimas, por favor suéltame - oigo a mi diosa ya que me acerco, está sollozando mientras él sigue jalando de su cabello.

-Tu me tienes que dar lo que merezco como tu novio… - alza la mano para golpearla y mi diosa cierra los ojos esperando el impacto

Está a punto de acercar el impacto a su mejilla pero estampo mi puño en su cara mandándolo lejos de ella.

-Te dije que te metieras con alguien de tu tamaño - mi diosa se pone atrás de mi y yo la protejo con mi cuerpo.

Leopold se toca la nariz que comienza a sangrar y me mira furioso.

-¡Me acabas de romper la nariz! - me grita cuando corre hacia mi para taclearme pero lo esquivo al mismo tiempo que le doy un golpe en sus costillas - ¡No te la vas a acabar perra!

Mantengo a Regina atrás de mi. sin quitarle la vista de encima ese cabrón.

-Hazte un poco para atrás - le digo, ella trata de decirme con la mirada que me detenga pero ya es demasiado tarde para eso, no hoy, no ahora.

Volteo a ver a Leopold que se pone en posición de ataque y me lanza un puñetazo que fácilmente agarro y de ahí le doy un codazo en su rostro, cuando cae al piso me pongo encima de él y le doy otro puñetazo en la cara.

-No te atrevas a volver a tocarla - lo agarro del cuello de su camisa para advertírselo de cerca mirándolo como la porquería que es.

Pero él solo me sonríe burlón con su cara ensangrentada.

-Ella es mía perra - suelta escupiéndome sangre, levanto mi puño para volverlo a golpear cuando unas manos suaves me detienen.

-No Emma, por favor, no vale la pena - volteo a ver a mi diosa quien tiene el rostro manchado en lágrimas, me desarma por completo su mirada y relajo mis manos para levantarme, le doy una ultima mirada de asco a ese idiota y me pongo a lado de ella - sácame de aquí por favor, no quiero estar más aquí

La miro asintiendo y camino con ella, pero antes de poder llegar a donde hay gente oigo a mis espaldas.

-Esto no ha acabado Regina, tu eres mía.

Estoy a punto de ir a darle una paliza cuando la mano de mi diosa me detiene y me jala hacia la salida. Pido el auto y subimos deprisa alejándonos de ese lugar.

Aún siento mis manos temblar por toda la rabia que siento y como aprieto mi volante fuertemente.

-¿Te lastimaste? - pregunta mientras toca nerviosa mis nudillos llenos de sangre, ese toque hace que inmediatamente todo se vuelva colorido de nuevo, que el oxigeno entre a mi cuerpo calmándome.

-No, es la sangre de él, yo estoy muy bien - le respondo lo más dulce que pueda - ¿tu cómo estás?

Se hace un silencio por unos segundos, no quiero verla y mejor fijo mi vista en la carretera.

-No lo sé - la oigo susurrar - me siento como una estúpida.

Mi mano se va a su pierna y ella la agarra fuerte apretándola, yo hago lo mismo transmitiéndole mi apoyo.

-No eres estúpida - respiro un poco para serenarme más - me alegro de haber estado cerca.

-Siempre lo estás.

Sonrío un poco y en unos minutos llegamos a nuestras casa, nos quedamos dentro del coche mirándolas sin realmente saber si queremos salir de la seguridad del auto.

Veo su mirada mirando triste hacia su hogar y yo la entiendo perfecto.

-Si no quieres estar sola, puedes quedarte conmigo - me aviento a decirle, ella me voltea a ver sorprendida y yo me encojo en mi lugar esperando su rechazo.

-¿En serio?

Yo asiento mirándola un poco avergonzada.

-Si no quieres estar sola, puedes… - me rasco la nuca nerviosa sin saber cómo continuar la oración.

Veo como sonríe dulce y yo me relajo inmediatamente en mi lugar.

Ella asiente agarrando mi mano y yo le sonrío, salimos del coche entrando a mi hogar y de ahí a mi cuarto, noto como ella lo ve y yo me apeno un poco por todo el desastre, que ya es menor porque lo recogí en la mañana pero cuando me arregle en la tarde volví a hacer un relajo con mi ropa.

-Lamento todo esto - agarro toda la ropa que esta esparcida en mi cama y la pongo encima del escritorio, al menos ahí ya no estorba - te prestaré una pijama, lamento decirte que solo uso shorts y playeras.

-Muchas gracias Emma, yo… - de pronto su mirada se vuelve triste y lágrimas comienzan a salir de sus ojos - me siento tan mal, no sé cómo dejé que esto llegara tan lejos, yo ni siquiera sé porque seguí con esto, solo quería… y él…

Ya no puede continuar por los sollozos y se deja caer sentada en mi cama, yo voy corriendo hacia ella y tímidamente la comienzo a abrazar, ella se deja caer en mis brazos y yo me quedo así sin soltarla, todo el tiempo que ella necesita para desahogarse, le acaricio la espalda y es como si sintiera su propio dolor, cada sollozo es como un cuchillo atravesando mi corazón.

-Escúchame Regina - la alejo un poco de mi cuando la siento calmada un poco, ella me mira a los ojos y yo trato de darle a mi mirada toda la seriedad posible - él es un completo cabrón y tu eres una gran mujer, hermosa, inteligente, divertida, maravillosa con una personalidad muy atrayente, que puede hacer que cualquier persona se ponga a tus pies si lo deseas, mereces alguien que pueda verlo, tu necesitas y mereces a quien este contigo siempre, que te haga feliz siempre, sonreír y te proteja de todo, porque eres una reina Regina, una reina que…

No puedo decir más porque en ese instante mi diosa, la mujer que me vuelve total y completamente loca sella mis labios con los suyos, me quedo de piedra un segundo con los ojos abiertos para ver si es en serio que esto es real, y lo es, tengo frente a mi a Regina con los ojos cerrados con sus labios pegados a los míos, los cierro lentamente para disfrutar de esto.

Ya que, que importa lo que pasó, que importa Leopold o si ella acabando el beso va a romper mi corazón, en este instante solo existe ella, solo nosotras dos, solo este beso que se va a quedar grabado por siempre en mi corazón.

Mis manos se van a su cuello lentamente para no dejarla escapar y el beso lo comienzo a guiar, volviendolo dulce, saboreándonos por primera vez, aventurándonos a conocer nuestros labios, jalo un poco su labio inferior y muerdo un poco el superior donde está esa cicatriz que desde que la conozco me vuelve loca, ella hace lo mismo y comienza a morderme mis labios, explorándolos, acariciándolos, volviendo de un beso dulce la más loca de las emociones que he sentido en toda mi vida, mi corazón acelerado y mi estomago sin dejar de dar vueltas.

No sé cuanto tiempo nos quedamos así pero no me importa, este es mi lugar, este es el sitio en el que podría morir feliz, no me importa ya nada si ella permanece así conmigo.

Pero como con todo, tiene que acabar, cuando nos separamos para respirar junto mi frente con la suya sin poder acabar con el momento aún.

-Emma…

-Sshhh - le susurro - no digas nada por favor, no ahora… solo… pasó y… yo no me arrepiento, si quieres dejarlo así, yo lo puedo aceptar y si quieres continuar también, pero… hoy no digas nada, podemos hablar mañana de esto.

Abro mis ojos y ella me está viendo, ya no esta llorando, su mano se va a mi mejilla acariciándola y asiente lentamente.

Le doy un beso en su frente levantándome, voy a mi closet por un pijama para ella.

-Ahí está el baño para que te cambies, yo iré a la sala a dormir.

-No, no quiero estar sola - me dice rápido con una mirada asustada, me acerco a ella y le agarro la manos mirándola a los ojos.

-Estarás segura conmigo, ve, aquí estaré cuando regreses.

Asiente de nuevo levantándose para ir al baño, mientras yo me cambio rápido para que cuando regrese ya esté lista.

Me meto en la cama para esperarla y ella sale, sonrío, se ve muy mona con mis short y mi playera guanga pero ni así se le quita la belleza natural que tiene.

Se mete nerviosa bajo las sabanas y me da la espalda, yo me quedo mirando hacia el techo sin saber qué hacer en estos momentos.

-¿Emma? - volteo rápido a ver a mi diosa pero ella sigue de espaldas a mi.

-Dime ¿necesitas algo? - le pregunto alarmada.

-¿Crees que… ahmmm… ? ¿crees que puedas abrazarme?

La miro sorprendida pero sonrío emocionada, me acerco apresurada a ella poniéndome de lado y pegándome a ella pasando mi brazo por encima rodeando su cintura, ella se hace para atrás pegándose más a mi, es la sensación más maravillosa después de la del beso; recargo mi cabeza contra la suya depositando un beso en ella.

-Descansa - le susurro.

-Se siente bien.

Sonrío sin saber que podría acarrear esto, ¿qué más puede pasar? tal vez al día siguiente ella se arrepienta, tal vez esto no va a servir, o simplemente mis demonios van a ser los que terminaran arrebatándome mi final feliz… de nuevo.

 **WOOOW que fuerte final, hasta yo me quedé O.O y festeje por el tan ansiado acercamiento de Regina y Emma a partir de aquí se abre una nueva etapa para las tres parejas, se descubrieran secretos de los Swan y la negación a enamorarse, los porqué a tanto miedo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola chicos! lamento mucho mucho la demora, pero estoy en semana de exámenes y eso me tiene vuelta loca, pero acá estamos, este capítulo tiene el tan anhelado POV de Regina, al menos para saber un poco el como se sienten y que pasa con sus cabezas**

 **ohparrillabae2 .- Hola! Si! ame escribir ese beso, fue simplemente el mejor final que pude encontrar, claro que aún falta más para se haga un real swanqueen, pero ya es un avance, gracias por tu comentario y espero disfrutes el capítulo, un abrazo!**

 **kykyo-chan.- Hola! SI! Escribir ese beso me dio muchísimo gusto, fue simplemente perfecto para avanzar en la relación de Regina y Emma, aún nos falta mucha historia, gracias por comentar, espero disfrutes el capítulo, un abrazo!**

 **Jessica Nolasco.- Hola! Espero hayas comido mucho pozole y tostadas jaja, pero bueno este cap está algo light pero vienen cosas interesantes para el siguiente, porque ya se ponen las cosas más intensas, gracias por el comentario y espero disfrutes el capítulo, un abrazo!**

 **Evazqueen.- Bienvenida! me da mucho gusto tenerte por acá comentando la historia, es en serio un motor importante y una motivación para seguir con la historia con más y más ganas. La verdad es que estas relaciones van a ir avanzando más a partir de este capítulo, se vienen citas, besos y un poco de drama, que es como el sazón de toda historia xD. Muchas gracias por comentar, espero disfrutes el capítulo y un abrazo!**

 **15marday.- Hola! jaja si fue un capítulo bastante entretenido, me hizo reír mucho en algunas ocasiones mientras lo iba escribiendo, iba a traer un poco más de drama pero decidí dejarlo así para que la relación entre los Swan y Mills evolucionara, por ahora este capítulo es tranquilo pero es un parteaguas para cada una de las relaciones, se vienen cosas muy interesantes para que desarrollen todo más rápido, con ese toque de drama xD. Gracias por comentar y espero que disfrutes el capítulo, un abrazo!**

 **sjl.-HOLA! Si! se vienen cosas muy interesantes para los próximos capítulos, muchas aventuras, citas, amor, besos, dramita xD. Gracias por comentar y espero disfrutes el capítulo. Un abrazo!**

Capítulo 11

August POV.

Abro los ojos por un rayo de sol que se cuela por mi ventana, las imágenes de la noche anterior me llegan de golpe y siento de inmediato algo sobre mi cuerpo que me impide mover, miro hacia abajo y tengo la imagen más tierna, sexy y divertida del mundo.

Tengo a Zelena aferrándose a mi cuerpo con su cara aun descansando contra mi pecho, tiene la boca ligeramente abierta por lo que siento un poco de baba en mi pecho, cosa que normalmente me molestaría pero siendo ella, lo encuentro casi encantador.

Seguro va a tener una resaca impresionante cuando despierte, me quito poco a poco su brazo sin hacer movimientos bruscos.

-No - oigo que dice volviendo a enroscarse, cosa que me hace sonreír.

La vuelvo a mover lento, cuando estoy a punto de salir, agarro mi almohada para que sea eso lo que abrace, al hacerlo se aferra a ella poniéndosela contra su rostro, salgo sonriendo de la habitación sin quitarme esa extraña sensación dentro de mi que no me deja de revolotear en mi estómago.

Al bajar la escaleras oigo ruido en la cocina y seguro que es Emma, es de las que se para a veces temprano para irse a correr, pero en vez de eso es Ruby quien está con el ceño fruncido leyendo un libro de recetas, sonrío burlón sabiendo perfecto lo que pasa aquí, pero al mismo tiempo un sentimiento de ternura me embriaga por completo y es que, mi bicho no es para nada de las que muestra ese tipo de cosas, va fuera de lo que es, de lo que cree incluso, con nosotros le costó tanto trabajo abrirse, nunca se toma las relaciones en serio.

-Es tan extraño verte así - suelto entrando y mi hermana se asusta.

-¡Carajo! Has ruido animal - suelto una carcajada pero noto como se sonroja un poco.

-Perdón, pero, es tierno… verte… haciendo - me rasco la cabeza sin saber como continuar, no es algo que hubiera pensado que un día… pasaría.

Ella suspira y con una sonrisa un poco tímida estrella unos huevos y los pone en lo que parece ser la masa.

-Lo sé - dice sin mirarme - no sé porqué lo hago solo puedo pensar que… lo va a necesitar en cuanto despierte.

Asiento entendiendo perfecto porque, lo voy a aceptar, yo estoy en el mismo punto, siento exactamente lo mismo, Zelena en un momento despertara y va a querer una aspirina, un jugo y seguro un buen café.

-Para mi es todo un giro, pero, no hacerlo me hace sentir peor - me ve un segundo y puedo notar su inseguridad incluso su miedo, suspiro un poco controlando todas las emociones que me comienzan a venir, es tan extraño, hacia tanto que no tenía que lidiar con este tipo de cosas, no al menos con tantos sentimientos buenos - Belle es…

-Diferente - completo mirando hacia la masa que hace - déjame ayudarte, vamos a tener que hacer más.

Me mira extrañada pero solo le tomo dos segundos entender mi sonrisa tímida, ella sonríe de lado y sus ojos tienen ese brillo de burla de siempre.

-Así que al final si te quedaste con una pelirroja en la cama - río un poco mientras yo voy a el refrigerador a sacar el bote de jugo - y pensar que les dije que era día de olvidarlas.

Sonrío recordándolo y como las primeras chicas que nos gustaron eran idénticas a ellas, tal vez las pudimos haber llevado a la cama,a un buen polvo en incluso imaginar que son ellas, pero, solo pensarlo, el tocar otra piel pensando que es la de ella pero siendo consciente de que no es así, me tortura y me dan nauseas.

Camino en silencio sacando vasos y sirviendo.

-Es tan complicado tener tantas emociones - le digo muy bajo, aún sin verla.

-Lo sé, nunca fuimos buenos teniéndolas y las que conocemos son…

Me quedo recordando todas las veces que lloré en mi cama, las cicatrices, el dolor y tristeza de todos los días, pensar que no estaba solo sin nadie entre tanta oscuridad, hasta que en esa misma encontré a mis hermanas, nunca salimos realmente de ahí, solo nos acostumbramos a estar ahí, haciéndonos compañía sin realmente saber como salir.

-Malas y vamos a necesitar un desayuno para tres mujeres - volteo rápido y ahí está Emma acabada de despertar, recargada en el marco de la cocina con una pequeña sonrisa triste - tengo una hermosa pelinegra en mi cama que seguro necesitará algo de comer.

-¿Quién lo diría? y yo pensé que Regina se te iba a resistir más - se burla Ruby y yo as miro divertidas.

Emma suelta una carcajada y camina hacia nosotros.

-No es lo que creen, es más complicado que eso - la miro sospechosa pero sé que no nos dirá más, son cosas de ellas y si haya algo que hemos sido siempre es prudentes y guardar bien los secretos - ¿y ustedes? ¿al fin se les hizo?

Niego con la cabeza cuando me ve y Ruby le dice que no.

-¿En que nos quieren convertir esas Mills? Es sacrilegio para nosotros tener tanta belleza en la cama y solo usarla para dormir - dice Ruby divertida dándome el bol de la masa frustrada - tu eres mejor con los desayunos, yo tuesto el pan y Emma puede hacer los cafés, es algo que al menos no se le va a quemar.

-¡Hey! - suelto una carcajada y nos ponemos en marcha,

La verdad es que nadie es un as para cocinar, Gold es el que mejor lo hace cuando se inspira, lo más que puedo llegar a hacer son excelentes parrillas y Ruby es excelente con todo lo que tenga que ver con mariscos y pescado, definitivamente deberían existir las tarjetas de cliente frecuente en las pizzerías.

-Por primera vez vamos a preparar un desayuno decente y ni siquiera es totalmente para nosotros - comento después de unos segundos de silencio.

Oigo como se ríen mientras voy poniendo la harina, huevo, leche, mantequilla y un poco de canela para hacer los hot cakes.

Están colocando ya todo en tres bandejas y yo poniendo los últimos hot cakes cuando escuchamos un grito desde arriba "¡¿qué?!"

Nos miramos entre los tres y emprendemos una corrida olímpica para subir en el pasillo nos quedamos pasmados al ver a las tres hermanas Mills mirándose como una cara de horror estampada en sus rostros.

-¿Qué pasó? - pregunto Ruby al fin despues de vernos entre todos.

Ninguna contesto nada y estaba a punto de reirme por lo surreal de la situación pero creo que lo mejor era aligerar un poco esto.

-Preparamos el desayuno, bajen a comer, seguro que les hará bien tener algo en el estomago, también tenemos ibuprofeno - camino hacia Zelena quien tiene una mueca en la cara, incluso así despeinada, con un poco de ojeras y hasta demacrada se ve tremendamente sexy, me doy cuenta que tiene puesta una de mis playeras con unos pantalones que le quedan enormes, ella de da cuenta de mi mirada en ella sé que se pone nerviosa - ¿cómo te sientes?

Se agarra la cabeza, se hizo un moño alto con una de mis plumas que siempre tengo en mi escritorio.

-Mal, me duele la cabeza horrible, lamento mucho mi comportamiento August, no soy así para nada - no puedo dejar de ver sus ojos verdes que están en serio muy apenados, pero yo solo puedo pensar que es muy hermosa.

-Deberías, se veía que te estabas divirtiendo - se sonroja y yo me río un poco - ven, en serio necesitas algo de comer.

-No sé si deba quedarme - susurra sin quitar su mirada de mi - ya hice suficiente.

Sonrío y le agarro la mano.

-No creo que quieras llegar a cocinar,deja de ser tan terca - extiendo mi mano y ella duda un momento pero la termina aceptando, la agarro y la jalo un poco para que me siga.

Cuando volteamos me doy cuenta que estamos solos en el pasillo y oímos ruido desde la cocina, donde caminamos y al entrar vemos que ya están ahí todas desayunando con mi enorme montaña de hot cakes y mucho pan tostado, hago que Zelena se siente junto a ellos y me voy al otro lado de la barra con mis hermanas.

Saco del cajón las pastillas y le extiendo una a Lena con su vaso de jugo, me ve como si fuera el hombre que le da agua a un hombre sediento en el desierto, es tan divertido.

-Vamos chicas, si no comen me voy a creer que soy muy malo en la cocina - ellas me miran con un poco de sufrir y agarran sus tenedores empezando a comer - les prometo que no tiene ni vinagre ni pasta de dientes.

Zelena quien estaba tomando su jugo comienza a toser y Regina y Belle me ven preocupadas pero cuando mis hermanas comienzan a reír todos las seguimos aligerando el ambiente.

-Lamentamos mucho las molestias de nuestra estancia - dice Regina, la miro extraño por las formalidades pero volteo a ver a Emma quien no tiene ojos más que para serla, creo que incluso esta babeando un poco, sonríe tierna y yo no puedo evitar hacer lo mismo.

-Ya te dije que es un placer para nosotros - habla Emma - deja de lamentarte y come.

Veo que Regina sonríe un poco mirando a mi hermana.

-Es que que horror que nos vean así, solo mira a Zelena es un desastre - dice Belle divertida molestando a su hermana quien la mira indignada.

-Pero mira quién lo dice - contesta ella - ¿no te viste en una espejo?

Belle la fulmina con la mirada pero todos comenzamos a reir.

-Aunque la que me sorprende es Gina - dice ahora la castaña mirando burlona a su otra hermana quien la ve mal.

-No me vengas con eso señorita, no soy yo la que tiene el cabello de lo que parece ser una sustancia dudosa - Belle se agarra el cabello y cuando ve de lo que habla comienza a gritar incoherencias.

-Tenemos cuatro baños en esta casa, pueden ducharse si quieren - dice Ruby terminando su desayuno - no acepto un no como respuesta, fue una noche dura y merecen un día de descanso.

-Me encantaría pero debo terminar unos papeles del trabajo además… - comienza a decir Zelena.

-Nada que no podamos arreglar mañana en la oficina ¿alguna otra objeción? - pregunto mirando a todas las hermanas, veo que Regina va a decir algo pero antes de eso.

-No ninguna - dice Emma evitando la próxima excusa, hoy es día de comida chatarra, videojuegos y juegos de mesa, sabrán lo que es una día en casa de los Swan.

Emma POV.

Veo como ellas se quedan mirando lo que se podría definir como asustadas pero yo la veo divertidas y choco manos con mi hermana y Gus cerrando el trato.

-Suena a algo peligroso - dice Belle lo que me hace reír.

-Oh peligroso no es la palabra que usaría - le responde Ruby.

Me les quedo viendo divertida y noto como mi diosa ya tiene su desayuno terminado y se siente un poco fuera de lugar, lo que me hace gracia, así que me levanto y me pongo a su lado, ella se da cuenta y me mira extrañada.

-Ven, te mostrare donde está el baño - suspira y se levanta siguiéndome.

-No sé que tan buena idea sea esta - oigo que me dice desde atrás, me detengo en medio del pasillo para mirarla extrañada - es que… yo no soy así señorita Swan, no soy de las que…

-¿Se queda en la cama de alguien y acepta un desayuno? - trato de sonar tranquila, cuando la realidad es que me pone bastante insegura sus palabras, no es como si yo estuviera acostumbrada a estar atrás de una chica o invitarla a pasar un día entero en mi hogar.

-Algo así - agacha un poco la cabeza pero con rapidez se incorpora y me vuelve a ver - no quiero que se haga suposiciones sobre mi persona que son equivocadas.

Suspiro acercándome a ella.

-Trato de saber quién eres Regina, conocerte, verte como lo que realmente eres y no como lo que quieres aparentar - me ve fijamente y noto como sus barreras se derrumban un poco, dejándome ver su miedo, su inseguridad y como el solo hecho de mostrarse sentimental le vuela la cabeza en un conflicto - no tienes que hacer nada que no quieras conmigo, solo te pido que lo intentes, no pierdes nada pasando un día aquí, y después de lo de ayer no me gustaría que estuvieras sola en tu casa, ahora si tu quieres salimos a dar un paseo en mi moto a desaparecer.

Veo que se queda pensando un momento y el debate en su cabeza luego me voltea a ver y asiente.

-Sobre lo que pasó ayer…

-No, se hablará cuando estas lista y de verdad quieras hacerlo - le digo deteniéndola, agarro su mano sintiendo el hermoso tacto de su piel que me vuelve loca - ahora ven, debes de querer darte una ducha y cambiarte.

-Pero… no tengo ropa.

-Seguro te quedará algo y Ruby es un adicta a comprar y siempre guarda lencería nueva en sus cajones, también ropa por si quieres algo nuevo o puedes agarrar lo que sea de mi armario - entramos a mi habitación donde ella seguía estando muy insegura - vamos, no te vamos a morder, te prometo que te vas a divertir y en el momento que quieras podemos irnos a dar una vuelta si gustas.

Ella me ve unos segundos en silencio y asiente,camino hacia el baño con ella siguiendo mis pasos.

-Algo de su armario estará bien, solo la… - sonrío entendiendo perfecto.

-La dejaré en mi cama, la llave caliente es la derecha, si necesitas algo grita.

Le sonrío una última vez y salgo del cuarto de baño suspirando.

Después de una hora donde mis hermanos y yo esperamos a que las chicas Mills terminaran de bañarse y cambiarse decidimos hacer dos boles de palomitas, sacar nuestra ración de chetos de bolita y claro un poco de agua para las que estaban con un poco de resaca y refresco para los demás.

-¿Qué les apetece jugar? tenemos casi todas las consolas que gusten y una colección de videojuegos patrocinada por mi anterior empleo - comienza diciendo Gus abriendo unas puertas enseñando su pequeña frikicolección.

-Si que son un estuche de sorpresas - oigo que dice Belle.

-No puedo creerlo, ¿en serio tienes marvel vs capcom? - pregunta Zelena, me le quedo viendo extrañada - les vamos a dar una paliza.

Mis hermanos y yo no podeos evitar soltar una carcajadas mientras ellas fruncen el ceño.

-Eso nunca va a pasar, mis bichos y yo tenemos maestría en ese videojuego - Gus saca el play station conectándolo a la pantalla mientras también saca el videojuego, decidimos por el marvel vs capcom 3.

-Bueno, eso ya lo podremos ver - lo reta Zelena desde los colchones que pusimos en el piso con muchos cojines para poder caber todos en la sala.

-¿Qué les parece una apuesta? - pregunta Ruby sentada en el sillón, a su lado Belle la mira divertida y no puedo evitar sentir ternura de verlas así - ya que se ve que están muy seguras de sus habilidades.

Miro a Regina quien se sentó junto a mi en el sofá de tres plazas y tiene un pequeño brillo en sus ojos que nunca la había visto, parecido al de cuando nos hicieron la broma en la cena pero este era casi… retadora.

-No se me llama apuesta si sabemos que vamos a ganar - miro sorprendida a mi diosa, ¿ella… juega videojuegos? ¿dónde rayos firmo para casarme con esta mujer?

-Entonces no tienen nada que perder - le digo parándome para ayudar a mi hermano con los controles.

Cuando ya está todo listo con Gus y Zelena en los colchones, Ruby con Belle en un sillón y un bol en medio de ellas, también mi diosa y yo sentadas cómodamente con las piernas cruzadas y un vaso de refresco cada una, es tan extraño tenernos así, pero al mismo tiempo, como si fuera lo correcto, el mejor momento para mi desde hace tanto tiempo.

-Te ves bien con jeans, deberías ponértelos más - ella me mira sonriendo, y es que mis pantalones le quedan un poco ajustados y con esa blusa blanca que le queda un poco grande le da un toque demasiado ardiente.

-De vez en cuando no hace daño, pero no se acostumbre Señorita Swan - la miro divertida, incluso me puedo acostumbrar a ese apelativo, suena sexy.

Comenzamos nuestra sesión de competencia con mi hermano eligiendo a su personaje Strider mientras obvio Zelena como esperaba escogiendo una mujer a Morrigan, me acomodó mejor en el sillón, por alguna razón este tipo de cosas siempre me dan cosquillas en el estómago de la emoción, los Swan tenemos un sentido de competencia muy grande y perder en este juego contra las chicas Mills sería humillante.

Ruby POV.

No puedo parar de reír por la cara de incredulidad de mi hermano que no deja de ver la pantalla con la boca abierta.

-Eres una vergüenza para esta familia August, te vamos a desheredar - oigo a Emma quien no deja de comer palomitas.

Las hermanas están chocando las manos y gritando de felicidad mientras Gus sigue sin dejar de ver la pantalla.

-Eres bueno, lo admito - comienza Zelena poniéndose frente a el y extendiéndole la mano.

Mi hermano sonríe un poco y le estrecha la mano poniéndose de mejor humor.

-Cállate bicho que vas tu contra Belle - me avienta su control en las piernas y yo le sonrío soberbia, claro, como si yo fuera a perder contra ella.

-Enorgulléceme hermana - Zelena le da el suyo a mi castaña quien lo acepta sonriendo.

-¿Preparada para perder Ruby? - me pregunta y yo río, es hora de bajarle los humos a esta chiquilla.

Escojo a mi bello Deadpool mientras que Belle elige a Chun Li, bufo, es un clásico.

Aprieto el control fuertemente para comenzar, no importa que tanto me gusta esa mujer, no voy a dejar que me gane.

—5 minutos y 4 juegos después —-

-Es imposible - susurro mirando como muere mi personaje en manos de esa desquiciante, maldita, desgraciada y horrible mujer de chongos.

-¡SIIIII! - ni siquiera puedo mirar a esas mujeres que se han convertido en enemigas mortales de mi ego.

-Eso estuvo feo Ruby, yo al menos duré a la sexta ronda - fulmino con la mirada a mi hermano mientras Emma muere de risa en el sillón con Regina y su sonrisa ladeada prepotente.

-Cállate rubia que eres la siguiente - le aviento el control y ella lo atrapa con una mano - por el orgullo de la familia.

Ella m guiña un ojo mientras Regina se acomoda mas recta con el control, debo admitir que si ver a las otras hermanas es bastante raro, con ella que siempre la he visto formal y con una personalidad imponente, es casi surreal mirarla a punto de jugar videojuegos.

-Tengo dos perdedores como hermanos - mira a Regina quien está seria a su lado - ¿qué dices Regina, te doy un juego de ventaja?

Ella sonríe divertida pero no le contesta.

Emma y su inseparable Ryu mientras la pelinegra con Spider Man, me sorprende que lo elija justo ella, esperaba algo mas femenino de su parte, pero le resto importancia y me llevo a la boca un puñado de palomas.

-No sé que tan buena sea Emma, pero si igual a ustedes, no tienen oportunidad - me susurra Belle, la miro confundida y ella suelta una pequeña risa - Regina siempre es la que nos daba una paliza en este juego.

Abro los ojos sorprendida mirándola, ella asiente con la cabeza.

Me agacho a la altura de August quien sigue con un puchero en su rostro sin saber como rayos perdió, de hecho yo también me lo pregunto.

-Esto va a ser divertido, no pierdas ningún detalle y si puedes, incluso grábalo - August entiende perfecto y saca su celular rápido mientras yo me subo de nuevo al sillón.

—- 2 juegos después—-

-¡Mills, Mills, Mills! - sip, esa es Belle abrazando a sus hermanas quienes no dejan de reír frente a nosotros.

Y yo dandole palmadas en la espalda a Emma quien está con las manos en el rostro.

-No estuvo…. - trato de decir pero la verdad es que no sé como continuar.

-Fue un asco.

-Si lo fue, no hay como defenderte.

Emma POV.

El ver a mi diosa tan feliz, sonriendo como nunca me causo tanta felicidad y alivio que ni siquiera me importo, bueno no mucho, el haber perdido terriblemente ante ella, y es que, brilla, tener a sus hermanas abrazándola y ellas tan felices riendo, mientras yo no puedo apartar mi mirada de ella.

-Después de esa sorprendente paliza ¿Qué les parece algo más relax? - entra Gus que no sé en que momento salió con nuestro juego de caras y gestos en él.

Asentimos sonriendo aligerando el ambiente y dejando de lado nuestro ego herido.

-Además debemos defender nuestro orgullo.

No sé cómo pasó pero terminó siendo toda una tarde de risas, carcajadas, mucho dulce porque terminamos sacando un bote de helado en algún momento, pizza que pedimos cuando nos empezó a dar hambre y juegos de mesa.

Afortunadamente nos redimimos al ganarles en el caras y gestos pero valimos de nuevo en el Monopoly, también ganaron en twister, pero nadie es mejor que nosotros en Disney trivia que arrasamos con ellas, ¿quién no ha visto la Bambi y Dumbo? ¡son clásicos!

Para cuando ya eran las cuatro de la tarde estábamos viendo Bambi porque obvio no se iban a ir de esta casa sin al menos ver una de esas dos, no sé en qué momento termine poniendo mi cabeza en las piernas de mi diosa.

-¿Cómoda? - la miro desde abajo sonriendo feliz y ella me corresponde, verla tan animada, brillando prácticamente puedo ver la luz a sus espaldas y el coro de los ángeles, pero en serio, es tan hermosa.

-Muchísimo.

Ella niega divertida y me comienza a acariciar la cabeza y jugar con mi cabello.

-Oh por Dios, su mamá - escucho a mi lado y veo a Belle contra el pecho de Ruby siendo abrazada con lágrimas en los ojos, y mi hermana con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Abajo Zelena tiene su cabeza en el hombro de mi hermano y me shockeo por todo esto, por tener a estas tres mujeres a nuestro alrededor haciendo que nuestra tarde sin Gold en casa se convierta en solo un día de juegos y no es uno donde cada quien está con sus cosas, saliendo, tomando o seguramente con alguna chica en un hotel.

Soy Emma Swan, la chica que cada vez que sale tiene a una chica en su cama, que vive aventuras en su moto, que no puede evitar estremecerse con la idea de vivir en un solo lugar o tener una sola mujer porque por favor, hay demasiadas en el mundo, ¿tanto potencial despreciado solo para una persona? no, es imposible, a mi me gusta divertirme, gritar, sentirme libre.

Siento sus manos pasando por mis cabello y se me eriza toda la piel con eso, cierro los ojos disfrutando sus caricias y desechando aunque sea por ahora todos mis pensamientos, todos mis demonios, dejándolos ir, liberándome al menos por estos cortos minutos.

El ruido de un celular nos saca de nuestra pequeña burbuja, es el de Zelena quien nos dice son señas que pongamos en pause la película, cosa que hacemos en un segundo.

-Hola mamá…. si…. claro…. vale…. ok…. si…. vale adios ma - nos le quedamos mirando esperando alguna reacción pero al colgar toda esa calmada que presentaba se fue con su grito - tenemos veinte minutos para dejar la casa limpia e irnos a nuestra casa a recibir a madre.

La miro confundida junto con mis hermanos, me da berrinche interno cuando mi diosa se para dejando mi cabeza caer en el sofá.

.¿Limpiar? - pregunta Ruby viendo la casa, yo también lo hago y no está mal, solo hayq ue poner todo en la cocina y listo.

-Si, limpiar, esto está horrible, al menos hay que dejarlo presentable-dice Belle ya parada mirando al rededor- ¿tienen un trapo?

Seguimos sin movernos de nuestro lugar con esta rara, muy rara situación.

-Señorita Swan no lo vamos a repetir, alce s trasero y ayudennos a limpiar - miro a mi diosa y su mirada me hace levantarme enseguida con un suspiro.

-Ya oyeron chicos, a trabajar.

No sé cómo, porqué o el motivo por el que estamos haciendo esto, y es que vamos no es necesario, todo está bien, la casa está técnicamente limpiar, el desorden no significa que sea un desastre ¿cierto?

Zelena y Gus se ponen a recoger su cama del piso, mientras Belle se lleva Ruby con todos los trastes a la cocina y mi diosa y yo acomodando toda la sala.

-¿En serio eso era orden para ustedes? . me pregunta, me encojo de hombros sin saber bien que responder a eso, no es como si fuéramos sucios solo….

-Nuestra definición de orden tiene algunas diferencias - me doy la vuelta para acomodar el otro sillón cuando en el acto choco contra mi diosa quien se queda pegada a mi pecho a centímetros de mi, la tomo de la cintura para que el impacto no la lleve hacia atrás y ella se sostiene de mis hombros - lo siento.

Ella se me queda viendo a los ojos durante algunos segundos y yo no puedo evitar revivir en mi mente el beso de la noche anterior, sentir sus labios contra los míos, su textura, la sensación y todas las emociones que se me vinieron encima con él. Unico, diferente, un beso que seguramente ninguna iba a poder suspirar.

-Se… Emma yo… - no sé si quiera oírlo, no creo poder soportar su rechazo, el saber que no me quiere, que fue un error, hay tantas cosas que podría decir, no sé si tampoco quiero que diga que le gustó o que quisiera repetirlo, porque ni yo sé por lo que estoy pasando en estos momentos.

-Aún no es momento yo solo… - susurro acercándome y apretando mas su cintura contra la mía - solo déjame…

Choco mis labios contra los de ella, de manera suave, casi dandole el tiempo necesario para hacerse a un lado, pero no lo hace, me corresponde, siento sus manos atrás de mi cuello mientras las mías se van a su espalda pegándola aún más a mi.

EL gusto no me dura nada cuando oímos un ruido acercándose y nos alejamos rápido yendo una a cada lado de la sala, eso no evita que no vea sus mejillas sonrosadas y ese gesto en su cabello de nervios que me provoca una sonrisa satisfecha.

Ahora sé que no le soy indiferente, ahora estoy segura pero… ¿qué puede traer esto?

Regina POV.

Salgo de la casa con mis hermanas al acabar de limpiar el desastre de casa que dejamos, no tengo idea de cómo pueden pensar que eso llega a ser algo ordenado o común en sus vidas y es que aceptémoslo, las diferencias podrían llenar una lista de mil páginas.

El beso con Emma me sigue cosquilleando en mis labios, casi puedo sentir un ataque de ansiedad de regresar y darle otro, no sé porqué, no sé qué sucede conmigo que pude llegar a tal acto, nunca me gustaron las mujeres, nunca es algo que siquiera llegue a plantearme.

Con eso en mi mente revoloteando una y otra vez entramos a nuestra casa donde cuando llegue al filo de las escaleras la voz de Zelena me saca de mi tortura mental.

-Regina, tenemos que hablar, creo que ya llegó el momento - la volteo a ver y la miro confundida, ella suspira y ve a Belle como pidiendo ayuda.

-Son cosas que hemos hablado entre Zel y yo que son importantes - se me seca la boca y es como si un golpe me diera en el pecho ¿lo sabrán? ¿nos abran visto solo pensarlo me da un ataque de pánico que trato de contener dentro de mi.

-Madre está a punto de llegar - bien Regina, la mejor excusa ahora es tu madre

Ellas asienten.

-Lo sabemos, por eso nos vamos a ver en mi cuarto en cuanto mamá se vaya a dormir.

Miro hacia las escaleras como un salvavidas que debo agarrar como impulso, solo quiero llegar a mi cuarto y pensar qué hacer ahora, cómo continuar, pero al mismo tiempo sé y tengo presente que no podré llegar a ninguna conclusión, no sola e ir con Emma ya no es una opción porque ahora se ha convertido en co-protagonista de mi problema.

Tal vez sea hora de contar con alguien más que conmigo, eso es algo que me da mucho en mi parte independiente porque no soy así, nunca pido ayuda, solo que esto ya me sobrepasa por mucho.

Llega a mi mente el momento donde mi novio casi me golpea y un escalofrío recorre mi espalda.

Me acomodo mi cabello en un modo desesperado de tener al menos dos segundos más antes de contestar pero ya sé lo que tengo que hacer.

-Está bien, las veo ahí - les contesto mientras subo las escaleras - voy a cambiarme.

Ya no escucho más cuando ya estoy dentro de mi habitación, me quito la ropa que agarre del armario de Emma y no puedo evitar en un impulso llevarme la blusa a la nariz y aspirar su aroma, que es muy particular, no es como so fuera un perfume o algo especifico, solo… es el suyo.

Dejo la ropa en la silla donde también está su chaqueta, que por alguna razón no he querido devolvérsela y debo confesar que la he abrazado más de una vez mientras lloro en mi cama para calmarme.

Me cambio y salgo de mi habitación cuando escucho el ruido de la puerta, al bajar ahí está mi madre a quien abrazo, nos pregunta sobre nuestro día y se sorprende al saber que fuimos a casa de los Swan a pasar el día.

-Me agrada que se junten con esos chicos, presiento que les harán muy bien.

No sé porque nos dice eso, tampoco entiendo el estruendo en mi pecho cuando las pronuncia, solo comprendo que es real, que podría ser cierto lo que dice.

Nos dice que está muy cansada y sube a su cuarto a descansar, mientras mis hermanas se me quedan viendo y sé perfecto lo que continua ahora.

Al entrar a la habitación de Belle nos acomodamos en su cama, se hace un silencio muy profundo que ninguna sabe como romper.

-Hace muchísimo tiempo que no hacemos esto - inicia Zel - la verdad no entiendo porqué dejamos de hacerlo.

Tal vez sea desde el hecho de cuando nuestro padre se marchó hace cuatro años, sin decir adiós, ni otro método de encontrarlo, solo un día regresamos de unas vacaciones y su ropa ya no estaba, le recriminamos mucho a nuestra madre que no nos haya dicho que tenía problemas con él, o que nosotras no nos hayamos dado cuenta.

-Quiero empezar yo - volteamos a ver a Belle quien no deja de jugar con uno de sus colchones acomodado en sus piernas, se ve igual de nerviosa a como me siento yo, suspira y nos ve a los ojos con lágrimas - extraño tanto platicar con ustedes, desde hace mucho siento que me encuentro muy sola, en la escuela no creo tener los amigos que necesito para charlar, no algo así, no cosas que seguramente no van a entender.

-Lo entiendo porque ustedes lo saben, soy muy amiguera - continua Zel - pero aún así no creo que son el tipo de personas con quienes me acercaría a tal magnitud de confianza.

Asiento comprendiéndolas, no sé si hablar, no tengo las palabras para continuar, mi corazón bombea con mucha rapidez, así que solo dejo salir el aire y digo lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza.

-Voy a terminar con Leopold - ellas no se ven sorprendidas, más bien como si estuvieran aliviadas por la noticia, pero no dicen nada, sé que esperan que les diga más, pero no estoy segura de contarles todavía sobre los porqué de mi decisión sobre todo porque eso significaría contarles sobre Emma, algo de lo que ni yo sé que significa ni cómo decirlo en voz alta - me ha dañado mucho y… ya es momento de que acabe.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti Regina - Belle me toma la mano y la aprieta, yo correspondo sonriéndole triste, porque al final, no es el termino de relación que quería, no así, no tan quebrado y con tantas marcas - la verdad es que nunca me gusto ese Leopold.

-Te veías tan… triste - veo a Zel quien me sonríe dándome ánimos - me alegro de que al fin te des cuenta de eso.

Asiento recordando las palabras de Emma cuando me dijo que seguro mi familia se daba cuenta, y veo que es cierto, que siempre estuvieron contemplando como poco a poco deje ese… ser, me apagara poco a poco.

-Ahora no sé que hacer con la empresa, la mitad de las acciones son suyas - permitir que firmara como m socio seguro es el peor error que he hecho - terminar prÁcticamente sería renunciar a la empresa que con tanto trabajo he construido.

-Encontraremos la forma de que eso salga bien, después de todo tu nos comentaste que ni siquiera se aparece por las oficinas.

Claro, porque yo lo permití, que solo firmara, diera el dinero que nos hacía falta y solo iba a la empresa cuando necesitaba su cheque y ver que tanto dinero se iba a meter en su billetera ese mes.

-Bueno mi turno y lo que sucede ahora conmigo es que voy a renunciar a mi empleo - la miro sorprendida con la noticia porque Zel es de las que ama lo que hace, el día que la vi más feliz fue cuando la aceptaron en ese buffet - me llegó una propuesta que no me suena nada mal y quiero convertirlo en mi proyecto también, obviamente no voy a dejar mi empleo mañana, pero no va a durar mucho mi estancia en ese lugar.

-Eres una increíble abogada, estoy segura que sabrás continuar - le digo yo lo más sincera ya abierta posible, porque ser´honesta, no soy de las que sabe como consolar personas - lo que sea que necesites ya sabes que cuentas con nosotras.

Asiente feliz y también agarro su mano.

Una sensación de paz me llega encima, como recuperar esa confianza con mis hermanas me hace demasiado feliz, porque esa soledad que se ha convertido en mi compañera está desapareciendo, de pronto tener de nuevo a mis personas para apoyarme o escucharme es… embriagador.

-Hay que hacer esto más seguido, seguro que tenemos muchas cosas más que contarnos pero será poco a poco, tenemos tiempo para enterarnos de todo lo que nos ha pasado en este tiempo - asentimos viendo a nuestra hermana castaña.

Las miro apretando sus manos y sé que con ellas y ahora con Emma puedo salir adelante y sentir de nuevo esa Regina Mills que hace cuatro años desapareció.

 **wooow! En serio me encanto este capítulo xD me remonte a mis tiempos de videojuegos, sobre todo con ese que es un clásico jaja. Ver a los Swan y a los Mills juntos por primera vez sin sus padres, llevándose bien, y viendo que las chicas Mills no son las apretadas que ellos pensaban, se van cambiando los prejuicios y conociéndose de un modo que ninguna otra persona lo hace.**

 **A partir de aquí se vienen ya las cosas cursis y un poco de drama, se vienen citas, platicas, amor, besos, aventuras y muchas muchas risas porque obvio la competencia entre familias va a continuar.**

 **Espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo de escribirlo y comenten lo que se les venga a la cabeza de la historia o capítulo, sobre que quisieran que pasara, el tipo de cita que quisieran ver o si Leopold merece otra paliza xD**

 **Cuídense mucho mis lectores!**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola!**

 **Advertencia de este capítulo que no es nada romántico y es completamente oscuro, se verán los demonios de los Swan, cosas que los atormentan saldrán en impulsos y acciones que les harán daño.**

 **Ahora respondo los bellos, bellos, bellos reviews que me dejan.**

 **kykyo-chan.- Si! me encanto el capítulo 11, me divertí tanto, sobre todo me hizo recordar mi propia infancia por las muchísimas horas que pase con mi consola play station, espero disfrutes el capítulo a pesar del drama que se viene encima, así como tu opinión al respecto, disfrútalo y un abrazo!**

 **Natalia Swan Mills.- Hola! Se te extraño mucho en el capítulo anterior =(… si! fue muy gracioso escribir como perdían los Swan e imaginar sus caras de =O al saberse perdedores ante las Mills xD, yo hubiera elegido a Ryu, es sin duda mi favorito jaja, este cap es muy oscuro pero aún así espero lo disfrutes mucho, así como tu opinión al respecto, disfrútalo y un abrazo!**

 **Jessica Nolasco.- Hola! jaja si también es mis favoritos hasta ahora para escribirlo, pero se vienen cosas más graciosas y aventureras, así como drama como en este capítulo =(, tendrá una explicación más adelante pero es necesario para lo que quiero para los personajes, sobre todo con los Swan pero se verá un desarrollo importante con las Mills, espero lo disfrutes y me des tu opinión al respecto, un abrazo!**

 **15marday.- Hola! Pues si, me costó mucho trabajo involucrar seis personajes en un solo área, porque hay que darle protagonismo a todos, pero aún así creo quedo muy bien, sobre todo para que se dieran cuenta que no son tan diferentes como creen, se pueden llevar increíble xD, ahora que este capítulo va a traer cosas muy feas y drama pero aún así, aún no acaba, tendrá su explicación, espero lo disfrutes y una opinión al respecto, un abrazo!**

 **Disfrutenlo!**

Capítulo 12

Emma POV.

Han pasado tres días desde que no veo a Regina y ese fantástico día donde estuvimos juntas, descubrir que también le gustan los videojuegos, lo buena que es, es que, ¡en serio!, esa mujer es increíble, ya hasta deseo encontrarle un defecto solo para poder decirme que no existe una persona así y continuar con mi vida normal.

La verdad es que no puedo estar además de anonadada, confundida porque yo no soy así, yo no creo en amores que te clavan desde la primera vez que la vez, donde verla se convierte en tu mejor parte del día, hacerla reír y convertirte en creadora de eso es… abrumador. No puedo evitar sentirme asustada, llena de pánico por siquiera pensarlo y ahora sentirlo me tiene totalmente de cabeza.

Ahora el porqué no he visto a Regina es otra historia, porque el trabajo nunca ha sido tan pesado, desde que se fueron Anna y Neal, no me han dejado de enviar correos para hacer proyectos, ideas, bocetos, diseños, editar fotos e incluso apoyarlos en algunas investigaciones, me han traído como nunca, por suerte he podido evitar ir a la empresa sobre todo por la protagonista de mis otras pesadillas que es, ¡oh sorpresa!, mi jefa.

Suspiro viendo hacia el techo con mi laptop en las piernas y yo recostada en el sillón con la cabeza punzándome de la fuerte migraña que estoy sintiendo.

Suena mi celular y no evito un gruñido y el deseo tan grande de no contestarlo, pero como siempre, a veces, y solo muy rara vez me gana la parte responsable que siempre he tenido en cuestión de trabajo, no evito otro suspiro y al ver la pantalla veo que es un número desconocido por lo que frunzo el ceño y ahora menos quiero contestarlo pero bufo y lo hago más por curiosidad que por otra cosa.

-¿Bueno?

-Hola Emma - abro los ojos y me incorporo con mi corazón deteniéndose y al mismo tiempo latiendo a una velocidad de muerte.

-Ing… Señora FI… Ingr - ¡¿en qué mugre momento?! ahora mi jefa me marca, ahora qué le digo, ¿qué carajos pasa?

Oigo una pequeña risa que me eriza la piel y carraspeo nerviosa.

-Ingrid, Emma, me puedes hablar por mi nombre al menos cuando no estemos frente a otras personas de la empresa - me agarro la frente sintiendo más fuerte mi migraña.

-Que sorpresa tu llamada Ingrid ¿pasó algo? ¿hay algún problema con mi equipo? - vale Emma muy bien, tampoco hay que pensar que te hará una propuesta extra/profesional o algo así, trato de calmarme y respirar lento para que no se note mi voz temblando o el hecho de que a mi mano le está dando un tic.

-No en realidad,esperaba más bien tener noticias de ti, ya que no has aparecido por la empresa desde hace un tiempo - su voz cambió a una más provocativa que literalmente hizo que un escalofrío me recorriera, ¿cómo rayos me meto en estos problemas?

Carraspeo de nuevo para mitigar un poco mi excitación y adrenalina que pasa por todo mi cuerpo.

-Bueno, es que no ha habido el tiempo, pero dentro de poco tengo intención de ir a hacer una especie de reporte de mi trabajo y enterarme de lo que esta pasado - me restriego la cara con mi mano esperando que esta conversación no se vaya para otro lado. Mi diosa, por favor Emma piensa en tu diosa, en su risa, todo.

-Esperaba poder invitarte a cenar a mi departamento esta noche - abro los ojos sin poder creerlo, y es que, no es real, obviamente estoy soñando, no me puede pasar esto justo ahora, no con mi autocontrol tan frágil y vulnerable.

-¿Está noche? - me quedo en silencio unos segundos pensando a mil por hora.

Ok Emma, pensemos, tienes a tu diosa, que literalmente está abarcando espacios que nadie nunca lo ha hecho, que mucha gente intento hacerlo y nadie pudo, que su mirada puede detener cualquier intención maquiavélica que pueda tener, pero por otro lado, por favor, soy yo, no soy de las que pienso las cosas, hace unas semanas le hubiera dicho que si de inmediato pero ¿qué me pasa? ¿porqué dudo?

Tengo unas ganas inmensas de estrellar mi cabeza en la pared, esconderme en mi cama o mi mejor opción, agarrar mi moto y correrla hasta no saber dónde estoy ni como regresar.

¿Qué le digo? mi jefa lo admitiré sin titubear, está muy buena, es increíblemente impresionante, a la vista, su personalidad, toda ella te atrae como flor carnívora a un insecto. Sabes que te va a matar pero no puedes dejar de atraerte por toda su existencia.

También está el dilema que ni siquiera sé qué pasa por la cabeza de mi diosa, si, me besó, si sé que puede que le guste, pero tampoco es como si me diera algo más, saber que puede caber alguna especie de más allá con ella, porque ni siquiera me ha mandado mensaje desde hace tres días, no sé si siquiera si le importo como un algo o solo como una amiga.

Y aunque así fuera, digamos que mi diosa me dice que si, ¿sería capaz de dejar mi ritmo de vida por ella? todo mi destrampe, aventuras, todos mi hábitos hacerlos aún lado, ¿puedo con eso?

Aprieto los ojos fuerte como si eso aliviara todo el dilema dentro de mi.

Sin pensarlo digo lo primero que se viene a mi boca.

-¿A qué hora te veo? - mi pie comienza a temblar de arriba hacia abajo en una manía que tengo cada vez que el estrés es demasiado.

Casi puedo ver su sonrisa de victoria frente a mi y como en su mente pasa un "ya cayó" cuando la realidad es que yo decido caer, yo decido dejarme matar, porque por extraño que sea para mí, está decisión me está costando mucho trabajo.

-A las nueve en mi departamento, te mando la dirección - asiento autómata como si ella pudiera verme - y Emma, discreción.

Sin abrir los ojos me golpeo la frente, ¡es obvio!, no quiero que nadie se entere, bueno, tal vez mis hermanos, ¡pero nadie más!

-Lo sé, nos vemos a las nueve.

-Hasta entonces.

Cuelgo y miro mi teléfono como si tratara de lo más terrorífico que miró, solo hay una cosa que puedo hacer en un momento así.

Camino impulsivamente hacia el garage donde mi bebé me espera como cada vez que quiero huir unas horas de toda mi realidad.

La saco y volteo hacia la casa de mi diosa, esperando que me detenga, que al menos de un indicio de salir, solo eso necesitaría, solo quiero que salga y me mire, por favor, detenme, ya no dejes que me destruya.

Una silenciosa lágrima se escurre por mi mejilla, mi única acompañante, como siempre, como cada día.

Pero nada de lo que deseo pasa, a pesar de los dos minutos que me quedo contemplando la mansión, suspiro y monto mi moto arrancándola y corriendo lejos de ahí, sabiendo que en unas horas volvería a hacer algo que tal vez si, mi cuerpo quiere, pero que solo logrará hacer perderme un poco más de mí.

August POV.

Si me preguntan porque estoy con la frente pegada en mis papeles mirando la madera como si fuera lo más interesante que he visto, la verdad no sabría que responderle, porque en serio, no lo sé, solo sé que no puedo concentrarme, no puedo pensar en mi cliente, en las leyes, en su defensa, en que si no hago un buen trabajo va a terminar veinte años en la cárcel.

Me levanto frustrado por no poder hacer mi trabajo, ni siquiera cuando me encuentro crudo por el alcohol me pasa.

Salgo de mi oficina y camino hacia la maquina de cafés para ver si al menos despejándome de ese maldito escritorio va a mitigar el huracán de desastre que dejo a mi paso.

Pero claro, otro huracán debe de aparecer.

-Swan, que bueno que te veo - oigo a mi espalda y suspiro y pongo mi mejor sonrisa hipócrita.

-Hola Señor White, que placer verlo - volteo y le estrecho la mano aguantando las ganas de apretarla y romperle la quijada - ¿cómo va su día?

Sonríe y yo aprieto un poco los dientes sin perder mi sonrisa.

-Bastante bien en realidad, ganamos un cliente bastante fructífero gracias a uno de nuestros abogados - asiento como si fuera una noticia que me alegre cuando yo mismo me entere de eso, es solo el típico millonarios que busca salirse con la suya con abogados como nosotros que hacemos el trabajo sucio para sacarlo de la cárcel.

-Eso suena bien Señor.

Se me queda viendo como si me estudiara, pero yo no pierdo mi sonrisa como si nada pasara, y es que soy muy bueno para esto, no por nada me he convertido en un buen abogado.

-Tienes futuro aquí Swan, no lo olvides, puedes crecer mucho en esta empresa - me da una palmada en mi hombro sonriendo de una manera tan frívola y fría que incluso dudo que tenga corazón - me agrada que te hayas apoyado en la señorita Mills para el cliente King, es una buena abogada, podría decir que de las mejores, para ella también tengo grandes planes.

Aprieto los dientes más y mis manos se tensan tanto que puedo sentir los calambres pero no puedo dejarlo salir, no ahora Gus.

-Es bueno oír eso, si me disculpa me espera una pila enorme de papeles - le doy otra palmada en su hombro y le estrecho la mano - ya sabe como es esto.

Se ríe y asiente.

-Claro, yo entiendo, sigue, solo quería saludarte y saber que todo va bien, ya sabes, la rutina.

Le sonrío por ultima vez y camino rápido hacia mi oficina, solo cuando entro siento toda la ira recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, como hacia tiempo que no lo sentía, como lo que siempre trato de evitar, así que veo todo rojo y comienza a golpear sin parar la pared, recordando todo mi enojo, repitiéndome como ese hombre se va a salir con la suya, que soy un asco para defender a quien sea porque no puedo hacerlo, no puedo sacar a Zelena de aquí, nunca voy a poder hacer nada bien más que seguir sonriendo.

Puedo sentir el dolor en cada golpe, como mis nervios me gritan que deje de hacerlo, pero se siente mejor que el sentimiento, es mejor ese dolor que todo lo que está volviendo a salir, todo lo que me sigue atormentando, ya no quiero recordarlo, ya no quiero esto, porqué carajos me tocó volver a ver a gente como ese imbécil que siempre va a poder salirse con la suya.

Como siempre, como todos, la justicia, el dolor, el querer algo y no tenerlo, algo que nunca voy a tener.

No sé en que momento me detengo, solo hasta que pego mi frente a la pared dejando salir las lágrimas, derramándolas mientras mi mano tiembla.

-August yo… - no despego mi frente ni dejo de derramar lágrimas a pesar de escuchar esa voz - ¡¿pero qué pasó? ¿Qué haces?!

Siento como agarra su mano y la ve pero yo no quiero verla, no quiero que me vea así, que se vaya, ¿porqué tenía que entrar ahorita? ella no puede verme de esta forma, con todo a fuera, como mi yo sin barreras ni sonrisas para esconder que no soy alguien fuerte ni divertido, que mi sentido del humor solo es otra mascara, otro muro.

Me agarra de la mejilla y me obliga a voltearla a ver, pero no tengo el valor, solo miro hacia mi ventana sintiendo su mano acariciando mi rostro.

-¿Qué pasó?

Niego con la cabeza mientras no dejo de apretarme los dientes.

-Nada, no deberías estar aquí - susurro aún sin verla.

-Por favor Gus, cuéntame, puedes contar conmigo - escucho rota su voz y me siento peor por eso, porque me recuerda que mi mugre puede ensuciarla, que no soy apto para ella, que no puedo acercarme a gente tan pura y buena como mi Lena - déjame ayudarte, no me apartes.

La miro aún viendo rojo, enojado conmigo, furioso por mi debilidad, por dejarme quebrar frente a ella, por que haya entrado, por ese hombre, por mi pasado, por mi estupidez, por todo.

Sus ojos están rojos y siento un puñal atravesando todo mi pecho.

-Necesito irme de aquí, no te me acerques Lena.

Le arrebato mi mano y salgo de mi oficina dejando mi saco, mis papeles, todo, por eso siempre guardo mis llaves y cartera en el pantalón, para momentos así, en los que me conozco y sé que mi frenesí no tiene control, siempre sale, siempre arrasa con todo lo que tiene en frente y si es Lena la que tengo en mi camino no sería capaz de atropellarla con toda mi existencia.

No miro a nadie más y salgo con el único sentir de un cuchillo desgarrándome por dentro, asustado por no poder controlarme, desesperado por una salida, eufórico por la idea de desquiciarme y solo hay un lugar para ello que encuentro, las peleas, donde dejo salir lo que realmente soy, en lo que me han convertido, lo que solo mis hermanas han podido ver.

Ruby POV.

Son las siete de la noche y no hay nadie en casa, seguro Gold tuvo que trabajar hasta tarde y mis hermanos estarán en alguna de sus salidas pero por alguna extraña razón un mal presentimiento me llega, ese sentir que hacia meses no pasaba.

Sacudo la cabeza quitándome esos pensamientos, no, seguro solo están en alguna de sus activudades, esas que nos ayudan de alguna manera a salir adelante.

Sin quitarme esa sensación de inquietud, me levanto del sofá y salgo de la casa con la intención de buscar a la única persona que me va a calmar.

Pero al salir me encuentro con una Emma llegando a casa y estacionando la moto fuera de la casa, cuando se quita el casco puedo ver en su rostro LA mirada, esa que sale solo cuando algo la atormenta, esa que solo conocemos nosotros, que trae cosas malas, que siempre la meten en problemas.

Camino hacia ella y cuando me ve llegar esquiva mi mirada.

-Solo vengo a cambiarme, si llega Gold dile que mañana en la mañana estoy aquí.

Frunzo el ceño.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

Aprieta los dientes y ahí sé que es algo malo, de esas estupideces que sé que hace que solo la hunden más, no me puedo catalogar como la mejor de los tres, en realidad soy la más rara, pero si he sido la que los he protegido, cuidado en cierto modo.

-Nada - iba a entrar, pero cuando pasó a mi lado, agarro su brazo enojada y ella me mira furiosa.

-A mi no me vengas con eso Emma.

-Suéltame Ruby, ya sabes cual es la dinámica.

Algo se enciende dentro de mí y aprieto su brazo con fuerza, ella agarra el mío también y comienza a hacer lo mismo.

-No Emma, basta - nos miramos de frente, enfrentándonos, casi retando a la otra a bajar la mirada, pero esto ya es suficiente, tantos pleitos, vidas desechas, desastres, nuestra vida ya no puede seguir así - ya no quiero continuar con la dinámica.

-Pues no la sigas, quédate con lo que tienes y demás tranquila - trata de soltar su brazo pero no se lo permito - es en serio Ruby, suéltame.

-¡NO! estoy cansada Emma, cansada de esto, de arruinar cada vida que tenemos, en cada ciudad, hogar, escuelas…. personas - veo un brillo de ira en sus ojos cuando menciono esa última palabra y sé que le he dado en un punto débil - ¿Crees que Gold nos cambia de departamento por trabajo? el hecho de que Gus, tu y yo lo neguemos no significa que no sepamos la verdad.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga Ruby? ¿que de un día para otro crea que puedo ser feliz? ¿que me lo merezco? - veo como comienza a tener lágrimas a los ojos y noto los míos nublándome la visión, rompiéndome el corazón por ver a mi hermana así, por saber que ella cree eso - ¡no es así! me gusta esto, me gusta destruirme, castigarme, saber que soy un egoísta de mierda que se rompe todos los días en malas decisiones.

-No tiene que ser así - mi voz de quiebra mientras mis lágrimas caen sin cesar junto con las suyas - podemos cambiar.

-Tu mejor que nadie sabe que no.

Y con ese susurro la dejo ir, la suelto y siento que al irse y saber lo que está a punto de hacer algo se quiebra dentro de mi, pensar que es verdad, que todo lo que ella piensa puede ser cierto.

No sé cuanto tiempo me quedo parada ahí, sino hasta que oigo de nuevo la moto de Emma desapareciendo del lugar y yo no puedo dejar de apretar mis puños hasta enterrarme mis uñas en las palmas, por frustración, desesperación, angustia y ansiedad.

-¿Ruby? - alzo la cabeza rápido por esa voz, que no es más que mi bella Belle con cara de preocupación acercándose a mí.

No lo duda y termina el espacio abrazándome y apretándome contra ella, mis brazos se van a su cintura aferrándose a su camiseta con fuerza, me dejo llevar y dejo salir mis lágrimas, sin sollozar, sin emitir ningún sonido, solo dejándome llevar por su calidez, su cariño, no importa si no sé que soy, o que es lo que quiere de mí, solo sé que se siente bien y que es lo único que me puede salvar justo ahora de no caer igual que mi hermana.

Solo hasta que ya estoy un poco más calmada, no tengo idea de cuanto tiempo a pasado, ni me importa, ella se aleja un poco de mi y ver su rostro con un poco de lágrimas en él me estremece, pongo mis manos en sus mejillas quitando los restos húmedos.

-¿Porqué lloras? creí que era yo la llorona hoy - saca una pequeña risa que me hace sonreír tierna, le sigo acariciando su mejilla sin poder evitarlo - gracias.

Ella también me sonríe, eso hace que mi corazón se hinche de alegría, no sé como le hace para tenerme tan tranquila en una crisis así.

-No pretendo que me cuentes lo que sucede pero… quiero que sepas que si necesitas hablar, llorar, un consejo o mal chiste - río un poco con eso - puedes venir a mi.

Asiento comprendiendo algo, tal vez algo que mis hermanos se niegan a ver y es que ya no podemos hacerlo solos, tenemos tantos demonios los tres que es imposible poder ayudarnos entre nosotros, pero seres tan increíbles como ellas, son como luz en medio de un hoyo enorme, un cálido aliento de vida con tanta muerte y miedos a nuestro alrededor.

-No sé como contarte todo Belle, no son cosas que se puedan contar en solo una platica - ella me mira expectante pero paciente, con neutralidad - mis hermanos y yo tenemos un pasado muy doloroso, que venimos arrastrando desde que tenemos memoria, cada uno de diferente manera pero igual de dolorosas, lidiamos con ellas como podemos y nuestro modo no es… no ha sido el mejor.

No sé si quiero que ella sepa todo, contarle mi historia, revivirla como si fuera un cuento no es conveniente, sobre todo desde que pude tomar decisiones por mi cuenta, no son bellas, no son cosas que quieras que sepa la chica a la que buscas impresionar un poco.

Me avergonzaría que lo supiera, pero al mismo tiempo presiento que sería lo mejor.

-Yo nunca te juzgaría Ruby, no puedo decirte que lo entenderé porque mentiría, pero puedo decirte que te escuchare atentamente siempre que lo necesites.

Puedo ver como se va acercando a mi y como mi boca se seca solo de saber lo que va a pasar, al fin, después de recordar todo lo que sucedió con nosotras esa noche en la fiesta, no he podido sacarme toda su existencia de la cabeza.

La espero pero cuando noto su indecisión, con mis manos aún en sus mejillas la acerco a mi chocando mis labios con los suyos, ¡demonios! son tan suaves y perfectos, tienen un sabor salado a sus lágrimas pero eso lo hace aún más delicioso. Los acaricio por sobre los míos, disfrutándolos, sintiendo toda su extensión su calidez, casi como si un rayo cruzará todo mi cuerpo, como electricidad.

Mi lengua avanza pidiendo permiso, que ella concede, en el momento que nuestras lenguas chocan escucho su gemido, que provoca un escalofrío en toda mi columna vertebral, quiero seguir, mis manos bajan hasta su cintura pegándola más a mi, mientras las de ella siento como suben hasta mi cuello, abrazándolo y pegándome a ella como si me fuera a escapar, pero ¡carajo! quiero morir besándola.

Pronto el beso cambia a uno más profundo, de tierno a intenso, como el fuego va encendiéndose quemándonos, siendo un beso desenfrenado, guiado por la pasión, son tan malditamente buenos sus labios.

Pero sé que debo parar, así que aliento el beso hasta alejarme de ella, agarrando aire, ni siquiera note en que momento deje de respirar, veo sus mejillas sonrosadas y no puedo evitar sonreírle, cosa que ella corresponde y es lo más hermoso que he visto en toda mi vida.

Como todo el momento no puede ser eterno y termina con la vibración de mi celular, ruedo los ojos y ella ríe un poco nerviosa, lo cual como niña cursi, hago también.

-Dame un segundo - saco el celular y es un mensaje de mi hermano, frunzo el ceño y lo leo.

"Polo"

Aprieto los dientes sintiendo como el enojo me llega de nuevo.

-Hey, ¿qué sucede? - pregunta Belle preocupada pero cierro los ojos tratando de calmarme.

-Es mi hermano, solo va a llegar un poco tarde hoy - le susurro agarrándola de nuevo de la cintura aferrándome a ella - solo… no me sueltes hoy por favor.

Pongo mi frente en su hombro y comienzo a respirar lento para calmarme, siento su mano en mi nuca acariciándola tratando de calmarme, pero ella no sabe que su simple aroma a libro y chocolate es más que suficiente.

-Ven conmigo - Se aleja de mi toma mi mano llevándome hasta su casa, pero la detengo como preguntándole qué hace - no te preocupes, mis hermanas están en sus cuartos y madre seguro que sigue en su estudio trabajando.

Hago una mueca no muy convencida pero no quiero que me suelte, no creo estar lista, así que la sigo dentro de su casa que está silenciosa y con las luces apagadas, subimos hasta su cuarto, es la primera vez que estoy ahí, lo recorro y es justo como lo imagine, un poco desordenado pero lleno completamente de libros, abiertos, cerrados, grandes, pequeños, de mil colores.

-Tienes una pequeña obsesión con el papel - oigo su risa desde el cuarto que seguro es el closet donde se metió y sale con dos mudas de pijamas.

-Ya te lo había mencionado, me sorprende que te sorprendas - Sonrío de lado, y ella me avienta la pijama que agarro sin problema - el baño está ahí, te estaré esperando aquí cuando estés lista.

Asiento y camino hacia donde me indica que esta su baño, al entrar y cerrar me acerco al espejo donde me encuentro con una imagen horrenda.

-Por Dios Ruby, ¿así estás viendo a tu chica? que espanto me das - mis ojos parecen de mapache, que horror, veo una crema en el tocador y lo agarro con un poco de papel para poder desmaquillarme, no creo ser la más hermosa sin él, pero es peor es estado en el que estoy ahorita.

Al terminar de hacerlo, no puedo evitar pensar en mis hermanos, seguramente Gus debe estar sangrando en estos momentos, va a necesitar tratamiento extremo mañana de maquillaje, hielo y pastillas para poder ir a trabajar, donde seguro se encerrara en su oficina cancelando citas con sus clientes. Emma, bueno… sus hoyos son diferentes pero no por eso menos terroríficos, seguro que mañana no saldría de su habitación en todo el día sintiéndose porquería por lo que sea que hiciera hoy.

Suspiro pensando en todos los años donde hacemos esto, empezamos bien, trabajamos y hacemos nuestras cosas normales, luego comienzan ls invitaciones, los amigos, algunas fiestas, para terminar en una de nuestras crisis, que desencadena las de los demás, que a su vez se convierte en un desastre tras otro, hasta que Gold nos manda a la siguiente ciudad.

Abro la llave para echarme un poco de agua en la cara y despejarme, tal vez así se vayan las imágenes de todos los momentos donde mis decisiones me llevaban casa vez más abajo.

-Vamos Ruby, tu puedes, no caigas… no caigas - me digo mirándome al espejo fijamente - esto no puede ser más fuerte que tu, puedes hacerlo.

El impulso de correr e ir a un antro me estaba dominando, pero no, no puedo, no así, no ahora.

-Ruby ¿todo bien? - y ahí estaba mi razón.

-Si, ya salgo

Me pongo la pijama que es un pantalón delgado y una playera impregnada del perfume de mi bella, salgo con mi ropa en las manos donde una Belle con una pijama similar a la mía me esperaba de pie con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Estás mejor?

Me enojo de hombros restándole importancia y dejando mi ropa encima de una silla.

-No me quejo.

Me hace una seña con su cabeza para acostarnos en la cama donde al momento de hacerlo y taparnos con su cobija nos quedamos de frente mirándonos en la oscuridad.

-No sé que tanto de atormenta Ruby pero al menos por esta noche, tus famosos demonios pueden quedarse a fuera de mi casa y solo quedarte tu aquí conmigo.

Sus palabras me dan tanta ternura que no puedo evitar abrazarla y atraerla hacia a mi para abrazarla.

-Gracias Belle.

Y así, solo con ella contra mi, con su aroma en todo el lugar, su piel brindándole calor a la mía, su simple presencia iluminando todo a su paso, logro lo que seguramente mis hermanos no harán en cualquiera de sus escapes….. sentir paz.

August POV.

Ya había escuchado del lugar gracias a algunos contactos que no diré como descubrí, pero me hablaron de él y es perfecto para lo que quiero y necesito en estos momentos.

Es una especie de bodega abandonada solo que llena de gente, gritando, sudando, la temperatura al máximo y definitivamente el olor no es el mejor, me escabullí entre la gente hasta llegar a un chico mas o menos de mi edad de barba y porte empresario.

-¡Ahí estás, vas a salir después de está pelea, así que prepárate! - me grito entre la gente, asentí sin decir una palabra.

Me comienzo a quitar mi corbata para luego desabrochar mi camisa hasta dejarme solo una camiseta de tirantes, me dejo todo lo demás y desafortunadamente tendré que hacerlo con zapatos, no es lo ideal pero no hay de otra, aunque, podría hacerlo descalzo.

No, mala idea.

Miro el pequeño circulo donde dos chicos están golpeándose como bestias, sin reglas, donde se vale todo, patadas, mordidas, jalar el cabello, rodillazos, es literalmente una sensación de liberar estres, donde dejas salir tu parte más animal e instintivo.

Siento como se prende algo dentro de mi, esa adrenalina de poder entrar y simplemente comenzar a golpear a alguien, como me gustaría hacerlo conmigo, como si la otra persona fuera yo o solo alguien que lo merece.

Cierro los ojos recordando toda mi vida, mi pasado, todas las veces que deje a alguien literalmente sin reconocer, con su sangre manchando mi cuerpo, mis manos pero sobre todo mi cara, a veces me da miedo verme, saber lo que esto haciendo, cómo me vería si en serio me viera desde otros ojos… tal vez unos esmeraldas.

Sacudo la cabeza quitándome de la mente su mirada, la que me dio hoy cuando me vio en mi estado más vulnerable, no quiero volver a verla así, sentir su decepción o su tristeza, tal vez lastima que sería completamente peor.

-¡Gus vas!

Es lo último que oigo antes de entrar al cuadro y ver a mi oponente que es alguien más grande que yo pero eso lo hace más interesante.

Aprieto los dientes levantando mis manos, sabiendo que cada vez que entro a este lugar puedo morir, podría acabar en un hospital, pero no hoy, no esta vez.

Emma POV.

Debo decir que todo ha ido muy normal, aunque se perfectamente a que se va todo esto, me encuentro en su enorme comedor tomando una copa de vino y lo que fue un salmón ahumado con vegetales en mi plato vacío con una copa de vino a medio beber.

-Espero te haya gustado la comida Emma - trago en seco y agarro la copa para echarle un buen sorbo.

-Estuvo increíble.

Dejo la copa nerviosa mientras veo como se levanta con su elegante bata a medio abrir dejando la mitad de su pecho descubierto que me han invitado toda la cena a disfrutarlos enteros, con su cabello recogido como usualmente lo tiene, con su maquillaje un poco más simple pero no por eso menos bello.

Camina hacia mirándome como un depredador lo haría con su presa, trago en seco quitándome la sensación de cosquilleo que me consume por dentro.

-Podemos pasar al postre ¿no?

Siento como mi cuerpo se comienza a encender con sus palabras y dejando todo raciocinio de lado, levantándome y poniéndome frente a ella sin quitarle la mirada de encima, sin quitarme la sensación de querer estar cerca de ella, de acabar con ella hasta que grite mi nombre y deje de pensar que es mi jefa sino una mujer bajo mi control bajo mi dominio y que no pueda ni pensar en como se llama.

Me acerco a ella mientras me espera recarga ahora en la mesa, esperando mi cuerpo, mi piel, sabiendo perfectamente lo que está a punto de pasar.

Mis manos se van a su cintura tocando un poco su piel, tentándola, dandole el preliminar de lo que está a punto de pasar, que sienta mi tacto en ella, una delicadeza que es propia solo de una mujer para volverla loca antes de que algo más allá pase.

Veo como cierra los ojos un momento y sonrío son suficiencia por lo que provoca solo mi mano en ella.

-Estoy de acuerdo - le susurro sabiendo que ella entiende perfecto mis palabras.

La agarro ahora firme poniendo mi otra mano en su nuca permitiéndole un poco de espacio para alejarme pero que mi mirada fija en ella, oscura, llena de deseo le diga que no quiero hacerlo, que continua, que me deje hacerla gritar de placer.

Ella entiende y no pierde más tiempo para besarme de una forma tan pasional, tan fiera que me deja sin aire y un poco desequilibrada en el inicio, pero después de un segundo tomo el mando agarrándola y pegándola más a mi, moviendo mis labios de una forma tan violenta que es como su succionara su propio aire para respirar yo, quitándole la vida, la existencia en ese beso, dandole a entender que soy yo la que tiene el control y ella ha dejado de ser mi jefa para convertirse en alguien que se encuentra en mis manos, con la que puedo hacer lo que yo quiera.

Saco la lengua sin pedir permiso y ella entiende permitiéndome la entrada, nuestras lenguas se convierten en una pelea muy intensa de quien tiene el control, ambas sabemos que soy yo, ella lo sabe perfecto, y lo permite con cada gemido y suspiro que le dejo sacar de su boca.

Me separo de ella para verla a los ojos y sus ojos antes claro ahora son de un color oscuro que me nubla la visión por la excitación.

Con el silencio siendo nuestra compañía, le subo el mentón con mi mano para agarrar espacio con mis labios en su cuello, mordiéndolo delicadamente pero a la vez muy salvaje, que sienta mis dientes, mi lengua incluso uno que otro beso en él dandole el toque gentil a todo, pero no es lo que quiero ahora, no quiero ser lenta, no quiero preliminares de una hora para hacerla mía, yo vine a algo y es solo eso.

Oigo como gime en mi oído erizándome el cabello.

Mis manos se van al nudo de su bata desatándola y dejando ver su ropa interior de lencería blanca de encaje en ella que me deja completamente anonadada.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? - su voz se escucha sin respiración, agitada, ronca, mi interior se hincha por que solo con unos cuantos besos debe estar completamente entregada a mi.

-No tienes idea

Sin perder tiempo mi boca se va a su esternón, saboreando su piel, el perfume a vainilla que se pone en ella, por mi mente en un segundo pasa el perfume a manzana de mi diosa pero lo descarto de inmediato sabiendo que será una razón para detenerme.

Continuo mi recorrido y mis dedos se van a su espalda desatando su sostén dejando libre sus senos, que son debo decir enormes son unos pezones completamente erectos y rosados pidiendo mi atención. Me dirijo al derecho mordiéndolo y lamiéndolo sin piedad sintiendo las manos de mi jefa en mi nuca pidiéndome que no me separe de ella.

-Oh si Emma…n…no pares.

Y es algo que no voy a hacer, mi mano se va al otro apretándolo y pellizcando un poco su pezón para no perder atención y ponerla más caliente que es lo único que quiero, me voy al otro pecho dandole la misma atención hasta ponerlo más duro en mi boca, saboreándolo y pasando mis dientes por él.

Al bajar mis besos sus gemidos se deben escuchar en todo el departamento mis manos se vana su culo apretándolo en mis manos, masajeándolo y conociéndolo, para luego bajar y alzar sus muslos para ponerlos en la mesa teniéndola un poco más arriba de mi dándome el permiso que justo quiero para mí.

Alzo un poco mi mirada y veo su rostro sonrojado, con su boca entreabierta a la expectativa de lo que le voy a hacer.

Desvío mi mirada a su torso dandole mi atención de nuevo con mi boca, besándolo hasta obtener que se contraiga toda poniéndolo duro, sonrío con suficiencia por todo lo que le provoco.

Cuando mi boca toca el elástico de su ropa interior mis manos lo bajan, ella se incorpora un poco para que lo haga y yo termino aventándola a algún lugar del comedor.

Pronto escucho a lo lejos la música de una llamada desde mi celular.

-No… no contestes… n… no te detengas.

Ignoro el sonido y continuo con mis labios bajando hasta su sexo donde su olor me llega, mi mano se dirige a su clítoris que ya está completamente húmedo, lo lubrico para mayor permiso y poder moverme con libertad haciendo algunos círculos con mi dedo indice, sus gemidos se vuelven casi gritos, mientras sus manos agarran mi cabello jalándolo un poco.

-Oh, si… así… Emma…

Mientras mi dedo no deja de moverse en su botón mi boca no para de besar su vientre, indicándole lo que viene a continuación, bajo mi lengua hasta donde estaban mis dedos suplantándolas y moviéndola con rapidez, su cintura no para de restregarse en mi cara exigiéndome más.

Así que mis dedos entrar sin pedir permiso ni ninguna otra advertencia en ella, meto tres en ella de inmediato que suelta un grito por la intrusión pero que rápidamente se convierten en sonidos de placer llenando la habitación. Los mueve adentro y a fuera sin piedad y con rapidez, doblando un poco los dedos para que los sienta con mayor intensidad y tratando de encontrar el punto exacto para volverla loca.

Cuando lo encuentro gracias a un grito con mi nombre protagonizado sonrío en victoria y la embisto sin piedad con su cintura también moviéndose contra mis dedos.

Siento mi propio cuerpo llenarse de sudor gracias a que sigo con mi ropa normal, el sonido de mi celular no deja de sonar, ya debo de tener varias llamadas perdidas que sigo ignorándolo centrándome en ella.

Mi lengua no deja de jugar con su clítoris mientras mis dedos salen y entran de ella.

-Emma es… estoy… estoy a punto - asiento un poco sabiéndolo perfecto sintiendo como sus paredes se contraen en mis dedos, ahí aumento la velocidad de mi lengua en su punto exacto mientras mi mano aumenta la velocidad hasta volverla loca, justo cuando sus torso de pone sorprendentemente mas duro un grito resuena en toda la habitación - ¡EMMA!

Siento sus jugos salir de entre sus piernas le doy unos últimos besos en su frente dejándola descansar un poco pero cuando ya estoy por hacer que se corra de nuevo el sonido de la música se vuelve insoportable.

-Tengo que contestar.

Ella me ve a los ojos con una mueca de disgusto que yo ignoro, saco lentamente mis dedos de ella y cojo el celular viendo que es mi hermana, ruedo los ojos y aprieto el botón para contestar.

-Ruby ya te dije que…

-Gus, polo.

Abro los ojos y una sensación de preocupación me invade, cuelgo de inmediato y me meto el celular en el pantalón.

-Debo irme lo siento.

No la dejo decirme nada más cuando ya tengo mi chaqueta puesto y todas mis cosas en las bolsas de mi ropa, sin despedirme ni verla si quiera salgo hacia el departamento con el único pensamiento de ir a ayudar a mi familia.

 **UFF! Confesaré que hasta a mi me sorprendió de que modo se le dio un giro a la historia, la explicación es bastante simple y es que con el pasado que tienen los Swan no es tan simple para ellos creer que personas que aparentemente son perfectas, se puedan fijar en ellos, sobre todo porque dentro de ellos tampoco creen que las merezcan. Tienen demasiados demonios encima que no los dejan ser felices, disfrutan de hacerse daño porque piensan que su forma de vida, es lo único que conocen, al menos con esos demonios saben de que modo será el dolor, pero salir de esa zona podría llevarlos a un dolor diferente y desconocido al que no se quieres arriesgar.**

 **Las Mills van a ver a los Swan lejos de la apariencia divertida y despreocupada que siempre tienen, lo verán en sin mascaras y solo así ellas podrán decidir si se quedan, si valen lo suficiente la pena como la ayudarlos a salir de ahí aún a sabiendas de todo lo que les pasa a ellos.**

 **Claro que también los Swan deberán decidir que si se quedan con ellas, deberán cambiar radicalmente el modo de ver su propia vida.**

 **Hubiera sido demasiado simple y fácil que "ah te conozco y me quedo contigo" pienso que una verdadera historia de amor de basa en obstáculos, luchas interiores y valor para quedarse con otra persona de forma estable, sobre todo porque los Swan no conocen esa palabra.**

 **Bueno espero no sean severos con este capítulo y aún así sigan leyendo la historia.**

 **Cuídense mucho y espero con ansias leer sus opiniones al respecto**

 **Nos leemos en el proximo capítulo**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola chicoas! LO SIENTO TANTO pasé por una epoca de poca inspiración pero ya tengo tres capitulos hechos a partir de este así que espero ya ponerme al corriente. En serio una disculpa para ustedes, creanme que no es mi intención abandonar esta historia, me he enfrascado mucho en ella y es mi objetivo terminarla n.n.**

 **Espero hayan tenido una FELIZ NAVIDAD Y HANUKA XD por si hay algún judío por aqui jajaja.**

 **kykyo-chan.- JAJAJA, si iba a ser muy cruel dejar a Ingrid a medias, pero créeme, aún faltan cosas que ver de este personaje xD. Sobre los demonios de Emma es bastante complicada su historia, se va a ir descubriendo poco a poco, primero se abrirán las historias de sus hermanos n.n… Una disculpa por hacerte esperar tanto y espero hayas tenido lindas fiestas de navidad… FELIZ AÑO =D**

 **ohparrillabae2.- Hola! ya sé el drama me llama pero yo también ya estoy ansiando esos momentos melosos xD, ya están plasmados así que por ahora el sufrir se pone un poquito en pause para ver como evolucionan nuestras parejas. Una disculpa por hacerte esperar y espero saber tu opinión sobre como se va desarrollando todo… FELIZ AÑO =D**

 **Jessica Nolasco.- Ruby hasta ahora es la más cuerda pero no nos apreuremos también tiene cosas que vencer, que con ayuda de Belle lo va a lograr, esta parejita por ahora es la más tranquila pero ya se irán saliendo sus conflictos. Zelena también va a ser muy paciente pero con su caracter más dominante se va traer cortito a Gus jajaja. Regina y Emma son las más complicadas pero su evolución va a ser hermosa, lo garantizo xD… Una disculpa enorme por la espera, espero saber tu opinión de como va la historia….FELIZ AÑOS =D**

 **15marday.- Si, a esta edad se ve fácil dejar todo atrás, sobre todo con las ventajas que te da la vida y la que tienen ellos en su comodidad económica, el problema principalmente radica en que no han querido soltarlos, no porque no quieran sino porque no han aprendido de vivir de otro modo más que atormentándose entre ellos. Poco a poco irán dándose cuenta que sus errores afectan a todos y no solo a ellos, pero más que nada a tener el valor de aprender a vivir diferente. Una disculpa enorme por la espera y de verdad espero que no dejes de darme tu opinión sobre el fanfic…. FELIZ AÑO =D**

 **Vainilla47.- hola! MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS por comentar y ser elegida entre las que lo has hecho, lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero fue por problemas de causa mayos. Este tipo de cosas me animan mucho a seguir xD. Los Swan se la van a poner difícil a las Mills y viceversa, jajaja, una relación tiene conflictos y melosidades, de eso se trata también la historia… Espero hayas tenido lindas fiestas y FELIZ AÑO =D**

 **Natalia Swan-Mills.- Hola! sii los Swan tienen un modo un común y natural de echarlo todo a perder xD pero se van a enmendar, lo prometo jajaja. Ruby y Belle son una pareja muy melosa pero se van a venir sus conflictos también, sobre todo para que Ruby valore lo que tiene, algo que pasará con las demás pero en diferente perspectiva. Se vienen capítulos melosos xD. PD.- extrañaba hacer esto xD….. PD2.- Discúlpame por hacerte esperar tanto…. PD3. Te mando otro abrazo….. PD4.- FELIZ AÑO =D**

 **Espero disfruten el capítulo**

Capítulo 13

Emma POV.

¿Nunca han sentido que su vida tiene tanta porquería que ya no sabes cómo salir? Que estás tan llena de mierda en tu interior que simplemente hasta tu mismo sientes asco, asco de que te toquen, de respirar, de acercarte a alguien porque piensas que se va a infectar y olerá tu podridez.

Saber que apestas y sentirte incomoda entre tanta gente.

En eso voy pensando mientras manejo, aún siento el tacto de Ingrid en mi cuerpo, su manos, que a pesar de que ni siquiera me quité la ropa, no puedo evitar sentirla en mí, su respiración, sus besos, su aroma, como si estuviera impregnado.

Llego al hospital con la dirección que me pasó Ruby, seguro me hice apenas diez minutos cuando debería estar a media hora de camino. Aparco mi moto y me quito el casco entrando al lugar con mi corazón desbocado, llego a recepción donde prácticamente grito que me digan que pasó con mi hermano.

-Vaya, ya estás aquí, esperaba que llegaras hasta mañana - volteo y está mi hermana recargada en una columna sin mirarme, solo viendo hacia en frente con sus ojos rojos y con una bata puesta sobre su pijama.

Aprieto mis dientes y mis puños enojada, no es justo que me diga eso, no ahora.

-¿Cómo está Gus?

Ella ríe sarcásticamente y yo siento una punzada en mi pecho de culpa, desvío mi mirada al piso sin lograr a penas mantenerme en pie, mis piernas me tiemblan y siento como mi cabeza comienza a palpitar.

-Que bueno que te importa, después de tanto tiempo donde me desgaste marcándote - voltea a verme y ahí lo noto, es esa mirada, esa que no le había visto en tantos años, una que me quiebra un poco más por dentro por ser la causante - están haciéndole estudios, no tiene nada grave pero quieren saber si el golpe en su cabeza no tiene hemorragia o daño.

Me doy cuenta que estuve reteniendo aire y suspiro aliviada sin contestar nada, solo asiento y cuando camino hacia ella, mi hermana retrocede mirándome mal.

-Emma, al fin llegas - miro al pasillo donde esta Gold, quien al igual que mi hermana viene en bata y pijama, otra punzada de culpa me atraviesa, mi padre se caracteriza por no mostrar sus emociones pero justo ahora tiene algunos rastros de lágrimas y se ve más viejo de lo que realmente es, como si en solo unas horas hubiera envejecido mil años - llegué hace unos minutos, me da gusto saber que tu estás bien.

Asiento y doy dos pasos sin saber qué hacer.

-La sala de espera está por aquí, están las Mills - miro a mi hermana con sorpresa mientras ella suspira - estaba con Belle cuando me llamaron del hospital, no quisieron dejarnos solos.

Los último me lo dice con reproche y yo la entiendo perfectamente, siento como si mi espalda cargara con demasiado peso, no sé cuanto tiempo podré estar de pie.

-Ruby, no es el momento - dice mi padre dandose cuenta de lo que sus palabras hacen dentro de mi, aunque yo no quiero que la detenga, me gustaría que me dijera todo lo que tiene dentro, que me escupa encima. Es lo mínimo que merezco en estos momentos

Mi hermana mira ahora a mi padre enfadada.

-Nunca lo es.

Da media vuelta y se va sin darme otra mirada, yo ya no soporto más y la sigo a donde seguro es la sala de espera, al entrar veo que efectivamente que ahí están todas las Mills quienes al verme me miran confundidas, yo no tengo el valor de hacer otra cosa más que sentarme en el lugar más apartado de todos, donde al sentarme recargo mis codos en las rodillas y tallo mi cara fuerte, como si eso fuera a quitarme un poco el asco que me está produciendo todo esto.

Por Dios Emma, acabas de acostarte con tu jefa, no contestaste el teléfono por no sé cuanto tiempo, ni siquiera te importó, solo quisiste tirarte a esa mujer, ¿qué ganaste? ¿qué carajos sacas con todo esto?

Siento como dos lágrimas se deslizan por mis mejillas, imágenes de la noche me arrasan sin piedad, a Ruby tratando de detenerme, mi coraje, el como llegué, las oportunidades que tuve para retirarme, la cena llena de platicas superficiales, mi sentir de querer correr, como me obligué una vez más a castigarme, esa forma tan adictiva de querer destruirme, de quebrarme.

-¿Estás bien? - cierro los ojos y tapo mi cara con mis manos, no, por favor, no me veas así, no te acerques por favor, aléjate.

Más lágrimas se derraman por mis ojos sin detenerse, como un huracán a punto de estamparse, miles de emociones colisionan en mi pecho y solo quiero que mi diosa no me vea así, no en este estado, no en mi momento más vulnerable, oscuro, podrido y tan yo.

Siento su mano en mi hombro pero no soporto ese toque, simplemente es como si de verdad ella se fuera a ensuciar, no quiero que lo note, que sienta lo asquerosa que soy, que lea todo mi sentir, lo que acabo de hacer.

Me levanto y camino sin darle una mirada, solo camino lo más lejos que puedo, donde ella no esté, donde no se de cuenta de nada; pero cuando estoy en la salida siento como toman mi mano sin dejarme avanzar más.

-No Emma - no volteo, solo dejo que se ponga frente a mi. Mi labio inferior me tiembla. No puedo verla, giro mi cabeza para ver a otro lado, sin poder enfrentar su mirada - ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estabas?

Y ahí está la pregunta que no quiero responder, porque me he jactado de ser mejor, de ser una mujer que podría estar con una persona como mi diosa, pero no es así, sigo siendo esa basura que pensé había dejado atrás.

Quiero hablar pero mi voz no sale, como si mi garganta estuviera totalmente cerrada por todo el dolor que me está produciendo el saber mi realidad.

-Y… - su mano se va a mi mejilla, esa caricia me obliga a cerrar los ojos, disfrutar ese contacto, aferrarme a la caricia que probablemente me puede regresar la vida, el aliento, la esperanza de que puedo ser mejor, de que no necesito todo lo que hago para respirar, para sobrevivir a un mundo lleno de oscuridad, terror, basura. Recuerdos que no hacen mas que atormentarme y recordarme de donde vengo, quien soy y lo que debería ser.

-Mírame - aprieto los ojos alejando todos los pensamientos y solo disfrutar de ese pequeño toque y cercanía con mi diosa, abro los ojos y volteo hasta chocar con ese mar de chocolate que me vuelve loca, no tiene maquillaje pero aún así se ve tremendamente hermosa.

Su frente con ese ceño fruncido y su mirada llena de preocupación, miro más abajo y veo que ella si logró ponerse algo encima, con esos jeans y me sorprende ver mi chaqueta roja puesta en ella, le queda todo increíble, pero no puedo evitar ver esa chaqueta sin que me llene de recuerdos de nuevo, más lágrimas salen sin ya querer evitar que salgan.

-Po… Y… - ni siquiera sé como continuar, solo… ya no sé si quiero que sepa, o qué decirle, solo sé que la necesito, que no me suelte, suplicarle ayuda, que me saque de aquí, que me ayude a vivir - Re…

-Ssshhh, tranquila - pone sus dos manos en mis mejillas y trata de quitar las lágrimas - estoy aquí.

-Ya no puedo más Regina - suelto ya sin pensar, dejándolo ir, simplemente desarmándome, ella me mira sin entender pero no pretendo que lo haga, solo no quiero que se vaya, no quiero volver a irme a ese hoyo donde me costó tanto trabajo salir, donde de nuevo me siento ahí, no sé porqué, no sé cómo, pero solo necesito aferrarme a ella, que ha sido la única que me ha de vuelto todo lo que me han arrebatado.

Sé que ella se da cuenta de mi tormento, que por un instante lo ve todo en mi, todo mi pasado y secretos, pero ese momento se rompe demasiado pronto.

-Emma, Gus ya está en su habitación - esa es Ruby a unos metros, no dejo de ver a mi diosa pero asiento haciéndole entender que la oí.

Oigo sus pasos alejarse y mi diosa no aparta su mirada de mi.

-¿Qué sucede Emma? - está más preocupada que antes, porque ahora sabe que no estoy así por mi hermano.

-No soy como crees - le susurro con mi voz quebrada, carraspeo tratando de normalizarla, pero ya no sé que más decirle - solo sé que no quiero perderte, no a tan poco tiempo de haberte encontrado.

No quiero ver su reacción, no puedo, no podría con el rechazo, porque me jugué el todo, como siempre, impulsivo y a lo idiota como con todo lo que hago, probablemente perdí mi oportunidad, se fue, y ni siquiera tuve el valor de quedarme a perder como se debe.

August POV.

Dolor, es todo lo que puedo sentir en el momento que la oscuridad se transforma en luz, trato de abrir mis ojos que pesan como los mil demonios, ¿dónde carajos estoy?

Entonces lo recuerdo, las imágenes de la pelea y ese mamut encima de mi dándome una zarta de golpes por todos lados, luego de uno en la mandíbula ya no supe más de mí, bufo en mi mente sabiendo seguramente el lugar en donde me encuentro. El hospital.

Gruño sin poder abrir aún los ojos pero al menos quiero pensar que hay alguien por aquí ¿no? ruego que no sea mi padre para echarme la bronca.

-Tranquilo Swan, aún no puedes moverte del todo - abro los ojos no sé cómo , pero esa voz no sé puede no reconocer, todo está borroso al principio pero luego toma forma la figura frente a mi que no es otra que mi Lena, sin maquillar, pero con un atuendo normal de jeans y playera, me le quedo viendo y ella me acerca un vaso con un popote, no me doy cuenta que mi garganta me está matando hasta que lo pone en mi boca y succiono - relájate, tu familia fue a bañarse, regresan en unos minutos.

No le quito la mirada de encima, se ve cansada, algunas ojeras pero no la puedo ver más bella, sonrío un poco hasta que recuerdo las circunstancias de este momento.

-No… no tienes que… molestarte - me molesta la garganta, parece que me metieron un fierro por ella.

Ella hace una mueca pero se sienta a mi lado en una silla.

-Deja de decir tonterías, no estarías aquí de haberte detenido en la oficina.

Sonrío triste por su inocencia.

-No habrías podido.

Noto como trata de creerlo pero no lo hace, eso me hace sentir mal, me doy cuenta que me gusta una mujer que no me conoce, que quiero ser un buen hombre por una mujer que no sabe la clase de persona que soy.

Su mano se posa sobre la mía haciéndole algunos círculos que me provocan escalofríos, sonrío por las emociones que comienzan a crecer en mi, tanta paz, que incluso respirar se hace ligero. La aprieto solo para no perderla de vista o no dejarla correr de haberse dado cuenta que soy un completo imbécil.

-Me subestimas - mi sonrisa cambia a una divertida - te ves terrible.

Siento mi ojo derecho más cerrado, seguramente está hinchado, y lo demás no debe estar mejor, si me muevo de más creo que seguro habría mucho dolor por todos lados.

-Estas mirando mi mejor ángulo - suelta una pequeña carcajada pero luego se pone seria y un silencio se instaura en la habitación.

-¿Porqué August? ¿Porque hacerte este daño?

Desvío mi mirada al techo, suspiro y me quedo pensando un poco en mi respuesta, si vale la pena hacerlo, si podría soportar la verdad, si me arriesgo a que corra y me deje, pero lo que no puedo evitar es que estoy sintiendo cosas muy fuertes por ella y no es justo hacerla creer algo que es completamente mentira.

-Cuando creces con tanta culpa, solo buscas la manera de hacértelo pagar - la miro a los ojos queriendo saber su reacción, tiene una neutra que no refleja más que una profunda mirada brillosa y una pequeña mueca en sus labios - No soy el mejor hombre Lena, he hecho muchas cosas malas, me he metido en muchas peleas clandestinas porque creía que me hacía sentir libre, recibir un golpe no era nada comparado con el dolor que siento todas las noches.

-¿Porqué?

Sigo con su mano sujeta a la mía.

-Antes de llegar a la familia Swan tuve mi familia biológica- trago en seco sin saber cómo continuar, porque esa historia solo la conocen personas muy cercanas a mi, ni siquiera la he vuelto a decir desde que cumplí diez años con mi primer terapeuta - digamos que terminó muy mal, me dejo secuelas muy duras que… me persiguen hasta el día de hoy.

Su otra mano se va a mi cabello tratando de peinarlo un poco, pero su toque me produce una descarga de energía que recorre todo mi cuerpo, llenándome de un aura de tanta tranquilidad.

-No pretendo decirte que te entiendo porque no lo hago Gus - la miro con una sonrisa pequeña pero la suya no es de lástima, más bien de comprensión, empatía, incluso cariño, cosas que me hacen llenarme de esperanza - pero puedo decirte que puedes contar conmigo, que voy a estar aquí, no necesitas pelear más, mira como te dejan esas cosas.

Suelto una pequeña risa, pero me detengo de inmediato para mirarla intensamente.

-Solo tu puedes ver esto con gracia Lena - no sé si sentirme culpable, seguro cuando llegue mi padre llegará ese sentimiento pero por ahora lo único que siento es unas inmensas ganas de abrazarla y no dejarla ir nunca más.

-Es una de mis mil virtudes tonto - sigue sonriendo pero sé que sigue con dudas, incluso un poco de miedo, no sé lo que piensa o qué razones tendría para sentada a lado de alguien que seguramente podría ser su peor destructor - Eres todo un caos ¿no?

Volteo al techo sin querer realmente contestar eso, porque… vamos, eso se dice solo, solo mírame, estoy en una cama de hospital, con los que seguramente serán muchos moretones, no puedo estar en peor forma.

-No tienes idea - no suelto su mano porque creo que si lo hago va a tomar la primer oportunidad para irse.

-Acepto - La miro rápido confundido, por un segundo pienso que esa palabra es por querer una relación conmigo y se me revolotea todo mi estomago, incluso mi corazón comienza a latir deprisa - trabajar en los casos juntos y la empresa en un futuro.

Lo tomo como desilusión, si, efectivamente, digo, aceptó estar conmigo básicamente todos los días en el trabajo y todo pero… quiero más.

-Me alegro mucho - no sé que más decir y sé que ella lo sabe, que por un momento se dio cuenta de lo que realmente esperaba oír.

Y es justo en estos segundos donde nos conectamos con la mirada que todo parece desaparecer, solo esos bellos ojos esmeralda que me miran expectante, pero segura de si, como todo lo que ella es, lo que representa, cuando se acerca a mí, mi corazón se detiene, a la expectativa de lo que está por pasar.

Oh por Dios, lo hará, al fin, ¿en serio?

Cuando la tengo a solo unos centímetros su aliento pega en mi rostro, puedo sentirla temblar, incluso su respiración es entrecortada pero no puedo preguntarme nada, no ahora,no con esta oportunidad tan cerca.

-No te muevas.

Claro, y tenía que ser una mandona incluso en….

Pega sus labios a los míos, y ahí ya sé porque me dijo eso, porque cuando muevo mis labios para corresponder el beso, siento las puntadas de mi boca, me duele al comienzo pero decido mejor que ella sea la que continue con lo demás, sino seguramente voy a hacer que la enfermera me vuelva a coser.

Sus labios se mueven con una delicadeza que nunca he sentido, como nunca he sido besado, no hay pasión, no hay esa intensidad que siempre obtengo de un beso, pero hay algo mejor, algo que no conocía y de la que ahora no quiero despegarme. Una dulzura extrema; como se toma su tiempo para explorar mis labios para que yo los sienta y como con eso quiere decirme tantas cosas.

Mi pecho se hincha y se llena de aire por tantas sensaciones, un escalofrío que pulveriza todos mis sentidos, o más bien, que los aumenta al máximo.

Oigo un carraspeo en la puerta que hace que Lena se separe rápido y odio con todo mi corazón a quien sea que haya provocado eso.

-Lamento la interrupción - cierro los ojos y una punzada me atraviesa, es mi padre a quien le debo una muy larga explicación.

-No se preocupe Señor Swan, yo ya me iba - sentir como su mano se alejaba de la mía me provoco cierto malestar pero no es el momento de hablar, no ahora al menos, me volteo a ver sonriendo antes de salir - nos vemos luego August.

-Adios preciosa.

Al cerrar la puerta y centrar mi mirada en mi padre abrió todo el baúl de nervios, más al ver su mirada tan cansada y como en un suspiro caminó hasta sentarse en la silla a lado de mi cama.

-Así que la chica Mills - suelto una sonrisa triste sin quitar mi mirada de él.

-Si, raro ¿no?

-No en realidad, esa familia tiene mucho carácter - quiero reír pero al ver el rostro serio mi padre me lo apaga - deberían darme una tarjeta de cliente frecuente en los hospitales.

Evito su mirada y volteo al pecho recordando las veces donde Gold tuvo que ir por mi.

-Lo siento.

-Pase mucho tiempo culpándome por este tipo de cosas Gus - su voz suena quebrada y yo no puedo sentirme más miserable - ya no sé que hacer para que… olviden.

Cierro los ojos y mi pecho me duele solo de hacer pasar a mi padre por esto, de volverlo a lastimar, pero al mismo tiempo yo tampoco sé como evitarlo.

-Es tan difícil - suelto dejando en una lágrima caiga por mi mejilla - aún me siento en esa casa, siento como mis manos están llenas de su sangre de nuevo, y no puedo quitarla.

-Recuerdo que el primer año que llegaste a casa tallaste tus manos con fibra metálica hasta hacerte sangre, tuvimos que ponerte esos guantes hasta que la doctora dijo que era indicado.

Sonrío triste recordando cuanto odiaba esos guantes, no me dejaban quitármelos.

-Como los odiaba, amé el día que me dejaste quemarlos.

Oigo su pequeña risa y cuando volteo para saber como esta, tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas que casi nunca deja salir. Ver al hombre que ha sido siempre nuestra columna, el que siempre nos acompañó durante las noches, tratando de luchar con nuestros demonios desde que éramos niños, nunca dejando ver su propio dolor y siempre tratando de protegernos del nuestro.

-Lamentablemente esto no puede seguir así Gus - asiento estando completamente de acuerdo con él - ya no tengo edad para estas cosas.

Frunzo el ceño y él se para de su asiento para sentarse junto a mí en la cama, acariciando mis cabello como lo hacía de pequeño antes de dormir.

-Lo lamento mucho - le susurro llorando - sé que ya no tengo edad tampoco para comportarme así y créeme que lo intento, pero… a veces es… imposible no querer.

-Lo entiendo, pero cada vez que me voy de viaje ya no sé si regresaré y estarán todos mis hijos completos - trago en seco imaginándome lo que sentiría si eso pasará - me rompería el corazón confirmar que nunca fuí suficiente para superar su pasado.

Hago una mueca pensando en todas las posibles respuestas, pero no hay algo de como explicar que está en lo cierto y al mismo tiempo equivocado, más bien es que gracias a él seguimos con vida, nos ha mantenido respirando y prácticamente siendo nuestro único motivo para estar aquí, teniendo una carrera, trabajo y como sea sobreviviendo cada día, de no ser por nuestro padre seguramente estaríamos muertos.

Así que solo me quedo callado, porque no es algo que pueda decir, no es como si se escuchara bien porque como sea es como decirle.

Gold se me queda viendo unos segundos y luego asiente triste, se pone un poco arriba y me da un beso en la frente, lo que hacía mucho no hacía, me parte el corazón hacer esto pero no soy de hablar o expresar este tipo de cosas.

-Vendré a verte más tarde, dice el doctor que saldrás en dos días si todo sale bien - asiento aún sin mirarlo, siento como se levanta de la cama y camina hacia la puerta - tus hermanos deben llegar en unos minutos, habla con ellas, al parecer se pelearon.

Frunzo el ceño, ¿Emma y Ruby? pero si ellas nunca pelean, son cómplices en todo, ¿cómo que están así?¿De qué me perdí? Volteo para ver si en la mesa está mi cel y ahí siento el dolor en todo mi cuello, cara, hombros y bueno… todo.

-Diablos Gus, eres un idiota - me digo.

Sin ver nada en mi mesa me resigno a tener que esperar a que una de mis bichos llegue, cuando miro la silla vacía sonrío como estúpido por el recuerdo del beso con mi Lena, que mujer, que presencia, toda ella me tiene cautivado, me apena mucho que haya tenido que ser así nuestro primer beso pero en este instante no me importa, sucedió y es todo lo que tiene mi cabeza.

Demonios, por esos labios seguro hasta mis demonios se enamoran.

Emma POV.

Me encuentro en lo más arriba que pude subir a mi árbol, esta vez sin querer ver a nadie, solo tengo un montón de hojas a mi alrededor, ni siquiera puedo ver el cielo, solo necesito una rama y la música de mi armónica para poder respirar un poco.

No dejo de ver todo negro, como cada vez que sé que hice algo mal, como siempre arruinando cada oportunidad de ser feliz, la mirada de mi diosa, su cercanía, los besos que nos dimos, todo eso va a quedar como otra puerta abierta que deje ir, que se fue y que seguramente me va a dejar marcada.

Una lágrima traicionera escapa por mi mejilla sin que pueda evitarlo, mi celular no deja de vibrar con mensajes de mi jefa, si supiera que son de trabajo los contestaría pero no deja de pedirme que regrese a su departamento a terminar lo que empecé.

Suspiro mirando a una pequeña hormiga caminar por una de las hojas, me dejo llevar por el aroma a fresco que puede ofrecerme mi pequeño refugio, sé que entra oxigeno porque no me estoy ahogando pero aún así no es suficiente, es como tener un vacío enorme, y no me puedo explicar porque me duele tanto haber perdido a alguien con quien solo llevo unas semanas de conocer, como es que deje que entrara tan profundo.

Una última vibración de mi celular me exaspera, así que agarro el celular y estoy a punto de aventarlo cuando veo en la pantalla el nombre "Diosa" en él, mi corazón se agita en ese momento, y una descarga me recorre sin poder creer lo que están viendo mis ojos, me tiembla la mano y en la tercera vibración se que debo contestar, así que mi dedo se mueve por la pantalla y me lo llevo al oído sin saber qué decir, mi cerebro me traiciona y se apaga.

-¿Hola? ¿Emma? - oír a mi diosa siempre es un placer que me produce una sonrisa sin poder evitarla, me dejo llevar por su voz y otra lágrima se derrama - ¿Emma?

Abro los ojos y miro a la nada sin saber qué decir, así que como siempre digo lo primero que pienso.

-Si, aquí estoy - me doy un golpe por idiota, claro que aquí estás animal, no le contesto el fantasma.

-¿Puedes bajar? Necesito mostrarte algo - no sé si pasa un segundo pero ya estoy recostada hacia boca a abajo buscando a mi diosa por el piso, pero las ramas no me dejan ver, me muevo un poco más pero no la ubico por ningún lado - no te vayas a matar, estás muy alto.

Frunzo el ceño desesperada y muevo las hojas pero en serio no la veo, hasta que me volteo a mi izquierda y la veo parada justo abajo del árbol con su vista fija arriba, noto como me ve y levanta la mano saludándome con una hermosa sonrisa en su cara.

Me quedo hipnotizada por su belleza, se ha cambiado y ahora está con una hermosa falda de tubo negra, una camisa gris y un abrigo a medio muslo que le queda de infarto.

-Ya… Ya voy.

-Aquí te espero.

Cuelgo y guardo mi celular en mi chamarra de cuero negra y bajo, afortunadamente me hice una coleta porque sino seguro mi cabello ya tendría más de una rama encima. Cuando mis pies tocan el piso mi diosa ya está parada frente a mi.

No sé que decirle, solo me quedo ahí mirándola, con mis piernas temblando y la expectativa de un terrible rechazo o un sermón sobre que no le gustan las mujeres, o que seguro malinterpreté algo.

-Hola - pongo mis manos en las bolsas traseras de mi pantalón.

Ella sonríe y se acerca, mi corazón no puede latir más rápido.

-Ven, quiero mostrarte algo - toma mi mano y la comienza a jalar, yo me dejo llevar confundida y ella sonríe divertida - esta vez iremos en la seguridad de mi auto.

No sé si sentirme aliviada o algo, pero me dejo guiar hasta su mercedes negro, entro en el lado de copiloto y noto unas bolsas blancas atrás, mi diosa entra y arranca, y la canción Imagine de John Lennon inunda la armonía del coche, cierro los ojos disfrutando la letra.

El perfume de mi diosa está por todo el lugar y vuelve todo más pacifico, respiro hondo llenando mis pulmones de lo que es una dosis de paz y tranquilidad, sin pensar en nada más, desconectándome, dejándome llevar.

Abro los ojos y veo la carretera ante mi, miro a mi diosa quien está en silencio y con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, me gusta que no pregunte, que se de cuenta que necesito mi tiempo fuera y no me dispare con dudas o cosas, simplemente ella sabe a donde vamos y yo confío lo suficiente para dejarla hacerlo.

-¿Te dio miedo mi moto? - empiezo una platica tranquila, que no tenga trampa o que nos lleve a una nueva conversación.

Ella sonríe divertida y voltea por un segundo a verme y regresar su vista al camino.

-Me fascinó tu moto, pero de haber ido en ella, te habría tenido que decir a donde vamos y prefiero que sea una sorpresa.

-Me encantan las sorpresas - le digo sin dejarla de ver y es que es realmente preciosa, sus ojos, nariz, boca, mejillas, cejas, en serio, toda ella me puede dejar babeando todo el día.

-No está muy lejos, de hecho estamos a punto de llegar.

Frunzo el ceño volteando a ver el camino, debimos de haber manejado solo unos quince minutos, pero no veo más que una subida y mucha vegetación.

-Regina yo…

-No hables, solo, disfruta del camino, no es como tu moto pero, puedes apreciar muchas cosas de igual forma atrás de una ventana.

Sonrío un poco y le hago caso, y es que ella tiene ese poder en mí, llámenme mandilona.

Miro el camino, los arboles, y arrugo la frente al darme cuenta que deje mi cámara en casa, siempre trato de cargarla cuando salgo.

No sé cuanto tiempo me quedo así, desconectada viendo todo pasar, hasta que siento como el automóvil se detiene, miro al frente y me encuentro con una vista perfecta desde un mirador.

Volteo a ver confundida a mi diosa quien no aparta la vista de enfrente, con una dulce sonrisa en la cara.

-Mi padre nos traía aquí cuando éramos pequeñas - la miro sorprendida por la confesión, me voltea a ver aún con esa expresión y no puedo corresponder su mirada así que volteo al frente sin el valor de enfrentar ese mar chocolate - decía que este sería nuestro lugar para cuando quisiéramos huir, que todo se vería tan pequeño que incluso nuestros problemas perderían importancia.

Suspiro mirando la ciudad tratando de tomar sentido en lo que dice, las pequeñas casas, los arboles que apenas se distinguen como manchas verdes, no ves a ninguna persona alrededor, como si de una pintura de tratase, no existe nada más, por un segundo puedo saber lo que quiere decir su padre, al menos por este momento es como estar en mi moto, escapando de mis problemas, manejando tan rápido que es como dejar todo atrás. Aquí no huyes de ellos, solo te muestra por un microsegundo que tu problema es tan pequeño y superficial como ese pequeño paisaje, lo ves tan grande de cerca que te impide ver todo lo que hay atrás.

-He pasado tanto tiempo huyendo de mis problemas - suelto sin mirarla, dejándome derrotar de nuevo por esa presencia con esencia de manzana - estoy cansada de los altibajos.

Comienzo a recordar la casa en donde crecí de pequeña, todas las heridas, gritos, esas noches en donde no podía cerrar los ojos por miedo a que algo pasara, las sombras eran los peores monstruos, tanto que me costo mucho trabajo volver a sentirme cómoda en la oscuridad, hasta que finalmente se convirtió en parte de mi.

Siento una mano apoyándose sobre la mía y me doy cuenta que llevo enterrándome las uñas en mis palmas con fuerza. Volteo a ver a mi diosa quien tiene un brillo en su mirada, viéndome con tanta preocupación, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro que puede calmar el peor de mis recuerdos, no sé cómo pero, esta mujer es capaz de llenarme de sentimientos que no pensé volver a tener.

-No pretendo que me cuentes lo que te pasa Emma, pero espero que este lugar haga lo que hace conmigo, calmarme y refrescar mi mente.

Mi mirada se va por un momento a sus labios y el deseo de volver a probarlos me llena, pero sé que debo contenerme, que puedo alejarla si me atrevo de nuevo, sin embargo, dentro de mi quiero creer que ella también lo quiere, que cierre esos centímetros que nos separan.

Mi parte racional vuelve a mi y me alejo un poco, salgo del coche para refrescarme porque seguro que si me quedó ahí no podré controlarme, camino lentamente hacia el frente del coche donde termino recargándome mirando fijamente la ciudad de nuevo.

El aire frío comienza a azotar y tiemblo un poco, siento como mi piel se eriza buscando calor, pero no quiero moverme, se siente tan bien estar al aire libre, respirar, es lo que siempre logra calmar mis pensamientos, mis emociones.

Cierro los ojos dejándome llevar por mis sentidos, mi piel hecha punta por el frío, algunas hojas chocando mi ropa, la tierra bajo mis tenis, pero más que nada el oxigeno que logra llenar mis pulmones por unos segundos, inhalando y exhalando, sonrío porque en estos momentos siempre estoy sola, pero hoy… hoy vengo con alguien, una persona que tal vez es más que ese oxigeno.

Siento algo abrigador cubrir mis hombros y abro los ojos viendo un enorme abrigo en mi cuerpo, volteo y mi diosa está a lado mío con otro, su cabello está volando por todos lados y yo sonrío un poco pensando lo divertida y preciosa que está.

-Te puedes enfermar - es lo único que dice, luego veo frente a mi una botella de cerveza - no tuve que pensar mucho que bebida te gusta.

Suelto una pequeña carcajada, agarro la botella y noto que no es de las que se abre girando la tapa.

-¿Tienes para abrirlo? - pregunto curiosa, ella ve la botella horrorizada y yo me río.

-¡Oh por Dios! se me fue ese detalle por completo - sigue mirando la botella y luego a mi como si hubiera cometido el peor crimen pero yo no puedo dejar de sonreír por la situación, ¿cómo se puede preocupar tanto por algo así?

Le toco el hombro como un acto para relajarla.

-Hey, relájate, sé como arreglarlo.

Busco en mis jeans mi encendedor y sin ninguna dificultad abro la botella con él dejando caer la tapa al suelo, ella me mira fascinada y me río tomando un largo trago, el frío del liquido hace que me de un escalofrío pero lo disfruto.

-Muchas gracias.

Ella cambia su expresión y me sonríe dulce encogiéndose de hombros.

-No quise que nada faltara.

-Bueno, tenemos un bello paisaje, la bebida, un lugar confortable, abrigos…. - me quedo callada pensando si decirlo o no, pero al final me digo "¿porqué no?" - y la más perfecta compañía.

Ella me ve intensamente y yo no puedo evitar corresponderle, podría ver ese rostro por el resto de mi vida y seguiría siendo lo más bella de mi existencia.

Voltea rompiendo el momento y yo hago una mueca por eso, mis ojos se humedecen y mi pecho se estruja un poco por eso, mas sé que esto es lo mejor, por el bien de ella.

-Eres todo un misterio Emma - la miro pero ella sigue con su vista al frente, suelta un enorme suspiro - por un momento pareces la mujer más despreocupada y feliz del planeta pero al segundo pareciera que es solo…

-Una fachada - susurro de pronto, ella me volteo a ver rápido y analizando mi rostro, asiente lentamente, ahora soy yo la que no soporta su mirada y volteo hacia al frente dando otro trago a mi cerveza.

-No sé como acercarme si no me dejas hacerlo - susurra después de un rato en silencio y a mi me duelen sus palabras - no sé que te da tanto miedo Emma y quisiera saberlo para ayudarte.

Sonrío triste mirando al piso.

-Nadie puede ayudarme Regina - le doy otro trago para quitarme el nudo de la garganta.

-Tal vez el problema está en que siempre quieres hacerlo sola - la miro y apenas noto que ella tiene también una botella de cerveza.

-No pensé que la reina tomará directamente de la botella - ella se ríe un poco y me da un golpe suave en el hombro - vamos, no me puedes culpar por sorprenderme.

Ella sigue sonriendo y mirándome se lleva la botella a los labios dandole dos tragos bastante largos, yo me río divertida.

-Ten cuidado, no quisiera ser la que debe manejar.

-Siempre queriendo protegerme - de pronto se queda seria y sus facciones cambian a una preocupada, frunzo el ceño extrañada - terminé con Leopold ayer en la noche.

La miro sorprendida y una sacudida de felicidad me invade, trato de aguantar la sonrisa pero es muy dificil con semejante noticia. Aunque la miro confundida por su cara, tal vez no quería dejarlo.

-¿y cómo estás tu?

Ella me mira con una lágrima escurriendo por su mejilla y yo levanto mi mano secándola, solo que el roce de su piel con la mía no me deja apartarme, la mantengo ahí, mi diosa cierra los ojos apoyándose en mi palma como quien busca de afecto para sobrevivir.

-La verdad muy liberada - sonrío de lado y ella me devuelve la sonrisa contenta - me va a poner las cosas difíciles en el trabajo pero, no estoy dispuesta a continuar con algo que me hace infeliz.

La abrazo sin evitar el impulso y ella me rodeo con sus brazos la cintura, con su cabeza buscando refugio en mi cuello yo restriego un poco la nariz en su cabello dejándome embriagar por su dulce aroma.

-Me alegro muchísimo por ti, que hayas sido así de valiente - le digo cerca de su oído.

-Espero que puedas tener el mismo para enfrentar lo que te haga infeliz Emma - me dice ella haciéndome derramar un par de lágrimas - y me gustaría estar ahí para verlo.

 **HOLA!**

 **Bueno nuestras parejitas ya van aprendiendo a acercarse un poco más, no hubo beso esta vez pero se vienen las citas, platicas intensas y aventuras en la que los Swan van a ir metiendo a las tan tranquilas Mills xD... así como sus historias, van irse viendo poco a poco y a veces como flash backs, así iremos comprendiendo mejor a estos tres personajes desastres jajaja.**

 **A todos les deseo FELIZ AÑO, ya que espero actualizar la próxima semana por martes o** **miércoles n.n...**

 **Gracias a todos los que leyeron esto hasta el final y a los que van a mandar review.**

 **Ustedes son el motivo más grande por el que sigo con el fanfic, y hacerlo cada vez mejor,**

 **Cuídense mucho n.n**


	14. Hermanas

Capítulo 14.

Ruby POV.

Al fin mi hermano llega a casa después de estar una semana ingresado luego de un error en sus estudios. En todo ese tiempo no he hablado con Emma, siempre que sabía que iba a ir al hospital yo me enfrascaba en la escuela o con Belle, y en casa siempre me encerraba en mi cuarto para no topármela, sé que ella también me evade lo que provoca que me enfade más todavía

Belle habló conmigo varias veces para persuadirme de perdonarla pero la realidad es que esta vez quiero que ella tenga el valor de darme la cara para pedírmelo ella misma,. Admito que estoy muy deprimida y cabizbaja de estar tan distanciada con ella y es que siempre ha sido la primera persona con la que corro para contarle mis cosas o con la que más cercana me he sentido; obvio Gus también pero con su testosterona a veces no puede entender cosas tan simples como con Emma, y bueno sigue siendo mi hermana y yo sé que nunca la abandonaría solo… creo que mi orgullo esta vez si necesita ser más firme.

Estoy acostada en el pasto en la entrada de la universidad esperando a que salga Belle, que me dijo que salía en diez minutos pero claro como mujer con demasiado estrógeno encima han pasado veinte minutos y no más no aparece.

Fumo de mi cigarro dejando entrar el humo mientras miro el cielo naturalmente nublado como siempre y sonrío un poco de pensar en mi chica, que claro no es mi novia pero… bueno… es lo más cercano a algo semi serio que he tenido en mi vida. Uff incluso me dan escalofríos de pensarlo, no me hago a la idea pero… ayyy… su sonrisa, ese cabello largo ondulado que le queda tan bien y vaya sus ojos me pueden matar, con ese color claro que parece emanar su infinita bond…

-Hola Ruby - volteo lentamente para ver quien está hablándome y veo a una chica muy mona de cabello negro lacio largo, ojos verdes y de cuerpo delgado sonriéndome coquetamente, trato de recordar de dónde la conozco pero no me viene nada a la cabeza, no es de mi grupo ni nadie con quien me haya topado antes, suelta una pequeña risa irónica - no me recuerdas ¿cierto?

Me incorporo hasta sentarme para poder verla mejor, frunzo el ceño extrañada.

-¿Debería?

Ella sonríe cínica y se sienta frente a mi bastante cerca.

-Tus hermanos y tú vinieron aquí hace tiempo y vaya que se dejaron huella en ciertos círculos - mi mente va a todo lo que va tratando de recordar pero no se me viene nada, ella se acerca más a mi hasta que su rostro queda junto a mi oído, su perfume es bastante dulce que me hace cerrar los ojos un momento disfrutándolo - y debo admitir que nadie me ha cogido como tu lo hiciste.

Abro los ojos asombrada y siento como mi ego sube hasta el límite por esa confesión, pero de la nada recuerdo a la mujer por la que hace unos minutos estaba suspirando y me alejo lo suficiente par tenerla de frente.

-Bueno, es un placer reencontrarme contigo pero en estos momentos estoy esperando a alguien - me sorprenden un poco mis palabras una vez que las suelto pero por ahora no tengo ánimo ni ganas de cagarla con Belle, no tan pronto.

-Está bien, pero sé que no durará mucho - susurra sensual con esos labios perfectamente gruesos pintados de rosa que me piden a gritos ser mordidos y saboreados, pero aprieto los dientes tratando de contenerme y es que, no soy de piedra, esta mujer es bastante caliente - te doy mi número por si cambias de opinión, que sé que lo harás, te espero.

Me guiña un ojo dejando un papel en mis manos que tomo sin pensar, ella comienza a caminar y yo la admiro en todo el trayecto, jodida mujer perfecta con esa mini falda que deja ver sus largas y torneadas piernas, esa blusa descubierta de la espalda solo atada con unos tirantes, su piel blanca resplandeciendo ante su ropa negra y esas botas largas que bien podría ser un buen complemento a la hora de hacerla gritar.

Me agarro la cara frustrada y me voy de espaldas con un fuerte gruñido.

-¡Aggghh! - acabo de dejar ir a una mujer así por…

.¿Estás bien? - me quito las manos de la cara y justo en la misma posición en la que estaba la otra chica se encuentra Belle mirándome extrañada, yo la veo boquiabierta por todas las emociones que pelean dentro de mi.

Me siento quedando cerca y de pronto por al menos este momento tiene sentido dejar ir a todas las mujeres del mundo por ver esos ojos un día más.

-Si - le digo rápido - tardaste mucho.

Su expresión cambia a una disculpa con una pequeña sonrisa inocente que me hace corresponderle.

-Lo siento, un profesor me intercepto para darle unas cosas a mis compañeros - niego divertida, es increíble que me guste una mujer así de nerd, me río internamente por la ironía de la vida - te lo compensaré, vamos a un lugar donde venden unas malteadas que te harán morir.

Sonrío tierna por su propuesta pero es imposible no aceptar, asiento aceptando su mano para ayudarme a parar y nos vamos caminando a mi auto donde ya es costumbre que le abra la puerta para luego ponerme a manejar, aunque claro soy tan estúpidamente sumisa con ella que incluso al momento de prender mi coche éste tiene su música.

Me da las instrucciones para llegar al lugar y noto que no es muy lejos de donde vivimos, es una cafetería ambientada a los años 60's , entramos en el local y debo decir que es muy muy divertida esta situación.

-No me digas, también te gusta Grease - le suelto burlona y ella me da un golpe en el hombro.

-¡Hey! no hables, es un clásico - me río por sus palabras y su tierno sonrojo.

Nos sentamos en una de las bancas hasta que una mujer increíblemente atractiva se acerca a nosotras con una minifalda y un top amarrado a si cintura, pelirroja de cabello china de infarto, con algunas pecas en su rostro que le dan ese encanto.

Me quiero golpear en la frente por la suerte que tengo el día de hoy pero trato de aparentar que no pasa nada cuando me da el menú donde escondo literalmente mi cara para no ver nada.

-Buenas tardes mi nombre es Merida y seré su mesera el día de hoy - nos dice pero yo solo puedo ver y tratar de concentrarme en los sabores de las malteadas, pero es increíblemente complicado - ¿quieren algo de tomar o espero a que tomen una decisión?

-En un momento ordenamos - oigo que dice Belle - gracias.

Cuando escucho los pasos de la mesera alejarse suelto un suspiro dejando salir mi cara pero sin dejar de ver la carta.

-Entonces ¿dices que las malteadas son buenas no? - pregunto tratando de que no se note mi inmensa incomodidad.

-Puedo sospechar la clase de mujer que eras Ruby - por la seriedad con la que dice esas palabras la miro por primera vez y ella tiene una mueca de disgusto en su rostro mirando algún lugar del local - no tienes que esconderte de mí, puedes mirar a la mesera si quieres.

Abro las boca y mi cerebro literalmente hace corto circuito sin saber cómo rayos contestar a eso, solo puedo entender que verla así me provoca un dolor en el pecho que no puedo explicar, que no quiero ver esa cara por mi culpa.

Le tomo la mano rápidamente tratando de algún modo de no regarla en el intento.

-No… yo… - ¡mierda de cerebro, reacciona! sacudo mi cabeza y comienza a hablar con dificultad pero tratando de ser lo más honesta posible - Belle, yo nunca he escondido quién soy, tu lo sabes bien, me conociste así, pero… las cosas han cambiado mucho de un tiempo para acá.

Sus ojos se fijan en mi y veo un pequeño brillo en ellos como de lágrimas contenidas que estrujan más mi pecho.

-No quiero imponerme en tu vida Ruby, tampoco quiero limitarte, temo que si te presiono podrías salir huyendo - cada palabra me llega como un disparo al corazón porque en parte sé que tiene razón, sé que en cualquier crisis de pánico todo se puede ir al trasto pero no lo quiero permitir, quiero poder luchar.

-Entiendo tu posición Belle, a pesar de que mis hermanos se pueden ver más idiotas que yo, sigo siendo la más impulsiva de los tres, pero soy consiente de que tengo que pelear cada día por no irme al hoyo - trago saliva tratando de seguir y su mano se aprieta a la mía, no sé como seguir con lo que voy a decir, no sé si es indicado o no, pero como le acabo de decir, la que hace y luego piensa soy yo - pero… no sé que pasa que cuando… te veo… o te tengo cerca… todo se vuelve más simple.

Está a punto de contestarme cuando una voz que ahora me resulta bastante chillona aparece, es la misma mesera solo que en este momento es la persona más irritable del mundo.

.¿Ya van a ordenar? - la volteo a ver fulminándola con la mirada y Belle suelta una risa divertida, la miro extrañada pero ella ve a la mesera como si nada.

-Queremos dos malteadas de fresa con crema batida extra y unas papas a la francesa, por favor - luego de apuntar todo e irse Belle me voltea a ver sonriente - me acabas de iluminar el día.

Y así como si nada el dolor en mi pecho se esfumó convirtiéndola en una sensación de plenitud que solo aparece cuando estoy frente a ella.

-Me alegro tener ese poder.

-El mío tampoco está mal.

Nos quedamos viendo por… ¿segundos?… ¿horas?… bueno, ¿a quien le importa? yo solo sé que ella es el ser más puro con el que me halla topado en mi existencia.

Pero de pronto mis demonios aparecieron y ¿cómo no? es que, ¿cómo es que ella está aquí? sentada frente a mi sin preguntarse el ser tan repulsivo que soy, sin dudas, tan firme mirándome como si fuera en serio su héroe ante cada adversidad, porque, aceptémoslo, yo no soy así, nunca en la vida quise serlo y ahora…

Desvío la mirada sin poder mantenerla por todas mis dudas, sin poder creerlo, y solo pienso en que ahora podría estar en mi mundo de desorden, donde todo es tan fácil, donde ya sé que si continuo, si soy un paso o lo retiro, sé perfectamente lo que podría pasar, tocar terreno pantanoso es tan peligroso para alguien como yo que…

-Confía en mí - la veo sorprendida con su mano sosteniéndome, que solo puedo ver ese agarre, como si de veras me estuviera sosteniendo ante una inevitable caída en la que hace unas semanas simplemente me dejaría caer sin preguntar - por favor, no te dejes ir.

Trago en seco y la miro sin creerlo.

-¿Cómo es que estás aquí Belle? - le digo seria, como si de una entrevista de empleo se tratase - ¿qué haces aquí? ¿al menos sabes la clase de persona que soy?

En serio, esta mujer no sabe en que mundo se puede meter, uno lleno de escoria, terror. Una película de terror se quedaría corta.

Y ella solo puede sonreírme como si fuera una tonta por preguntar eso.

-Tal ves no conozca tu pasado Ruby, y créeme lo he pensado mucho, y hacer eso es una de mis especialidades, a veces mis hermanas dicen que pienso demasiado las cosas pero no puedo evitarlo, soy analítica por naturaleza - suspira y yo solo espero toda su respuesta con ansia, podría morderme las uñas si no me estuviera sosteniendo aún mi mano - y sé que lo que tu has vivido no es nada comparado con mi insulsa vida, en serio, he pensado demasiado en esto, que podría o no pasar, pero Ruby, solo puedo llegar a una sola conclusión y es que… dime masoquista pero quiero seguir, porque tu no estarías es un restaurante en el que nunca en tu vida te acercarías si ni siquiera tuvieras un poco de interés en cambiar.

Veo el lugar en el momento que suelta esas palabras, y de verdad tiene razón, es que véanlo, es tan soso, tranquilo y silencioso que podría oír mi latir de corazón aún con su música sesentera que quedaría sin pensarlo en la película de Grease.

Sonrío divertida pero no dejo de verla dulce.

-Bueno, en eso tienes toda la razón - ella suelta una risa muy tierna que me engrandece la mía - pero Belle, mi vida no ha sido nada dulce, créeme, no hay nada que tu hayas pasado que pueda hacerte entender las decisiones o actos que cometí.

Se pone un poco seria pero sin perder ese toque pacífico que tanto la caracteriza.

-Iré descubriéndolo poco a poco, no hay prisa, a tu tiempo y cuando tengas ganas Ruby.

Asiento con la cabeza siendo incapaz aún de contarle mi historia completa pero tal vez…

-Cuando era pequeña, siempre me escabullía a la cama de mi hermana - bajo mi mirada mirando hacia la mesa, recordando todos esos momentos nocturnos - me daba miedo estar sola en mi habitación, nunca lloraba porque me aprendí a no hacerlo, así que solo entraba en su cuarto, ella ya sabía que llegaría, porque siempre me dejaba un espacio en su cama.

 _Flashback._

 _Una pequeña Ruby abría la puerta de madera, apenas alcanzando el picaporte por su pequeña y delgada complexión. Aferrando sus manitas a un pequeño oso de peluche; al entrar apenas puede ver algo por la oscuridad pero ya se sabe de memoria el camino, solo unos pasitos al frente y se toparía con la cama de su hermana mayor._

 _Sube gracias a las pequeñas escaleras donde abre las sabanas y se acuesta dandole la espalda, para no despertarla._

 _Aún tiembla por las horribles pesadillas que la atormentaron minutos antes pero aún así solo aprieta a su osito contra ella para encontrar consuelo, trata de cerrar los ojos para dormir, sentir la respiración de su hermana siempre la ayuda, para ya no sentirse sola, volver a ese lugar en donde tanto daño le hacían, donde no podía pedir ayuda a nadie, gritar era condenado a una paliza o peor, llorar indicaba varias moretones, siempre debía estar callada, no hacer ruido y no molestar._

 _La pequeña no sabía en que momento había comenzado a llorar sin hacer ningún ruido, solo dejando salir las lagrimas. Deseando sentirse mejor, recordando que ya no estaba ahí pero en la oscuridad no había diferencia, se veía igual, en cualquier momento podía regresar a ese horrible lugar._

 _Su respiración se volvió acelerada entrando en pánico, claro que la iban a regresar, nadie la quería, ellos se lo dijeron, solo servía para una cosa, sus nuevos papás se darían cuenta de eso y la volverían a abandonar._

 _De la nada unos pequeños brazos la envuelven por atrás como si la sostuvieran, Ruby abre los ojos espantada pensando que ya la iban a regañar por hacer ruido pero en vez de eso…_

 _-Tranquila hermanita, no voy a dejar que nada te pase - la voz podía escucharse de lo más inocente pero con una determinación que logró calmar a la más pequeña, aún abrazándola fuerte; así una maraña de cabellos rubios tapa su visón y siente un pequeño pero húmedo beso en su mejilla - ya no llores, te quiero._

 _Y solo con eso, una enorme sonrisa cubre la terrible tristeza de minutos atrás, su manita se va a las de su hermana y la agarra temiendo que se vaya._

 _-¿Me lo prometes? - pregunta dudosa._

 _-Te lo prometo._

 _Fin del flash back_

Sonrío triste al recordar la primera vez que Emma me llamó hermana.

-Y también fue la primera vez que me dijo que me quería - miro a Belle quien sonríe enternecida, río un poco para quitar el ambiente todo cursi y claro para dejar de sentirme incomoda al abrir un recuerdo tan importante para mi con alguien externo a mi familia.

-Sé que ya hemos hablado muchas veces de esto pero…

Frunzo el ceño sabiendo a donde quiere llegar.

-Ya te dije que quiero que ella sea la que se me acerqué - suspiro y me incorporo un poco para quitar la tensión en mi espalda - vamos, no amarguemos el momento, mejor te diré algo que he estado pensando que podríamos hacer, te debo el llevarte a muchas aventuras y sé perfecto por donde podemos empezar.

Ella sonríe emocionada y yo suelto una carcajada, es como una niña chiquita. Me quedo en silencio para molestar y ella me suelta un manotazo que hace que me ría más.

-Dime, anda, no me dejes así.

-Bueno bueno ya, qué te parece si tu y yo nos vamos este fin de semana a esquiar, - veo sus ojos brillar por la idea pero algo los oscurece porque desvía la mirada temerosa, frunzo el ceño extrañada y luego se me ocurre porque será - sé que eres principiante y no te preocupes, yo seré la mejor maestra.

Me voltea a ver de nuevo más tranquila.

-¿Lo haras?

Asiento muy contenta, verla así tan viva me resulta tan excitante que no puedo evitar emocionarme igual por la idea de pasar dos días enteros a su lado, enseñarle todo lo que me gusta, poder ser mejor por ella y compartirlo sin miedos, prisas o presión.

Emma POV.

Vamos bajando de mi moto después de un largo paseo con mi diosa, quien muy temprano en la mañana me pidió salir y solo manejar hasta donde me dieran ganas detenerme, obviamente acepté la oferta sin dudarlo, llegamos a Boston donde nos detuvimos a comer una pizza exquisita que años antes pude apreciar con mis hermanos, luego regresamos a la moto y solo nos detuvimos para que tomara unas fotografías de los paisajes que nos íbamos encontrando en el camino.

-Me encantó, y en serio Emma debemos comer mejor, contigo voy a terminar siendo una pelota - me dice diosa contenta, que si bien creo que habla en serio no puede evitar tener una cara de satisfacción que no hace más que hacer la mujer más feliz.

-Vamos, fuiste tu la que me dijo que quería comer algo - le digo mientras trato de acomodar la maraña de cabello que tengo con el casco en mi mano - yo solo te lleve al mejor lugar.

Sonríe de lado sin pelear, yo solo me le viendo viendo embobada como siempre cada vez que nos quedamos en silencio.

-Me la pase muy bien Emma, necesitaba salir luego de estar tanto tiempo en la oficina - asiento comprendiéndola, yo no había podido hacer más que trabajar en la habitación de mi hermano, donde mientras él dormía yo me la pasaba enviando los trabajos atrasados hasta ponerme al corriente con mi equipo - no sabía que me gustaba tanto el aire libre.

Volteo hacia el bosque que nos rodea e inhalando todo lo que puedo disfrutando del suave olor a hierba.

-Me gusta poder compartirlo contigo Regina, - le sonrío tierna y ella me devuelve - y pensar que antes no me soportabas.

-¿Quién dice que ya te soporto? - su sonrisa torcida aparece burlándose de mi - no confunda tolerarla con soportarla Señorita Swan.

Oh Dios, eso suena tan sexy saliendo de su boca, si lo dice de nuevo no me voy a contener.

-Vamos, ¿cuántas veces te lo repites al día para creer eso?.

-Es usted bastante soberbia ¿no?

Me encojo de hombros divertida.

-Lo suficiente para saber que te caigo bien.

-Pues… - se calla y voltea a ver hacia un lugar atrás de mi cambiando su semblante a uno serio, extrañada volteo y ahora entiendo su radical expresión, el auto de mi hermana va llegando y se estaciona en el garage de nuestra casa, mi hermana sale junto con Belle, Ruby sin darme ninguna mirada entra a la casa junto con la chica Mills.

Trago en seco por el malestar que me provoca el silencio de mi hermana, agacho la cabeza triste por como se han visto las cosas entre ella y yo, ni siquiera he podido darle la cara desde lo que pasó.

Una mano se posa en mi hombro y al voltear mi diosa me sonríe triste, yo no puedo devolvérsela por el enorme dolor que se acumula en mi pecho.

-Hace tiempo que no nos peleábamos de esta manera - le suelto mirando a la casa donde la luz de mi hermana se prende - Sé que debo ir con ella a perderle perdón pero no sé cómo hacerlo.

Aprieto los dientes frustrada, nunca fue difícil con ella, siempre fue la más simple, aún que Gus, quien por su carácter agresivo y directo fue más complicado que nos contará lo que pasaba, conocerlo; pero con mi pequeña hermana hubo una conexión desde el inicio, desde el momento en que la vi entrar cuando mis padres la trajeron, con esa carita tan rota, con miedo, sin poder ni siquiera alzar su rostro para vernos a la cara, me prometí que siempre la protegería, nunca supe porqué, ni cómo, pero pasó.

-Es tu hermana Emma, sé que ella te va a perdonar lo que sea que le hayas hecho - miro a mi diosa de nuevo quien ahora ve hacia su propia casa - yo también tengo a mis hermanas y créeme, peleamos mucho, pero al final sé que siempre van a estar ahí no importa lo que pase.

-Ruby fue la primera persona a la que le dije te quiero - trago saliva por mi confesión tan dura, mi diosa me ve sorprendida - siempre trate de protegerla lo más que podía, cuando éramos pequeñas me preocupaba más por ella que por mi, me desvivía por hacer que sonriera, llegaba a mi cama todas las noches durante dos años, y yo de todos modos casi no podía dormir, así que incluso trataba de estar ahí cuando ni ella se daba cuenta.

-Tu espíritu de salvadora viene desde tu infancia entonces - me río junto con ella por un momento.

-Si, eso supongo - suspiro tratando de darme valor, o simplemente pensar en que ya es momento de arreglar esto - no siempre pude protegerla, a veces incluso creo que le hice más daño del que trataba de reparar, Ruby créelo o no es la más frágil de los tres y la más rebelde, tuve suerte de tener a Gus apoyándome en evitar que se metiera en más problemas.

-Son muy unidos.

Asiento recordando nuestras travesuras, pobre Gold no tuvo ningún tipo de piedad con nosotros.

-Aprendimos a confiar en nosotros, supongo que a lo que más le teníamos miedo era a estar solos.

Su mano comienza a acariciar todo mi antebrazo que me da descargas eléctricas por todo el cuerpo, cierro los ojos y me siento en mi moto, mi diosa se pone frente a mi y yo no evito poner mis manos en su cintura aferrándome a la playera que trae puesta, mientras mi frente se va a su abdomen, respiro hasta sentir todo su aroma que desde el primer momento siempre me ayudó a poner mi cabeza en orden, como estar en el mejor refugio de todos.

Sus manos se van a mi cabello acariciándolo, y yo me dejo hacer solo quedándome en este pequeño espacio que me ha ofrecido mi diosa, este lugar cerca de ella que no quiero dejar ir, que no quiero apartar nunca más, porque sé que no podría encontrar otro.

-Puedes aprender a confiar en mi - sonrío contra su ropa feliz por sus palabras, como luz al final del túnel que embriagan mis pecho de sensaciones que podrían hacer que me ahogue entre tanta emoción.

-Eso hago.

Respiro hondo y me levanto no dejando que ella se aparte, al hacerlo nuestros cuerpos quedan prácticamente pegados, nuestros rostros tan juntos que puedo apreciar los distintos tonos de cafés que tienen sus ojos, sus pequeñas y perfectas imperfecciones, agarro su cabeza y mi pego mi frente a la suya.

Nunca me había sentido tan cerca de alguien, tan intima en una posición, como si quiera decirle todo lo que me pasa, transferirle con este toque mis emociones, mi sentir hacia ella y todo el miedo que tengo de dañar lo más puro que ha llegado a mi vida.

Nuestras respiración chocan mezclándose entre sí, siento sus manos en mis antebrazos, dandole leves caricias de arriba a bajo, mientras las mías acarician su rostros, sus suaves mejillas, rozándola como si se fuera a romper en cualquier momento, disfrutando del aire entre nosotros, de su cuerpo amoldado perfectamente al mío.

-Debo ir con mi hermana - le susurro.

-Me alegro de que ya arregles las cosas con ella - se separa un poco de mi para mirarnos sonrientes, me encanta verla así de fresca, y al menos quiero pensar que puedo ser una razón importante para dicha plenitud.

-a mi también - no quiero aún alejarme de ella, así que atreviéndome y jugándomela como siempre le doy un pequeño beso en los labios - para el camino.

Le guiño el ojo mientras empujo mi moto hasta el garage dejando a mi diosa plantada negando con la cabeza divertida, yo sonrío satisfecha.

Al dejar mi moto comienzo a pensar que en dos semanas es el cumpleaños de mi chica Mills y todo lo que quiero hacer con ella para darle el mejor regalo de su vida.

Con eso mente camino por la casa hasta que el sentir de lo que se viene con mi hermana remplaza mis nervios de enfrentarla, trago saliva y me dejo guiar hasta su cuarto donde se oyen muchas risas. no puedo evitar sentirme feliz de oírla de esa forma, de que haya encontrado a alguien que vale mucho más que la pena, y que doy por hecho que la puede ayudar, tanto como mi diosa a mi.

Empujo su puerta dando un ultimo suspiro, al oir el sonido de la puerta ambas chicas que están acostadas en su cama riendo con dos cojines en sus manos se me quedan viendo, cambiando el ambiente antes jovial a uno realmente tenso, donde solo enfoco mi mirada en mi hermana.

-Lamento interrumpir - digo nerviosa - quisiera hablar contigo Ruby.

Noto como Belle carraspea y con un apretón a la mano de mi hermana y una mirada en la que parecen decirse todo, recoge sus cosas.

-Me alegro de verte Emma - Le sonrío saludándola y ella sale.

Cierro la puerta del cuarto dándome al menos unos segundos de oportunidad para calmarme y alargar esto, volteo para caminar hacia ella pero mi hermana ya está levantada, mirándome con el ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados, me recuerda tanto a cuando de pequeña Gus la molestaba y se ponía a hacer rabietas y correr conmigo para que la defendiera hasta que le enseñé que nadie puede vencerla, y mi hermano terminó con un ojo morado.

-¿Qué se te ofrece? - me habla cortante, y a mi no me puede doler más.

-Por favor Ruby, no tienes que tener esa pose conmigo.

-No te mereces otra.

-He cometido errores más fuertes y lo sabes.

-Eso no te justifica, no en estas circunstancias, porque tu también sabes que las cosas están cambiando.

Desvío la mirada de ella para concentrarme en un par de ojos chocolates que hace unos minutos me tenían en ls nubes, y aún ahora parada en este cuarto me pueden hacer volar de recordarlos.

-Lo que yo haga no tiene que afectarte a ti.

-¿En serio me estás diciendo esto? - su mirada me taladra y yo me siento mal por haber soltado esas palabras - eres mi hermana Emma, hemos pasado tantas cosas que es increíble que si quiera pienses que lo que hagas no me afecta, especialmente a mi.

Muerdo mi labio por la tontería que he dicho pero bueno, a veces me sale lo idiota, no puedo evitarlo, digo lo primero que pienso.

Suspiro cansada y me siento frente a ella en su cama.

-No entiendo porqué estás tan molesta - susurro tranquila, porque sé que mi hermana es de las que si hablas duro, se exaspera - hemos pasado cosas peores que estás.

Ella frunce más el ceño, pero sé que sabe lo que le estoy diciendo.

Pensando mucho en la situación estos días, simplemente no entiendo porqué se puso así, muchísimas veces hemos llegado al hospital, y si, en todas ellas hemos estado ahí pero si hemos estado en peores estados. Sé que me equivoqué pero tampoco ha sido el error más grande.

Así que antes de pedir perdón, o justificarme, quiero que ella me diga, ¿qué sucedió? ¿qué pasó con ella para que llevara esto a un extremo así?

Su semblante aún severo suelta el aire como si lo estuviera conteniendo.

-Las cosas han cambiado, esto ya no es como antes Emma, esta vez siento que cualquier error puede ser el último.

Reflexiono en sus palabras y las comprendo, sobre todo porque he estado al borde de la muerte más de una vez pero no por eso se han provocado conflictos tan grandes.

-Eso siempre lo sabemos, en cada salida y aventura, pero sé que es no es lo que te tiene así.

Me mira dura.

-Por la misma sonrisa que tienes cada vez que ves a Regina - abro los ojos por su frase tan directa, como si me hubiera soltado una bomba en la cara, me congelo en mi lugar sin saber que responder - porque si, siempre hemos hecho esto, por Dios Emma yo lo hice contigo, cuando estuviste en ese hospital ¿donde estaba yo?

Desvío la mirada recordando como al despertar me dijeron que mi hermana estaba en un avión de regreso porque no sabía cómo rayos había llegado a Miami, cuando la vi me entregó una botella y me dijo que la fiesta había estado increíble, que a la próxima me llevaba, me reí tanto que tuvieron que quitarme la sonda para no dañarme.

-Siempre fuiste la más extrema - susurro.

-En parte si estoy molesta porque te hayas ido a revolcar con tu jefa - la miro enfadada y ella solo me ve con obviedad, con nuestros años de criminales, supimos hackear algunas maquinas, pero tampoco puedo molestarme de que se haya metido con mis mensajes privados cuando yo lo he hecho con ella varias veces - lo estoy porque lo que podemos perder vale más que todo lo que hemos tenido en nuestra vida.

"¿No te das cuenta? nunca te he visto reír y estar tan tranquila como hoy, a estas alturas los tres ya estaríamos metidos en tantos líos que los abogados de Gold ya nos estarían dando el guión para el juicio y ¿sabes porqué no lo hemos hecho? porque nuestra cabeza tiene algo más que nuestros demonios".

"Yo no soy perfecta, aún tengo tantas cosas a las que enfrentarme, como hoy que estaba a un segundo de mandar a la mierda todo y tirarme a la mujer más buena con la que me encontré hoy, pero no lo hice porque tengo una razón que me hace querer ser mejor y suena increíblemente cursi y anti yo, pero se llama Belle".

Sonrío tierna mirando hacia sus sabanas sin poder evitar pensar en mi diosa, su sonrisa hermosa, esos labios color rubí que me llaman a ser poseídos, y si, es perfecta en todos los aspectos físicos, pero con cada salida que hemos tenido, esas pequeñas conversaciones que me hacen no querer alejarme de ella, porque separarme de Regina es como meterme un balazo en el pecho, duele tanto pensar que la puedo perder que ya ni siquiera me importa si es solo como amiga mientras me permita estar ahí.

Carraspeó para quitarme el nudo en la garganta.

-No quiero regarla Rubí, lo que pasó fue una estupidez, ambas sabemos que no es la primera vez que lo hago con una jefa pero… quiero que sepas que lo siento, no tuve el autocontrol, me nublé y… fue tan difícil - sonrío mirándola y veo que su ceño está mas relajado, mirándome con curiosidad - sé lo que sientes, nunca pensé que el solo hecho de pensar en alguien calmara todo el tormento que hay dentro de mí, y de verdad estoy demasiado confundida con todo lo que está empezando a cambiar en mí.

"Por un lado sé que puedo hacerlo, ser mejor para ella, incluso conquistarla para que este conmigo y poder darle todo lo que una mujer como Regina merece - recuerdo esa vez donde la subí en mi moto para huir de sus problemas, como olvidó lo que su estúpido novio le estaba haciendo, pude hacer algo por ella, ayudarla y protegerla - pero también sé que merece algo mejor que yo, alguien que no le de tantos problemas, que esté completa, sin un pasado tormentoso".

Hago una mueca sin saber como continuar pero encontrando las pocas palabras que sacó.

"Por ahora solo entiendo que no quiero estar así contigo Ruby, eres mi hermana, siempre he estado ahí para ti, siendo tu complice ante todo, no me gusta estar aquí y saber que no puedo hablar contigo de lo que sucede, o sabiendo que estás molesta, porque nunca hemos pasado más de unos días sin hablarnos, excepto esa vez que quemé tu blusa favorita porque me robaste mis cigarrillos - la miro y ella suelta una pequeña risa - pero lo olvidamos todo siempre he iniciamos de nuevo":

Se queda pensando un poco y yo espero impaciente, de pronto se inclina y la miro extraño hasta que entiendo lo que quiere hacer, pone su cabeza en mis piernas como siempre lo hace mientras mi mano como piloto automático se va a su cabello acariciándolo, me mira desde abajo aún en silencio.

-Somos un desastre ¿lo sabias?

Sonrío, eso era todo lo que necesitaba para saber que me perdona.

-Lo sé, ahora Gus va a pod…

Ruby se incorpora rápido y me ve con expresión asustada, la miro alarmada sin saber qué sucede.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡TENÍA QUE IR POR GUS AL HOSPITAL!.

 **Muajaja, ¿creían que no iba a opinar nada? no podría hacerles eso jaja.**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, la verdad este es un capítulo que me gustó mucho escribir porque a pesar de que es obviamente con las parejas que me encantan, habla sobre la familia, y la unión entre al menos dos integrantes de ella como Emma y Ruby, en el que se nota la complicidad y de verdad como se aman.**

 **Se vienen algunas citas entre nuestras parejas, como Zelena va a querer cuidar y ser una pesada con él con sus cuidados jaja, mientras que Ruby y Belle entran a la etapa donde le va a enseñar a vivir y disfrutar, tal vez se topen con algunas cosas divertidas en ese camino xD… Mientras que Emma y Regina van a tener platicas intensas como siempre, descubriéndose una a la otra, pero sobre todo nuestra morena va a exhortarla para saber si nuestra rubia realmente quiere algo o solo está jugando a conquistar a la reina engreída xD se vienen increíbles cosas.**

 **Quiero aclarar también que no voy a abandonar está historia, que si va un poco lento porque entre la escuela y el trabajo no tengo tiempo pero creanme que esto lo termino porque lo termino xD ya es un reto.**

 **Ahora a mis increíbles lectores que me dejan reviews, les tengo su bonita respuesta que si acabo de decir que no tengo tiempo de nada no voy a dejar de responderles porque también amo hacerlo n.n.**

 **Jessica Nolasco: Jajajajajaja ame tu comentario, me hiciste el día muchísimo cuando lo leí jajaja xD. Hoy no tocó ver a nuestras Gus/Lena pero el próximo capítulo tendrá cosas más candentes entre ellos que serán puro fuego (ajalé!). También hay un pequeño POV Mills en el que se ve un poco más sobre su lado de la historia, sobre todo sobre sus sentimientos, con su mamá, un momento familiar entre ellas que si bien ya hace falta ponerle un poco de protagonismo xD. Muchas gracias por seguir aquí y de verdad es una promesa que seguiré subiendo capítulos. Cuídate mucho, nos leemos n.n. Un abrazo.**

 **kykyo-chan.- Hola! Se vienen cosas muy muy divertidas, se dejará en pause el drama un momento para dejar crecer a nuestras parejas, que tengan sus citas, besos, arrumacos y toqueteo jaja xD que ya bien hace falta algo candente en este fic. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y prometo continuar con el fic, no lo dejaré. Cuídate mucho y un abrazo!**

 **15marday.- Hola! Si esos hermanos Swan les van a dar mas de un dolor de cabeza a las Mills xD buenos y malos claro jajaja, irán superando sus cosas poco a poco así como sus historias que si bien no se ha visto mucho, los capítulos que vienen si que tienen cosas bastante intensas sobre ellos, todo con la compañía de sus increíbles chicas n.n… Muchas gracias por escribirme, seguir leyendo y todo, me fascina leerlos a ustedes. Cuídate mucho y un abrazo!**

 **sjl82.- Hola! Se me vino la inspiración pero no el tiempo xD jajaja trataré de hacerme espacios, nuestros latosos Swan se irán abriendo muy poco a poco pero constante, los capítulos siguientes están llenos de melosidad que espero sea de tu enorme y genial agrado xD… Muchas gracias por seguir aquí, yo también lo haré, lo prometo jaja. Cuídate y un abrazo!**

 **Vainilla 47.- Hola! MUCHAS MUCHAS MUCHAS FELICIDADES, yo andaba de vacaciones y no me pudo haber encantado más saber que fue un regalo de cumple para ti, espero te la hayas pasado increíble y que este capítulo te haya gustado igual, claro no es una fecha tan importante como tu cumple pero se los doy a ustedes de todo corazón. Actualizare en mi tiempos libres que no creo que sean muchos jajaja, pero no lo abandonaré es una promesa. Cuídate mucho y un abrazo!**


	15. Déjate llevar

**Disfruten el capítulo n.n**

Capítulo 15

Gus POV.

Si tengo que volver a comer caldo de pollo voy a tirarme por la…

-Ya te traigo tu caldo Gus - agarro la almohada de a lado para morderla con todas mis fuerzas y evitar el enorme grito que quiero dar.

Lena entra a mi habitación con una bandeja que tiene la fea, horrible y terrorífica comida que he tenido que estar comiendo por los últimos tres días.

-Lena, sabes que amo que estés cuidándome pero…

-No digas nada, ya sé que quieres agradecerme y todo pero no es necesario Gus, lo hago con mucho gusto - quiero rodar los ojos pero me contengo cuando pone la bandeja sobre mis piernas - comete todo y luego puedes ducharte.

No sé si sentirme privilegiado o si esto es tortura, veo como sale de mi habitación con una sonrisa y yo suelto un suspiro por tener que comer esa porquería.

Agarro la cuchara y comienzo a jugar con el caldo con una expresión de asco en mi rostro. La puerta de mi cuarto se abre y una maraña de cabellos rubios entra, agradezco que ver la cara acabada de despertar de Emma no sea lo primero que vea, que no es por nada pero creanme, es horrenda.

-¿Otra vez tu caldito de pollo? - agarro la almohada que antes mordí y se la aviento pero la muy rápida lo esquiva riéndose - Ya no te ves tan mal.

Volteo al mega espejo que puse en mi cuarto a lado de mi cama y efectivamente, aún está un poco hinchado y con morados en mi rostro pero ya no me veo como la Mole de irreconocible. Hasta puedo decir que se ve muy sexy.

-Agradezco eso, mi bella cara ya está resurgiendo - mi hermana se acuesta a lado de mi y se tapa con mis cobijas - No bueno, ¿si te das cuenta que son las diez de la mañana?

-Es muy temprano aún, cállate - suelto una carcajada

Veo mi comida decepcionado y miro a mi hermana intercalándolos.

-Emma - oigo un gruñido tras mis sábanas de que todavía me oye - ¿me amas?

-No me voy a comer tu caldo.

Suelto un bufido y me cruzo de brazos, si muy maduro de mi parte pero no me importa, me niego a comerlo.

-Como mi hermana deberías tener consideración y comprarme una pizza.

Oigo su risa y como se incorpora mirándome divertida.

-No debería decirte esto pero Regina me contó algo - la miro interrogante y ella se muerde el labio como cuando hace alguna broma y yo frunzo el ceño - Zelena te trae a propósito el caldo para castigarte por hacer tus estupideces.

Abro los ojos con sorpresa.

-Pero si…

Comienzo a sentir un poco de enojo por ello, y es que el tener a otra persona además de mis hermanas preocupandose por mi no es algo a lo que esté acostumbrado, siento como si se estuviera metiendo en cosas que ella no entiende y se atreve a querer castigarme cuando…

-Ey ey, para esa ardilla tuya que tienes por cerebro, Zelena no lo hace con mala intención, pero la preocupaste demasiado ese día en tu oficina, además solo es caldo de pollo Gus, lo que tu hiciste es un millón de veces peor.

Miro mis piernas sintiéndome mal por mis pensamientos anteriores, pero es que no puedo evitarlos, simplemente llegan sin querer, es como sentirme acorralado, pero de pronto el beso qe nos dimos en el cuarto del hospital llega a mi como un suave calmante que me anestesia por completo.

Sonrío sin poder evitarlo.

-Lena y yo nos besamos - no miro a mi hermana pero sé que me está mirando sorprendida - tu sabes que soy puro fuego y pasión a la hora de tener a un mujer, pero con ella, ese primer beso fue… mágico, fue delicado, suave…

Suspiro sin poder poner en palabras todo lo que ese beso me hizo sentir, la textura de sus labios, esa ternura con la que me trató, nunca antes me habían besado de esa forma.

-Nunca pensé que serías tan terriblemente pasteloso.

Suelto la carcajada y miro a mi hermana quien tiene una sonrisa pequeña.

-Fue diferente a todo lo que he conocido.

Mi bicho se pone boca arriba mirando al techo.

-Me alegro por ti Gus, ¿y qué harás? ¿lo dejarás solo en un beso?

Frunzo el ceño pensando en su pregunta y es que en realidad no lo he pensado, con todo lo de los cuidados, Lena solo viene a dejarme comidas o ponerme la bañera del baño lista que no he tenido tiempo siquiera de platicar con ella como debería, tal vez ella espera que sea yo quien tome la palabra en ese asunto, pero por otro lado puede que para ella solo haya sido un beso de…. ¿de qué? ¿de amigos? No sé en qué mundo viva ella pero a un amigo no se besa así ¿o no?

-No lo sé bicho, por un lado sí que me gustaría repetirlo, pero tampoco sé qué significaría para mi o para ella - la miro preocupado - Lena me hace sentir como nadie lo hizo, ese día estuvo a punto de detenerme, sé que de haberme quedado dos segundos más, nada hubiera pasado, por eso corrí, porque ella es capaz de hacerme decir no a mis demonios.

-Y eso te da miedo.

-Tal vez… si…. no….. no lo sé - suspiro frustrado y recargo mi cabeza hacia atrás en la almohada - ella debe saber en lo que se está metiendo.

-¿Le vas a contar todo?

-Tal vez no todo, poco a poco, pero al menos para que sepa que si en algún punto se ha planteado que puedo ser su caballero de armadura dorada, se equivoca, yo no soy el héroe.

-Quizá sí, solo que nunca te has dejado serlo - recuerdo el rostro de Lena y sigo sin poder evitar sonreír cada vez que ella aparece en mi mente, es tan extraño, tal vez por ella si que sería capaz… - somos personas que pensamos mucho las cosas para las cosas más ridículas, no sea para una fiesta porque nuestra ardilla no tiene tiempo de girar la rueda cuando ya estamos con la botella en mano.

-Porque siempre ha sido lo más simple, es terreno que conocemos, si tomamos una botella ya sabemos en donde vamos a terminar, pero si hago esto, es un camino que nunca he recorrido.

-Y nos da miedo lo que hallemos - termina Emma, la miro extraño y ahi me doy cuenta que ella se incluye en todo lo que dije, pero no quiero indagar por ahora, sé que mi bicho se acercará y me dirá las cosas cuando esté lista - déjate llevar Gus, quizá lo que halles sea lo que has buscado toda tu vida en esas peleas.

La miro interrogante.

-¿Y qué sería eso?

-Libertad.

Con esa sencilla palabra mi hermana se incorpora y me da un beso en la cabeza, me sonríe y sale de mi cuarto así como entro.

Sonrío de lado concluyendo que tal vez mi hermana también pueda encontrar eso, que al fin encontramos esa salida que siempre hemos querido, necesitado y ansiado con tanta fuerza.

Volteo a ver el caldo de pollo y sonrío tierno por mi Lena.

Suspiro derrotado y comienzo a comerlo con más ganas que cuando desperté, porque ahora sé lo que quiero hacer.

Al terminarlo, me levanto y me estiro un poco, no mucho porque aún mis costillas están magulladas pero lo suficiente como para desperazarme, camino hacia la caminadora que compré para mi habitación donde me pongo a caminar un poco, lamentablemente no puedo correr por mis lesiones pero un poco de caminata no me hará mal.

No sé cuanto tiempo me quedo en mis cavilaciones entre Lena, el trabajo, mis hermanas, e incluso las otras chicas Mills, que cuando miró el reloj ya han pasado dos horas.

Sonrío satisfecho, siempre he sido de los que les gusta hacer ejercicio, tal vez no tanto como Emma que corre todos lo días o los que puede al menos, yo soy mas de pesas y un poco de entrenamiento con boxeo.

Lena no tardará en venir, para poder cuidarme pidió trabajar estos días en casa, así que miro por la ventana hacía donde está la casa Mills y sonrío por saber todo lo que hace por mí.

Entro a mi baño en donde al quitarme la playera me quedo viendo mi cuerpo en el espejo, tengo una venda en mi torso que me protege un poco las costillas, me la quito poco a poco, el dolor no es tan fuerte, he tenido peores, así que al exponer mi tórax lo miro y sonrio vanidoso. Bien, tengo unos hematomas grandes en mis costados pero sigo estando orgullo de mis hermosos cuadritos en mi abdomen, en serio, se ven muy sexys.

Entro a la regadera y me relajo al sentir el agua caliente caer por mi cuerpo, me enjabono con cuidado de no hacerme más daño.

Al salir, entro a mi cuarto y me pongo unos jeans y una playera, justo cuando termino de vestirme Lena entra y me ve con el ceño fruncido.

-Eres un desobediente, el doctor dijo que no podías hacer movimientos bruscos hasta mañana - la miro divertido, tiene esa pose de típica mamá enojada y regañona - ¿que haces parado?

-Es que me aburría.

-Bueno entonces yo ya no tengo porque estar aquí ¿no?

Sonrío más cuando ella está a punto de irse, pero me levanto rápido y cierro la puerta evitando que salga y acorralandola con mi cuerpo.

-Sé lo que hacías con el caldo - le susurro a su espalda cerca de su oído.

Ella se tensa por un segundo pero luego siento como se relaja.

-Bueno, te lo merecías.

Ella se voltea quedando frente a mi prácticamente pegada a mi cuerpo, siento su pecho subir y bajar, golpeando con el mío, mirándome fijamente sin amedrentarse. y sonriendo burlona.

-La comida es sagrada Lena.

-Bueno, eso te enseñará a no ser estúpido de nuevo.

-Quiero ser estúpido un segundo más.

Estampo mis labios con los de ella ya sin poder contenerme, sin sorpresa alguna en ella, siento sus labios moverse contra los míos, al mismo tiempo que sus brazos rodean mi cuello atrayéndome más a ella, yo pongo mis manos en sus caderas pegandonos más de ser posible, puedo sentir cada parte de ella contra la mía, mientras nuestros labios se exploran como si fueran el lugar más exquisito y rico del mundo.

Mi piel se eriza al degustar su sabor dulce en mi boca, sus dientes mordiendo mis labios me hacen soltar un ronco gemido que ya no puedo ni quiero evitar, pero eso la hace reaccionar cuando me da un pequeño empujón en el pecho que me hace separar.

Sus cabellos están revueltos, sus labios hinchados y está sonrosada, nunca la había visto tan hermosa.

-Gus, yo… - se detiene agarrando aire, sé que tal vez debería soltarla pero no quiero hacerlo, así como ella no ha quitado su otra mano de mi cuello - yo no soy así.

Sonrio tierno y sin pensarlo como todo lo que hago y por primera vez sabiendo que es lo correcto.

-Yo tampoco, pero estar así contigo Lena, nunca he sentido que he hecho nada bien, hasta ahora, porque no quiero soltarte, no me pidas que lo haga -comienzo a acariciar su rostro con mi mano, definiendo cada rasgo de ella, disfrutando sentir su piel contra la mía, en un gesto tan pequeño pero que aún así hace que todo sea más claro, que tenga un brillo que jamás había visto, un brillo que contrasta con el color esmeralda de sus ojos - yo…

Ella comienza de nuevo a besarme de una forma más desenfrenada cogiendo mi cabello con fuerza, yo la agarro por la efusividad del beso que hace que mi cabeza de vueltas de lo maravilloso que se siente sentir esos exquisitos labios contra los míos, poder casi fundirme con ella en un simple beso, que lo dice todo, que me hace sentirlo todo.

Sus piernas se enroscan en mi cintura que hasta el momento no ha habido ningún problema porque está contra la pared pero al momento de girar siento el dolor en mi costado que me hace soltar un quejido, ella se suelta de inmediato y me ve espantada.

-Oh por Dios Gus, perdon, lo olvide por completo - me agarro el costado feliz, ella se acerca y sube mi playera cuando frunce el ceño - no te pusiste la venda.

-Lo olvide por completo - repito su frase y ella me sonríe.

-Bueno, siéntate, voy por la venda y en un momento te la pongo.

Camina hacia mi baño y yo me siento en la cama esperando, me quito la playera para que pueda hacerlo con libertad y bueno, lo aceptaré, para que vea lo bien que me veo sin ella.

Cuando regresa sé que he causado lo que espero porque se me queda viendo más de lo debido, yo le sonrío suficiente, camina hacia mí y comienza a ponerme la venda con mucho cuidado.

-Además de mis hermanas nadie me había tratado como tu lo haces - me atrevo a decir.

Se detiene de lo que hace y se me queda viendo como preguntándose si lo que digo es verdad.

-Me quedan muchas cosas por aprender de ti - dice eso y continua con lo que hace.

-No quiero lastimarte Lena - la detengo con mi mano y ella me ve fijamente desde su posición, me preocupo por mis propias palabras de que pueda alejarse - nunca me he sentido así.

-¿Y quieres seguir sintiéndote así? - noto que lo dice con cierta inseguridad por mi respuesta pero al mismo tiempo firme esperando mi respuesta.

-Yo diría que sí, pero quizá algún día notes que mereces algo mejor.

Ella suspira y quita mi mano para terminar de ponerme la venda, sé que está pensando en lo que acabo de decir pero se queda en silencio unos segundos.

Cuando acaba, agarra mi rostro en sus manos y deposita un casto beso en mis labios que me saca un suspiro.

-Eso déjamelo decidirlo a mí ¿te parece?

-pero es que…

-No soy ninguna niña Gus, sé perfecto que tienes un pasado, que tienes cosas que no me agradan pero todo eso ya lo he pensado y aun así no quiero irme a ningún lado.

La miro como la persona más fascinante del planeta, sus hermosos ojos esmeralda me provocan tantas cosas que es imposible describirlo todo.

-Quédate conmigo entonces - enlazo mi mano con la suya y parecen haberse creado para estar así.

-Aquí estoy.

 **Regina POV.**

Voy llegando del trabajo muy cansada por estar viendo a los clientes de un lugar a otro, pero feliz porque todo salió como debería.

Antes de entrar a mi casa miro hacia la casa de los Swan, donde lo aceptaré, me pregunto si Emma está ahí o se fue a algún lado.

Suspiro por no poder responderme, tal vez un poco por la inseguridad de no saber si está con alguien más, que tal vez no tengo derecho a saberlo pero aún así me provoca un profundo malestar.

Desvío mi mirada y sacudo esos pensamientos entrando a mi hogar donde un delicioso aroma sale desde la cocina.

Dejo mi abrigo y mi saco en el armario junto a la puerta.

-¿Regina? - escucho la voz de mi madre quien no tarda en presentarse saliendo por el marco, me sonríe y se apura a abrazarme - que bien que ya llegas, la cena está lista.

Asiento y caminamos hacia el comedor donde ya todo está listo, Belle ya está sentada concentrada en su celular. Me siento a lado de ella quien no parece notar nada de lo que hay a su alrededor, pero la miro interrogante al ver una sonrisa poco usual en ella en su rostro.

Cuando me doy cuenta Zelena sale de la puerta de la cocina con una charola en sus manos que deja con cuidado frente a mi.

-Madre hizo tu favorito - destapa el contenido y miro con muchísima hambre la lasagna, la cual se mira realmente deliciosa.

Sonrío contenta cuando madre llega con dos copas de vino.

-Belle ya sabes que no me gustan los celulares en la mesa - mi hermana solo en ese momento reacciona y nos miro con sorpresa por verse en el comedor. ¿por cuánto tiempo ha estado en ese celular?

-Lo siento - escribe algo rápido que no puedo ver por mi posición y lo guarda en su sudadera.

Todas se terminan sentando y Zelena sirve las copas de vino distribuyendolas mientras mi madre corta con maestría la lasagna sirviendonos a todas.

Comienzo a comer y no evito un pequeño sonido de placer, no había podido comer mucho por andar de un lado a otro, no me he dado cuenta de cuanta hambre tengo.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy en la oficina Regina? - oigo que dice mi mamá.

-En realidad bastante bien, terminé de firmar contrato con varios clientes más, y supervisé el reclutamiento de otros, fue un día pesado pero productivo - veo como sonríe orgullosa y yo me siento bien por ello.

-Eso está muy bien ¿no se ha aparecido Leopold? - su pregunta me sorprende pero al mismo tiempo me provoca nauseas de solo pensar en él.

-Afortunadamente no, de hecho no ha aparecido en varios días - lo cual agradezco.

-Me parece bien, mejor para ti.

Hace unos días le platiqué sobre mi rompimiento con él y fue grande mi sorpresa al saber que estaba muy feliz por mi y sus deseos de que encontraría a alguien mejor. En esos momentos mi cabeza se fue de inmediato a la imagen de esos cabellos rubios y ojos azules.

-¿Y tu Belle? ¿Qué tal la escuela?

Mi hermana de nuevo sale de su ensimismamiento, frunzo el ceño porque mi hermana nunca es tan distraída, siempre es la primera en contarnos sobre su día.

-Yo muy bien ma.

Mi madre también frunce el ceño extrañada.

-Pregunte por tu escuela ¿dónde tienes la cabeza niña? - Cora sonríe divertida - ¿será que alguien ya ocupa espacio en esa cabeza tuya?

Miro a mi hermana sorprendida y tal vez el comentario de madre no está tan alejado de la realidad porque mi hermana comienza a ponerse nerviosa y moverse incómoda en su asiento.

-Me fue bien, no estamos en temporada de exámenes así que todo está muy tranquilo, hablé solo con un profesor para saber si puedo subir mi nota en su materia con un trabajo.

Ruedo los ojos divertida por la entrega de mi hermana en sus estudios.

-¿Te han dicho alguna vez lo nerd que eres? - se burla Zelena.

Belle la mira mal y le saca la lengua.

-Siempre me he enorgullecido de tu entrega Belle, aunque estoy más interesada en saber sobre esa curiosa llamada que me hizo la chica Swan.

De pronto la imagen de Emma se me viene a la cabeza

-¿Cuál? - mi pregunta sale sin pensarlo.

Madre me mira curiosa pero luego desvía su mirada a Belle, yo me muerdo el labio por lo estúpida que he sido.

-Tienes mi permiso para salir con Ruby este fin de semana, esa chica es muy convincente cuando quiere - volteo a ver a Belle sorprendida y ella tiene una enorme sonrisa en su rostro - espero se diviertan.

-¿Vas a irte de fin de semana con Ruby? - pregunta Zelena.

-Solo vamos a ir a esquiar, me va a enseñar - dice tímida.

-¿Tú? pero mírate, tal vez te haga bien salir con ella, te saca de ese caparazón que te has hecho con los libros - la sigue molestando Zelena.

-Pienso que ya era momento de que experimentaras cosas nuevas Belle - le digo rescantandola del ataque de mi hermana - me alegro mucho por ti.

-Bueno ya, dejen a su hermana en paz, solo portate bien Belle, la chica Swan me prometió que te cuidaría como su vida - noto una leve mirada suspicaz de mi madre que me deja intrigada - Hablando de ellos ¿Cómo sigue August?

Sé que esa mirada es para Zelena porque sorprendentemente hasta se tomó la molestia de trabajar en casa para cuidarlo. Aquí hay algo muy raro.

-Va muy bien, hoy ya se pudo parar, así que podrá regresar a su trabajo sin problema para el lunes - dice ella en un tono neutro.

-Te has tomado muchas molestias por cuidarlo ¿no crees?

Zelena la desvía un poco la mirada pero se recompone bebiendo de su copa.

-Es que sus hermanas me lo pidieron, ya que ellas ha estado muy ocupadas.

Frunzo el ceño por sus palabras, misma Emma me dijo que ha estado en su casa hasta las dos de la tarde, y solo sale cuando va a ver a su equipo por las observaciones.

-Vaya, bueno pues eres muy buena compañera por estar con él - madre se nos queda viendo a todas - esos chicos me caen bien, aunque me parece que les falta mucho amor.

No puedo evitar ver a mis hermanas quienes hacen exactamente lo mismo.

-¿A qué te refieres? - me atrevo a preguntar yo.

-Bueno, Gold puede ser un buen padre pero no es el más cariñoso del mundo, y ellos por lo que tengo entendido son adoptados, no puedo imaginar el daño que eso le puede dejar a un pequeño, aun estando ya grandes, puedo ver que les falta el afecto que solo se encuentra en una familia - nos mira a todas de nuevo - o incluso en una pareja.

La tos de Zelena por ahogarse con el vino me saca de mi profunda sorpresa.

¿Será que mi madre se da cuenta?

-Pero bueno eso es solo opinión mía - continúa - me alegro que tengan personas como ustedes cerca para ayudarlos.

Y así termina lo que puede ser la indirecta más grande del mundo.

Terminamos de comer cambiando completamente el tema, cuando voy a mi cuarto para poder cambiarme veo mi ventanal abierto, camino hacia él extrañada porque yo siempre lo dejo cerrado, cuando un mano tapa mi boca sobresaltándome y ahogándome un grito.

-Ssshhh soy yo - me susurra una voz a mi espalda que yo conozco muy bien - ¿no crees que tardan mucho cenando?

Ella me suelta y yo volteo a darle un golpe en su pecho.

-Eres una idiota, casi me matas de un susto - le susurro también por alguna razón - ¿qué haces aquí?

Trato de enfocar mi vista pero la oscuridad solo me hace distinguir su sombra y por alguna razón el brillo de ese intenso color de ojos que siempre me dejan hipnotizada.

-Pronto será tu cumpleaños así que quise ser la primera en dejarte un regalo - la miro extrañada - solo es la primera parte, la segunda te llegará ese día.

Vale lo admito, me emociona un poco saber ya qué es eso que me regaló pero no lo dejo notar, así que solo sonrío y es que nadie había hecho una sorpresa así por mi, solo a Emma lograría que escabullirse a mi cuarto y darme un susto de muerte se convierta en el detalle más bello.

-No debiste molestarte tanto, pudiste matarte en la subida.

-No fue nada, además verte cinco segundos lo vale - eso fue directo al corazón definitivamente - y no te va a salir gratis.

Antes de poder preguntar la siento cerca de mí y darme un beso más largo que el de hace unos días, como siempre que me ha besado siento esa inseguridad de no saber lo que hago pero al mismo tiempo dejándome guiar por esos suaves labios que me nublan la mente, sintiendo esa textura diferente a la que he sentido con hombres, la proximidad de un cuerpo más delgado pero igual de fuerte sosteniéndome. Me agarro a sus brazos siguiendo el beso cuando ella se separa dejándome con ganas de más.

-Me encantaría quedarme pero no quiero tentar más mi suerte.

-Podrías quedarte - digo de nuevo sin pensarlo pero dejando ir mi deseo de tenerla un poco más conmigo, aunque cuando pienso en mi frase tal vez piense que yo voy a… o que va a pasar…. - solo que… ahmm… sin…. ya sabes… dormir.

Me golpeo en mi mente por mi torpeza, sobre todo porque yo no soy así, creo que ella se da cuenta de lo que quiero decir porque me da un pequeño beso en mi frente.

-Dormir, me encantaría.

Asiento aliviada de que comprenda, camino hacia mi armario donde al abrirlo lo primero que veo es una chamarra de cuero negra preciosa, unos guantes del mismo color con detalles en rojo que le dan un toque increíble y un casco negro con una manzana pintada en su costado con el detalle de una corona al frente que combina perfecto con todo, queda elegante, fabuloso, es prácticamente hecho para mi.

Lo miro embobada sin poder creer que todo eso sea para mi.

-Ahora si ya estás lista para un buen viaje en moto - oigo que me dice - con su corona como la reina que eres.

Sonrío totalmente derretida por todo eso, y nostálgica al recordar que es así como me dice cada vez que me quiere molestar pero cuyo apodo ya le he agarrado cariño.

-Emma esto es… - perfecto quería decir pero… - demasiado.

-Ya te dije… lo vales - salgo del armario y corro a abrazarla por su detalle que sin dudas, ha sido el mejor - aún falta pero si así me vas agradecer por los regalos, lo haré más seguido.

Sin pensarlo más le doy un casto beso en sus labios por la emoción, porque quiero y por lo que se me ocurra.

-Gracias.

-Si, definitivamente seguiré haciéndolo.

Niego divertida por sus comentarios que siempre acaban haciéndome feliz y voy de nuevo a mi armario, dejo ahí las cosas que me regaló, quiero que sea lo primero que vea siempre que entre aquí, sacó dos pijamas y salgo para ponerme frente a ella.

-Ten, yo me cambiaré en el baño.

Ella asiente agarrando la ropa.

Entro al baño de prisa sintiendo adrenalina por todo mi cuerpo, de saber que Emma se quedará conmigo, que estaremos así en la noche en mi cama, tan cerca y ahora ya bajada un poco el sentir por el regalo, me pregunto si estoy lista para esto, si de verdad traspasare de nuevo algún tipo de intimidad con ella, como cuando fuimos a mi refugio en ese mirador, fue como darle un trozo de mí, abrirme a ella de alguna forma.

Salgo ya vestida y Emma ya está en la cama esperandome, sonrío nerviosa y entro en la cama sin saber cómo proceder, hasta que siento sus brazos rodearme y girarme donde mi cara queda contra su pecho.

-Así se hace - me dice, yo río un poco.

-Es muy poco extraño - me atrevo a decir.

-¿Extraño bueno o malo?

Suspiro enterrando mi cara en su playera que a pesar de tener mi aroma, siento el de ella.

-Muy bueno, solo que no sé cómo… - suelto sin saber como - ya sabes… una mujer.

Su brazos me aprietan más dándome esa sensación de seguridad cada vez que estoy rodeada por ella.

-No hay ninguna presión, iremos a tu ritmo pero - me incorporo un poco para verla y ella me mira fijamente - solo te diré que si tu no huyes, yo no tampoco lo haré.

Y así sin más promesas que esas, sin dejar aún nada claro, termino abrazando y aspirando el aroma más dulce del mundo en lo que podría ser la noche más linda de mi vida.

 **Hola mis queridos lectores! Pues aquí está, un capítulo más para ustedes con todo mi corazón y que en lo personal ha sido uno de mis favoritos que hasta ahora he escrito.**

 **He estado muy ocupada por el trabajo y la próxima semana entro a la escuela, pero de todas formas seguiré subiendo los capítulos sin decepcionarlos… espero jajaja.**

 **En este capítulo se puede ir viendo ya la evolución en las relaciones, que se las están tomando más en serio sin duda y pues dando el todo por el todo, así va a seguir y ya se vienen las tan esperadas citas que sin duda van a ser extremas, llenas de apapacho y cosas ya más intensas entre nuestras parejitas.**

 **Ya falta muy muy poco para los lemmons, si tienen alguna sugerencia ya saben que solo estoy a distancia de un click por si tienen alguna fantasía por ahi que quieran leer xD.**

 **kykyo-chan.- Hola! pues no extrañes tanto que aquí estamos, con más romance y menos drama, pero descubriendo que nuestrso chicos Swan ay van en aceptar sus sentimientos por las Mills. Espero tu comentario con ansias y se aceptan sugerencias! xD. Cuidate y un abrazo.**

 **Vainilla 47.- Hola! Aqui viene un capítulo mas meloso y tierno, sabiendo un poco más sobre los pensamientos de Regina, espero te haya gustado mucho y lo hayas disfrutado tanto como yo de escribirlo, si tienes algún consejo estoy abierta a sugerencias n.n… aunque ya tengo planes para todas las parejas siempre es bien recibido un consejo n.n… Gracias por leer, escribirme y alegrarme mis días con tus reviews. Cuidate y un abrazo!**

 **Wajibruja.- Hola! wow todos en un día? me sorprendes jaja yo trate de leerla también un día y hasta la fecha no he terminado xD y eso que yo la escribí jajajaja, me alegra un montón que te guste como va evolucionando la historia, va lento pero seguro, me gusta ponerle detalles a los personajes y darle ese toque real de como evoluciona una relación n.n espero sigas leyendo y los disfrutes, así como si tienes algo para decirme en serio estoy abierta a todo tipo de opiniones, yo con gusto les contesto. Cuídate y un abrazo!**

 **Jessica Nolasco.- Hola! espero no haberte hecho sufrir esta vez, es que prefiero que entren directo a la historia y ya acabando ya tengan una opinión directa del capítulo, así ya no los spoileo jajaja xD. Pues como ves,esto ya va más en serio, ahora todo se trata que nuestros Swan no la rieguen en el camino xD, pronto irán sacando esa parte romántica, cursi y terriblemente pasteloza que a todos nos encanta jaja. Me encantan tus comentarios, en serio me animan muchísimo, si tienes alguna sugerencia, no lo dudes y yo trataré de que se cumpla n.n. Cuídate y un abrazo.**

 **sjl82.- Hola! esas hermanas Swan no pueden pasar más de un capítulo peleadas xD son terribles pero se aman entre ellas más de lo que jamás van a admitir jaja. Los Swan aún van a pasar por momentos críticos donde tendrán que hacerle frente a sus demonios, solo que por ahora se dejarán llevar por esa parte taaaan de luna de miel con sus Mills n.n… citas, besos y apapachos jaja. Gracias por seguir mandando reviews y si tienes alguna sugerencia no dudes en decirmela.**

 **CHIIICOOOOOS, se abre un pequeño concurso, quien me de la fantasía más divertida el siguiente capítulo se lo dedicaré, porque los amo y son el motor de todo esto.**

 **CUIDENSE Y UN ABRAZO!**


	16. Hielo y Fuego

**HOLA! Este capítulo está dedicado a Jessica Nolasco con todo mi amor 3!**

 **Disfruten el capítulo chicos:3**

 **Capítulo 16**

Ruby POV.

Estoy empacando las últimas cosas para el fin de semana con Belle cierro la maleta y me veo por última vez en el espejo, que no es como si estuviera muy arreglada, porque son las seis de la mañana, pero al menos no me veo como si estuviera acabada de levantar.

Salgo de mi habitación y todo está oscuro, mis hermanos como es obvio no se iban a levantar a esta hora, así que solo camino hacia la salida pero me detengo a medio camino al ver a Gold parado bajo las escaleras.

-Buenos días hija, ¿ya te vas?

Sonrío y bajo con mi maleta mientras mi padre se me queda viendo.

-Sí, regreso el domingo en la noche porque Belle tiene clases temprano el lunes.

El asiente sonriendo.

-Muy bien, solo cuídate mucho y cuida mucho a esa niña por favor, no quisiera tener que rendirle cuentas a su madre.

Sonrío burlona.

-Vaya, hasta que conozco a alguien que te hace temblar - suelta una pequeña carcajada.

-Es una mujer de carácter, yo respeto mucho eso - se sostiene en su bastón y se me queda viendo - ven.

Iba a preguntar de qué habla pero de pronto extiende sus brazos y yo comprendo lo que me pide, me acerco algo dudosa porque esto no es usual que pase pero cuando ya estoy cerca me envuelve en sus brazos en un abrazo que si bien no es el más cálido sé que para él significa todo.

-Te estás volviendo cursi con la edad - le digo divertida y abrazándolo también, aunque queriendo no demostrarlo, este gesto lo estoy disfrutando muchísimo.

-Sé que no lo digo mucho, pero realmente te quiero - abro los ojos sorprendida y él se aleja de mi para mirarme como hacía tiempo no lo hacía - tu siempre vas a ser mi pequeña niña.

Siento pequeñas gotas húmedas inundar mis ojos pero sacudo la cabeza y le sonrío.

-Lo sé papá - rara vez lo llamaba así, normalmente siempre es Gold o padre, pero esta vez realmente sentía llamarlo así, al menos esta vez.

Lo agarro de su rostro y deposito un beso en su mejilla.

-Cuídate y diviértete - asiento sabiendo que por primera vez no iba a salir para tal vez no regresar.

Le doy un último gesto y salgo de la casa, donde mi auto ya está listo porque lo dejé a fuera desde la noche anterior, todo se ve oscuro debido a lo temprano del día pero fresco, lo cual es perfecto para el lugar al que vamos, volteo a la casa de Belle y noto que hay un par de luces prendidas, frunzo el ceño extrañada pero no le doy importancia.

Camino hacia mi auto donde abro la cajuela para dejar la maleta y debidamente me dirijo a recoger a mi castaña. Antes de siquiera poder tocar el timbre una vez parada en la puerta, ésta se abre dejándome ver a una Belle algo exaltada saliendo apresurada con una maleta enorme y una pequeña mochila en sus manos; cierra la puerta pero antes de poder hacerlo bien oigo la voz de su madre desde el interior.

-¡Te cuidas hija!

Sonrío burlona hacia ella y ella está toda sonrojada mirándome mal.

-No te atrevas a decir nada, ahora vamos antes de que…

No la deja terminar porque se abre de nuevo la puerta dejando salir a una Cora sin un rastro de maquillaje en su rostro pero peinada y con una bata de seda puesta.

-Buenos días Ruby, solo salgo para decirte que Belle lleva un pequeños desayunos para el camino, así no llegan con el estómago vacío - me sorprendo por sus palabras y una corriente de calidez recorre mi cuerpo, ella me mira calmada y luego me da un apretón en mi brazo - cuídense mucho y por favor, cuida a mi hija.

Sonrío para calmarla.

-Se lo dije señora Mills, como si de mi vida se tratara.

Ella me ve relajada y asiente más confiada para luego voltear a ver a Belle.

-Ay mi pequeña ya está creciendo.

-¡Mamá! - suelto la carcajada al mismo tiempo que un jalón me tira para caminar - ya, me voy antes de que me avergüences más.

-¡Adiós señora Mills! - le grito mientras me siguen arrastrando al auto, cuando me volteo para ya ir a su ritmo Belle me lanza una de esas miradas de "si dices algo te mato" así que mejor me quedo callada con una sonrisa, para cuando llegamos a mi bebé, abro la cajuela y meto su enorme maleta - ¿si sabes que son solo dos días verdad?

-Quería estar preparada para cualquier situación.

Sacudo la cabeza divertida y camino para abrirle la puerta del coche, empezamos nuestro camino, prendo el reproductor de música que tiene un sonido no es por modestia pero bastante bien equipado donde se empieza a escuchar Baby one more time de Britney Spears.

-Para ser una chica con un coeficiente intelectual alto me sorprende que escuches eso - le comento, siento un golpe en mi hombro que me hace reír - es en serio, cualquiera diría que escucharías beethoven, o chopin.

-Pues sí los oigo pero si te los pongo te vas a quedar dormida mientras manejas.

-Eso nunca pasaría.

No hablamos más que para seguir escuchando la música y disfrutando de la carretera que está bastante tranquila, el Sol medio comienza a aparecer mostrándonos un amanecer hermoso de color rosa. Comienzo a sentir como la temperatura comienza a bajar.

-Hay una cobija que puse en la parte de atrás, úsala - le digo esperando una respuesta pero al no tenerla me fijo un momento en mi copiloto.

Belle está dormida, así que detengo el coche en la orilla de la carretera solo para voltear y agarrar la cobija de la que hablaba y ponérsela encima, para después bajar un poco su asiento y esté lo suficientemente cómoda, me le quedo viendo un segundo y rozo su mejilla, puedo ver cómo suelta un suspiro y yo sonrío tierna.

Me incorporo con una satisfacción en mi pecho y vuelvo a arrancar para emprender el camino y con música pop de la que creo que es Christina Aguilera me mantengo manejando, y en este tiempo soy creo que ahora si plenamente consciente de lo que estoy haciendo, de todo el cambio que si bien a simple vista no se ve, en el interior es como haber tenido una habitación muy desordenada, donde no se encontraba nada, hasta te sentías mal de entrar por todo lo que observabas, pero hoy puedo encontrar algún rastro de limpieza, de orden que poco a poco se va instalando en su lugar.

El rememorar cada momento con Belle, las peleas que teníamos al principio, esa noche en la que fue mía que aún me arrastra en sueños muy vívidos durante la noche, cada plática en la que podíamos hablar de cualquier tema y ella me lo mantiene como si fuera experta, no hay momento en el que no tengamos algo de que charlar, en la que no me fascine con sus libros, personajes o incluso cuando me habla de política, simplemente es una persona que disfruta la vida a su manera y como ninguna otra que haya visto.

Después de dos horas me detengo en una gasolinera para cargar y mantener lleno el tanque por cualquier situación, aún nos queda la mitad del camino así que lo mejor es estar seguras de que llegaremos. Mientras carga reviso el auto también, aunque lo haya hecho un día antes, nunca está de más saber que mi auto es perfecto,

Necesito un café así que cerrando bien el coche para que no pase nada con mi princesa Mills, camino hacia la cafetería que está a lado y compro dos cafés, porque me espera un adicta a la cafeína en mi auto,

Al salir camino hacia mi león donde lo abro para dejar los vasos en los recipientes y salgo para prender un cigarro que me relaja todos mis músculos, porque desde que salí una euforia y emoción que nunca había sentido me persigue, por poder enseñar a Belle, llevarla a hacer algo que es simplemente una de mis grandes pasiones, es muy excitante.

Me vuelvo a meter y continuo con el camino, volteo a ver a Belle que parece ser que no tiene intenciones de despertar, lo cual me alegra porque eso significa que va a poder estar muy despierta para todo el día que tengo planeado con ella, mañana podremos relajarnos las dos pero hoy será un día muy activo para las dos.

Me termino mi café y me alegro de haber puesto el suyo en un termo porque seguramente ya estuviera más que frío. De pronto oigo movimiento a lado de mi y sonrío tierna al verla por el rabillo del ojo con esa mirada cansada tan tierna.

-¿Me dormí mucho? - pregunta con su voz rasposa.

-Pues poquito más de la mitad del camino, pero no te preocupes, estamos a punto de atravesar la frontera así que ve preparando tu pasaporte - alargo el brazo para señalarle el termo - supuse que querrías un café al despertar.

-Me leíste la mente, eres increíble - agarra el café y oigo cómo se lo toma - uhmm, gusto esto necesitaba.

Sonrío.

Nos quedamos en silencio escuchando la música y comiendo los ricos sándwiches que preparó su mamá, junto con fruta picada que bien me hizo mucho bien al darme cuenta de cuánta hambre tenía Al traspasar la frontera sé que el camino será mucho más rápido por lo que acelero un poco.

-Se ve precioso todo - susurra Belle - me encantaría sacarle foto.

-Me recordaste a Emma - le digo - ella siempre carga una cámara, si ve algo que le gusta es muy capaz de detenerse donde quiera que esté y tomarlas, siempre le hemos dicho que debería hacer una exposición de su trabajo.

-¿Y porqué no lo hace?

Me encojo de hombros.

-No lo sé, dice que lo hace por gusto, no para ganar dinero.

-Ustedes son muy raros.

Suelto una risa.

-En realidad somos muy transparentes en muchas cosas, si no nos gusta algo lo decimos, somos demasiado expresivos, mi padre nos llamaría imprudentes.

Después de eso nos pusimos a hablar de diferentes temas hasta que finalmente entramos al pequeño pueblo de Mont Tremblant, donde ya se sentía realmente el frío penetrando los poros, llegamos a lo que sería nuestro hotel que se llama Quintessence donde reserve una suite antes de todo.

-Ruby esto es….

-Lo que mereces, así que disfrútalo.

-Pero… tú… ¿cómo?

-Pues no soy una buena para nada tampoco - le digo divertida - hago algunos trabajos aquí y allá con algunos conocidos de mi padre, no dejo que él me ayude en nada más, todo lo demás es trabajo mío, aún así tenemos los tres tarjetas para cualquier cosa, esa si que a veces la ocupamos para algunas cosas, pero en general los tres preferimos ocupar nuestro dinero y el de Gold como un apoyo.

-¿y porqué eso yo no lo sabía? - pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

-Porque apenas estás descubriendo cosas de mi - masajeo su ceño para que relaje y me da una hermosa sonrisa - poco a poco.

Salimos del coche donde inmediatamente nos pusimos nuestras chamarras, gorros y guantes, al entrar inmediatamente en recepción nos dan la tarjeta de nuestra habitación. Nos dirigimos ahí con ayuda de uno de los encargados para llevar todas nuestras cosas, porque ayer tuve que poner más cosas en el coche como mi tabla de snowboard.

Cuando la ve Belle se sorprende.

-Wow, está increíble.

-Emma ayudó a hacer el diseño y entre mis hermanos me la regalaron - se trataba de un fondo rojo en llamas rojas y mi nombre con unas letras extravagantes en negro que parecía que era la ceniza - se lucieron con esto.

Seguimos hasta que entramos en la habitación donde una impresionante suite nos esperaba, con una enorme cama, y la impresionante vista hacia la naturaleza que está tornándose de un blanco, rojizo que luce precioso.

-Esto es…

Sonrío dándole la propina al sujeto que nos ayudó y me acuesto en la cama un momento a respirar después de estar tanto tiempo en el auto.

-Hoy vamos a subir la montaña y esquiar un rato - le digo mirándola como camina por todos lados como una niña pequeña - después comeremos aquí en el hotel ¿te parece?

Ella asiente y se acuesta a mi lado mirándome fijamente.

-Muchas gracias por esto Ruby, no deberías tomarte tantas molestias

Aún me asombra como no se da cuenta de que esto que hago por ella no es nada comparado a lo que ella hace en mí.

-Esto lo hago al menos una vez al mes, a veces sin tanto lujo obviamente pero es algo que disfruto mucho, me gusta poder compartirlo contigo.

Sin más nos preparamos para subir a la montaña con todo nuestro equipo listo. Yo ya sabiendo la dinámica me encargo de todo para tener acceso a todo el lugar y poder tener la libertad de algunas clases con Belle antes de montarnos en la montaña.

Es bastante divertido verla ponerse los esquís, a lo que tengo que ayudarle y enseñarle a controlar su equilibrio con los bastones y hacer unos desplazamientos pequeños. Es tan divertido poder verla reír, disfrutarlo tanto como yo de ser partícipe de esto.

Cuando presiento que ya está lista, subimos a la telesilla para que venga lo bueno.

-Me sorprende mucho que no haya caído ni una sola vez - le digo mientras esperamos sentadas a llegar.

-Soy una buena alumna - dice prepotente y yo me río.

-No, debe de ser que yo soy muy buena maestra - me suelta un golpe en le brazo que ni siquiera siento por todo el equipo que tengo - te ves muy bien con ropa de esquí.

-Y es verdad, toda de blanco y ese cabello castaño es como si pudiera camuflarse con el paisaje y aún así resaltar como foco iluminándolo todo, como siempre que la veo.

-No me mires así - se sonroja.

-¿porque?

-Porque me pones nerviosa - casi quiero volver a reír pero es más mi emoción de saber que tengo ese efecto en ella.

No le contesto y mejo comienzo a mirar al frente donde discretamente le tomo la mano que vale no puedo sentir su piel por los guantes sigue provocándome escalofríos eso. Ella se aferra a mi y pone su cabeza en mi hombro mientras esperamos llegar al final del camino. Que por primera vez no quiero llegar porque significaría alejarme de Belle.

Cuando al fin estamos en la cima nos ponemos en posición y veo como Belle se pone nerviosa al ver la enorme bajada.

-Tranquila, siempre me mantendré a tu lado, iremos poco a poco y haremos diversas paradas para no agarrar tanta velocidad ¿te parece?

Ella asiente un poco más tranquila y nos ponemos en posición, le pongo sus gafas antes que nada y yo las mías para iniciar. Al dejarme caer por la bajada quisiera poder hacer desenfrenado y rápido como siempre en cada escapada, pero ahora cuido a Belle y verla intentarlo, esa manera de cómo sus movimientos se ven tan calculados y pensados, en serio se ve como un ángel bajando por la mon…

No sé cómo mierda salgo volando y nada más siento el un golpe el golpe de toda la nieva en mi cara y brazo, mientras ruedo hasta que con la tabla me detengo.

Me sorprendo por mi estupidez por qué yo jamás me había caído antes… bueno no desde hacía años.

Escucho la ruidosa risa de Belle que se me acerca con los esquís, hasta donde estoy.

-¡Debiste verte! Fue super gracioso - quiero enojarme pero oír sus carcajadas me provoca risa también y le lanzo un puño de nieve a la cara.

Seguimos riendo hasta que me extiende su mano para ayudarme a levantar y cuando lo hago quedamos súper pegadas, ella sigue con unas leves risas sin poder parar pero yo me pongo seria admirando lo linda que se ve. Con cuidado quito sus gafas y me quito las mías para poder ver sus ojos y me fascina encontrar su mirada penetrante con un brillo que no le había visto.

Sin preguntar, ni otro gesto, le doy un beso agarrando su cintura y pegándola como puedo a mi, acaricio sus labios y ella me corresponde igual de dulce, hasta que siento sus dientes mordiendo mi labio inferior lo que me hace sacar un leve gemido y como si se tratara de una chispa hago más intenso el beso, queriendo fundirme con ella, volverme uno, succionar y obtener todo el sabor de su boca. Nuestras lenguas se acarician y mueven sincronizadas.

No sé cuánto tiempo nos quedamos así hasta que ella se detiene y pegamos nuestras frentes.

-Vamos al hotel - me susurra.

La miro sorprendida y ella me sonríe sonrojada.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?

Asiente tímida y yo no puedo tener una sonrisa más grande en esos momentos, mi pecho ruge por poder tener está oportunidad, es como un fuego que me quema por dentro, quiero saltar, reír, gritar por esto.

Pero al mismo tiempo sé que esto podría traer muchas cosas más encima, que esta vez quiero que sea perfecto para ella, que lo disfrute y recuerde ahora si lo que sucede, como si de verdad fuera su primera vez.

Así que me acerco a ella de nuevo y la beso dulce, lento, saboreando lentamente cada milímetro de sus labios, al separarme le acaricio su rostro suavemente.

-Quiero esperar un poco mas hermosa - ella me mira extrañada - quiero que sea perfecto para ti, que este momento que me vas a dar lo pensemos con cuidado, vayamos poco a poco hasta alcanzar ese momento que has esperado toda tu vida.

Yo me sorprendo de mis propias palabras, porque sinceramente quiero hacerlo, quiero hacerla mía en esa cama del hotel, desnudarla y descubrir cada centímetro de su piel, adorarlo y consentirlo, encontrar sus puntos débiles y usarlos a su favor, poder jugar con su intimidad, saborearla…

Solo pensarlo ya siento como mi temperatura sube.

-No niego que el que me digas eso me tranquiliza -ahora yo la miro dudosa y ella me sonríe dulce depositando un pequeño beso en mi boca - porque significa que lo estás tomando en serio.

Sonrío y asiento lentamente.

-Contigo no quiero que nada sea igual, quiero hacer las cosas bien.

Terminamos la bajada, Belle con algunas dificultades donde tuve que estar cerca de ella indicándole como hacerlo sin morir en el intento, me encanta verle esa sonrisa de como está disfrutando este momento, sus risas cuando se equivoca en algo y tiene que detenerse, su expresión furruñona al sentirse muy torpe en algunos momentos.

Al bajar y quitarme la tabla de mis fijadores la levanto y le ayudo a Belle a quitarse también los esquís.

-¡Esto ha sido increíble! - grita.

-Me alegro que te haya gustado, es una de mis actividades favoritas.

Comenzamos a caminar disfrutando del camino.

-¿Qué más actividades haces?.

-Me encanta todo lo que necesite una tabla, practico surf, esquí, longboard, en esa me rompí un par de costillas - me levanto un poco la ropa que tengo y le muestro mi costado mostrándole mi cicatriz - fue del enorme raspón que me hizo el asfalto, también sandboard, ese es muy divertido además de menos peligroso porque solo caes en arena muy suave, mountainboard, me dejó de recuerdo de un tobillo roto y mi brazo y claro no puede faltar el skate con un hombro dislocado.

-Wow - río ante su expresión - pero ¡Por Dios Ruby! ¿Qué parte del cuerpo no te has roto?

-El cuello, supongo.

Ella termina riéndose también.

-Me encantaría que me enseñarás todo eso.

-Lo haré

Nos vamos al hotel de nuevo y cuando entramos a la habitación al fin noto lo cansada que estoy.

-¿Que te parece si pedimos algo aquí de comer en el cuarto y luego vamos a darnos una ducha en el jacuzzi? - le pregunto rogando que diga que si.

-Me parece perfecto, pero quítate esa ropa mojada, vas a dejar húmeda la cama.

Le hago caso pero en vez de cambiarme nada más, entro en al baño a darme un buen baño para relajar mis músculos, que ya están más que tensos.

Volteo abajo mirando mi cuerpo, que tiene muchísimas cicatrices, unas que no quisiera recordar, pero otras que son a causa de todo lo que hecho, toco la quemadura de asfalto que le enseñe a Belle y sonrío tierna por todo el día de hoy, que si bien no ha sido mucho para mi es todo un mundo.

No sé como pero de pronto siento unas manos en mi cintura que me rodean por atrás, primero me tenso por la intrusión pero al ver una maraña de cabello castaños que se posa en mi hombro me relajo y excito al mismo tiempo.

-Pensé que la compañía te vendría bien - sonrío sintiendo sus manos moviéndose por mi cuerpo, rozando el costado de mis senos sin llegar a tocarlos, mi abdomen, vientre, hombros.

Cierro los ojos disfrutando de las caricias, con cada recorrido siento escalofríos y suspiro varias veces dejándome llevar por ella, por su toque tan suave, fino, casi rozando cada parte de mi.

Me volteo para encararla y ella se ve tan hermosa, con pequeñas gotas de sudor en su rostro a causa del vapor del cuarto, sus cabello un poco húmedos esponjándose de una manera tan sexy, pero lo mejor es ver su cuerpo desnudo frente a mi.

Es tan terriblemente perfecta, con un cuerpo tan parecido al mía pero a la ve diferente, el mío es más delgado unas curvas menos proporcionadas, pero las de ella, con sus senos un poco más grandes que yo y sus pezones más rosas, su piel blanca adornada por rastros de rosa que la hace ver increíblemente delicada, su abdomen plano que me deja sin respiración.

No sé cuanto tiempo me le quedo viendo hasta que Belle se acerca a mi besándome, devorándome como nunca en ninguno de los besos que nos dimos, siento toda su pasión y yo me dejo llevar por ella, la empotro contra la pared donde el agua nos comienza a caer a las dos.

Agarro su cuello para que no aleje y yo siento las suyas en mi cintura apresándome, casi en un sentido de posesión que me excita. Nuestras lenguas comienzan una lucha de poder que me enloquece por dentro. Bajo mis besos hasta su cuello saboreando su piel húmeda, mordiendo un poco y subo hasta su oído donde muerdo lentamente su lóbulo.

Pero recuerdo todo lo que dije hoy y me detengo súbitamente, suspiro frustrada y pongo mi frente en su hombro, aprieto mis ojos fuertemente por lo que estoy apunto de hacer.

-Belle, eres tan hermosa - le susurro - de verdad quisiera hacerlo, lo deseo, pero... te prometí algo y quiero cumplirlo.

Me alejo para mirarla y ella me ve de una forma rara que no puedo descifrar.

-¿Es que no te gusto lo suficiente? - se tapa sus senos con sus brazos y mira al piso avergonzada.

Yo rápidamente agarro sus manos asustada de que crea eso-

-¡No! Al contrario, no tienes idea de lo que me está costando no hacerte mía ahora, pero quiero que tu primera vez sea perfecta, no en un baño en un momento de pasión. Quiero ir por ti a tu casa, llevarte a cenar a un lugar elegante, darte rosas, bailar a tu lado, porque es lo que dentro de ti siempre has esperado, tu eres así, eres una cursi que lee libros tan empalagosamente cursis que es lo que siempre has soñado.

Ella sonríe avergonzada sabiendo que lo que digo es verdad.

-Lamento haberme dejado llevar.

Le acaricio su mejilla.

-Me ha encantado la sorpresa - le doy un beso en sus labios - solo hay que ir más despacio porque... yo no soy de piedra.

Ella ríe un poco y asiente.

-Quédate a terminar tu baño, iré a la habitación a hacer la orden para comer - termino dándole un beso en su frente.

Salgo poniéndome una toalla enrollada en mi cuerpo, al salir me cambio y mientras pido la orden de una hamburguesa para mi y una carne envinado para Belle con una botella de vino.

Al poco tiempo sale mi preciosa niña enrollada en una toalla que despierta de nuevo en mi instinto salvaje,

Carraspeo y ella sonríe burlona sabiendo lo que está provocando.

-Iré al balcón a esperar que te cambies - le digo con la voz ronca.

Salgo y me pongo a ver el horizonte, siento el frío en mis mejillas y me arrepiento de no haberme puesto una chamarra más gruesa antes de salir, así que pongo mis manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta que me puse y espero admirando el paisaje.

Pienso en todo lo que pasó en el baño y la oportunidad que tal vez dejé ir pero que estoy segura valdrá la pena la espera.

Suelto el aire y veo mi vaho fusionarse con el brisa.

Hasta que de nuevo siento unos brazos a mi alrededor que me provocan una sonrisa.

-Listo, ya llegó la comida.

Asiento y nos metemos a la habitación donde efectivamente ya están los platos servidos, nos sentamos comenzando a comer.

-Estaba pensando que podíamos dar una caminata por el pueblo hoy en la tarde, me gustaría verlo de noche - me dice.

-Me parece bien, mañana iremos al lago a patinar un poco y enseñarte un restaurante del lugar - le suelto mordiendo mi hamburguesa.

Continuamos comienzo hasta terminar, nos lavamos y nos ponemos las chamarras, gorros y guantes para salir donde comenzamos a caminar por el pueblo agarradas de la mano como si eso fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Belle se pone a contarme historias de sus libros donde hay pueblos parecidos, vemos cada tienda, escaparate y lugar al que ella le da curiosidad, nunca había estado tanto tiempo con una sonrisa enorme, admirando cada anécdota, palabra y suspiro de una persona.

Sinceramente nunca he estado tan en paz en toda mi vida.

Cuando ya estamos lo suficientemente cansadas después de casi cuatro horas de caminar, regresamos al hotel, donde en un cómodo silencio nos ponemos nuestras pijamas y entramos en la cama sin ninguna incomodidad. Belle con toda la seguridad del mundo se acerca a mi y pone s cabeza en mi pecho donde yo la arropo en mis brazos.

-Este día ha sido perfecto - suspira y yo sonrío contenta.

-Mañana será otro día - susurro.

Y así como hacía tiempo no, me quedé profundamente dormida.

Al día siguiente nos levantamos como a las diez de la mañana, nos bañamos y cambiamos para bajar al restaurante y desayunar algo antes de salir.

Pedimos un transporte para que nos lleve al lago donde Belle está casi brincando en el asiento por la emoción.

Llegamos sin ningún problema y vemos que no hay mucha gente pero eso no nos importa, al contrario, nos da más libertad.

Rentamos todo el equipo para poder patinar y nos deslizamos dando vueltas por todo el lugar tomadas de la mano.

-Debo confesarte que nunca he disfrutado tanto de uno de mis viajes como ahora - le digo.

-Y luego yo soy la cursi - me río y le doy un suave golpe en su hombro.

-Antes de terminar la primaria pasaba por crisis muy fuertes, era la niña rara que no se soltaba de sus hermanos - comencé a contarlo mientras seguíamos platicando - siempre fui muy insegura de pequeña, hasta que un chico se me acercó, se gano poco a poco mi confianza, a veces solo se acercaba para darme un dulce o decirme que tuviera bonito día.

Nunca supe si yo le gustaba o si quería otra cosa, pero un día, llevó su patineta y se acerco a mi en ella, solo que yo no podía quitar mi vista de su tabla, él se dio cuenta y me la prestó, mis hermanos me dijeron que lo intentará, siempre me impulsaban a hacer cosas nuevas para que empezará a ser más independiente.

Así que lo hice, me subí a la patineta y... fue la sensación mas liberadora de mi vida, por primera vez me sentí en control de algo, me sentí libre al poder deslizarme y sentir de otro modo el movimiento, esa sensación de que el caer estaba en mí y no en los demás me provocó una sensación completamente fascinante.

Y nunca más lo deje, seguí haciéndolo, hasta que lo hice de diferentes formas, por las tablas me volví más segura, me dio el soplo de aire para seguir todos los días.

Termino sin mirarla.

-Gracias por compartir tu soplo de aire conmigo.

Me deslizo hasta quedar frente a ella.

-Si, las tablas me dan aire para sobrevivir Belle, y tal vez pienses que el vivir tantas aventuras, viajar y conocer tantas cosas el mundo me hace alguien que ha disfrutado más que tu pero la realidad es que estoy comenzando a vivir desde que llegaste tú - no sé de donde saco el valor para decirle todo esto pero continuo - no quiero comprometerte a nada, ni quiero presionar o que huyas por lo que digo, pero ver tu sonrisa, esa inocencia que me encanta, me hace ver las cosas de diferente forma, me hace saber que hay algo mejor que aventuras, yo te doy la emoción y la experiencia que todo esto te da, y que muero por seguírtelo mostrando, pero tu me das la esperanza que nunca sentí.

Ella me sonríe y se acerca a mi besando mis labios, y esta vez los siento como cuando me subí a la patineta, mi aire fresco ante una sedienta de amor.

-Vamos a seguir entonces.

Asiento contenta por haberme abierto un poco más con ella, continuamos hablando de otras cosas, platicas sobre sus hermanas, los míos, y como siempre no nos damos cuenta del tiempo que transcurre hasta que nuestros estómagos rugen.

Y me dejo llevar, por ella, por su mano contra la mía, en un viaje planeado por mi pero dirigido completamente por ella.

 **Emma POV.**

Me encuentro de nuevo subiendo la barda blanca que tiene el costado de la casa Mills hasta el balcón donde está la habitación de mi diosa con una flor sostenida por mis dientes para poder usar las dos manos. Cuando al fin todo la varilla de su balcón doy un salto para aterrizar en mis puntillas y no hacer ruido.

Cuando voy a la puerta la encuentro abierta lo que me hace sonreír, la primera vez que vine estaba con llave y tuve que usar mis habilidades de ladrona para poder entrar, ahora sé que ella la dejó así con la esperanza de que yo entrara.

Me meto a su cuarto que como siempre está totalmente impecable, sin ninguna cosa fuera de su lugar y mi me recorre una emoción extrema al ver que mi chamarra roja sigue en el respaldo de su silla de escritorio, como si ese fuera ya su lugar.

Agarro la flor de mi boca y la dejo en el centro de su cama junto con una nota, ya estoy solo a tres días de darle su sorpresa a mi diosa, lo que cada vez que lo pienso me dan un poco de nauseas por que creo que tal vez no le pueda gustar.

Suspirando salgo del cuarto y de nuevo bajo por la barda totalmente en silencio y camino hacia la puerta de mi casa, pero justamente cuando estoy a punto de dar la vuelta veo el mercedes de mi diosa aparcar, me quedo parada embobada esperando que baje y lo hace con su habitual elegancia y porte que solo una reina puede tener.

La veo tan distraída y con el ceño fruncido cargando su portafolio que ni siquiera se da cuenta que estoy casi frente a ella.

-Buenas noches reina - le digo en voz alta, ella me oye y cuando me ve le sale una sonrisa.

-Emma, ¿qué haces aquí a fuera? no me digas que esperándome - me dice sonriendo de lado.

Me encojo de hombros.

-Ya sabes que yo estoy en todos lados - le guiño el ojo y ella niega con la cabeza divertida - en realidad fui a dejar un regalo y estoy llegando.

Técnicamente no es mentira pero me divierte mucho ver como esa sonrisa que tiene va desapareciendo poco a poco.

-Vaya, pues está bien, me imagino que para salir a esta hora debía ser importante.

-Demasiado - ella frunce un poco el ceño y hace una mueca y yo no puedo evitar querer reír y saltar por saber que puedo provocar esa clase de reacciones.

-Debo irme, estoy muy cansada - me dice más fría.

-Claro, yo también, buenas noches.

Ella se va solo asintiendo con la cabeza y camina hacía su casa, para cuando entra yo suelto una carcajada para luego caminar a mi casa sabiendo que cuando ella entre a su cuarto lo entenderá todo, con una nota que puede ser pequeña pero lo dice básicamente todo junto a un lirio rojo adornando su cama.

Subo a mi cuarto y salgo a mi balcón donde al llegar algo me golpea en mi frente.

-¡Auch! - me sobo y veo el piso viendo el objeto que me pegó y se trata de una goma para borrar blanca.

Miro al frente y una Regina enojada esta parada al otro lado con la rosa en mano.

-Eres una idiota Emma - de pronto su gesto se dulcifica y me regala una enorme sonrisa que yo correspondo.

-Yo no mentí, yo te dije que regresaba de dejar un regalo.

Se lleva el lirio a su nariz y respira, es la imagen mas bella que he visto.

-Me sorprende que seas capaz de mejorar un día como hoy con tan solo una flor.

-Ahora si me puedes deseas buenas noches como Dios manda.

-Descansa Emma, linda noche - me dice mientras camina hacía atrás para entrar a su habitación, donde con una última sonrisa cierra su cortina.

Creo que me quedo un par de minutos más mirando esa puerta, sonriendo como estúpida esperando que me diosa vuelva, así tenga que esperar toda la noche, pero sacudo la cabeza y me meto también pensando en las palabras de mi nota.

 _"ni quiero, ni puedo huir, solo falta que tu no me dejes marchar"_

 **HOLA! mis amados, lindos y hermosos lectores que amo amo.**

 **Yo sé que esperaban ver más de Emma y Regina pero aiiiñ no pude evitar que fuera tan largo este cap con Ruby y Belle, de hecho habrá un capítulo yo creo que todavía más largo que este sobre Gina y Emma, porque a mi me encanta poner los detalles, gestos, lo que hacen, lo que sienten, y todo eso pues son palabras y espacio xD entonces cuando me doy cuenta ya tengo cuatro páginas con una misma escena jajaja y no lo puedo evitar!**

 **Se viene miel! mucha miel! peor que creen? soy fan del drama xD jajaja así que no canten victoria que se vienen cosas muuuuuy buenas jajaja**

 **kykyo-chan.- Hola! Cómo estás? espero que muy bien porque yo estoy llena de miel con este capítulo :3 es tan bello y dulce, al fin nuestros Swan van sacando esa parte cursi que nunca tuvieron con nadie más, pero bueno yo sé! a mi también me fascina el drama jajaja y ya vendrá, créeme, se vienen cosas súper interesantes. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo y ando a un click de distancia nada más. Cuídate y un abrazo!**

 **Jessica Nolasco.- Hola! FELICIDADES! ganaste tú xD me gustaron tus fantasías, pero me costó mucho trabajo decidir sinceramente, finalmente lo hice por cantidad de palabras entre tu y Vainilla 47 xD (las ventajas de escribir mucho) ... Ay van medio empezando lo lemmons jajaja, pensé que ibana ser primero Gus y Zelena pero la verdad es que eso de la regadera surgió de la nada, quise darle un toque picoso a Belle jaja ame escribirlo xD fue interesante. Amo a esta Cora, la mamá super cálida y que las cuida :3 es bonito jaja. También me encanta que te encante este fic, le hecho muchas cosas personales y la verdad si entrego mucho de mí en esto n.n. me gustan los detalles y poder expresar cada gesto de los personajes, es algo importante para mi jaja. Se vienen cosas más dramáticas pero no sin tener un par de capítulos de miel xD creo que este fic va a ser muy muy largo. Muchas gracias por seguir escribiendo y espero tu comentario ansiosa como siempre. Cuídate y un abrazo!**

 **15marday.- Hola! Siii, esta Cora es como la madre medio metiche, buena onda, tierna que todos quisimos ver en la serie xD. Nuestros Swan estarán pasando su tiempo de miel y tendrán esa parte que nunca experimentaron, esa miel, esa pastelozidad, se darán cuenta que son más cursis de lo que creían xD jaja. Espero te haya gustado la salida Belle y Ruby, disfrute mucho haciéndola, cuando me di cuenta ya tenias seis páginas escritas y fue de "IOMG! espero no aburrirlos!" asi que ya lo sabré cuando me escribas jaja. Espero también con ansias saber que opinas y si tienes algún consejo es bien recibido, esto también es por ustedes. Cuídate y un abrazo!**

 **Catwomen1974.- Hola! Que bueno que te gusto! lo hago de verdad con todo lo que tengo dentro, eso incluye cuando ando enojada jajaja pero espero les guste, viene mucho de mi y de verdad trato de respetar la esencia de cada personaje que me encantan xD. Espero con ansias tu opinión, si estás de acuerdo con como va avanzando la historia, en fin, todo xD. Cuídate y un abrazo!**

 **Vainilla47.- Antes del hola... PERDOON! de verdad ame tus fantasías, de hecho si metí la de Ruby porque la me y en realidad cambie esa parte porque originalmente se caía Belle xD entonces de verdad lamento mucho no habertelo dedicado =( pero habrá mas actividades así, i promise porque los amo mucho a ustedes mi lectores y quisiera dedicárselos a todos y más a los que han estado ahí constantes cada capítulo n.n animándome y haciendo de mis días más bellos. Los Swan se van a ir haciendo más cursis, más amor, más todo todo todo dulce :3 pero se viene drama también, temo que me van a tener que aguantar este fic muchos capítulos más. Espero con ansias tu opinión que ya sabes que son lo mejor para mí xD y Cuídate y un abrazo!**

 **Rinoa.- Hola! Es para mi todo un halago que me digas eso, real que es muy bonito :3 y créeme sabrás mas de mi porque yo n dejo esta historia hasta que este plenamente satisfecha con su final n.n. Espero saber más de tus opiniones! Son motor en mi vida jaja. Cuídate y un abrazo!**

 **LOS AMO! cuídense y de verdad muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí!**


	17. Feliz cumpleaños

Capítulo 17

Emma POV.

Estoy parada en la banqueta con el alma saliéndome del pecho ¿Cómo carajos llegué aquí?

 _Diez horas antes_

Regina POV.

Abro los ojos gracias al sonido de mi encendedor, volteo a ver a mi celular para apagar mi alarma cuando un justo a lado de mi cama se encuentra una mesa que nunca había visto pero donde se encuentra un increíble desayuno con pan francés cortado en forma de corazón, fresas y zarzamoras con un poco de crema a su lado, café que por el humo es recién hecho, jugo de naranja y una nota.

Me paro con una sensación de enorme emoción y ternura dentro de mi y agarro rápidamente la nota con un sobre bien cerrado pegado.

" _Mi reina necesita un desayuno acorde a su día. No te preocupes por tu día, ya me encargué de todo.. Déjate de preocupaciones. E.S_

 _P.D No abras el sobre hasta haber desayunado"._

Sin poder contener me vuelvo a acostar con una sonrisa cual adolescente abrazando el sobre a mi pecho, me muerdo el labio para evitar gritar. Ni siquiera me importa que seguramente entró a mi casa, o que me vio completamente dormida en mi cama. Esto rebasa por mucho lo que creía que pasaría.

Veo el sobre nerviosa y me hormiguean las manos por creer abrirlo, en serio, quiero hacerlo, después de todo ¿no lo sabrá no? Pero de inmediato descartó la idea, es que de verdad me emociona mucho ir al ritmo que me diga con tal de tener la sorpresa como debe de ir.

Sin pensarlo más me incorporo y disfruto de toda mi comida, que solo de pensar que ella lo hizo, no bueno, no creo que lo haya hecho, Emma es horrible en la cocina, pero el que se haya tomado toda esta molestia.

Es como tener enormes mariposas recorriendo todo mi estómago, casi no puedo comer por las sensaciones que me embargan. Pero lo hago y con una gran ansiedad por acabar para ya abrir mi sobre.

Cuando ya al fin cada gota está terminada agarro el sobre que dejé a lado de mi cama y lo abro, lo primero que descubro es una postick que sobre sale, lo agarro y la letra de Swan manifestándose.

" _Más te vale que no te dé una indigestión por haber comido tan rápido, sí, sé que lo hiciste jaja. Viene tu siguiente regalo. Unas horas para relajarte. Así como lo lees. R.E.L.A.J.A.R.T.E. Déjate consentir"._

Frunzo el ceño extrañada y meto la mano en el sobre donde saco un boleto donde me viene un paquete todo pagado al mejor spa de la ciudad. Abro los ojos sorprendida sin poder creerlo. Me levanto con el sobre en la mano y la otra en mi boca, me salgo al balcón para pedirle una explicación a Emma pero no veo ni siquiera movimiento dentro, así que me vuelvo a meter y dejo el papel en mi cama.

Ok, lo admito, es el MEJOR regalo que me puedan dar, después de estar tanto tiempo en el trabajo, ni siquiera recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que fui a un spa.

Me meto a mi baño donde no dejo de pensar en cómo cancelar todas mis citas para el trabajo para poder aprovechar mi regalo, pero realmente es imposible cancelar mi citas así de pronto. Me llega una tristeza que no puedo quitarme por pensar que Emma me dio esto para nada porque lograré tomarlo.

Salgo del baño ya deprimida cuando la luz de mi celular se prende. Lo agarró y es un mensaje de mi secretaria,

" _Feliz cumpleaños Regina, no se preocupe por sus citas, las acomodé en otro horario. Disfrute su día"_

Casi me voy de espaldas con el mensaje. ¿¡Cómo mierda….?!

¡Pero eso no importa! corro a mi armario a ponerme un vestido azul marino, mi cinturón y unos tacones, no me arreglo demasiado porque de todos modos seré sometida a todo un tratamiento. ¿Puedo brincar? ¡Quiero gritar de lo emocionada que estoy!

Salgo de mi habitación y me dirijo a la cocina pero no me encuentro con nadie. Miro todo extrañada, normalmente mi madre siempre me espera con mi abrazo en este día, pero seguramente tiene algo planeado al rato, me preocupo al pensar que eso pueda interponerse en los planes que tenga Emma o algo así.

Ya no quiero pensar y mejor ya me voy, pero al salir me encuentro con un auto con un chofer fuera de él que no debe rebasar los treinta años de semblante hispano, quien al verme salir camina hacía mi.

-Señorita Mills, seré su chofer el día de hoy mi nombre es Mario, la señorita Emma tiene todo un itinerario para usted - ok, esto en serio debe ser un sueño ¿quién hace todo esto? - ella me dio esto para usted.

Agarro la nota que me tiende.

" _No es mi increíble moto, y claro no estoy yo, pero será como huir de nuevo de la realidad. Déjate consentir. E.S"_

Aún sin poder creerlo tomo su brazo y entro al auto donde después de cerrar mi puerta Mario comienza lo que puede ser el día más raro, sorprendente y hermoso.

Al llegar al spa es como si supieran ya quien era, porque desde el momento que pongo un pie, me agarran y tratan como si en serio de una reina se tratará, paso por un hidromasaje en un jacuzzi que literalmente derrite mis músculos. Un masaje especial de relajación donde me dicen lo que ya sé, que el estrés está matando mi espalda; un masaje corporal donde mis piernas, hombros, brazos y cuello reciben toda la atención. Una limpieza profunda de rostro, que realmente no es como si hubiera tanto trabajo porque siempre trato de cuidar mi piel.

En todo este tiempo nunca he dejo de pensar en Emma, dándole mil veces las gracias por todo, y con esas mariposas sin dejar de volar.

Al salir el joven que estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo me da otra nota.

-La señorita me pidió que se la diera después de que pasara por todo su tratamiento de relajación.

-Muchas gracias - le sonrío agarrando la nota.

" _Mi reina necesita verse como una, Mario ya sabe a donde llevarte. Déjate embellecer"_

Sin saber muy bien a que se refiere salgo donde Mario ya está esperándome, le sonrío agradecida y entro al coche, miro la ciudad viendo los edificios pasar. Entiendo todo cuando llegamos a una estética donde al salir y ser llevada por mi chofer al interior del lugar una chica bastante bella, pelinegra de cabello lacio y un cuerpo envidiable que con la ropa terriblemente hermosa que lleva se le remarca más, se me acerca.

-Usted debe ser Regina, que emoción, esperábamos mucho su llegada - la miro extrañada y ella ríe un poco - cuando nos comentó Emma todo lo que constaba esto, no pudimos evitar emocionarnos.

Creo que me sonrojo un poco pero al mismo tiempo mi ego se eleva por ser yo ahora la que es envidiada, no puedo evitarlo, es parte de mi.

-Al fin está aquí, no se preocupe por nada, nosotras nos encargamos de todo - me dice ahora otra chica que sale desde atrás que es rubia de ojos grises igual de hermosa.

Me pongo nerviosa al pensar que me van a agarrar o hacerme algún cambio de look, cosa que en serio hará que todo mi día se eche a perder porque mi cabello es sagrada para mi, pero me calmo cuando después de lavar mi cabello y ponerle tratamiento; me comienzan a peinar en lo que sería algo normal para mí porque lo dejan totalmente suelto, solo que con un brillo diferente gracias a lo que me pusieron.

Me maquillan y cuando me veo en el espejo sonrío, es como verme en un día normal, solo que en serio el que yo no tenga que mover un dedo es… indescriptible.

-Aquí está su vestido y ropas - me dice entregándome uno de mis vestidos, que no tengo idea de cómo carajos sacó, pero bueno, si pudo meterse a ponerme un desayuno, ya me espero cualquier cosa.

Me meto a un vestidor para ponérmelo y al salir la chica rubia me entrega un sobre con una mirada emocionada que me contagia de nuevo.

-Pidió entregarle esto.

Asiento ya sabiendo.

" _Es hora de tener un tiempo familiar. Déjate apreciar. E.S"_

Sonrío enternecida y dejo que Mario me lleve a donde debe, casi suelto una lágrima cuando veo el restaurante en donde venía en todos mis cumpleaños en familia cuando mi padre aún estaba.

Al entrar el portero no sé porque cambia su expresión a una más sonriente.

-Señorita, déjeme llevarla a su mesa.

-Gracias - digo dudosa

Lo sigo hasta justo la mesa en donde venía con mi familia y ellas ya están ahí esperándome, en ese momento comprendo todo.

-Son unas conspiradoras, ustedes sabían todo - les digo acusándolas con el dedo, pero no enfadada, más bien enternecida, agradecida, sorprendida de que Emma halla preparado todo esto con ellas.

-Todo era parte del plan- me dice mi madre parándose y regalándome un fuerte abrazo, de pronto las palabras de Emma cobran sentido, "apreciar", realmente estar en brazos de mi mamá me hace entenderlo todo - feliz cumpleaños hija, fue muy duro no verte en la mañana.

Me alejo y asiento dándole a entender que no hay problema.

-¡Feliz cumple hermanita! - me grita Zel apretándome - ¿a que no es tierno? esto me emocionó mucho cuando Emma nos lo platicó.

-No digas nada más Zelena, que de repente eres una boca floja - le dice Belle dándole un pequeño apretón en su brazo, para luego abrazarme cuando mi hermana mayor me deja - felicidades Regina.

Nos sentamos en la mesa donde ya me espera mi martini habitual de manzana, sonrío totalmente cautivada.

-¿Cómo es que planearon todo? - pregunto ya intrigada.

-No podemos decirte nada hija, solo puedo decir que todo es plan de Emma, ella nos dijo lo que quería hacerte y me pareció una idea muy tierna para tí.

La miro y un sentir de miedo me llega, todo esto no es algo que una amiga haga por otra, sino una pareja o al menos una persona con más intenciones que una amistad. Nunca hablé de esto con ella, nunca pensé que me encontraría en esta situación sobre mi orientación sexual o algo así, es completamente nuevo para mí.

Me tensó en mi lugar sin saber qué decir.

-Relájate Regina, no hay ninguna presión y podemos asegurarte que lo que decidas con Emma es tu decisión y aceptaremos eso como lo que somos, tu familia - me dijo Zelena sonriéndome.

Agacho la cabeza escondiendo mis ojos cubierto por lágrimas, es que son tantas emociones en un día.

Una mano se posa sobre la mía, sé que es mi madre.

-No sé qué clase de relación o cosa está saliendo entre tu y esa chica, pero lo que tu decidas yo te apoyaré - miro a mi madre quien tiene una expresión tan relajada y comprensión que calma cualquier disturbio dentro de mi.

Sin decir nada más o preguntarles otra cosa porque sé que no me dirán nada, comenzamos a platicar sobre otros temas, como cualquier cena en la casa, sobre los estudios de Belle, el trabajo de Zelena, lo que haremos en la próximas vacaciones, el tiempo se nos pasa volando, ni siquiera quiero preguntar como es que están a esta hora libres, solo quiero disfrutarlo.

Cuando terminamos nuestro postre, que casual también es mi favorito "tarta de manzana" mi madre me saca una nota de su bolsa.

-Esto es para ti.

Lo agarro y miro entre mis manos.

" _Un amigo te espera afuera. Déjate proteger. E.S"_

No entiendo su oración.

-Nosotras debemos irnos, no te preocupes por nada, traemos auto y vamos a la casa - me dice Belle parándose y guiñándome el ojo.

-Te quiero mucho hija, disfruta mucho tu día - me da un beso en mi cabeza luego de levantarse e irse.

Me quedo dos minutos más respirando lentamente para poder relajarme ante tanto jaleo, aún en shock, aún sin creerme nada de lo que pasa. Me siento literalmente en un cuento que me marea, me enloquece, voltea mi cabeza a tal grado que ya no sé si es un sueño o no.

Salgo del restaurante y casi grito de alegría, frente a mi se encuentra mi mejor amigo esperándome con su traje azul marino y camisa blanca que le da un toque muy sensual.

-¡Gina! - me grita él corriendo a mi y apretándome entre sus brazos, me alza en el aire dándome vueltas.

Me quedo un rato contra su pecho y el "proteger" es lo ideal para lo que siento con Robin, mi mejor amigo desde hace años, que siempre ha estado para mí, cuidándome, vigilándome y nunca me ha dejado sola.

-Así que tu también estás en vuelto en todo esto - le digo golpeándolo en el pecho - cuando no te vi en el trabajo creí que me habían abandonado por uno de tus hombres.

Suelta una carcajada.

-Vamos, nunca te dejaría en este día y ya me conoces, soy un romántico en el interior - le sonrío y al no ver a Mario agarro el brazo de mi amigo quien comienza un leve paseo por las calle - ¿cómo te estás tomando todo esto?

Me quedo en silencio unos segundos pensando muy bien en mi respuesta

-La verdad es el mejor día que he pasado - le digo sinceramente - solo no sé, es como demasiado, Emma… ella… siempre logra… sorprenderme.

Suena a algo torpe pero es que de verdad no sé como explicarlo.

-Te lo tenías muy guardado, me indigna que no me lo hayas contado antes - antes de que pueda decir algo me interrumpe - pero también lo comprendo, sale por mucho fuera de lo que estás acostumbrada.

Sé bien que no habla del día o de los regalos.

-Emma es lo opuesto a mi, llegó a poner todo de cabeza.

-Pienso que es justo lo que necesitabas - lo miro interrogante y él suelta un suspiro - cuando andabas con Leopold, nunca me gustó ese tipo para ti, simplemente era lo que menos necesitabas, puras apariencias, tenerte en una caja de cristal como si fueras una muñeca que nadie puede jugar más que él, además de que… nunca te vi feliz.

Suspiro y las escenas de nuestras citas en restaurantes muy caros, donde siempre tenía que arreglarme demasiado para no sentirme mal, o que si no estaba a los horarios que él quería se enfadaba, la sonrisa falsa que siempre puse ante su familia, sus casi golpes… Y de nuevo una Emma iluminando toda esa oscuridad, como desde que llegó aún con su actitud altanera siempre lo hizo para ayudarme, estuvo ahí como si de un caballero de brillante armadura se tratara.

-Lo sé, lo entendí un poco tarde.

-Esta chica Emma me gusta - lo miro sorprendida y él ríe un poco - no me mires así, ¿quién diría que entrarías al mundo del arcoíris?

Suelto una carcajada.

-No lo hubiera imaginado, creo realmente que no soy gay, solo… - recuerdo los ojos azules de Emma, su sonrisa, cada gesto que logra derretirme - es ella.

Siento un abrazo que me desequilibra un poco.

-¡Espere este momento toda mi vida! - me dice emocionado, yo río contra él - es tan lindo verte así.

Lo empujo para que me suelte pero me deja esa sensación divertida por dentro.

-Déjame, esto es serio - le digo cambiando mi tono de voz - tengo miedo.

Al fin puedo soltar esa pequeña frase que tengo atascada dentro de mi, que me ahoga un poco a veces por las noches.

-Dime.

Suspiro soltando el aire costándome trabajo iniciar.

-Ella no es igual a ninguna persona que halla conocido, además de lo obvio que es una mujer, creo que ese es el menor de mis temores, Emma tiene un pasado complicado que aunque quiero apoyarla a superarlo, también temo que me envuelva en toda es oscuridad y me pierda o que ella no sepa controlar sus impulsos, que he notado tiene, y simplemente cambie un día de parecer y yo termine siendo la persona que la ancla a algo que no la hace feliz.

Lo digo todo tan rápido que respiro hondo para recuperarme.

Mi amigo no dice nada por lo que a mi me parecen minutos, solo cuando él se sienta en una banca, noto que estamos en un parque.

-Mira Regina, creo que tus miedos tienen un completo fundamento - cuando me dice eso algo en mi se congela - pero también estás equivocada… te lo voy a decir de esta forma sin quedarme nada…. todos pensaban que Leopold era el chico ideal para ti, viene de una familia adinerada, con una infancia de cuento de hadas… y míralo… no fue ni estará cerca de ser el hombre que nadie necesite.

"Emma puede tener algo complicado dentro de ella, pero eso no la etiqueta, ni la tiene marcada para toda la vida, incluso puedo arriesgarme a pensar que igual que muchas personas con un pasado complicado ella piensa que sí, que lo que pasó es ella en toda su extensión. Pero está equivocada, tal vez ha estado tanto tiempo en la oscuridad que ya no sabe lo que es estar en la luz, tal vez también teme a lo que pueda pasar, porque al igual que tú no lo conoce".

"Y mírala, está haciendo todo esto por ti, yo diría que está arriesgándolo todo por ti, el todo o nada - miro a Robin con una lágrima derramándose por mi mejilla que él me quita en una caricia - ¿no crees que merecen saber lo que puede pasar?"

Me quedo pensando en sus palabras unos minutos, y sé que tienen sentido, pero..

-¿no crees que es muy pronto? - pregunto aún insegura, el me regala una sonrisa tierna.

-No te está pidiendo matrimonio hasta donde yo sé - suelto una pequeña risa y asiento comprendiendo - ven, este es nuestro tiempo, tu mejor amigo y tú, vamos a divertirnos.

Me agarra de la mano y comenzamos a caminar de nuevo, esta vez hablando de otras cosas, como siempre que estoy con él, que siempre logra hacerme sacar varias carcajadas.

Llegamos a un pequeño bar en donde tomamos un par de martinis, con él haciéndose el gracioso como siempre para hacerme reír.

Cuando salimos del bar ya son las seis y media, voy agarrada a su mano aún con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué te ha parecido tu día? muy diferente a tus reuniones en el restaurante italiano ¿verdad? - me pregunta de pronto mi amigo en la oscuridad de la calle.

Asiento divertida.

-Ha sido bastante interesante, nunca pensé que esto pasaría, pero desde que abrí mis ojos esta mañana he estado completamente ocupada con todo lo que me ha preparado - agarro mi pecho complacida por todo - aunque aún no la he visto.

-Bueno, yo tengo la última nota - me dice sacando de su saco un pequeño trozo de papel - debo confesar que desde el primer momento que vi a Emma me dejó anonadado, al principio no estaba seguro de confiar plenamente en ella, sobre todo para hacer todo esto, pero luego, cuando me concedió una pequeña platica… no lo sé…

-¿Platicaste con ella? - preguntó escandalizada.

-Si, un café en la cafetería frente a al trabajo - es encoge de hombros restándole importancia y yo lo miro boquiabierta - no seas dramática, solo le pregunté cuáles eran sus intenciones contigo.

-¿Y qué dijo?

Él se detiene y agarra mis manos, mirándome con tanta intensidad que me quedo congelada esperando su respuesta.

-Ella te lo dirá - me da un beso en mi frente y saca la nota dejándola en mis manos - feliz cumpleaños Gina.

Se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar, yo me quedo ahí parada sin saber qué hacer, así que miro la nota.

" _Nunca hacia atrás. Sigue las migajas de pan. Déjate guiar. E.S"_

Frunzo el ceño confundida analizando sus palabras. ¿Cómo que nunca hacia atrás? miro a todos lados pero no encuentro nada. Ok, estoy parada aquí y dice que no hacia atrás. Entonces supongo que caminar hacia adelante es la mejor opción. Cruzo la calle nerviosa sin saber con que me voy a encontrar hasta que justo en una banca veo mi chamarra nueva que me regaló Emma, la agarro asustada y miro a todos lados.

¿¡Cómo rayos se le ocurre dejarla aquí? Alguien la pudo haber agarrado. No puedo enfadarme más porque veo un papel pegado en ella. Ruedo los ojos y lo leo.

" _Derecha para llegar, izquierda para huir. E.S"_

Bueno esa es mucho más simple, camino por la calle hacia mi derecha un poco más segura, el juego me deja una sensación de emoción y euforia que no sé explicar, miro a todos lados pero no veo nada que me indique una migaja, hasta que a unos metros veo tirados mis guantes, corro por ellos y me agacho enojada por que los haya dejado ahí botados, miro la nota mientras sigo acuclillada y leo.

-Mas te vale ya acabar con esto Emma, como vea mas ropa mía tirada lo pagarás caro - digo entre dientes.

" _Deja de buscar lo que tienes en frente. Déjate amar. E.S"_

No pasa ni medio segundo cuando miro frente a mi y al otro lado de la calle está ella, como nunca antes la había visto, con un traje de etiqueta hecho para su femenino cuerpo, negro con su camisa blanca, sus cabellos cayendo como cascada a los lados.

Me quedo boquiabierta y me levanto lentamente mirando como lentamente se acerca a mi, hasta que se sitúa justo frente a mi con esa sonrisa tan de ella, enorme, hermosa, que hace brillar todo su rostro.

-Feliz cumpleaños.

Su voz como si de una descarga eléctrica se tratara me impulso hacia ella estampando mis labios con los suyos, es algo rudo el choque pero ella me atrapa en sus brazos pegándome a ella y guía el beso que es mucho más apasionado que los anteriores, lleno de todas las emociones que me hizo pasar a lo largo del día, de la felicidad de tener a alguien como ella conmigo, de querer gritarle todo lo que me hace sentir.

No quiero separarme de ella, de su sabor a canela que siempre me deja completamente extasiada, tan de ella, quiero saborearlo todo con mi lengua, que se funda sus dientes en mi labio inferior cada vez que lo muerde.

Siento sus manos moverse por toda mi cintura, mientras las mías se aferran a su cabello porque no quiero dejarla ir, no quiero que se separe, deseo que este beso sea eterno.

No s{e cuanto tiempo nos quedamos así y la verdad tampoco me importa, solo nos separamos cuando ella me deja en el piso, ni siquiera me di cuenta de en qué momento me levantó

-wow.

Es lo único que dice y me saca una risa, mis manos siguen en su cuello sin querer que se aleje más, solo esos milímetros que provocan que nuestros alientos literalmente choquen, puedo sentirla todavía, con su frente pegada a la mía.

-Estas loca ¿lo sabías? - le susurro.

Ella sigue con los ojos cerrados y una enorme sonrisa que me provoca tanta ternura.

-Lo sé - abre sus ojos y me mira directamente dejándome bloqueada con esa mirada tan penetrante - pero quería que fuera perfecto.

-Dijiste que solo sería una regalo - le recuerdo.

-¿Qué dices? si no te he dado tu regalo todavía - abro los ojos sorprendida y ella ríe.

-Emma no, esto ya sido demasiado, de verdad, mi día no puede ser más perfecto que ahora - le digo sosteniendo sus manos.

-Vamos, no me van a dar devoluciones - tras de ella veo a Mario salir del auto y correr a la parte de atrás de donde saca un sobre tamaño carta amarillo y se lo entrega a Emma - ten.

Lo agarro con una mueca pero escondiendo mi profunda alegría.

Cuando lo abro me encuentro con lo que menos esperaba, ahora sí sin poder contenerme me lanzo a sus brazos.

-¡¿Es en serio?! - le pregunto aun en sus brazos mientras ella se ríe de mí - ¿Cómo conseguiste esto?

-Tengo mis contactos, si quieres llegar tu avión sale mañana a las ocho de la mañana - la miro interrogante y opaca un poco mi felicidades el saber que ella no estaría conmigo, me da un beso en mis labios - yo te alcanzaré ahí, unas horas después, el boleto es de ida, en el regreso regresamos juntas, tu ropa y todo lo que quieras comprar lo enviaremos por paquetería ¿qué te parece?

Me lanzo de nuevo y la beso con toda la ternura, esta vez más lento, saboreando suavemente el momento.

-Piensas en todo Swan - le susurro.

-Lo que sea para mi reina - se va hacía atrás en el auto donde me abre la puerta para entrar - pero por el momento tu día aún no acaba.

Entro al auto completamente extasiada por todo, con el sobre con mi entrada para el fashion week de Nueva York bajo mi brazo.

Al estar ya en el auto me le quedo viendo a Emma quien no ha apartado su mirada de mi.

-Eres de lo que no hay - empiezo diciéndole - no he dejado de preguntarme ¿porqué lo haces?¿Porqué todo esto?

Ella suspira cambiando un poco su expresión.

-Nunca lo había hecho, pero cuando era pequeña, siempre fui muy soñadora, supongo que era mi manera de escapar de mi realidad - contengo el aire sabiendo que este era un momento en el que volvería a abrir un pedazo de ella, la miro expectante - soñaba con muchas cosas, algún lugar con el mar de frente, el aire fresco sobre una montaña, los juegos que me gustaría intentar - sonríe nostálgica y toma mi mano enlazándola con la mía - la chica que robaría mi corazón.

"Soñaba con a dónde me gustaría llevarla, las locuras que haría por ella, todo lo que se ve en esas películas románticas, a veces mi madre me dejaba ver la tele y de ahí saqué ideas muy clicheteras, hasta que... - se calla evitando mi mirada, yo aprieto su mano dándole mi apoyo - me rompieron por completo, nunca más volví a soñar, abandoné todo y solo... cuando pensaba en qué darte en tu cumpleaños, recordé todo".

Me voltea a ver con sus ojos húmedos.

-Así que la que debe agradecerte soy yo porque, me hiciste recordar que no está mal soñar - se lleva mi mano y planta un beso en mis nudillos sin dejar de verme, como si yo fuera la persona más especial del mundo - sobre todo si puedo cumplirlos.

No puedo contenerme más y vuelvo a besarla, esta vez con un sabor salado en nuestras bocas, porque comienzo a llorar, por ella, por mi, por el día, por su confesión, simplemente desbordando todo.

-No sé qué es lo que pasa entre nosotras Emma, aún me da temor todo - le digo contra sus labios - solo sé que quiero intentar lo que sea que pase.

Ella sonríe.

-Yo también Regina, iremos poco a poco - me da un casto beso - no hay presión, aún tenemos muchas cosas que descubrir de la otra.

Me alejo y asiento, ella voltea hacia la ventana y su sonrisa se hace grande.

-¿Qué sucede? - pregunto

-Ya llegamos.

Miro hacia afuera y me quedo de piedra, estabamos en el mirador solo que esta vez en donde se supone que van los autos est{a todo vacío excepto por una mesa con velas, dos copas de vino y dos sillas mirando a la ciudad.

Salimos del auto y ella me lleva del brazo, aparta la silla y me siento, se aleja unos segundos y regresa poniéndome un abrigo sobre mis hombros, se sienta a mi lado y nos miramos.

Agarra su copa y yo la imito esperando.

-Por que me permitas tener más momentos así - choco mi copa con la suya sonriente y tomo un sorbo, es justo el tipo de vino que me gusta, dulce, sin estar demasiado fuerte - Feliz cumpleaños.

-Gracias Emma - enlazo mi mano de nuevo con la suya dejándome llevar por el momento - llegaste en el momento justo a mi vida.

-Puedo decir lo mismo de ti - estamos tan pegadas que incluso puedo poner mi cabeza en su hombro mirando el horizonte oscuro por la hora.

-Mañana será un gran día - le digo - no puedo esperar para ir a Nueva York.

-Sabía que te gustaría, tuve que preguntarle a tus hermanas si era buena idea, cuando se los dije, casi me rogaron llevarlas también.

Suelto una risa y me quedo pensando en lo que me dijeron hoy en la tarde.

-As{i que te enfrentaste a la temible señora Mills - le digo burlándome, ella se ríe.

-Admito que si que me dio escalofríos, pero fue bastante dulce, en cuanto le platiqué mi plan me abrazo y solo me dijo que te cuidara.

Sonrío tierna imaginándome la escena.

-Creo que ya sabe lo que pasa.

-Si, yo también lo creo, mi padre también, al salir hoy en la mañana y preparar todo junto con mis hermanos fue casi un interrogatorio de parte de todos - me río - no te burles, fue muy embarazoso, pero aún así me dijeron que estaban felices por mí.

Me alejo un poco de ella para verla a los ojos y creo que es el momento justo para decirle mis temores.

-No me vas a lastimar ¿verdad? - su semblante cambia y veo como frunce el ceño - vengo saliendo de una relación destructiva Emma, yo… no creo… - carraspeo - aún me faltan conocer cosas de ti, y planeo tenerte paciencia, pero no prometo que no me iré si tú me dañas.

Ella suspira y mira hacia al horizonte.

-Tengo un pasado de mucho desastre - comienza - quiero cambiar Regina, desde que estoy aquí tú me has ayudado mucho en eso sin darte cuenta, me haces mucho bien, y sí, sé que corres el riesgo de que yo haga algo estúpido, pero de mi depende eso… solo te pido que si sabes algo de mí, no te lo guardes o huyas, podemos hablarlo, puedes decirme cualquier cosa.

Asiento.

-Si tú no huyes, yo tampoco lo haré ¿recuerdas?

Ella me voltea a ver sonriendo de nuevo.

-Además tengo amenaza de vida con tu amigo Robin - me río sin poder evitarlo - ¡no te rías! podrá tener más estrógeno que testosterona ese hombre pero cuando quiere intimidar sabe hacerlo.

Vuelvo a poner mi cabeza en su hombro suspirando.

-Me alegro que te lleves bien con él, Leopold nunca lo soportó - le platicó - pero es una persona muy importante para mí, está conmigo desde hace demasiados años.

-Sabía que lo querrías hoy - me dice - por eso lo planee así.

-Hiciste de mi cumpleaños toda una aventura, hasta para eso tienes que ser diferente.

-Vamos, eres una chica muy niña, pero sé que eso de las flores, osos de peluche y globos no es precisamente lo tuyo, eres una reina, debías tener un día donde no tuvieras que mover un dedo para hacer nada.

Me río.

-Y dime Emma, además de motos, fotos y diseño ¿qué más te gusta hacer? - le pregunto cambiando de tema.

-Me encanta dibujar - me alejo y la miro sorprendida, ella se ríe de mi cara - no creo ser tan buena aunque mis hermanos digan que sí, pero me relaja mucho, también tocar mi guitarra.

-Vaya, si que eres un estuche de monerías - me recuesto de nuevo - ¿y dónde aprendiste a pelear así? siempre me he quedado con la duda desde ese día en el bar.

Ella suspira y muerdo mi labio pensando que tal vez es una pregunta muy personal.

-Mis hermanos y yo siempre fuimos muy problemáticos, mi hermano me enseñó pero digamos que la práctica vino cuando nos metíamos en líos, no dejábamos que nadie se nos enfrentara.

-Una chica mala.

Siento su pequeño soltar aire como si de una risa muy baga se tratara.

-Algo así.

-¿Y tú? Además de negocios, psicología manipulativa del ser humano y moda - ahora si me carcajeo y le pego en su hombro.

-No es manipulativa y técnicamente mi rama como es recursos humanos no veo nada clínico, solo estudio a la gente, pero además de todo eso, amo el piano, mi madre siempre me mandó a clases, a mi junto a mis hermanas pero ellas eligieron otro instrumento, pero el toque de las teclas con mis dedos es… me manda a otro mundo.

-¿Tocarás para mi alguna vez?

Sonrío tierna

-Claro, solo si tu lo haces con tu guitarra - sugiero.

-Me parece un buen trato - agacha un poco su cabeza para verme y yo subo la mirada - bueno, ya tenemos algo en común, la música uniendo gente.

-No creo que tengamos los mismos gusto musicales - le digo para molestarla - es obvio que yo tengo mejor gusto.

-No tanto si fui yo la que se fijó en ti - me quedo callada a media risa y la miro pegándole con mis dos manos mientras ahora es ella la que se ríe - ¿porqué me pegas? es la verdad.

-Eres una tramposa.

Dejo de pegarle y me recuesto un poco más abajo en su pecho mientras siento sus brazos envolviéndome, nos quedamos unos minutos así, simplemente disfrutando de nuestra copa de vino, el aire susurrando en nuestros oídos, el horizonte mostrándonos las luces de la ciudad y una compañía que me hace sentir como hace años no lo hacía.

No sé cómo pero en algún punto Emma agarra mi mentón y lo sube regalándome un beso que pudo haber durado minutos, horas, días y no lo sabría porque en sus labios simplemente me pierdo, siento como me explora, el labio superior, el inferior, los muerde, su lengua acaricia mi boca, es una sensación adictiva sentirla tan suave.

Pero en algún punto la temperatura sube y la agarro de su cabello desordenandolo, nos desenfrenamos por el poder en el beso, una guerra entre nuestras lenguas que nos roba el aliento, siento de pronto como su boca se va a mi cuello, provocando descargas en todo mi cuerpo, en mi centro que comienza a palpitar con su toque, el aire me falta, siento como mi pecho va a explotar al sentir sus dientes acariciando mi clavícula, y sus besos subiendo hasta mi lóbulo que cuando lo muerde no puedo evitar soltar un gemido.

Un sonido que me despierta y la paro poniendo mi mano en su pecho, ella entiende y se aleja mirándome asustada.

-Lo siento, no que…

La silencio con mi mano en su boca.

-No, tranquila, es solo que… - me agacho un poco avergonzada - me gusta lo que me provocas solo que…no quiero perder el control aquí

Ella saca una pequeña risa.

-Si, lo sé - me da un beso un profundo que me deja descolocada - cuando ese momento llegué quiero que estés segura.

Enredo mis brazos en su cuello.

-Así será.

Y así, con ella frente a mí, protegiéndome incluso de mis propios miedos, termina lo que para mí es el cumpleaños más increíble del mundo

 **HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES!**

 **aww casi muero en este capítulo, creo que esto de las cosas cursis si se me dan jajaja. Creí que me tardaría más ahora que trabajo y estudio pero tengo mucho tiempo libre en la oficina que me inspira para poder escribir xD agradezcamos a mi jefa jajaja**

 **Bueno primeramente quiero decirles que este cap me costó toda una investigación, porque he estado soltera demasiado tiempo como para saber de estas cosas jaja más que nada para adaptarlo a la forma de ser Regina xD**

 **Pura miel! Se viene un capítulo que creo que va a ser un 75% swanqueen en Nueva York yyyyyy 25% Gus y Zelena en un pequeño torrente de pasión.**

 **Como ven ya se van acercando los lemmons, poco a poco se van a ir descontrolando las cosas entre nuestros Swan Mills.**

 **Viene mi parte favorita! Responder a los que me comentan y me hacen tan tan tan feliz.**

 **ohparrillabae15.- Hola! Ya sé, sabía que me iban a regañar por dejar abandonadas a las protagonistas un capítulo, pero lo compensa esto ¿no? jaja espero que si porque amo saber de ustedes. Espero tu comentario sobre este cap con ansias. Cuídate y un abrazo!**

 **kykyo-chan.- Hola! aqui está la conti! jajaja más rápido de lo que esperaba. Ruby es un amor, a su manera pero lo es jaja se deja derretir por nuestra Belle jaja. Emma es una cursi de lo peor, ya esta demostrado xD se vendrán más cosas así pero como no todo es eterno =( se viene también muuucho drama. Espero con ansias tu comentario. Cuídate y un abrazo!**

 **15marday.- Hola! aww que bueno que te gusten los capítulos, espero este no haya sido diferente. Ruby y Belle tendrán muchas aventuras divertidas, son como las que se van a las aventuras y todo, obviamente los demás también pero a su manera jaja. Emma será muy muy cursi pero como todo tendrá sus momentos de crisis en los que Regina si que va a tener que poner a prueba su paciencia. Espero con ansias tu comentario si te gusto la cita o si tienes alguna idea es muy bien recibida, me inspiran jaja. Cuídate y un abrazo!**

 **sjl82.- Hola! aaawwww gracias! este me salió creo que con un poco más de miel xD que espero te guste porque se vienen a lo mejor dos más así jaja, y si, Een lo personal me gusta hacerlos largos porque así puede ponerle atención a los detalles y darle ese toque tierno más profundo jaja. Espero con ansias tu comentario. Cuídate y un abrazo!**

 **Vainilla 47.- Hola! como siempre es un placer saber de tí :3 me encantan tus comen jaja, mucho amor ahorita! demasiada miel jaja espero te haya gustado, sinceramente me gustó mucho escribir esto, me inspire demasiado entre internet y divagaciones mías. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, Los Charming si sales jaja, son los compañeros de trabajo de Emma solo que no he podido meterlos tanto en la historia por toda la trama entre las tres parejas, pero si tengo planeadas cosas para ellos xD. Y pues haber que más me sale porque luego las ideas solo vienen así de la nada mientras escribo, entonces aprovecho esos momentos para alargarme jaja. Casi me muero cuando no mandabas review T.T pero que bueno que sigues por aquí soportando el fic jaja. Espero con ansias tu comentario como siempre. Cuídate y un abrazo!**

 **Jessica Nolasco. Hola! si muchas felicidades jaja me gustó mucho tu fantasía y me eche tus videos en youtube porque no tenía idea de cuáles me hablabas y si me quede de "OMG!" jaja muy sexy. Pues las parejitas se van haciendo cada vez más melosas, pero claro conmigo nada es así de fácil, habrá mucho mucho drama, pero al mismo tiempo mucha miel, se irán descubriendo así poco a poco cosas que ya voy abriendo cada vez más de los Swan, y esa parte de irse conociendo que para mi es muy importante para una relación amorosa n.n. Se verán muuuchos celos entre las tres parejitas pero obvio me centro un poco más en Regina y Emma que son las protagonistas y una pareja que me fascina y es mi favorita jaja. Espero con ansias tu comentario del capítulo como siempre. Cuídate y un abrazo!**

 **Pues aquí acaba el cap y si tienen alguna sugerencia, en serio se va a tomar en serio para meterlo a la historia.**

 **Me inspiran muchísimo para continuarla.**

 **LOS AMO!**


	18. Nueva York

**Estoy llegando de la uni** **pero por ustedes y no dejarlos un día más en espera :3**

 **Me tarde un poco más en subir, pero lo rescata el ser un capítulo muy largo ¿no? son 8 páginas en un Arial 7, no me maten jajaja**

 **Espero lo disfruten!**

 **Capítulo 18. Nueva York**

Estoy llegando a la increíble ciudad de Nueva York en mi moto, donde debo frenar un poco debido al usual tráfico que recorren las calles, sonrío nostálgica, este fue nuestro antepenúltimo hogar, fue una de las casas donde pasamos más tiempo, casi dos años.

Sacudo un poco la cabeza quitando esos pensamientos porque no solo fue el mejor sino que vivimos tantas cosas aquí que incluso llegó a ser el peor.

Continuo manejando hasta que llego al aeropuerto, miro mi reloj y Regina ya no debe tardar en llegar de su vuelo.

Es increíble todo lo que estoy haciendo, ayer la regresé a su casa a las diez de la noche para que pudiera llevar al menos una maleta pequeña con lo esencial mientras yo solo pude dormir unas pocas horas para llegar con mi moto, es casi surreal, pero sinceramente ni siquiera me pesa hacerlo, me da una gran satisfacción poder hacerla así de feliz.

Le veo salir con su outfit como siempre elegante con sus lentes de sol mirando a todos lados, yo sigo sin moverme de recargarme en el asiento de mi moto esperando a que me halle. Cuando al fin mira en mi dirección sonríe enorme y se acerca a mi con su maleta de mano en el hombro.

Al llegar a mi sus brazos me envuelven mi cuello embriagándome de su perfume a manzana nublándome la vista por lo exquisito que hace explotar mi cabeza. Ella sonríe burlona sabiendo lo que me provoca porque luego me da un pequeño beso en mis labios que hace que me tiemblen las rodillas.

¿Cómo puede provocarme tantas cosas?

-Debes de estar cansada - me dice sin alejarse de mi.

Yo la agarro de la cintura y la pego a mi.

-No tanto como piensas, ¿qué te parece si vamos a desayunar algo y luego vamos a que te pongas más bella? Hoy es el evento, mañana ya podremos aprovechar el domingo para salir a hacer lo que gustes.

-No hay una sola palabra en todo lo que me dijiste que no me guste.

-Solo que te voy a pedir un taxi para ir al lugar donde nos quedaremos hasta mañana - ella frunce el ceño extrañada, se ve de los más tierna - tú déjamelo todo a mi.

Paro un taxi con la mano y cuando ya está ella arriba le doy la dirección al hombre, yo sigo el carro en un lado, en todo momento mi diosa no apartó su vista de mi, cosa que me altera las estúpidas mariposas en mi estomago.

Nos detenemos en un edificio bastante alto frente al Central Park, cuando Regina baja del taxi, pago y le digo que me siga, nos metemos al estacionamiento del edificio caminando donde el portero solo con verme me dejó entrar.

-¿Es tuyo este lugar? - pregunta Regina.

Yo no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Si claro, a Gold le encantará saber qué dijiste eso - dejo mi moto en uno de los lugares y agarro su mano para guiarla - este fue nuestro departamento mucho tiempo, a mi padre le encanta coleccionar casas.

Ella me ve sorprendida.

-¿En cuántos lugares más vivieron?

Me encojo de hombros sin darle mucha importancia.

-Yo vengo de Houston Texas, luego de llegar con la familia Swan, estuvimos en varios lugares, Seattle, San Francisco, Miami, Denver, Chicago, Nueva York -me quedo un poco seria al decir esta ciudad porque circunstancias, pero trato de que no se haya notado y vuelvo con mi lista -, estuvimos un tiempo en Brasil, unos meses en París, como medio año en Londres - trato de pensar en donde más mientras continuamos el camino - claro y el último fue Los Angeles.

Miro a Regina quien tiene la boca abierta, yo no puedo evitar sonreír.

-¿Cómo le hicieron con la escuela?

-Bueno, algunos grados los hicimos con profesores particulares, pero estuvimos de escuela en escuela, supongo que por eso tenemos varios amigos en todos lados .

-Debió ser una infancia difícil.2

Me vuelvo a encoger de hombros.

-Te hace más frío a las despedidas - le respondo más seria.

Llegamos frente al departamento, que obviamente es el penthouse donde dejo entrar a mi diosa dejándola admirar el lugar, que está perfectamente amueblado solo que son sus sábanas blancas, aún así no hay una sola pizca de polvo.

-¿Cómo es que está limpio?

-Te sorprenderías saber cuánto gasta Gold en el mantenimiento de sus casas - le digo divertida ante su cara sorprendida - pero bueno, esa ha sido nuestra vida ¿cómo ves?

-De verdad conoces muchos lugares ¿verdad?

Camino hacia el sofá quitándome mi chamarra y dejándola tirada para luego acostarme de una forma nada decente mientras suspiro al sentir al fin una superficie blanda.

-Muchos, mis hermanos y yo no podemos quedarnos en un lugar sin movernos, yo siempre agarro mi moto y me pongo a manejar los alrededores e incluso más, mientras que mis hermanos se ponen a buscar todas las zonas turísticas que estén medianamente cerca - Regina se acerca y pone mi cabeza en sus piernas sentándose, la miro desde abajo sonriéndole mientras siento como juega con mi cabello - aunque para nosotros cerca son d horas de viaje en auto.

Ella niega con la cabeza divertida .

-Y en Brasil ¿cómo le hicieron?

-Tuvimos que aprender el idioma, Gold siempre ha tenido la esperanza de que alguno de los tres tome su lugar un día en su empresa, así que nos preparó en muchas áreas como administración, negocios, contabilidad - le digo aburrida recordando a esos profesores aburridos - incluyendo idiomas.

Veo la cara sorprendida de Regina, quisiera sentirme orgullosa de mi conocimiento pero la realidad es que no es algo que me guste decir, sobre todo porque no me representa, ni siquiera pongo eso en mi curriculum como extra, mi trabajo es algo y lo demás es totalmente a aparte.

-¿Qué idiomas sabes?

-Portugués, español, francés, italiano y más o menos chino - le respondo ahora mirando hacia otro lado.

-Dime algo en francés - me susurra bajando y acercando sus labios a los míos.

Su cercanía me eriza la piel y yo me voy subiendo aún rozando nuestros labios hasta que pongo mis piernas en sus costados quedando a horcajadas sentada sobre ella.

-Tu es la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais vu, ma déesse (eres la persona más hermosa que he visto, mi diosa) - le susurro ahora sí besándola, me sorprende que sea ella la que más pasión le pone al beso y yo no me hago del rogar porque continuo su ritmo.

Siento su lengua invadiéndome y yo me dejo ir poniendo mis manos en sus costados, pero cuando siento las suyas apretando mi trasero no puedo evitar soltar un gemido que me hace girar la cabeza, no me detengo y bajo mis besos por su cuello saboreándola, jugando con mis dientes en ella, sintiendo su piel caliente con mi lengua.

Oigo un gemido de su parte y eso me anima a subir hasta su oído y morder su lóbulo, para luego jalarlo con mis labios.

-je te veux pour moi (te quiero para mí) - le suelto en su oído.

Sus manos se cuelan bajo mi camisa, sentir sus manos frías acariciándome me hace explotar y gimo de nuevo. Quisiera poder tocarla más pero aún no sé qué tanto podría avanzar esta vez con Regina.

Pero creo que ella se da cuenta porque se aleja de mi, y veo su cara sonrojada, su respiración entrecortada y sus mejillas sonrosadas.

-Tócame - me susurra, abro los ojos sorprendida cuando ella se incorpora un poco para quitarse su blusa roja quedándose en sujetador que no puede ser más sexy porque es de encaje que le queda perfecto ante su piel bronceada, me le quedo viendo unos segundos a su increíble cuerpo que no evito tragar en seco ante mi boca seca.

Agarra mis manos y las pone justo en sus pechos que no dudo en apretar y ella suelta un gemido sonoro.

Sin más contemplaciones comienzo a besarla de nuevo sin despegar mis manos de sus pechos que comienzan a jugar con ellos, sintiendo como ante mi contacto sus pezones se van poniendo cada vez más duros, se sienten tan bien, es como si estuvieran hechos a la medida de mi palma.

Siento como mi propio centro comienza a palpitar anhelando continuar, cosa que no me reprimo porque de nuevo beso su cuello y lo muerdo esta vez con más fiereza, bajo mis atenciones y ella se mueve buscando la fricción de nuestros cuerpos tocando zonas que me marean.

-Oh, por Dios Regina me vuelves loca - le gimo en su oído, mi boca baja hacia su esternón donde lo beso con devoción. Mis manos se van a su espalda para desabrochar el brasier y cuando lo tiro al piso, ella se pega a mi besándome la boca, puedo sentir su inseguridad pero yo sonrío tierna y agarro su cara en mis manos - no debes apenarte.

Noto como su expresión se suaviza y me permite admirarla al recargar su espalda en el respaldo, y lo que veo no me puede dejar más anonadada, realmente es una diosa bajada del mismo Olimpo, con unos pechos perfectamente definidos, un vientre totalmente plano, esa curva en su cintura que me invita a no dejar de poner mis manos ahí, pero lo que me deja sedienta de placer son sus pezones de un color café claro erectos que me piden atención.

Quito mi vista de su cuerpo a sus ojos para no incomodarla y le sonrío, no sé como pero solo sé que quiero sonreírle por ser la mujer más bella, linda e increíble.

Mis manos en sus costados se van a su abdomen donde siento como sus costillas se contraen, cosa que me hace mucha gracia, subo hasta acariciar sus pechos sin dejar de verla a los ojos, sintiendo en mi palma su piel suave, caliente, sus pezones aclamando mi atención, los pellizco un poco y ella cierra los ojos soltando un suave gemido.

Sin saber porqué mi vista se desvía hacia el pasillo donde crueles recuerdos me invaden y me petrifico, no sé cuánto tiempo pasa solo hasta que siento las manos de mi diosa agarrarme el rostro y voltearme a verla. Tiene una mirada confundida y yo trago en seco por las sensaciones abrumadoras que me consumen por dentro.

-Emma ¿Qué sucede? - pregunta suavemente.

Yo abro y cierro los ojos tratando de quitarme las imágenes de mi cabeza, suspiro derrotada y pego mi frente a la suya dejando mi cuerpo caer contra el de Regina, ella me rodea con sus brazos y pasa sus manos por mi espalda, siento como algunas lágrimas se escurren por mi mejilla y no me puede ganar más la pena porque mi diosa me vea así.

-Lo siento yo… - comienzo a decir pero mi voz suena muy rota.

Ella no contesta solo sigue abrazándome sin soltar o bajar en algún momento su agarre, no sé cuánto nos quedamos así, solo sé que tenerla tan cerca, saberme rodeada por ella me llena de tanta paz como nunca antes, menos en este lugar.

Suelto el aire para calmarme y me alejo, ella me mira a los ojos y tiene una expresión calmada, como si no hubiéramos estado no sé cuánto tiempo abrazadas, o si hubiera interrumpido nuestro momento.

-Te juro que no es así como imaginaba que iba a pasar este momento - me dice juguetona, yo suelto una leve carcajada mientras sus pulgares limpian mis mejillas - aún hay mucho que no sé de ti.

Asiento lentamente.

-Este lugar no me trae buenos recuerdos - le susurro.

Ella me ve confundida.

-¿Y porqué ,me trajiste aquí?

-Porque quería que fuera perfecto, este departamento cuenta con alberca, jacuzzi, una vista impresionante - le digo como si fuera lo más obvio.

Ella sonríe tierna.

-Eres una tonta Emma Swan - me dice dándome un beso en mi mejilla - solo necesito que estés aquí para que sea perfecto para mí.

Sonrío y una corriente de calma me invade, me derrito ante sus palabras.

-Estaré bien, debo superar mi pasado - volteo a ver su torso desnudo y vuelve la excitación de solo admirar su cuerpo pero sé que ya no es el momento y me levanto lentamente sintiendo su falta de tacto y calor - lamento mucho haber…

Ella se para junto conmigo y agarra su brasier.

-No te preocupes - se queda solo con esa prenda puesta y se va hacia el pasillo - si nos vamos a quedar debo ver cuál será mi habitación.

Sonrío burlona y me acerco por detrás agarrándola y cargándola como princesa, con un pequeño grito de su parte.

-¿Qué haces? - pregunta sorprendida y poniendo sus brazos en mi cuello agarrándose.

-¿Elegir cuarto Señorita Mills? la cláusula del regalo dice que debe dormir conmigo en esta noche - la miro sonreír hasta que llegamos a la última habitación de la derecha al abrirla me encuentro con mi antigua habitación, sin dejar que mis propios recuerdos me perturben así que salgo con ella hasta el balcón con vista a Central Park y la siento en la silla parándome.

-Esto es hermoso Emma.

Suspiro recargándome en la barda admirando la ciudad.

-Lo sé, a Gold le encantan las vistas panorámicas.

Me volteo y ella está frente a mi aún solo con sostén.

-Esto es lo más lindo que nadie haya hecho por mí

Me abraza poniendo sus brazos en mi cuello y dándome un beso en los labios que me deja sin aliento.

Sonrío acariciando su mejilla y admirando sus hermosos ojos chocolate, parecen brillar aún más y yo solo siento mis rodillas derretirse por semejante suerte la mía de lograr tener a alguien como mi diosa en mis brazos.

-Las palabras no parecen suficientes para describir todo lo que provocas en mí.

Ella sonríe y vuelve a besarme lentamente, esta vez siento como mi pecho va a explotar, tanto sentimiento es imposible de guardar en una persona.

Nos alejamos y ella me abraza escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello, yo no puedo evitar poner mi cabeza sobre la suya y abrazarla, se siente tan bien tenerla cerca.

-Quisiera estar así siempre - la oigo decir

Yo suelto una pequeña risa y me alejo para verla a los ojos.

-Eso no es posible, porque sino no podrías ir al fashion week - le digo.

Ella abre los ojos sorprendida y luego me pega riendo, yo hago lo mismo por su gesto.

-Siempre eres tan tramposa, acabas de arruinar mi momento - me río más.

-Vamos, hay que ir a desayunar, regresar y cambiarnos para el evento.

Ella asiente alejándose y contoneándose, lo admito le estoy mirando su firme trasero pero ¿quién no? esa mujer está hecha para estar desnuda todo el tiempo en mi cama gimiendo mi nombre.

Me quedo unos minutos mirando por el balcón la vista recordando todos los momentos que pase aquí en Nueva York con mis hermanos, todas las tonterías que hacíamos, tal vez dentro de mí aún tengo ganas de hacerlas, no lo voy a negar, es algo que me llama demasiado, sobre todo en una ciudad que tienes todo a la mano, se volvió parte de mi vida y ahora… ahora todo es diferente.

Suspiro quitando esos pensamientos de mi mente, entro al departamento y voy a mi cuarto donde noto que ya está la maleta de mi diosa abierta sobre la cama. Oigo la regadera y me entran unas ganas enorme de entrar ahí y hacerle el amor a mi diosa hasta hacerla gritar, pero sé que aún no es el momento, voy al armario donde hay prendas mías que siempre dejamos en caso de regresar, saco una muda de ropa completa y salgo hacia el cuarto de Ruby frente al mío para meterme a bañar.

Me baño y cambio de manera apresurada, solo me pongo unos jeans desgastados, una playera de tirantes blanca, mi chamarra café y unas botas sin tacón del mismo color. Amarro mi cabello en una coleta y salgo, aún veo la puerta de mi cuarto cerrada así que imagino que Regina aún no termina de arreglarse. Tipica mujer.

Voy a la sala donde quito las sábanas de todos los muebles y me echo prendiendo la televisión y poniendo Netflix para terminar el capítulo de una de mis series preferidas, "Vikings".

Estoy por la mitad cuando oigo la puerta cerrarse, veo salir a mi diosa quien sale con unos jeans negros ajustados, una blusa roja con corte en V que me deja la tentación de ver más allá y unas botas negras de tacón; maquillada y peinada a la perfección como siempre.

-No sabía que fueras de las de ver series - me dice sentándose a mi lado y recargándose en mi pecho, yo la rodeo dejándola acomodarse.

-Tengo mucho tiempo libre, y esta serie en particular es una obsesión para mí - le comento mirándola, ella hace lo mismo y me da otro beso casto que me provoca una sonrisa - ven, te enseñaré uno de mis lugares preferidos para comer.

Me paro junto con ella y agarro su mano y antes de salir me detengo.

-¿Qué sucede? - pregunta confundida.

-Es que he notado que aún no estás lista - le digo, ella me ve interrogante y yo le sonrío dirigiéndome hacia el cuarto de Ruby donde dejé su casco, guantes y chamarra, salgo de la habitación y cuando ella me ve sonríe divertida comprendiendo - te dije que los necesitarías y me alegro que te convine tan bien.

Ella niega la cabeza y se pone sus cosas con una sonrisa agarrando el casco con su mano para salir.

Salimos del departamento con su mano tomando la mía.

-¿Y nunca te ha llamado la atención tener el negocio de tu padre? - pregunta conforme entramos al estacionamiento.

-En realidad no - respondo sacando mi casco de la guantera.

Es lo último que decimos, ella se pone el suyo y se posiciona detrás de mí rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos.

Conduzco por las calles de Nueva York hasta llegar a un pequeño restaurante, estaciono mi moto y tomando de nuevo su mano que ya es casi un reflejo mío como si lo hubiera hecho desde siempre entramos al lugar, no hay mucha gente así que nos sentamos en una mesa cercana a la puerta.

-Si, es muy tu estilo - dice mirando el lugar y yo me río por sus palabras.

-Lo tomaré como un cumplido - le digo divertida.

Llega un chico para pedir nuestra orden y yo me le quedo viendo a mi diosa quien no tiene idea.

-Si me permites, ¿puedo pedir por ti? - sé que está a punto de darme su cátedra sobre el azúcar y grasas y mejor me apuro a decir otra cosa - prometo que pediré algo acorde a tu estilo.

Se me queda viendo unos segundos y luego asiente, miro al chico quien sonríe por la interacción.

-Un sándwich de chorizo con huevo para mi, una ensalada de huevo para la señorita, dos jugos de naranja, un café negro y un chocolate con canela por favor - le digo entregándole los menús.

El chico anota todo y se va, yo me le quedo viendo a mi diosa quien no deja de tener una hermosa sonrisa adornando su rostro.

-Ya no me terminaste de contar porqué no te interesa el negocio de tu padre - dice empezando la conversación

Yo suspiro echándome para atrás y estirándome.

-No es lo mío todo eso de los negocios y oportunidades de inversión - comienzo - aunque alguna vez lo platicamos mis hermanos y yo y en dado caso de no tener otra opción, lo haríamos los tres aplicándolo solamente a nuestras habilidades, venderíamos lo demás.

Ella me mira sorprendida.

-Osea que solo se enfocarían en leyes, mecánica y diseño.

-Todo lo que tenga que ver con marketing, los buffets de abogados, así como automotrices - me encojo de hombros - eso es lo que sabemos hacer, no tenemos intención de hacer otra cosa, iría completamente fuera de lo que somos los tres, y aún así sería algo que no quisiéramos, en lo que se trata a nuestras carreras muy rara vez usamos los contactos de Gold.

-Sigues sorprendiéndome cada día más.

-Apuesto a que te imaginabas a una chica rebelde con aventuras pero sin conocimiento en su cabeza - le digo picándola, ella ríe un poco.

-La verdad es que sí, no te lo voy a negar.

Suelto una carcajada.

-Es obvio, y no te lo reprocho, supongo que esa imagen debo dar en el exterior.

Ella asiente.

Nos entregan nuestras bebidas interrumpiéndonos un poco.

-Y dime ¿cómo conseguiste los boletos? - pregunta mientras le pone su azúcar al café, estoy a punto de responderle pero ella me apunta con su cuchara deteniéndome - y no, no acepto evasiones, quiero saberlo, tengo mucha curiosidad.

Sonrío de lado.

-En algún momento de mi juventud sin querer entre en una agencia de modelaje como asistente de fotografía, no fue mucho tiempo pero me sirvió para conocer gente, cosa que nos benefició mucho a mis hermanos y a mi porque nos invitaban a todas las fiestas de los medios.

Recuerdo todas esas veces donde hacíamos tanto relajo que llegaban muchos invitados a darnos su tarjetas e invitaciones diciéndonos que nos querían en sus fiestas para animar el ambiente.

-Debía ser muy divertido ¿no? - le toma un poco a su café, cierra los ojos disfrutándolo - ¿Qué edad tenías?

Me río por su pregunta.

-En esa época tenía mis pequeños diecinueve años - le contestó divertida.

-Si que eres toda una delincuente.

-Mejor tu dime, ¿cómo fue vivir con puras mujeres? - pregunto - eso debe ser peor que el conflicto entre judíos y sirios.

Se ríe.

-Algo así, aunque debo confesar que con la que peores peleas he tenido es con Zelena, será porque ambas tenemos el carácter muy fuerte y ninguna da su brazo a torcer - tiene una mirada nostálgica que me dice todo el amor que le profesa a pesar de todo - Belle sin embargo es la paz y tranquilidad, cosa que también me saca de quicio a veces, es una mujer con mucha paciencia encima.

-Se nota.

-Mi madre por otro lado es un dulce cuando quiere pero cuando se enoja si que puede dar miedo, nunca nos alzó la mano o algo así pero es a veces muy hiriente con sus palabras - dice un poco triste, tal vez recordando algún suceso, yo tomo su mano sobre la mesa - pero la amo y sé que yo puedo ser igual en algunos momentos, mujeres al final ¿no?

Asiento.

-Claro, Ruby y yo muy rara vez nos peleamos, a lo mejor porque siempre hemos tenido una personalidad muy relajada, pero cuando nos ponemos de pesadas vaya que nos pelamos, claro que las nuestras las desquitamos en feas peleas - le digo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, giro mi cuello dejándole ver la parte de atrás donde una línea me llegaba de la nuca a mi omóplato - esta paso una vez que incendié todo su guardarropa, se me lanzo y casi en la mesa de vidrio de Gold, fue muy gracioso porque nos pasamos dos días buscando la mesa para comprarla y nunca lo hicimos, terminamos comprando una similar pero aún así se dio cuenta y nos hecho mucha bronca.

Ella se quedó en silencio unos minutos y luego sonrió negando con la cabeza.

-Es increíble, realmente ustedes están todos locos - me señala con su dedo - te hace una herida de ese tamaño y tu lo ves como si fuera una anécdota muy divertida.

Me encojo de hombros divertida por la situación.

-Así somos, muy salvajes, no medimos mucho las consecuencias a menos que sea algo irreparable, las cosas materiales se pueden suplantar.

-Pudiste haberte lastimado mucho más.

Noto que su tono no es de reproche más bien como si de verdad quisiera entender nuestro comportamiento.

-Bueno, en dado caso de que haya pasado seguro hubiera terminado en el hospital y ya, y en caso de morir pues ni modo, pasó.

Abre los ojos sorprendidas.

-¿No te da miedo morir? - antes de poder contestar el chico nos trae nuestros platillos, Regina sonríe al ver algo perfectamente sano y rico en el suyo, mientras el mío es muy… yo

Nos miramos casi sabiendo lo que estaba pensando la otra y comenzamos a comer, viendo que ella disfruta de su comida, lo cual me deja una sensación de alegría.

-Respondiendo a tu pregunta - le digo terminando mi bocado degustando con placer el sabor salado de mi sándwich - no me daba miedo.

-¿Cómo? - pregunta confundida con su tenedor en mano - ¿Qué cambió?

-Tú

Mi respuesta es simple y a ella la deja un poco congelada en su lugar.

-Y..Ose… per…

Dejo tranquilamente mi tenedor en su lugar y la miro calmada.

-Te lo he dicho Regina, tu llegaste a cambiar y ampliar mi perspectiva de vida, yo sé que no tenemos tanto de conocernos, que realmente puede que no sepa todo lo que necesite de ti como para arriesgarme a decir tales palabras, pero así es, no lo sé explicar y tampoco quiero encontrarlo, solo sé que cambiaste muchas cosas desde el momento que te vi, llegarme a preguntar si vale la pena hacer las cosas que hacía o incluso sentirme culpable por algunas que hice - ahí agacho un poco la cabeza recordando el episodio con mi jefa, pero no dejo de mirarla - te soy sincera y no sé si sea algo permanente, yo espero que si, solo sé que cuando estoy contigo, el mundo, mi pasado, mis hábitos o pensamientos no son iguales, son calmados y… pienso con claridad en lo que hago.

Se queda en silencio unos segundos mirándome, sin tocar su comida ni yo la mía, hasta que carraspea.

-Emma… lo que dices es algo muy… no es un juego - hace una mueca quitando su vista de mi por primera vez y mirando su plato - yo anduve con Leopold pensando que era mi príncipe azul, tenía excelentes modales, una buena familia, caballeroso y todo lo que se puede desear, evidentemente no terminó siendo eso, tú por otro lado te muestras realmente como eres o al menos lo que dejas notar fuera de la armadura que te rodea, pero lo que he conocido es totalmente transparente, no mientes, y aunque lo que eres para la todos podría ser mal visto, para mi solo significa que eres honesta con quien eres, es algo muy confuso algunas veces.

Sonrío tierna, voltea a verme de nuevo y yo agarro sus manos sobre la mesa firme.

-Regina no te puedo prometer nada, solo te puedo decir que quiero ser una persona mejor desde que estoy contigo.

Ella me mira unos segundos que para mi parecen años, se incorpora un poco y se acerca a mi rostro hasta plantarme un beso que me deja mareada como todas las veces que siento sus bellos labios suaves en los míos.

-Entonces me quedo contigo.

Gus POV.

Estoy llegando en mi auto después de un día de trabajo estresado, más por el hecho de que no pude ver a mi Lena en todo el día porque estuvo arreglando documentación en otra área, tan ocupada que ni siquiera me contestó el teléfono cuando quería invitarla a cenar esta noche.

Así camino hacia la casa y entro aventando mi portafolio al armario de a lado y corriendo a mi cuarto a ponerme unas bermudas, playera y mis vendas con mis guantes. Bajo al sótano donde ya tenemos armado nuestro gimnasio, pongo el estéreo con la música a todo volumen y me voy frente a mi saco el cual comienzo a golpear haciendo mi rutina en él.

Me quedo tan enfrascado golpeando que no me doy cuenta ni cuanto tiempo pasa hasta que un grito con mi nombre me hace voltear a la puerta. Miro a quien sea que me haya interrumpido pensando que puede ser Ruby molestando como siempre hace cuando está aburrida, pero me encuentro con Lena parada con su traje verde oscuro, de falda en tubo, camisa blanca con los primeros botones abiertos y su saco que le remarca su figura de una manera que puede lograr despertar a mi amigo.

Ella trata de hablar pero la música no me deja escucharla, así que le hago un gesto con la mano para que me espere y camino hacia el estéreo bajando el volumen.

-Lo lamento - le digo.

-No te preocupes, es que estaba preocupada - la miro interrogante, ella desvía la mirada incomoda - vi que tenía dos llamadas perdidas tuyas cuando salía del trabajo y trate de regresártelas pero no contestabas, así que vine y la puerta estaba abierta, yo…

Sonrío tierno y me acerco a ella quien tiene los brazos cruzados, la agarro de la cintura y con mi mano agarro su mentón para que me mire, me acerco y le planto un pequeño beso.

-Me gusta que te preocupes por mi.

Ella hace una mueca muy graciosa y me da un manazo en mi pecho.

-A mi no, así que contesta tu teléfono - suelto el aire conteniendo mi risa y ella me da otro manotazo - no te rías, es una sensación horrible.

-Así que decidiste allanar mi casa para saber si seguía respirando - le digo picándola - creo que el que se debe preocupar soy yo.

Ella me quiere dar otro manazo y yo me hago para atrás riendo.

-Ya, si solo te vas a burlar me voy - mi berrinchuda se está dando la vuelta pero agarro su brazo y la volteo pegándola a mi.

-Eres adorable - la alzo y le comienzo a dar vueltas hasta que su gesto se convierte en sonrisa - me encantas Lena.

La bajo y ella está agitada y con las mejillas sonrosadas, hasta que su vista se va a mis brazos descubiertos, sé perfecto lo que ve y de la nada el ambiente se pone pesado. Siento su mano posarse en mi hombro derecho y me tenso con su caricia.

-¿Qué es? - sé que es una pregunta que le cuesta sacar por que lo hace de manera dudosa, yo trago en seco sin saber qué hacer.

Diversas imágenes se vienen como huracán en mi cabeza atormentando mi mente, no es hasta que siento una mano en mi rostro que me voltea hasta llegar a los ojos verdes de mi pelirroja, ahí es cuando la tormenta se acaba, como siempre, solo necesito esos ojos para regresar a tierra y perderme en esa sensación de paz.

Suspiro y agarro su mano, la guío hasta una banca que tenemos y nos sentamos ahí, me quito mi playera quedando descubierto del torso y de nuevo agarro su mano y la paso por el lugar donde está mi hombro.

-Antes de convertirme en un Swan llegué a una familia de acogida - comienzo mi relato sin apartar mi mirada de la suya, costándome trabajo soltar cada palabra, pero con la mano de Lena apretando la mía, lo que me da fuerza para continuar - el padre de ese lugar era un hombre muy duro, nunca le gustó que su mujer me metiera en su casa, ella era una señora muy buena conmigo, pero él, cuando ella salía y me dejaba solo con ese hombre, me decía que si quería quedarme debía aguantar los castigos que merecía.

Cierro los ojos recordando toda la culpa que fue metiendo en mí, sus gritos, palabras…

-No tienes que contármelo si no quieres Gus - me dice mi diosa, yo le sonrío pero sé que debo hacerlo.

-Me echaba en cara cosas que viví con mi familia biológica - su mano la pase por los pequeños puntos que formaban cicatrices en mis hombros - le encantaba fumar y digamos que a veces no usaba el cenicero.

Ella llevo su otra mano a la boca sorprendida, cierro los ojos y me volteo dandole la espalda, oigo un sonido de total sorpresa contenida y yo aprieto los dientes sintiéndome la peor persona.

-Gus, esto es…

Asiento aún sin voltearme.

-Había un fuete - vuelvo a tragar - era eso o soportar la ceniza de su cigarro.

No sé cuanto me quedo así sintiendo las manos de mi pelirroja pasar por mi espalda, hasta que de la nada sus brazos me rodead desde atrás, brindándome el mejor consuelo de mi vida, como al fin tener esa mano de ayuda conde por tanto tiempo me estuve sosteniendo con la caída inminente esperándome.

-Lamento mucho que hayas pasado por todo eso - me susurra.

Mis manos agarran las suya y volteo mi cara hasta encontrar su rostro.

-No te preocupes, está en el pasado.

-Un pasado que se ha convertido en carga.

Desvío la vista un poco.

-Aún falta que conozcas muchas cosas de mi Lena - le advierto.

-Lo sé, y quiero hacerlo, así como tu puedas saber las mías,

Sonrío.

-Dime una de ellas.

Se queda pensando un momento y luego me ve sonriendo atrevida, la miro confundido.

Se acerca a mi oído y el solo sentir sus labios y aliento en un lugar tan sensible me hacen apretar los dientes para contenerme,

-Siempre quise hacerlo en un gimnasio.

Me alejo un poco mirándola sorprendido y ella me guiña el ojo.

-Eres puro fuego ¿no? - le sigo el juego y me volteo quedando frente a ella.

-No te lo imaginas - me sigue susurrando de forma sensual.

La agarro de la cintura y la pongo sobre mi regaño con sus piernas a cada lado de las mías, mi temperatura comienza a subir con mi sangre hirviendo y mi corazón latiendo a un ritmo desbocado.

-Me vas a volver loco Lena - le digo tratando de besarla pero ella me esquiva provocándome.

-Pero ¿Qué crees? - pregunta repartiendo besos por mi cuello, siento su escurridiza lengua saboreándolo y yo cierro los ojos disfrutando de sus caricias, murmuro algo para que responda su pregunta - no lo hago sin que sea algo serio.

Eso me da una descarga y la detengo alejándome un poco, ella me mira un poco más seria pero sin perder su sonrisa.

-Si ese es el problema me lo hubieras dicho - le digo agarrándola y parándome con ella en mis brazos - quiero tenerlo todo contigo Lena, quiero todo lo implica, las rosas, los bombones, los corazones volando a nuestro alrededor, quiero todo el paquete.

Ella se ríe y me acaricia el cabello mirándome tierna.

-¿Quién es el adorable ahora? - me da un beso fogoso en mis labios que provoca palpitaciones en mi amiguito.

-Te voy a demostrar lo adorable que puedo ser - le digo agarrando con mis dientes su labio inferior pegando su espalda en la pared, ella está a agarrando fuerte mi cabello provocando descargas.

-¡GUS! - la voz de Ruby nos deja en shock y no es hasta que Lena me avienta alejándose de mis brazos.

-La voy a matar.

Emma POV.

Estamos entrando al fashion week rodeadas de cámaras y gente, Regina se puso un vestido rojo con corte de sirena que le queda de infarto y yo decidí venir muy yo con un smoking hecho para mujer con detalles dorados.

-¡Esto es increíble Emma! No puedo creer que este aquí - me dice muy cerca para que pueda oírla entre tanto ruido, tiene una sonrisa tan grande que por un momento pienso que mañana le van a doler los pómulos.

-Me alegro que te guste - le contesto.

-¡Emma Swan! - volteamos las dos ante la voz que me llama y sonrío de oreja a oreja.

-Señorita Jones - me acerco a ella agarrando su mano y dandole un beso en ella - como siempre es un placer verla.

-Ay basta, no te quieras lucir entre tanta gente - río y elle me abraza, a mi aún me parece raro agarrar un cuerpo tan pecho y delgado pero aun así le correspondo - No pensé verte porque aquí de nuevo, nos dejaste abandonados.

-Ya sabemos como soy, le claustrofobia de un solo lugar - le bromeo ella ríe y luego ve a mi compañera quien está con la boca abierta, quiero reírme de ella pero me contengo y agarro su mano para acercarla a mi - Te presento, Regina, Sarah Jessica Parker.

Ante la poca reacción de mi diosa, Sarah se acerca a ella.

-¡Hola! me da mucho gusto ver que Emma sigue teniendo gustos exquisitos - le da un beso en la mejilla y solo ahí es que se nota vida en ella porque sonríe.

-Wow, hola, no tienes idea del… yo… wow…que horro me estoy comportando como una idiota - dice sonrojada y luego se aferra a mi mano, yo creo que por los miedos y dándose valor - lo siento, es que admiro mucho todo tu trabajo, eres…

-No te preocupes -se ríe - me encanta el vestido que traes.

-Muchas gracias.

Sarah le sonríe y vuelve a voltear mirándome.

-Me tengo que ir ya, pero espero verte más tarde - me abraza y no es hasta que está en mi oído que la oigo - vino, ten cuidado.

Me quedo congelada en donde estoy, ella me da una ultima mirada y se va despidiéndose de mi diosa, sin poder evitarlo voleo a todos lados buscando pero solo veo una muchedumbre que todo se empieza a ver borroso.

-¿Emma? - volteo brusco a ver a mi diosa quien me ve preocupada - ¿Todo bien?

Sacudo mis pensamientos y le sonrío para calmarla escondiendo mi turbación.

-Nada, todo está muy bien, ¿Qué tal te pareció Sarah? - cambio de tema.

Parece que funciona porque cambia de expresión a una de felicidad.

-¡Es increíble Emma! sabía que era de una personalidad afable, pero no sabía que tanto - y así es como comienza su monologo sobre diseñadores, vestidos, historia de la moda. Quisiera poder embriagarme con sus palabras, pero esta vez no está funcionando, no puedo evitar mis ligeros temblores, y nervios en todos mi cuerpo, mi vista no deja de vagar por el lugar buscando a una persona en especifico.

Entramos y buscamos nuestros lugares que son en la segunda fila , cuando ya estamos sentadas me siento más tranquila al poder estar ya fuera de foco ante las personas.

Cuando empieza el desfile temo que me aburro un poco, nunca fue de mi agrado este tipo de eventos aunque pagas bastante bien, simplemente es demasiado superficial, y nunca fui una experta en moda, aprendí algunas cosas pero nada que me haga dejar mis jeans.

Veo la cara de mi diosa quien está tan feliz que no deja de ver el desfile de pies a cabeza, toda su atención puesta, no dejo de mirarla admirando todos los detalles de su rostro, con su belleza latina, esa enorme sonrisa con sus labios rojos resaltando, sus ojos chocolates brillando como nunca, facciones tan exóticas que no las puedo comparar con nadie más.

Sonrío y es cuando ella voltea, al ver que solo la miro a ella, me sonríe y seguimos así hasta que ella agarra mi mejilla y me da un suave beso para luego darme una de esas miradas que dicen "gracias", voltea de nuevo sin apartar ni un solo segundos su atención de las modelos, y yo, yo sigo viendo a mi propio ángel.

Cuando termina agarra mi mano y comenzamos a salir, mis nervios vuelven a aparecer y solo quiero desaparecer lo más rápido que se pueda de este lugar

Camino rápidamente hacia la salida con Regina siguiéndome hasta que oigo mi celular sonar, me detengo para saber quien es y ver el número me deja en shock, creo que mi corazón dejó de latir.

Lo abro y veo una foto mía besando a mi diosa.

 _"Que linda te ves"._

No termino de ver el mensaje cuando una voz aparece y ahora sí literalmente quedo muerta en vida, me tenso completamente agarrando fuerte la mano de mi diosa.

-Hola Emma, es una sorpresa tenerte de vuelta por aquí - frente a mi se encuentra una chica de cabello largo castaño oscuro lacio, ojos avellanados y cuerpo de infarto.

-Lily - suelto su nombre brusco y sin sentimientos.

-No esperaba que volvieras a Nueva York - voltea a ver a Regina mirándola de arriba a abajo - acompañada.

Aprieto los dientes.

-Bueno, nosotras ya nos íbamos - le digo igual de fría, comienzo a jalar a mi morena pero antes de poder dar un paso…

-No lo he olvidado Emma - me suelta sin anestesia, me detengo de nuevo y la miro desafiándola, ella se pone frente a mi sin amedrentarse - aún me debes algo.

-Aléjate de mi - le digo entre dientes.

Ella sonríe cínica y le echa una ultima mirada a Gina para luego alejarse y perderse entre la gente.

No dejo de mirar el lugar hasta que desaparece de mi vista, ahí siento lo tensa que me he puesto y suelto el aire, pero sin bajar la guardia comienzo a caminar con mi morena a mi lado.

No me dice una palabra hasta que agarramos nuestro Uber y llegamos al departamento, al momento de cerrar la puerta es que me suelta.

-¿Quién es ella Emma? - pregunta con los brazos cruzados, yo camino hasta el donde se supone que estaba el mini bar pero al verlo vacío suelto un pequeño grito frustrada y me agarra el cabello.

-Nadie, voy a salir un momento - antes de poder agarrar el pomo una mano me detiene.

-No, no te voy a dejar salir en este estado.

La miro enfadada.

-Déjame sola, no necesito que nadie me cuide.

-Entonces deja de comportarte así - es la primera vez desde que nos volvimos cercanas queme habla en ese tono frío - Explícame ¿qué sucede?

-Nada, no es nada - me suelto de su agarre y camino de nuevo a la sala donde agarro el jarrón que se encuentra en la mesa y lo aviento a la pared dejando salir toda mi ira mientras imágenes saturan mi cabeza - ¡NO!

Camino por todo el lugar sabiendo que Regina no me va a dejar salir, de pronto un fuerte dolor me llega al pecho, de pronto todas las emociones que llevaban dormidas en mí salen tan de la nada que me abrazo y caigo de rodillas dejando que las lágrimas y los sollozos desgarradores salgan.

No es hasta que siento unos brazos que me dejo llevar por ellos sacándolo todo, ya no me importa que sea mi diosa con quien esté haciendo esta escena o que la situación me esté ganando, solo quiero dejarlo salir, dejarme ir.

No sé cuanto tiempo nos quedamos así, solo es hasta que el cansancio puede más y lo último que oigo a lo lejos es la voz más hermosa del mundo.

-Déjame ayudarte.

 **HOLA CHICOS!**

 **Sí, lo sé, siempre los dejo en lo mejor, pero ese es el chiste jaja.**

 **En este capítulo ya tuvimos una pequeña escena hot de nuestras chicas jaja en lo personal estaba toda roja en la oficina escribiéndolo y era de "no hay nadie atrás de mi ¿Verdad?" jajaja, pero ame escribirlo. Swanqueen andan de empalagosas, Emma va madurando un poco pero claro no todo es color de rosa, Regina ya vio un poco del dark side de nuestra rubia, que no es su caballero de brillante armadura como ella piensa, veremos si es capaz de soportar lo que se viene.**

 **Mientras tanto Gus y Zelena andan en todo su esplendor ya queriendo demostrarse que están hechos el uno para el otro xD, que lindos, no soy experta en el sexo hombre/mujer pero ya ustedes me dirán si estoy haciendo algo mal jaja.**

 **Ahora lo que me encanta, amo y adoro y razones importantes por las que sigo con este fic. Respondo sus bellos comentarios.**

 **sjl82.- Hola! AWWW casi lloro con lo que escribo sublime, realmente no me la creo mucho jaja pero se agradece que lo pienses :3. Siii! hay escenas tiernas pero claro, me encanta el drama y se vienen ya cositas que irán pasando con Emma, Regina va a tener que demostrar si realmente es capaz de aguantar el pasado que tiene la rubia. Próximamente pruebas de amor jaja. Espero con ansias tu comen, si te gustó, si no te gustó, qué te pareció, alguna idea, o chistes malos xD. Muchas gracias por seguir la historia. Un abrazo y cuídate!**

 **kykyo-chan.- Hola! si yo también me atragante con una manzana acaramelada en este capítulo xD y lo prometido es deuda, hay drama! porque no hay fic sin sal y pimienta jaja. Muchas gracias por seguir escribiendo, seguir diciéndome lo que piensas! eso me encanta. Un abrazo y cuídate!**

 **Vainilla47.- Hola! me espantas! pero me encanta jajajaja siempre me gusta ver tu nombre en mi correo de que me llegó tu review :3. Amor amor amor, escupo azucar pero también chile habanero jajaja llego el personaje sorpresa Lily xD quien va a ser importante para poner a prueba la relación apenas iniciada de Regina y Emma, no diré más porque ni yo sé que va a pasar, solo sé que habrá lágrimas, dolor, amor, desamor, risas y mucho lemmon porque ya me está gustando escribirlos jaja. Muchas gracias por tu coments! me fascinan, me hacen el día, me inspiran :3. Un abrazo y cuídate!**

 **15marday.- Hola! SII Emma es toda una cursi y haría cualquier cosa por su diosa morena xD. Respondiendo a tu pregunta Emma salió, solo le dejó la bandeja a su madre para que se la subiera, creí que me explicaría cuando su familia apareció para decirle que fue un complot jajajaja. pero mil perdones n.n, se me fue ese detalle jaja. Muchas muchas muchas gracias por seguir aquí, comentarme, decirme si te gusta, si no, qué te pareció, tus pensamientos, son increíbles. Un abrazo y cuídate!**

 **Jessica Nolasco.- Hola! mi jefa es un amor, pero ahora no me ha dado tanto tiempo de escribir porque ahora si he tenido cosas que hacer xD pero siempre hay tiempo para el fic, porque no me gusta defraudarlos. Emma es una cursi cursi, le bajaría la luna a Regina si pudiera jaja, así como nuestro Gus y Zelena que así es como los quería, todos calientes y amorosos jajaja. Vi los videos y me estoy planteando como ponerlos en la historia, pero ya lo ando pensando xD mucho lemmon! se viene drama, lagrimas y dolor pero ya veremos como nuestras chicas irán superándolo. Muchas gracias por comentarme, eres inspiración y gasolina para mi motor de escribir n.n me encantan tus reviews :3. Un abrazo y cuídate.**

 **Wajibruja.- Hola! Si, estoy tratando de ya escribir más seguido, xD agarro tiempo de donde no tengo pero en verdad por ustedes lo que sea, además de que lo disfruto mucho. awww gracias por pensar eso del fic, significa mucho para mí leerlo de ustedes que son mis mejores críticos. Se van a ir desarrollando mucho más las parejas, porque aún deben conocerse, saber si son capaces de seguir con sus relaciones sin morir en el intento, ir rascando capa por capa el pasado de los Swan, lamento si se siente que va muy lento pero quiero hacerlo lo más real y detallado posible. Muchas gracias por comentar y espero con ansias saber si este cap te gustó, si no, si es un asco o simplemente tu opinión sobre él. Un abrazo y cuídate!**

 **Bueno aqui dejamos este cap. espero tener así más tiempo para escribirles y ser más constante con ellos.**

 **Los amo, son inspiración de verdad, por ustedes todo esto.**

 **Cuídense y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	19. Uñas y dientes

**Espero disfruten el cap.**

Capítulo 19

Abro los ojos y puedo sentirlos muy pesados, debo cerrarlos de nuevo por el ardor que siento, seguramente debo tenerlo hinchados. Noto que todo ya está oscuro y la superficie donde aparentemente estoy acostada es el piso de la sala del departamento.

Frunzo el ceño extrañada e imágenes de lo sucedido hace unas horas me inundan, mi crisis en la que Regina fue testigo.

Siento una mano en mi cintura y un bloqueo en mi espalda que me impide moverme como quisiera, así que me volteo despacio y me encuentro con el cuerpo de mi diosa pegado al mío abrazándome por atrás. También puedo ver rastros de maquillaje corrido lo que me dice que ella también me acompañó en lágrimas.

Una punzada de culpa me atraviesa y muerdo mi labio para contener mis sentimientos, acaricio su mejilla como si así pudiera limpiar los rastros que quedan de tristeza pero solo siento su tersa y suave piel contra mis dedos.

Suspiro y pongo en orden mis pensamientos calmandome.

Poco a poco voy apartándome de ella para no despertarla y casi sin respirar, cuando al fin soy libre me paro, con mucho cuidado la tomo en mis brazos cargándola, ella se mueve inquieta y abre un poco los ojos.

-sshh, sigue durmiendo - le susurro, creo que me hace caso porque vuelve a cerrar los ojos acomodando su cabeza en mi pecho mientras sido caminando al cuarto.

La pongo cómoda en la cama donde la arropo con una sábana que se encuentra en el armario, ella sonríe por el calor de la tela y yo sonrío con ella. Acaricio sus cabellos admirando lo bella que se ve así de dormida.

-Emma - suspira entre sueños, cosa que me da chispas por toda mi mente sintiéndome de maravilla por saber qué sueña conmigo.

-Duerme tranquila - le susurro, le doy un pequeño beso en los labios - regresaré antes de que despiertes.

Salgo de la habitación y voy hacia mi chamarra donde saco mi teléfono, me la pongo y salgo al balcón para encender un cigarro, sentir el humo inundar mi cuerpo me relaja sobremanera, cierro los ojos disfrutando de la sensación y es ahí donde, marco el teléfono de mi hermano, suenan dos pitidos hasta que escucho como contesta.

-Mas te vale tener una buena razón para que me despiertes a las cuatro de la mañana - dice Gus con la voz ronca.

-Me encontré con Lily - es lo único que digo para oiga como mi hermano se mueve y hace una exclamación de sorpresa.

-Te dije que iba a pasar si volvías a Nueva York.

-Por eso me vine en motocicleta, sé perfecto que tiene checado todo el aeropuerto si paso por ahí - susurro para no despertar a mi diosa - aún así me la encontré en el evento donde llevé a Regina.

Escucho un suspiro.

-Si ya sabes que esa perra va a esas cosas.

-Lo sé, pero pasó y - hago un bufido, paso mi mano por mis cabellos ansiosa, el frío aire de Nueva York me pega en la cara cosa que agradezco porque de verdad es algo que me deja despejarme - tuve una pequeña crisis con Regina.

No escucho nada por unos segundos pero sé que sigue ahí.

-¿Cómo lo tomó?

Cierro los ojos permitiendo que todas las imágenes del día de ayer me lleguen, sus caricias, su abrazo, como se quedó conmigo hasta que pude dormir; pero al mismo tiempo me pega esa parte de ver los estragos de lágrimas, que se haya quedado acostada en el suelo.

-Pues bien, eso creo, pero… - suspiro dándole otra calada a mi cigarro - no lo sé, no sé como tratarla cuando se despierte.

-Como siempre Emma, no tienes que avergonzarte de lo que sucede dentro de ti, son cosas que no puedes controlar, no es tu culpa, además el que hayas visto a esa hija de puta lo hace una reacción normal - una lágrima se escurre por mi mejilla.

-Si, pero eso ella no lo sabe - bajo la cabeza mirando la altura del edificio - no sé si quiero que lo sepa.

-Bueno eso tu lo decides pero si quieres estar con ella… - trago en seco por lo que seguramente va a decir - lo tendrá que saber en algún momento.

No tengo idea de que responder así que solo me quedo en silencio.

-Vale, debo irme, necesito pensar un rato -

-No la vayas a buscar - me advierte con voz severa - lo digo en serio Emma, sé cómo eres y serías capaz, si no quieres que vaya por ti de los pelos, no irás a hacer nada.

-Vió a Regina, no puedo dejar que le haga nada - le digo preocupada.

-No le hará nada, no creo que se atreva, Gold se encargó de ponerla en su lugar y ni siquiera tiene permitido salir de Nueva York.

La sola idea de pensar que alguien le hiciera daño a mi diosa me llena de completa angustia, nunca me perdonaría que mi pasado sea tan grande que incluso toque a quienes no están involucrados.

-Me tengo que ir, no te preocupes - antes de colgar recuerdo lo más importante - no le menciones nada a Ruby.

-Obvio, cuidate bicho.

Cuelgo sin decir nada más, no me quito de la mente la idea de ir al departamento de Lily y arreglar todo este asunto de una buena vez, pero las palabras de Gus me vienen a la cabeza como torbellino, seguramente ni siquiera terminar{ia este asunto, solo lo haría más grande a al aumentar las ganas de esa mujer de acabar conmigo.

Doy un largo suspiro un poco frustrada por no poder moverme de donde estoy, tal vez mi hermano tenga razón y solo debería actuar de forma normal con Regina.

-¿Emma? - como si la hubiera invocado, me volteo y ella está ahí con su cara un poco adormilada enrollada en una cobija, da un gran bostezo que me hace sonreír tierna - ¿Cómo te sientes?

Se acerca a mi y pone su cabeza en mi pecho arropándome también con la cobija, yo me abrazo a su cintura descansando mi cabeza sobre la suya.

-Mucho mejor - le digo suavemente - gracias por haber estado aquí.

-No tienes que darlas, te dije que me quedaba contigo - dice contra mi pecho restregando un poco su cara en él - estás calentita a pesar del frío.

Sonrío derretida por toda la existencia de ella, es completamente embriagadora.

-No me gusta estar en ningún otro lugar más que así contigo.

No sé cuánto tiempo nos quedamos así, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía de la otra, ella en mis brazos, y yo disfrutando de su suave perfume a manzana.

Despu{es de lo que a mi me parecieron segundos a su lado, pero creo que fue media hora, ella se separa de mi y me mira con esos hermosos ojos chocolate penetrante.

-Tengo un poco de temor de preguntarte ¿quién es esa mujer? - mis músculos se tensan por la mención y ella suspira - lo sé, tal vez quiero ir muy lejos.

Miro hacia el frente sopesando los pros y contras de lo que podría pasar si le cuento toda la historia, al final me doy cuenta que no es posible contarla entera en estos momentos.

-Es una chica con la que estuve aquí en Nueva York - con miedo la miro y notó que su expresión no ha cambiado, cosa que me deja más tranquila - no fue una relación sana, me metió a mi y a Ruby en un mundo demasiado intenso y oscuro, penetró en mi vida de una forma escalofriante y sin culpa. Destruyó a mi hermana hasta que se cansó y lo peor es que tuve que ver en eso.

Trago en seco sin saber como continuar.

-Y ella no ha soltado rencores - dijo con su voz seria.

Niego con la cabeza confirmando su comentario.

-Siempre va a estar enferma, Lily fue la tormenta que vino a destruirlo todo - acaricio su mejilla suavemente tratando de opacar con ese toque la ira que recorre mi cuerpo - ambas tenemos cuentas pendientes con la otra.

Cierro los ojos con el recuerdo de mi hermana en el hospital debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, mis manos se hacen puño por la furia cuando unos suaves y delicados labios se posan en mis labios, y como si de magia se tratara todo se ilumina, todo tiene sentido y ningún sentimiento negativo podría ser tan fuerte como el de su caricia sobre mi piel.

-Olvidémonos de esto ¿vale? me trajiste aquí para divertirnos - su sonrisa tierna se transforma en una travies - además prometiste que dormirías conmigo, está en tu contrato de cumpleaños.

Agarra mi mano y me arrastra hacia la habitación, donde voy a mi armario y solo sacó una playera enorme, me quito la ropa frente a ella quien me ve mordiéndose el labio, para ponerme mi pijama.

-¿Te gustó lo que viste? límpiate tantito la baba - le digo burlándome y yo esquivo una almohada que me avienta y me hace soltar una carcajada.

-Eres una descarada - cuando dice eso me lanzo en la cama sobre ella quien comienza a reír.

-¿Ah sí? - le digo traviesa - y eso que no ha visto nada señorita Mills.

Nos quedamos viendo fijamente divertidas y de la nada comienzo a hacerle cosquillas, oír sus carcajadas y como se remueve en mis brazos es la sensación más embriagadora de mi existencia, y aquí sé que eso es lo que quiero hacer, simplemente tenerla aquí, riendos, haciéndola feliz.

Cuando me detengo me pongo justo de espaldas mirando al techo con una sonrisa, permitiendo que mi diosa a mi lado se componga de su respiración.

-¿Cómo llegamos aquí Emma? - me dice mientras se recuesta boca abajo con su mano sosteniendo su cabeza en una sugerente posición - ¿cómo es que has logrado tenerme en la misma cama?

Suelto una risa y me pongo de lado igual con mi mano sosteniendo mi cabeza para poder verla de frente.

-No lo sé, seguro fue por mi increíble atractivo - ella se ríe y me suelta un empujón en el pecho divertida - no ya en serio, no tengo la menor idea, supongo que las mejores relaciones vienen cuando salen sin tener explicación.

-Cuando era pequeña, mi familia y yo nos íbamos a un lago que está a unos kilómetros al norte, agarrábamos nuestros patines y hacíamos un bello picnic en la nieve - me le quedo viendo confusa por su cambio de tema tan drástico pero la dejo seguir por esa cara nostálgica que de pronto tiene - mi padre antes de ir nos compraba un chocolate caliente en una cabaña que estaba ahí, con una señora ya grande. era lo único que le pedía para mi cumpleaños.

Abro los ojos sorprendida, ahora entiendo todo.

-Nunca te he preguntado por tu padre - le digo con cuidado - se ve que era un hombre muy buena onda.

Desvía su mirada y asiente débilmente con la cabeza.

-¿Gold cómo es? - pregunta cambiando de tema.

Sin querer insistir en su padre, me quedo pensando en mi respuesta, hasta que una sonrisa ladina me brota.

-No pude tener uno mejor - digo mirando al techo de nuevo dejándome caer - le dimos varios dolores de cabeza sin duda, seguro alguien más me hubiera botado a la calle con todo lo que le hice pasar, me ha tenido la paciencia que solo un padre le puede tener a un hijo, no es cariñoso ni afectuoso, muy rara vez tenemos ese tipo de cosas, pero…

-Lo amas - termina mi diosa.

La miro sonriendo y asiento, ella me ve tierna y se acerca a mi dándome un pequeño beso.

-Yo no puedo creer tenerte aquí Regina - le digo seria - mi vida ha sido tan horrible que no me cabe en la cabeza que alguien como tú se fije en… bueno en mi.

Comienza a acariciar mi mejilla delicadamente y yo cierro los ojos disfrutando de las corrientes que me provocan.

-Porque hay más que un pasado oscuro en ti - sonrío leve por sus palabras y siento como mis ojos se comienzan a humedecer y un nudo en mi garganta se forma - lo que te pasó no define lo que eres Emma.

Abro los ojos sin querer mirarla y suspiro cansada, quisiera poder decirle algo más, pero justo ahora ese tema me tiene estresada, simplemente pensar por tanto tiempo seguido la clase de porquería que tengo como pasado y presente es desgastante.

Así que pienso un poco y sonrío.

-Te debo una disculpa - volteo a verla y ella me mira confusa - no te dejé disfrutar de tu día de festejo.

Siento como se debate en lo que decir y mi manera tan abrupta de cambiar de tema pero sonríe de igual manera.

-No te preocupes, aún así disfrute del desfile.

Niego con la cabeza divertida.

-No, eso no se va a quedar, mañana hay un desayuno con los diseñadores y medios, así que mañana dejaré que disfrutes de todo eso, es tu momento.

-No necesitas hacer nada, en serio.

-Pero quiero hacerlo - me pongo de nuevo de lado con mi mano recargada - así que en unas horas iremos a ver un amigo dueño de una tienda para que nos abra la tienda y compremos algo lindo para tí.

Se me queda viendo unos segundos y luego se acerca a darme un beso tierno, donde exploramos con dulzura nuestros labios, cuando se separa pone su cabeza en mi pecho abrazándome y enredando nuestras piernas.

-Gracias Emma - la aprieto contra mi, sintiendo su calor contra el mío, es como si nuestros cuerpos estuvieran hechos para estar así, encajando perfecto - aunque estar así todo el día viendo películas tampoco me suena mal.

Me río un poco, ese plan estaría perfecto para mí, pero sé que ella desea ir a todo lo que le dije, así que me niego a ser egoísta y pienso en ella.

-Lo dejaremos para otro día - beso su cabeza con cariño - ahora descansa mi reina.

Cierro los ojos sabiendo que solo en una horas podría enfrentarme de nuevo a mi infierno si Lily se presenta en el desayuno.

Ruby POV.

Estamos saliendo del cine después de dos largas y horrendas horas de ver cincuenta sombras de Grey, puedo sentir como mis ojos se empiezan a cerrar mientras escucho a Belle hablando sobre las semejanzas y diferencias entre la película y el libro, casting, producción y no sé qué tanta cosa más.

Solo la veo con adoración pero agotada literal por haberme pasado tantas horas sentada y es que me hizo entrar a cuatro películas más solo porque no las pudo ver y estuvieron en los Oscares.

-¿Me estoy explicando? todo está enlazado - sacudo la cabeza sabiendo que este es el momento de responderle y no tengo idea de lo que me está diciendo - no me estás poniendo atención ¿verdad?

Volteo avergonzada.

-Lo siento es que me siento muy cansada - ella me sonríe tierna - fueron muchas horas sentada.

-Lo sé, lo siento, prometo compensártelo - asiento y ella se cuelga de mi brazo mientras caminamos - gracias por aguantar tanto tiempo, sé que eres una mujer más activa.

Niego divertida.

-Dos si me gustaron mucho, mientras haya balas y sangre, estoy adentro - ella suelta una carcajada.

-Si no te hubiera visto ya completa, diría que eres un niño - suelto la carcajada, sin poder contenerme - es en serio, te gustan los carros, videojuegos, futbol y ahora solo las películas que tengan acción, de no haberte visto desnuda, en serio me plantearía seriamente tu género.

-¿Qué te puedo decir? soy una mujer diferente - le guiño el ojo.

Seguimos caminando viendo algunas tiendas y ella comprandose algunos libros cuando entramos a una librería, no puedo evitar sonreír con toda la inocencia que emana, es tan tierna a la hora de entusiasmarse tanto por cosas tan pequeñas, dándome siempre referencias sobre su origen, algunos datos en la literatura, me deja totalmente embalsamada en sus palabras.

Llegamos a mi auto donde manejo para llegar a casa.

-¿Qué planeas hacer cuando termines la carrera? - pregunta.

Sonrío solo de pensar en la respuesta.

-Tengo un conocido que tiene un taller, creo que me quedaré ahí un tiempo, tiene mucho prestigio y podría aprender mucho de él - le digo sonriente - me encanta la idea de estar rodeada de autos todo el día, sé que no suena al mejor plan del mundo pero para mí es suficiente.

La miro, ella me ve con una sonrisa y una mirada curiosa.

-Suena a algo muy tranquilo, esperaba que me dijeras algo sobre la fórmula 1 o meterte a alguna automotriz - niego divertida.

-Estaría bien sinceramente, no te niego que no pasa por mi mente en algún momento hacerlo, pero por el momento solo quiero aprender todo lo que pueda, ya después veremos a dónde me lleva la vida - le digo sin despegar la vista del camino - ¿y tú?

Oigo un suspiro.

-Empezando me encantaría entrar en algún periódico donde tenga un puesto en el área de redacción, escribir también me fascina pero al igual que tú quedarme un tiempo, mi verdadero sueño está en una editorial, me la pasaría leyendo todo el día el talento de la gente, corrección y apoyarlos a un lanzamiento.

Asiento fascinada por la pasión que le pone a sus planes.

Llegamos a casa y Belle me dice que aún no quiere llegar a la suya, así que entramos a la mía, apenas veo el sillón me echo poniendo mis piernas en la mesa con un sonido de placer por al fín poder relajarme.

-No bueno, solo te falta una cerveza y el partido para tener el cuadro completo - me dice burlona, yo le saco la lengua.

Se acuesta también poniéndose contra mi pecho, nos acomodamos perfecto para poder estar cómodas las dos. Nos quedamos en silencio y a mi se me pasan muchas cosas por la cabeza; primero el hecho de que nunca había permitido que nadie se acercará tanto a mi de una manera tan íntima como lo hago con Belle, la sensación de paz que me llena es tan desconcertante que llega a ser desconocido lo que me provoca temor.

-Me gusta aspi contigo, eres muy cómoda - oigo que me dice, yo la miro sonriente pero ella está con los ojos cerrados.

-Quiero contarte algo - digo en un momento de valentía, veo como abre los ojos y me mira con esos enormes ojos que tanto me fascinan - pero tengo miedo.

Se incorpora un poco alejándose pero no lo suficiente como para que no la tenga aún en mis brazos.

-Puedes contarme lo que quieras - me dice mientras toma mi mano y las entrelaza - no planeo irme a ningún lado.

Trago en seco evadiendo su mirada y plantándola en otro punto sin definir.

-Viví con mi familia biológica hasta mis cinco años - comienzo y mi voz sale temblorosa, siento como aprieta mi mano y sonrío internamente por el calor que me invade, calmando mis emociones - mi madre era una prostituta y mi… - cierro los ojos apretándolos, comienzo a respirar calmadamente como me habían enseñado hasta calmarme - mi padre trabajaba en una fábrica de enlatados, nunca cuidaron realmente de mi, me la pasaba encerrada en esa casa llena de polvo, humedad, algunos insectos y ratas, apenas y me alimentaban, para cuando llegué a manos del gobierno, sufría de una gran desnutrición y deshidratación.

Para cuando termino tengo la cara agachada y los dientes apretados, siento una mano posarse en mi barbilla y alzarme el rostro hasta que alcanzo la mirada penetrante de mi princesa.

-No cualquiera llega a donde estás con un antecedente así Ruby - se acerca y choca sus labios con los míos - eso solo hace que te admire más.

Se queda cerca de mi, con mi mano comienzo a acariciar sus mejillas sin dejar que se aparte un milímetro, necesito tenerla así de cerca, saber que no va a salir huyendo, que no sentirá asco de estar con alguien como yo.

-Tengo miedo de contarte más - le confieso.

-Hay tiempo - me susurra.

Comienza un beso donde exploramos de una manera tan delicada nuestros labios, saboreando como si apenas los conociera, para cuando ella me pide permiso con su lengua y se lo concedo el fuego comienza a subir y con ellos el beso se transforma en algo desenfrenado, donde mis manos y las suyas comienzan a explorar, agarro su cintura con firmeza acercandola más a mi, cuando su centro choca con mi muslo ella suelta un gemido que me vuelve completamente loca.

Como si mi cerebro se hubiera desconectado, comienzo a mordisquear y besar su cuello, ella se contrae en mis brazos chocando su pecho con el mío, siento también como comienza a mover su pelvis en mi pierna dándose placer, me incorporo un poco para tener mejor acceso y sin pensar en nada más que en ella, le quito por encima la blusa verde que tiene, me detengo un segundo admirando sus pechos apenas cubiertos por un sostén verde que contrasta perfecto con su piel blanca con algunas pecas en sus hombros que me dejan llena de deseo.

Voy repartiendo besos y ella sigue sus movimientos en mis piernas, dudo de continuar, ella se da cuenta y agarra mi rostros.

-Por favor - sus ojos están dilatados, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su respiración agitada, es la imagen más hermosa que mis ojos hayan visto, cosa que me deja todavía más ansiosa y caliente de lo que ya estoy - no me dejes así, hazme acabar.

No contesto más que besándola con toda la pasión, enloquecida por el calor que deja su piel contra el toque de mis manos las cuales se van a su espalda desabrochando sus brassier, al liberar sus pechos, sin abandonar el beso los toco con mis manos, ella gime contra mi boca cuando pellizco sus pezones, endureciéndolos más de lo que ya están, me separo y ella se arqueo gimiendo sonoramente ante mi lengua en sus pechos mientras consiento a uno mi mano sigue dándole atención al otro.

Su cintura sigue moviéndose con sincronía y ya no l aguanto cuando abro bruscamente el cierre de su falda y la rasgo para no tener que moverla de donde está, siento su humedad ya en mi pantalón como se sale de sus bragas, su calor en el centro exigiéndome ser atendido.

Mi boca se va al otro pecho mordiendo su pezón saboreandolo y atendiendolo con devoción.

-Si… así… sigue - sus uñas y dedos rasguñan mi espalda haciéndome soltar un gemido también.

Mis mano derecha acaricia su pierna, su piel es tan endemoniadamente suave y delicada que no puedo evitar pasar mis uñas por ella, separo su pierna para darme mejor acceso, no la quiero hacer esperar así que mis dedos llegan a su centro en donde justo al momento de llegar a ese lugar ella suelta un pequeña grito que contiene apretando sus dientes, es fascinante ver sus reacciones ante mi toque.

Puedo sentir como mi propio centro palpita y se moja de verla, podría correrme solo haciéndola llegar al orgasmo, sé que planeaba un momento mejor, pero no creo que sea momento de hacerla mía aún , así que solo hago movimientos sobre su clítoris.

-¿Así te gusta? - pregunto contra su oído, ella recarga su cabeza en mi hombro un segundo asintiendo desenfrenadamente, cuando hago movimientos más rápidos de nuevo se arquea.

-Aaah, siii, así… no pares, no pares, no pares - sus manos aprietan mi hombros y justo cuando está casi al borde de la locura oigo la puerta de entrada, Belle no se da cuenta así que volteo rápidamente nuestras posiciones y tapo su boca con una mano sin dejar mis movimientos sobre su sexo, ella mueve su cintura pidiendo más y sonrío cínicamente.

Veo que es Gus llegando, ruego que no venga para la sala, pero continua de largo subiendo las escaleras hasta su habitación.

Sin quitarle la mano de su boca muevo mis dedos más rápido escuchando sus gemidos sordos, tiene los ojos apretados, siento como está a punto cuando se incorpora de pronto y me abraza con un gemido que puede que si se haya escuchado muy potente, sonrío orgullosa por su reacción.

Se queda ahí en mis brazos con su respiración acelerada pegando en mi hombro, le doy algunas caricias en su espalda permitiéndole recuperarse.

-Wow - dice alejándose para verme a los ojos - nunca pensé que se sintiera tan bien.

-No esperaba que pasara así, pero dejaré la mejor parte para después - le digo dulce acariciando sus rojas mejillas.

Ella siente contenta y se recuesta en mi pecho cerrando los ojos.

-Fue perfecto - oigo que dice.

-Hubiera estado mejor si mi hermano no hubiera llegado - ella se separa como resorte mirándome asustada y yo me río.

-¿Hablas en serio? - voltea hacía la estancia vacía - ¿me vió? ¿nos vió?

No dejo de reír y niego con la cabeza.

-No nos vio, tranquila - ella me pega con sus manos en mi pecho y yo sigo con mi risa.

-Y tu no -manotazo- pudiste parar- manotazo -, mira que eres una cínica - manotazo -, nos pudo haber visto.

La volteo para dejarla de nuevo debajo de mi y pongo sus manos por encima de su cabeza, para luego acercar mis labios a los suyos hasta casi rozarlos.

-No iba a permitir que te quedaras a medio orgasmo - paso mis labios rozando su piel por rostro hasta llegar a su oigo, oigo como su respiración se entrecorta - eres hermosa.

Me alejo un poco y suelto sus manos,

-Gracias - me dice, yo la miro sin entender - por tenerme tanta paciencia, por estar conmigo - agacha su mirada - sé que no soy la mujer más bonita del mundo, pero cuando estoy contigo siento que es así.

Sonrío conmovida con sus palabras y al igual que ella lo hizo, con mi mano agarro su barbilla y la alzo.

-Eres la mujer más hermosa y bella del mundo Belle, y no hay otra mujer con la que desee estar más que contigo - le doy un corto beso en sus labios - nunca más te sientas inferior porque soy yo la que se siente orgullosa de estar con una mujer tan inteligente, apasionada y fascinante como tú.

Sellando ese momento como una promesa nos damos un beso tierno.

-Ay que lindas - oigo y me incorporo rápido sin dejar que Belle se pare porque sigue medio desnuda, veo a mi hermano parado a unos metros atrás del sillón mirándome burlón.

-Eres un idiota, lárgate - me quito el zapato y se lo aviento mientras él se ríe y abre la puerta.

-¡Ahora ya estamos a mano! - grita ya afuera y yo bufo molesta, miro a Belle y creo que su cara va a estallar en lo roja que está.

Emma POV.

Estamos llegando al hotel donde será el desayuno, al llegar digo nuestros nombres y nos dejan entrar sin mayor problema, sin soltar ni por un segundo la mano de mi diosa quien esta realmente hermosa con una falda azul larga que llega hasta el suelo totalmente fresca y una blusa blanca que le queda divina remarcando sus curvas, yo por otro lado me vine con unos leggins negros, blusa verde militar y botas de piso del mismo color.

-¡Emma pero que gusto tenerte aquí! - oigo a mis espaldas volteo y sonrío contenta soltando por un segundo a mi diosa para abrazar a un increíble amigo - me alegro que hayan podido entrar sin problemas.

-Muchas gracias por ponernos en lista, sé que fue de último minuto.

-Tonterías, sabes que cuando quieras solo llámame y está garantizado - me dice sin soltarme mis manos.

-Mira déjame presentarte a mi chica - le digo soltandome de una y dirigiéndome a mi diosa - Regina Mills es una gran fan de la moda.

Tim la mira y sonríe abiertamente mientras mi diosa nerviosa no deja de sonreír.

-Pero mira nada más, belleza afrodisiaca, tu outfit me fascina, y ese porte es el que debería tener toda mujer - dice él mientras toma su mano y le da una vuelta para admirarla más, yo estoy a punto de burlarme y sacar ua enorme carcajada por el rostro rojo de mi diosa - eres una mujer muy bella, es un placer conocerte.

-El placer es todo mío Señor Gunn - dice algo abochornada.

-No, nada de Señor, todos los amigos de Emma son amigos míos, así que dime Tim - mi diosa se sorprende y él le guiña el ojo - Emma ¿cuándo dejarás de hacerme suplicarte que te vuelvas mi fotografía?

Niego divertida.

-Ya sabes que se volvió un pasatiempo, ahora estoy en la industria del marketing en una agencia publicitaria - el niega con la cabeza.

-No dudes que seguiré insistiendo - me dice apretando mi brazo cariñosamente - bueno, debo ir con unos zánganos abogados de los que debo deshacerme cuanto antes, diviertanse, Regina es un enorme placer.

Se despide con un beso de cada una y se va con su habitual paso seguro emanando seguridad.

-Una más Emma Swan y te juro que te firmo el acta de matrimonio - me dice emocionada bromeando - Tim Gunn, por dios, es un sueño, llevo años viendo sus programas.

Sonrío feliz de que mi diosa esté disfrutando de esta experiencia.

-Vamos por algo para desayunar un poco - nos dirigimos a las barras donde nos servimos un poco de todo, ella con su café obviamente y yo mejor agarro un jugo de naranja.

Me quedo viendo a todas las personas que pasan a mi alrededor y no puedo evitar tener algunos flashbacks, este mundo siempre me resultó incómodo, demasiado superficial y frío, tanta gente con sus trajes presumiendo marcas, las mujeres tan delgadas que seguramente podría abrazarlas y romperles la columna vertebral.

-¿Todo bien Emma? - pregunta mi diosa -¿quieres que nos vayamos?

Niego.

-No, está todo bien, solo tengo muchos recuerdos encima - me da una mirada y pone su mano sobre la mía - me gusta poder estar aquí contigo, que conozcas algo que te gusta y lo disfrutes.

-Es fantástico - me dice contenta - pero más porque eres tú la que me lo muestra.

Estoy a punto de contestarle cuando me tapan los ojos y siento un beso en mi mejilla.

-La cotizada Emma Swan, es posible que mis ojos me engañen- me dice una voz femenina que reconozco al oído, me destapa los ojos y se pone a mi lado una chica pelinegra de cabello largo y facciones duras, pero hermosa con su vestido largo rojo.

-Hola Mila - saludo con una sonrisa un poco tensa ya que esta mujer siempre estuvo calentandome en las sesiones donde apoyaba a mi jefe.

-Extraño mucho nuestras sesiones Emma, ¿cuándo me vas a volver a fotografiar - me habla sugerente, yo me le quedo viendo a su labios brillantes de un rojo intenso.

-Yo… bueno - trago en seco al ver como se recarga hacia delante mostrándome la abertura de su escote con esa línea tan sexy de sus pechos incitándome a ser enseñados.

-No me digas nada, estoy en el hotel de…

-Mucho gusto, soy Regina Mills - la voz de mi diosa me regresa de nuevo al mundo real, miro a mi diosa quien tiene su expresión fría.

Mila la mira de arriba abajo escrutándola.

-Mila Morris, modelo estelar de la revista Runway - dice altanera, las miro alternadamente a las dos un poco asustada y sin saber cómo intervenir - soy una muy buena amiga de Emma.

-Es un placer, yo soy su novia - miro a mi diosa sorprendida por sus palabras pero ella no me ve, sigue en su lucha de miradas sin dejarse amedrentar por Mila - no creo que ella esté interesada de saber en qué hotel te quedas, pero no te preocupes, cuando busque regresar a su trabajo de fotógrafa estará encantada de hablar con tu representante sobre temas laborales.

Noto como Mila se incomoda un poco con sus palabras para finalmente desviar la mirada hacia mi sonriendome como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Ya sabes donde encontrarme - me guiña el ojo y se levanta fulminando una última vez a mi diosa.

Cuando se va volteo a ver a Regina quien no deja de ver el camino por el que se acaba de ir la segunda pelinegra.

Agarro su mano y no es hasta que siente mi toque que me mira, al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de suceder se sonroja un poco y yo sonrío complacida y excitada por ese carácter tan posesivo y celoso que no hace más que acrecentar lo que siento por ella.

-No creía que fuera tan celosa Señorita Mills - me va a contestar pero la detengo con una mano - ¿ahora soy tu novia?

Evita mi mirada.

-Bueno, creí que estaba claro - se restriega las manos nerviosa - pero si no quieres…

Agarro su rostro y le planto un beso apasionado, mordiendo su labio inferior, quisiera poder fundirme con ella, son su sabor, su perfume, volverla mía de una vez por todas.

-Es lo único que quiero.

Ella me sonríe y me vuelve a dar un beso esta vez más cariñoso y lento, sin que me importe si nos ven, las fotos, o los posibles chismes que salgan de esto, solo existe ella, mi diosa, mi reina… mi novia.

 **Hola chicos!**

 **Lamento mucho la tardanza, la verdad es que no estuve muy inspirada estos días por algunos problemas familiares, y no quería escribir por hacerlo, mejor hacerlo cuando de verdad te llegan las palabras y los momentos jaja sobre todo en un cap donde al fin hay LEMMON! De verdad no sé porque siempre escribo eso en la oficina y no en mi casa donde hay más privacidad jajaja.**

 **Bueno llegamos al fin al momento donde las relaciones se están afianzando, la honestidad de los hermanos Swan para con las hermanas Mills va revelándose poco a poco, Ruby siendo tan pasional como siempre pero respetando esa parte de "penetrar" porque quiero hacer ese momento muy pasteloso, único ante una romántica como Belle, es el único Lemmon que tengo claro, los demás brotan solos jajaja, pero si me dan ideas antes las primeras veces de Regina y Emma o Gus y Zelena me vendría muy bien xD.**

 **Ahora lo que me fascina encanta y no dejaré de hacer. Contestarles sus bellos comentarios!**

 **sjl82.- Hola! Lily será un personaje crucial en parte de la historia, sobre todo porque les hará la vida poquito difícil, Emma va a tener que ser muy madura y fuerte ante ella, pronto se descubrirá que fue lo que pasó con ellas dos, Regina tendrá que ser paciente ante esta situación y preguntarse si realmente es tan fuerte lo que siente. Muchas gracias por tus bellas palabras, en serio me motivan muchísima a continuar y escribir con más ganas y pasión n.n. Espero saber de tus opiniones sobre este capítulo y si tienes alguna idea también me encataría saberla. Cuidate y un abrazo!**

 **Vainilla47.- Hola! Si a mi también me encanta esa mujer, tanto como Carrie en Sex and the city como ella siendo una persona tan humilde y amistosa, no pude evitar ponerla jaja. Lily va a ser una zorra que les hará la vida imposible más adelante, Regina tendrá que ponerse en su papel de Evil Queen jaja, pronto la misma Emma dirá qué fue lo que pasó en Nueva York cuando vivió ahí =O. Si! la oficina no sé que tiene pero siempre tengo que escribir las partes candentes aquí jajaja algún deseo reprimido seguramente jajaja. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero con ansias saber que opinas de este capítulo, así como si tienes alguna idea me encantaría saberla. Cuidate y un abrazo!**

 **kykyo-chan.- Hola! Bueno ya hay un lemmon y se vienen muchos más, ando inspirada en ese aspecto jajaja y le llegó el karma a Ruby jaja, no lo pude evitar xD.. Muchas gracias por comentar y espero con ansias saber tus opiniones sobre este capítulo, si tienes alguna idea también me encantaría saberla =D. Cuídate y un abrazo.**

 **Jessica Nolasco.- Hola! Ahi está tu lemmon jajaja XD el swan queen se va a tener que hacer esperar un poco, las planeo hacer más explícitas y un poco más salvaje en el aspecto verbal xD, espero que ya empiecen a prender el boiler para usarlo y no dejarlo solo ahí jaja. Ruby es una salvaje que es un poco más inmadura pero al mismo tiempo más tierna al momento de tratar con Belle, más porque quiere estar en el mismo nivel y bueno eso radica en ser madura en algunas circunstancias. Emma y Lily, tema fuerte fuerte, se viene un poco de drama, Regina va a tener que sacar las uñas para defender a su nueva novia jajaja. Los tomo muy en cuenta a ustedes, sus opiniones e ideas me motivan a seguir con el fic, porque en serio es por ustedes que sigo xD son inspiración y tus coments son fascinantes para mí, me divierten y me alegran muchísimo mi día. Espero saber tu opinión de este cap. y saludos también desde México n.n. Cuídate y un abrazo!**

 **15marday.- Hola! Regina y Emma son las que van a tener más pronto el drama, pero cada pareja tendrán sus casos, muy muy diferentes pero existirán xD. Ruby tenía que tener su karma, enfriarle el momento al hermano se paga caro jajaja. Se irá descubriendo poco a poco el caso Lily, sobre todo porque es un tema delicado que quiero meter de la forma correcta y no solo por ponerlo xD, en sí todos los temas que se tratarán son muy fuertes pero poco a poco iremos viendo como se desarrollan. Espero con ansias tu opinión sobre este capítulo y si tienes alguna idea me encantaría leerla. Cuidate y un abrazo!**

 **Wajibruja.- Hola! AWWW ame tu comentario, me saco una de esas sonrisas que se quedan todo el día, hasta me inspiro para escribir la primera parte del capítulo jaja. Me gusta meterle como de todo, a veces creo que no llegan a nada de mis capítulos de tantas cosas que le meto xD pero luego me doy cuenta que si llegan a un tema específico jaja. Los hermanos Swan son la onda, yo los amo porque cuando escribo de ellos, yo solita me río de todo lo que se me ocurre, tienen un humor muy pesado que se ha visto en este capítulo con Gus interrumpiendo el momento romántico de Ruby xD. Así las hermanas Mills tendrán que ser muy pacientes y tener la mente muy abierta para los problemas que se van a estar instalando en las relaciones, quiero hacerlo de una manera delicada, madura y no solo hacerlo cómico porque son temas que no cualquiera trata o cuando lo hacen lo escriben muy muy mal y no con la importancia que tiene en el mundo real. Ya veremos como me sale jaja. Espero con ansias saber tu opinión sobre este capítulo y si tienes alguna idea estaré encantadísima de leerla. Cuídate y un abrazo!**

 **Esto es por todos los lectores que han llegado hasta aquí, muchisimas gracias por continuar, por ser mi motor, por inspirarme y por disfrutar de los capítulos que hago solo por ustedes.**

 **Nos leemos el próxima capítulo!**


	20. Nuestra cabaña

Capítulo 20

Zelena POV.

Estoy manejando yendo hacia un restaurante ya con el tiempo más que encima por el estúpido tráfico y luego que Gus no me dejaba salir por una sesión de besuqueo en mi habitación.

No evito sonreír por su berrinche al decirle que tenía que irme y él con tremendo calentón entre sus piernas.

Oigo que se interrumpe mi música por mi celular, ruedo los ojos al ver el nombre de mi hermana en la pantalla.

-Ni me digas nada, ya estoy llegando - suelto antes de que comience a regañarme.

-Llevas media hora de retraso y Belle ya lleva dos martinis encima, te toca conducir por ser la última - la voz de mi hermana se oye seria pero sé que estaba divertida, ver a nuestra hermanita un poco subida siempre es algo que nos h+-a dado mucha gracia - ¿en cuanto llegas?

-Ya estoy a fuera, dejo el coche con el vallet y ya.

Salgo del auto y le entrego las llaves al chico quien me da una mirada de arriba abajo, yo sonrío soberbia y entro al edificio sintiendo aún su mirada.

Al entrar al restaurante veo de inmediato a mis hermanas y camino hacia ellas.

-Lamento la demora, me mantuvieron ocupada - saludo a Belle de beso y voy hacia mi hermana dándole un abrazo - hola hermanita ¿acabas de llegar de tu viaje?

Asiente sonriendo.

-Emma me trajo aquí cuando le dije que quedamos de cenar juntas - volteo a ver extrañada al rededor y no veo ninguna maleta - nos va a llegar por paquetería.

-Ahora si dime, ¿cómo te fue? - pregunta ansiosa Belle - ¿compraste muchas cosas? dime que sacaste fotos.

Regina ríe un poco y la miro suspicaz, es la primera vez que la veo tan risueña y brillante.

-Me la pase increíble, la verdad es que Emma se esmeró muchísimo y cumplió cada uno de mis caprichos - noto que esconde ciertas cosas en todo lo que nos ha dicho pero prefiero no decir nada y dejar que cuente lo que quiera - el fashion es asombroso, conocí Sarah Jessica Parker.

Casi me atraganto con mi agua al escucharla y la miro asombrada.

-¿Es en serio? - pregunto sin creermelo.

Asiente orgullosa.

-Al parecer Emma tuvo una carrera en el mundo de la moda hace algunos años, se hizo de algunos contactos y así fue como consiguió las invitaciones - me aturde la versión de Regina tan contenta, hacía tantos años que no la veía así de feliz.

Llega el mesero y pedimos nuestras comidas y tragos.

-Me alegro mucho que te la hayas pasado bien - dice Belle conmovida.

-Ha sido un cumpleaños de en sueño - suspira como si se tratara de un cuento de hadas y me contagia tanto que le agarro la mano apretandola.

-Así que ya puedo decirle a Emma cuñada ¿no? - pregunta Belle sugerente dándole algunos toques en su hombro burlona.

Regina se sonroja un poco haciéndome reír.

-Cuéntanos los detalles sucios hermanita - la provoco, ella frunce el ceño y me saca la lengua de manera infantil - pero mira nada más, se fue una Gina muy gruñona y nos regresa esta versión infantil ¿qué rayos te pasó allá?

Desvía la mirada avergonzada pero sin ocultar su pequeña sonrisa.

-Awww me parece muy tierno todo lo que hizo Emma por ti - ruedo los ojos por el romanticismo de mi pequeña castaña - sin embargo, yo también quiero saber que fueron esos gemidos ayer en la noche en tu habitación Zelena.

Abro los ojos sorprendida y estoy segura de que me puse muy roja por el comentario tan directo. Regina me mira extrañada para luego cambiar a una burlona.

-Haciendo cosas malas con el chico Swan ¿eh? - le sigue Regina - Nunca pierdes el tiempo.

Agarro mi copa de agua para aclarar mi mente y darme tiempo de componerme.

-Bueno, a diferencia de ustedes yo no pongo el sexo en un pedestal - contesto lo más neutral que pueda, pero ¡rayos! solo de recordar la increíble noche que me hizo pasar Gus me brota mi sonrisa.

-Pues es la primera vez que te veo sonrojarte por algo que para ti es tan banal como el sexo - me pica Belle.

La miro mal pero ella no se deja amedrentar.

-Ya, no te enojes, cuéntanos mejor - nos llegan nuestros platos y comenzamos a comer antes de que yo diga otra cosa.

Suspiro recordando todo, desde el inicio de nuestra historia como de verlo como un niño grande inmaduro, pasó a ser ese hombre protector, vulnerable y tierno que cada vez que puede me trata con la delicadeza que solo se le profesa a un ser que realmente te importa.

Sus gestos, detalles, cada sonrisa que he aprendido a leer y adorar, lo que antes me molestaba ahora… simplemente no podría concebir que no lo tuviera para hacer de mis días algo…

-Wow…¿tanto así? - pregunta Gina aguantando una risa - con esa sonrisa nos dijiste todo Zel.

Desvío la mirada a mi platillo tomando un bocado para opacar mi expresión boba que seguro tengo marcada en mi cara.

-Bueno, no es lo que ustedes creen, no ha pasado todo, todo - les digo algo cohibida - sorprendentemente hay un caballero tras toda esa facha de niño malo.

-¿También contigo? - pregunta Belle de pronto provocando que Regina suelte de golpe su tenedor y se oiga el choque del metal con el cristal del plato, mi hermanita se da cuenta de su error al hablar y se pone de varios tonos de rojo sin poderse creer lo que dijo - digo… yo… ahmm.

No puedo evitar soltar una carcajada importándome poco que la gente me comience a ver.

-Pero mira nada más, nuestra virginal hermanita está al fin en un lío sexual - digo burlándome de ella, quien no tiene donde meter su cabeza, me limpio una lágrima imaginaria - estoy tan orgullosa de ti, espere este momento desde hace años.

-No, no, no, ¿cómo es eso? - pregunta aún en shock mi hermana pelinegra - ¿tu y Ruby?

Nos quedamos viendo a Belle hasta que logra calmar toda la ansiedad que de pronto le dió, pero yo sigo sin poder quitarme mi expresión de diversión por la situación.

-Bueno, llevamos saliendo unas semanas - responde aún sonrojada - no sé cómo pasó, solo sé que se convirtió en una persona con quien puedo hablar, que me comprende y es todavía para mí increíble todas las conversaciones que podemos tener, a pesar de que no tenemos muchas cosas en común, creo que es eso lo que más me gusta de ella.

Suelto un silbido.

-Mirennos nada más, babeando por esos vecinos que en el comienzo queríamos enterrar a diez mil metros bajo el suelo - digo mirándolas, ellas no dicen nada y yo suelto la pregunta que llevo algunos días guardada - y dime Regina ¿qué se siente pasar de un pene a una vagina?

Me fulmina con la mirada pero sé que es un tema importante porque luego hace una mueca y se pone a picar lo que queda de su comida.

-Bueno… no sé… - mira su plato entretenida un poco incomoda - es raro a veces pero al mismo tiempo ya hemos tenido… bueno… ya saben… nuestros momentos… y se sienten tan bien…. solo me da un poco de miedo no saber… qué hacer con ella.

Analizo unos segundos mis respuesta antes de abrir la boca.

-Regina… tú eres una mujer ¿no? - ella me mira confundida - si bueno, yo espero que si, porque sino madre nos debe muchas explicaciones - Gina rueda los ojos exasperada - el punto es… que tú sabes qué es lo que te gusta, cómo es que amas que te toquen, tus puntos débiles, sabes perfectamente lo que te agrada en la cama… solo piensa en eso cuando estés con Emma, estoy segura que ella también te tendrá la paciencia para mostrarte, todo es cuestión de que tengan comunicación.

Me sonríe agradecida.

-Pensé que yo era la psicóloga.

Rio un poco.

-Si bueno, pero yo soy mejor analizando a las personas, no por nada soy una sanguijuela con portafolio como tú nos llamas - le digo divertida para serenar el ambiente - tu tranquila, solo déjate llevar por el momento, el sexo no es una ciencia.

Asiente sintiéndose mucho mejor, le guiño el ojo dándole confianza.

-Que tierna, asumiendo el rol de hermana mayor - se burla Belle, yo le saco la lengua - pues… entonces no solo somos hermanas, sino cuñadas al mismo tiempo, que extraño, ¿eso no es ilegal?

Seguro que esa pregunta es para mí.

-Técnicamente no, ellos no son hermanos de sangre - respondo indiferente - y aunque lo fuera no me importa, si ellas son las felicidad de mis hermanas y Gus la mía, la ley me la paso por el culo.

Gina hace una mueca por mi expresión.

Terminamos nuestra cena hablando sobre nuestro trabajo y universidad, en una plática como hacía tiempo no la teníamos, es tan gratificante pasar tiempo con mis hermanas, porque son las únicas personas en quienes confío como si mi vida dependiera de ello, poder hablarles sobre mis preocupaciones y yo apoyarlas en los suyos es un modo de respiro para mí.

Yo pago la cuenta aún con sus represalias argumentando que es mi papel de hermana mayor y que es mi deber consentir de vez en cuando a mis hermanas pequeñas, ellas me ven agradecidas y nos dirigimos a mi auto en donde al ritmo de "Lady Gaga y Bad Romance" nos vamos a nuestra casa.

Al estacionar ellas me ven con duda porque no estaciono el coche sino que nada más lo pongo sobre la calle para que ellas salgan.

-Díganle a madre que regreso mañana - le guiño un ojo a Gina quien está como copiloto - iré a una cita con Gus, regresamos mañana en la noche, pedimos el día en el trabajo así que no hay problema.

-Diviértete y los detalles sucios te los guardas para ti - me dice Belle.

-Ni lo sueñen, incluso les pasaré la grabación - le suelto cínica, Gina me da un manotazo y sale del auto con una sonrisa.

Belle me da un beso en la mejilla y sale caminando junto a nuestra hermana, cuando veo que ya se metieron a la casa manejo hasta la dirección que me mandó Gus por Whatts.

Cuando llego noto que es un edificio veo la hora y apenas son las cuatro de la tarde así que suspiro y bajo del coche, apenas hago eso cuando unos enormes brazos me rodean y me dan un beso en el cuello.

-Hola preciosa - me susurra en mi oído erizandome todo el vello, me volteo y me encuentro con esos bellos ojos avellana que me tienen trepando paredes de la ansiedad - ¿cómo te fue con tus hermanas?

Me encojo de hombros.

-Ya sabes, hablamos del trabajo, la escuela de Belle, sobre ustedes - le digo divertida, el sonríe abiertamente como si fuera la mejor noticia.

-Así que ya saben, esto se va poniendo serio ¿no? - me dice divertido, yo siento rodeando su cuello con mis brazos y rozando nuestros labios en lo que parece un beso/sonrisa.

-¿Eso te asusta? - le pregunto sugerente para así esconder el hecho de que tengo un poco de miedo de su respuesta.

Niega con la cabeza.

-Solo me asusta que te arrepientas y salgas corriendo - me responde aún con sus labios casi pegados a los míos.

Sonrío tierna por su respuesta y juego con el poco cabello de su nuca con mis dedos.

-No tienes porqué, estoy esperando esa gran cita de la que me hablaste - sonrío pretenciosa - será mejor que sea algo que esté a la altura ¿eh?

Me da un pequeño beso en los labios y muerde mi labio inferior provocándome.

-Lo será - se separa de mi un poco y me extiende la mano, yo lo miro con duda - yo voy a manejar, pensé en traer mi auto pero seria una tonteria irnos en dos coches.

Lo miro sorprendida y luego me río en su cara.

-Estas de broma si piensas que te voya dejar manejar mi auto - le digo cínica, el mira como si hubiera entendido lo que le digo.

-¿Estás jugando no?

Niego con la cabeza sonriendo.

-Mi auto es mi bebé, mejor dime a donde vamos y con mucho gusto nos llevo ahí - él hace una mueca que me provoca mucha ternura.

-Pero no se vale, así se acabará la sorpresa - me dice haciendo un puchero, para luego agarrarme de la cintura, se acerca a mi embriagandome de su varonil perfume que me cierra los ojos al disfrutarlo, para luego comenzar a besar mi cuello con tremenda calma y sensualidad que me tiemblan las piernas - puedo convencerte.

-mmmmm… e...eres - me muerde en mi yugular - aah… un tramposo - sube hasta mi lóbulo mordisqueándolo un poco con sus labios, trago saliva para quitarme la boca seca.

-Solo será - beso - una vez - otro beso en mi cuello.

Succiona un poco la parte de mi cuello para luego soplar un poco, su cálido aliento bajo esa parte húmeda que me acaba de dejar me eriza por completo.

Cierro los ojos fuertemente y me muerdo el labio para controlarme y no dejarlo ganar, así que con la poca fuerza de voluntad que me queda pongo una mano en su pecho y lo separo de mi. Abro los ojos mirándolo fijamente.

-No me vas a seducir para conducir mi coche - me aparto y agarro la puerta de mi coche dandole la espalda, giro un poco la cabeza para mirarlo de reojo - si quieres venir, subirás de lado de copiloto.

Le guiño el ojo que puede ver y me subo al coche, dándome unos segundos para respirar y quitarme el calentón que tengo, me doy unas sacudas a mi cabello dejando fluir el aire por mi cuello. Para cuando termino oigo la puerta del coche y a él subiéndose.

Sonrío victoriosa.

-No pongas esa sonrisa, tengo derecho a poner mi musica y yo te voy guiando, aún así no te diré específicamente a qué parte vamos.

Asiento oyendo sus términos, prendo el auto y él no tarda en configurar su celular a mi estereo para poner su rock que no tiene nada de gracias para mi. Aún así no me quita mi sabor de victoria y arranco.

Comenzamos a platicar sobre banalidades del clima y todo interrumpiéndonos solo cuando me dice que tengo que dar vuelta en algún lado, no pasa mucho para que comience a ver carretera y la zona poblada se quede atrás, aún así confío en él y me dejo guiar sin poner objeciones.

No es hasta media hora después que llegamos a una zona boscosa, continuo por donde él me dice sin decir nada, hasta que llegamos a lo que parece ser una zona de hermosas cabañas en medio del bosque.

Me quedo boquiabierta ante semejante paisaje, se ve hermoso con toda ese diseño rústico que le da un aire de cuento de hadas, casi parece irreal, hay un pequeño lago al fondo que termina por complementar todo.

-¿Te gusta? - pregunta algo inseguro - la verdad es que no sabía qué era lo que te iba a gustar, así que busqué en internet, y no soy muy bueno con estas cosas, aún así me puse a investigar y decía que esto era lo que…

No lo dejo terminar cuando lo agarro de la nuca y comienzo a besarlo con pasión sin poder contener la enorme sonrisa que surge en mis labios por toda la ternura que comienzo a sentir por este hombre enorme que es tan bobo y lindo a la vez.

-Me encanta - le digo contra sus labios - es precioso, no sabía que esto estaba tan cerca de la casa.

Se encoge de hombros aturdido aún por mi beso, yo sonrío suficiente por poder provocar esas reacciones.

-¿Trajiste tu maleta con todo lo que te dije ¿no?

-Solo me dijiste que trajera ropa para frío - le dije algo enfadada por su pequeña referencia, esas palabras pueden significar muchas cosas en un armario tan grande como el mío - así que traje lo más neutral que pude.

Se ríe un poco y sale del auto, no sé en qué momento dejo su maleta en la parte de atrás de mi coche, seguramente cuando trataba de quitarme mi calentura.

Salimos y él recoge las dos maletas sin problemas, yo me muerdo el labio conteniendo lo sexy que se ven sus brazos sosteniéndolas.

Camino junto a él y parece que sabe perfecto a donde dirigirse.

-¿Ya habías venido aquí? - pregunto intrigada y a la perspectiva de saber si yo soy la primera chica que trae a este lugar.

Sonríe divertido y yo frunzo el ceño.

-Nunca he hecho algo así con ninguna mujer Lena - me mira un poco para que vea su honestidad y luego vuelve la vista al camino, yo dejo salir el aire más tranquila - definitivamente esto es algo muy nuevo para mí.

Sonrío tierna y lo sigo sin decir una palabra más.

Llegamos a una cabaña de un piso que se ve bastante acogedora, deja su maleta en el piso y abre con una llave que no sé de dónde saca, me deja pasar primero y yo le sonrío por su caballerosidad, al entrar me encuentro con lo que parece el sueño de toda cabaña para un momento romántico, con unos muebles perfectamente decorados y acomodados, una chimenea rodeada de sillones y alfombra, todo el colores café claro y oscuro, con la luz de las lámparas dándole un toque tan cálido. Hay unas escaleras que supongo son para subir a los cuartos.

Es sencillamente perfecto.

-Veo que te gustó - me rodea por detrás y me da un beso en mi hombro, yo volteo mi cabeza para darle un beso en sus labios.

-Esto es bellísimo Gus.

Sonríe como un niño pequeño y me suelta para ir hacia la sala y dejar acomodadas las maletas.

-Ven, tengo planeadas muchísimas cosas, serán tres días de mucha acción - me dice divertido, yo lo miro sin comprender, y preocupada porque no traje lo necesario para algo así - sé lo que piensas Lena, pero ya lo tengo todo controlado, necesité la ayuda de Ruby para que todo fuera perfecto.

Ahora estoy todavía más confundida.

El solo me sonríe ladino y sube las escaleras, yo me le quedo viendo sin saber muy bien en qué clase de lío me he metido aceptando que planeara nuestro primer viaje.

Al darse cuenta que no lo sigo, voltea a verme aún muy sonriente y feliz; me hace una seña con la cabeza invitándome a ir tras de él.

Suspiro rindiendome, de todos modos no es como si pudiera regresar ahora, además de que la enorme curiosidad de lo que me tiene preparado me hace tener valor para lo que seguramente será el fin de semana más movido de mi existencia.

Llego a la planta de arriba y me doy cuenta que solo hay tres puertas, dos a mi derecha y una a mi izquierda, Curiosa me doy cuenta que la de mi izquierda da a un enorme balcón con una hermosa vista al lago, con su mesa, dos sillas, dos tumbonas y un hermoso jacuzzi, miro todo boquiabierta, ya que todo esto parece sacado de una película.

Una sensación cálida se instala en mi pecho llenándome de inmensa ternura por el gesto de Gus de traerme aquí, todo es tan perfecto que casi parece irreal.

Unas enormes manos se instalan en mi cintura y sonrío como tonta, al sentir su barbilla en mi hombro, al tener tenis no estoy tan alta como siempre por lo que debe estar en una posición bastante incómoda, sin embargo, no da señales de querer quitarse lo que me parece el gesto más tierno.

-¿Te gusta? encontramos este lugar hace unos años, nos terminamos perdiendo mis hermanas y yo, buscamos el primer lugar para pasar la noche, así que le preguntamos a un hombre que vive por aquí y nos recomendó estas cabañas - sentir su aliento tan cerca de mi oído me provoca una estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo, cierro los ojos disfrutando la sensación de protección al tener su cuerpo pegado al mío, la frescura del aire, los olores naturales alrededor.

-Es perfecto - le respondo después de unos segundos en silencio, volteo y tiene una hermosa expresión de alegría plasmada en su rostro, acaricio su mejilla en una suave caricia - gracias.

Se acerca a mi presionando sus labios contra los míos en un suave beso, al ser nosotros, siempre hay fuego y desenfreno a la hora de comenzar algo carnal, pero ahora, al sentir esa cercanía, solo hay ternura, suavidad,pocas veces he sido besada así.

Se separa de mi para finalmente besar mi frente y apretarme en un abrazo en donde literalmente todo él me rodea, huelo su frescura, siempre huele a una suave fragancia de laurel y roble, combina perfecto con el lugar y todo lo que Gus representa en su personalidad.

-Ya deje nuestras maletas en la habitación - se separa de mi y agarra mi mano - ven, te la muestro.

Asiento dejándome guiar, entramos de nuevo al pasillo y me lleva al otro lado de las escaleras donde hay dos puertas, nos metemos en la primera, donde nos espera una habitación medianamente grande, con una cama king size, un tocador con un enorme espejo y el armario que bien puede tener el espacio necesario para mi ropa. volteo y hay una puerta así que me imagino que lleva al baño, camino hacía ella y paso viendo una hermosa decoración con madera y piedra que le da un aspecto tan sensual, ya me dieron ganas de meterme a la tina del lugar.

-Ven, iremos a nuestra primer aventura, - sonrío divertida al ver su entusiasmo.

-¿Debo llevar algo específico? - pregunto interesada.

Asiente algo divertido.

-Solo tal vez te gustaría recoger tu cabello, la temperatura es fresca pero seguramente estorbara un poco, también ponte algo más cómodo, para que puedas moverte con libertad - lo miro preocupada y él suelta una risa burlándose de mi - no debes preocuparte, no haremos nada que no sepa que puedes aguantar.

me ve pícaro y yo niego divertida, voy hacía él para golpearlo en el pecho, el se ríe más fuerte y me planta un beso fogoso que me roba totalmente el aliento. Me fascina cuando hace eso.

Me alejo de él caminando hacia las pequeña maleta de mano que cuelga de mi enorme maleta, la agarro y abro sobre el tocador sacando una liga, solo me recojo el cabello en una coleta alta, algunos mechones caen a los lados dándome un buen aspecto, veo a mi hombre por el reflejo que me ve con esa mirada oscura que me eleva el ego al saber que puedo hacer que tenga esas reacciones.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? - pregunto seductora.

Carraspea quitando lo que sea que haya pensado en su cabeza.

-Definitivamente, eres el ser más hermoso que he visto nunca - camina a mi tomando mi cintura en sus mano y pegándome a él, siento su enorme miembro ya duro pegando contra mi vientre - si no tuviera ya listo todos los planes, te encerraría aquí los dos días enteros.

Enredo mis brazos en su cuello poniendo de mi puntas para acercarme un poco a sus labios de manera de provocarlo con mis labios cerca de su rostro.

Tendrás que esperar un poco más - le susurro, veo como traga saliva sin apartar sus ojos de mi boca al moverse - yo también estoy ansiosa por esta noche.

Muevo mi cintura restregandome contras él juguetonamente, cierra los ojos y evita en su boca un ronco gemido, me toma de sorpresa por la cara y pone su rostro cerca del mío.

-No hagas eso o en serio no dudaré en llevarte a esa cama y hacerte el amor hasta que te desmayes gritando mi nombre - su voz suena tan ronca y sus palabras calan tanto en mi que una humedad sale de mi intimidad, como nunca, estoy a dos segundos de gritarle que lo haga, pero cierra los ojos fuerte y cuando los abre me sonríe dulce e un cambio drástico, me da un casto beso en mis labios - tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer eso… te espero abajo hermosa.

Me da una última mirada y se aleja saliendo de la habitación. Al principio me encuentro sorprendida del cambio tan radical de trato pero luego lo entiendo, esa pequeña declaración me da una señal más que esto es en serio para él.

Suspiro y voy a mi maleta para sacar un pantalón verde militar, un suéter negro, mis botas bajas color caqui, algo muy sencillo pero sin perder el estilo, tampoco es que sepa a donde vamos, termino poniendome una bufanda alrededor, me echo una último mirada y salgo de la habitación para ver a Gus en la parte de abajo esperándome ya listo con su conjunto de jeans, sudadera negra pegada a su cuerpo que resalta sus músculos y sus botas negras bajas también.

Cuando ya estoy frente a él, noto su expresión infantil cargada de emoción, es tan tremendamente curioso que hace unos momentos tenga a un hombre diciéndome que me quiere llevar a la cara y dos segundos después vuelva a su faceta infantil, me provoca tantas emociones que es difícil seguirle el ritmo y aún así no quiero alejarme, sino seguir descubriendo con qué me toparé al día siguiente.

Entrelaza nuestras manos y salimos del lugar comenzando a caminar por donde sea que me quiera llevar.

-¿Porque leyes? - preguntó de pronto, lo miro pero él tiene la vista fija en el sendero sin perder sin sonrisa.

-Bueno, de pequeña le tuve una gran admiración a mi padre, quise seguir sus pasos, siempre he tenido claro lo que quería - digo recordando los viejos tiempos en mi casa - me encantaba esperar a mi padre a en la puerta cuando escuchaba su auto llegar, así que lo primero que hacía era ayudarlo con su portafolios y dejarlo en el estudio corriendo, quería ser como él.

Miro también hacia el camino como si fuera lo más interesante.

-Eso suena muy hermoso - dice él, yo asiento sonriendo.

-¿Y tú?

El carraspea un poco antes de contestar.

-Bueno, lo hice porque era la carrera en la que podía ayudar, personas inocentes que merecen tener libertad, ese es el concepto que me mantiene con una corbata pegado a un escritorio, darle libertad a la gente - lo miro sin comprender bien el verdadero significado de sus palabras - pero agradezco que esto nos haya traído aquí, de no estar en el mismo trabajo probablemente no hubiéramos podido entablar mucha relación y no te tendría aquí.

Aprieto su mano afirmando lo que dice.

-A mi también me fascina la idea de defender a las personas, no sé, siempre he tenido ese instinto de proteger al que no puede - río recordando una anécdota, Gus me ve confundido - es que de niñas, siempre me metía en líos por defender a mis hermanas, Belle siempre fue una niña muy débil y Regina usa lentes, se operó hace unos meses, pero siempre las molestaban en la escuela y cada vez que veía algo así me peleaba con cualquiera que lo hubiera provocado. Mis padres nunca me regañaron, porque siempre sabían que cual era la causa,

Gus suelta una carcajada

-Eso no me lo esperaba, aunque ahora entiendo porqué tienes la mano pesada - dice sobándose el pecho - toda una defensora entonces.

Asiento, él me ve sonriente y pasa su brazo por mis hombros abrazándome sin dejar de caminar.

-¿A dónde me llevas?

-ya estamos cerca, solo tengo una pregunta que hacerte - lo miro esperando, y ver su sonrisa maquiavélica como de una niño que hace una travesura - ¿te gustan las alturas?

Una punzada de adrenalina me recorre todo el cuerpo y sonrío.

-No me desagradan si a eso te refieres - digo muy segura de mi.

Asiente satisfecho con mi respuesta, no me doy cuenta de cuanto llevamos subiendo la colina hasta que las cabañas aparecen en mi campo de visión muy pequeñas abajo, abro los ojos sorprendida.

-¡Gus! que gusto tenerte por aquí muchacho - mi hombre soltó una exclamación de alegría jalándome un poco para saludar al señor moreno de avanzada edad.

-Don Rubén, el placer es mío por estar aquí - sin soltar mi mano abrazo con su otro brazo al señor, yo sonrío de manera educada - mire, le presento a mi novia Zelena, es hermosa ¿verdad?

Veo al señor mirándome y él me sonríe de manera cálida alzando su mano para saludarme, yo la estrecho en seguida.

-Vaya, si que eres muy bonita, y debes de ser una mujer con carácter seguramente, mira que aguantar a este muchacho, más te vale mantenerlo a raya ¿eh? - suelto una pequeña risa, él regresa con Gus y palmea su mejilla - muy bien, yo sabía que algún día llegaría alguien a sentar esa cabeza dura tuya.

-Basta, ¿qué va a pensar mi Lena de mi? - pregunta en un tono inocente.

-Nada que no sepa ya - contesto divertida.

El señor suelta una carcajada que seguro espanto a uno que otro pájaro.

-Y dime ¿Dónde están esas hermanas tuyas? esa Ruby me debe una carrera a caballo - dice, me ve y me susurra como si fuera un secreto - si alguna vez te dicen que no saben montar, ¡no les creas!, sólo lo harán para sacarte la cena.

El don comienza a caminar y Gus me lleva tras de él, hasta que llegamos a un equipo de protección, lo miro sin comprender y él solo me anima a ponerme el casco, cuando veo los amarres que debo ponerme en el torso comienzo a sentir de nuevo la adrenalina.

Terminamos con la voz de Don Rubén de fondo contándonos como es la vida por acá, cuando estamos listos Gus se acerca y me da un beso en los labios.

Agarra de nuevo mi mano caminando hasta que veo un enorme cable, veo la dirección y llega hasta el otro lado del lago.

-No hablarás en serio - lo miro asustada y él me ve dulce - una tirolesa.

-Si no puedes hacerlo, no te voy a obligar - me ve retandome y solo eso necesito para darle un golpe arriba del casco.

-Claro que puedo, solo que esto lo pagarás caro.

Camino decidida hacia Don Rubén quien me pone las seguridad necesaria. me agarro fuerte de la soga y respiro lentamente.

-Ahora señorita, alce las piernas - comienzo a temblar y solo cuando me dejo llevar por la adrenalina las alzo sin pensar y siento el empuje comenzando el desliz, no puedo evitar soltar un grito.

Para cuando abro los ojos tengo la vista más bella del mundo, se puede ver el cielo bien reflejado en el lago, las hermosas cabañas, montañas y mucha naturaleza.

Sonrío complacida, no era tan difícil después de todo.

Llego del otro lado y hay un chico que no debe tener más de quince años que me detiene, me quita las seguridad y espero a ver a Gus quien no tarda en aparecer solo que el va colgado por la espalda haciendo una pose de Superman, ruedo los ojos divertida, en serio es un niñote.

Cuando llega nos vamos del lugar con la sensación de euforia en el cuerpo.

-¿Te gustó?

-Estuvo increíble, lo aceptaré

-Y todavía faltan muchas cosas.

Y así comienza el día más agotador, después de eso me lleva a un paseo en bici, un tiro con rifle que pudo haber terminado con la muerte del que me estaba enseñando si no me hubiera quitado a tiempo el arma, fue muy gracioso ver sus caras y como todos hicieron pecho tierra. Luego tiro con arco, quién diría que sería tan buena en ello. Me lleva a un restaurante donde comemos el pescado a la leña más delicioso que he probado, todo lleno de risas por sus tonterías, sus ocurrencias, como me hace disfrutar cada momento.

Sus dulces abrazos y besos en cada recorrido, siempr recordandome lo hermosa que me veo o cuán alegre está de disfrutar estos momentos conmigo.

En algún punto llegamos al muelle donde nos sentamos mirando el atardecer, con mi cabeza en el hombro de Gus.

-Tu si que sabes como agotarle la energía a una mujer - suspiro.

-Mañana será un poco menos movido todo.

Lo miro y él lo hace conmigo también, me pierdo en ese mar avellana que tiene, es tan profunda su mirada, es como ver cada emoción, cada parte de él reflejada ahí, me acerco a él besándolo, dejándome llevar por sus labios, su sabor, la textura, su aroma, cada parte de él reclamandome, cuando muerde mi labio inferior, un gemido se escapa de mi garganta. Él se separa y me mira con su respiración entrecortada.

-¿Vamos a la cabaña? - una corriente eléctrica se apodera de mi intimidad.

Trato de levantarme pero mis piernas ya no me responden y caigo entre risas diciéndole apenas entre carcajadas que ya no siento mis piernas.

-Es...jajajajajajaja… ni siqu….. - el me ve divertido desde arriba pero es que se siente tan raro las cosquillas en todas mis piernas, definitivamente ya tengo que hacer ejercicio.

-Que barbara, te voy a llevar al gimnasio ya - me dice.

Termino en su espalda cargandome como caballito.

-Debiste llevarme así hasta la tirolesa, así no estaríamos en esta posición.

-Bueno, de todas formas iba a tener que cargarte - me dice con humor - así que ni modo, mi novia es débil.

Lo golpeo en el hombro.

-¡Hey! Claro que no, solo ando fuera de práctica.

-¿Cómo mantienes esa figura?

Ruego los ojos.

-Cuido lo que como, solo es cuestión de alimentarte sanamente,

-Ugh no, definitivamente prefiero matarme en el gym que negarme una enorme hamburguesa con queso - me río, es tan diferente a mi y aún así le puedo ver ese lado encantador que me enloquece con cada poro de mi piel.

Llegamos a la cabaña, donde ya puedo ponerme en pie, el se voltea y no me deja decir, hacer o respirar porque ya lo tengo alzandome dándome un beso tan ardiente que me mareo, me tardo solo un segundo en recuperarme y cerrar los ojos dejándome llevar por él, quien me carga y me lleva hasta nuestra habitación.

No sé como pero en el momento él me quita el suéter y yo hago lo mismo con su sudadera, nuestra piel ya puede tocarse libremente, sus boca se va a mi cuello, chocamos con tantas paredes que ni siquiera me duele como mi espalda se estampa, solo sé que me calienta tanto eso que araño su espalda al sentir su lengua pasar por mi clavícula.

-Aah si…

Llegamos a la habitación donde caemos en la cama, él se incorpora un poco solo para quitarme las botas y el pantalón de manera tan rápida que me sorprende, ya me encuentro en ropa interior y me muerdo el labio inferior de ver como se quita sus botas y pantalón también, tiene un cuerpo tan perfecto, su pecho con un poco de vello bien cuidado con un línea que va bajando por su torso esculpido hasta llegar a sus boxers.

-¿te gusta lo que ves? -. pregunta soberbio, sonrío ladina asintiendo.

Regresa a mi besandome mientras sus manos recorren mi costados, sus manos están tan calientes que me derrito por su toque, me separo de él para gemir cuando su mano va hacia mi pecho apretándolo.

-Aaah.

-Eres tan hermosa - me susurra en mi oído antes de morderlo y pasar su lengua por ahí, mis ojos se desorbitan de placer.

Me incorpora para quedarnos los dos sentados en la cama, su boca va a mi cuello repartiendo besos y yo no dejo de aferrarme a su espalda, cuando noto mi brassier flojo, sé que ya lo abre, me lo quita suavemente acariciando mis hombros de una manera tan delicado que contrasta con sus dientes ardientes pasando por mi esternón.

Paso mis manos por su torso sintiendo como sus músculos se contraen, mientras él baja hasta que su boca llega a mi pezón, lo lame y muerde como si fuera el dulce más delicioso, yo solo puedo sentir como ya estoy totalmente empapada y necesitada de él.

Mi mano baja hasta su boxer donde ya siento su miembro más que listo, paso mi mano por todo su contorno y muerdo mi labio ansiosa por su tamaño tan prominente, los acaricio oyendo los sonidos cortados de placer de Gus.

-Oh si, se siente tan bien tu mano - su voz suena tan ronca que no evito mi impulso de bajar su bóxer dejándolo salir, para luego agarrarlo en toda su extensión y comenzar a bombear,

Me acuesta de delicada en la cama y sus ojos antes de color avellana ahora son completamente negros y dilatados,

Me da un pequeño beso en los labios, hasta que baja de manera recta por mi esternón, el centro de mis pechos hasta mi torso, acaricia mis costillas, y yo veo su rostro entregado repartiéndose caricias, mi mano se va al colchón apretando la cobija, mientras la otra acaricia su cabello invitándolo a seguir con lo suyo.

-¿Ansiosa? - pregunta él.

-Cállate y hazlo o te juro… - me penetra en ese momento dejándome soltar un grito, es tan tremendamente grande que abarca toda mi entrada, lo puedo sentir en todos lados - ¡Oh si!

Suelta un ronco gemido.

-Estás tan jodidamente apretada - dice entre dientes, entra más hasta que llega al fondo, lo siento tan profundo que abarca lugares que no sabía que existían.

Cuando comienza a embestir mis caderas también se mueven a un ritmo desenfrenado que me vuelve completamente loca, siento todos mis mis músculos tensarse y más cuando sus manos se van a mis pechos estrujándolos y acariciandolos de manera bestial, estoy mareandome.

Hasta que mis piernas se contraen sintiendo como estoy a punto de llegar.

-Siiii, ¡asi!, no pares, no pares no pares - digo susurrando y aferrándome a su espalda.

-Aaaaha, siiii, así Lena - suelta él - estoy… a punto.

Tres embestidas más y ambos llegamos al clímax más increíble de mi vida, mi vista se vuelve negra por dos segundos me contraigo completamente y él me sostiene con sus enormes brazos, cae rendido encima de mi sin dejar caer por completo su peso, su cabeza está en mi pecho y ambos respirando de manera irregular.

-Wow - oigo que dice, provocándome una sonrisa muy boba en mi cara - eso fue…

-Magnifico - digo yo, él voltea y se pone a mi altura aún encima, él también tiene una hermosa sonrisa.

-Nunca me había derramado de esa manera - suelta, yo con alguien más vería eso como un comentario muy fuera de lugar, pero con él, es todo tan diferente que es casi un halago.

Acaricio su mejilla y lo acerco para que me de un beso, de manera que comienza tierno transformándose en algo salvaje, lo volteo sin que se de cuenta quedándome arriba de él.

-Mi turno - digo, él sonríe de lado.

-No esperaba menos.

Gus POV.

No sé cuál es mi parte favorita de todo lo que hemos pasado, despertar a lado de Lena es indescriptible, simplemente poder observarla, darle un beso de buenos días, incluso volver a hacerlo en la cama, en la ducha, mientras cocinamos, esa mujer es insaciable y a mi me encanta que lo sea.

Estamos en una lancha en medio del lado, mientras Lena rompe algunas galletas para alimentar algunos patos y gansos que hay por aquí. me la contemplo mientras lo hace, como su cabello ahora suelto se mueve al compás del viento, su hermoso sonrisa que bien podría iluminar todo mi día, todos los días. Esos ojos tan brillantes y claros. Toda ella irradia una enegería positiva, iluminando cada aspecto.

-¿Porqué me ves? - pregunta mirándome y sacudiendo de sus manos las migajas.

Sonrío levemente.

-Eres la mujer más bonita que he visto - le suelto sin pensar un segundo en mi respuesta.

Se sonroja un poco cosa que me parece adorable.

-¿Quién diría que hay todo un oso de peluche dentro de ti - se burla, yo me río un poco.

-Yo tampoco lo sabía - agarro un par de galletas y recargándome de lado derecho para seguir alimentando a los animalitos - simplemente me haces decir y hacer cosas que no pensé que existieran en mí.

-Me gusta - sonrío sin verla, a mi también me gusta, porque eso significa que puedo ser mejor persona, que hay algo mejor.

-Me gustaría llevarte después a un lugar que es muy importante para mi - le suelto, no me atrevo a verla así que sigo mirando el agua como si fuera lo más importante del mundo - Es un refugio, está un poco lejos pero nunca me ha pesado ir allá.

Una mano se posa sobre la mía, volteo a verla y ella tiene una sonrisa tan dulce que siento como todas mis barreras se resquebrajan ante ella.

-Me encantaría Gus - se acerca a mi sellandolo con un beso que me roba todo mi corazón.

"Estoy perdido"

Emma POV.

-¡Emmma! Nos tienes demasiado abandonados canija - me dice un Killian abrazándome.

Sonrío fraternal, la verdad es que extrañaba ya verlos, tuve que venir al trabajo solo para checar el movimiento de la producción y todo eso.

-Ya sé KIllian, a ver cuando nos vamos a tomar algo por ahí - le digo guiñandole el ojo, sonríe como un niño dándole un dulce - ¿cómo sigues con lo de Neal?

Se encoge de hombros.

-Es un idiota, regresará suplicándome, mira que dejar este pedazo de hombre - hace una pose sexy que me provoca una carcajada.

Estoy a punto de decirle algo cuando un grito me hace saltar en mi lugar del susto.

-¡Emma Swan, eres de lo que no hay! presentarte así sin avisar, si no vengo a decirle algo a Killian ni me entero - me dice una Mary Margaret muy molesta, verla tan pequeña y roja del enojo la hace ver todavía más linda.

Llega y me da una brazo que bien podría cortarme toda la circulación.

-Lo siento preciosa, es que he estado un poco atareada - "conquistando a mi diosa" pero eso ellos no deben saberlo aún.

-Mira nada más a quién tenemos aquí - volteo y está Elsa, hermosa como siempre parada a unos metros, le sonrío feliz de volver a verla - la hija pródiga a regresado.

-Todos son unos exagerados, platico con ustedes casi todos los días.

-Sobre trabajo - me dice Mary - y eso no vale como charla.

-Esto merece una noche de ladies - dice en su tono más femenino Killian - bueno, y tu hombre Mary ¿por cierto dónde está?

-Resolviendo lo último para la campaña del bebé, anda de aquí para allá - me mira - pero no te preocupes, estará listo para hoy en la noche.

Abro los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Ya hoy?

-Claro, sí te dejamos tiempo, nos vas a volver a abandonar, hoy no te escapas - me dice Elsa a mi lado.

Suspiro y sonrío.

-Claro, me encantaría

-Emma, me da tanto gusto tenerte aquí - esa voz me deja tan helada que un escalofrío me recorre - ven, pasa a mi oficina, hay muchas cosas que tenemos que hablar.

Miro a mis amigos espantada, y ellos entienden por completo mi señal de alarma. Killian rápidamente carraspea y se pone a mi lado enredado su brazo en mi cuello para voltearme y no dejarme sola al momento de enfrentarla.

-Pues… Sería un placer prestarte estos momentos a Emma, pero como sabes mi querida Ingrid, estamos cerrando tres campañas muy importantes, necesitamos con urgencia a nuestra rubia para que chequemos los detalles de diseño-dice en un tono profesional y serio que nunca le había oído, incluso a mi me pareció su discurso muy convincente.

Veo a Ingrid quien me escudriña de manera cuidadosa, mandandome directo un mensaje que las cosas no se iban a quedar como lo hicieron. Trago en seco y se recompone con una sonrisa dulce.

-Claro, eso lo entiendo por completo, pero de esa cita no se salva señorita Swan, mañana la espero aquí, sin falta - me dice advirtiéndome que no tengo opción - sigan con lo suyo chicos.

Se voltea con todo su porte hacia su oficina donde no nos vuelve a dar una mirada, solo cierra la puerta zanjando el tema.

-Uy, si que la hiciste grande ¿no? - pregunta Mary - nunca la había visto así con nadie.

No dejo de ver la puerta pensando que mañana pueden cortarme la cabeza.

-Algo así.

 **Hola!, ya sé, me he pasado con el tiempo, pero acà estoy sin decepcionar mi palabra de seguir con el fic.**

 **LEMMON hetero xD, me costó trabajo lo admito, pero aquí está y pienso que no salió tan mal ¿no? ustedes ya me dirán eso jaja.**

 **Se vienen problemas con Ingrid, Regina se va a poner intensa si llega a enterarse de lo que pasa allá en el trabjo de su rubia xD. Entre Ingrid y Lily le van a hacer la vida un poco imposible a estas dos pero claro, poco a poco, no me gusta atascar de drama tampoco, además estas escenas romanticas también son tan bellas de escribir, me empalago poquito pero me endulzan el día.**

 **Ahora mi parte favorita, contestarles sus hermosos y bellos reviews.**

 **Gorgino.- Hola! Que bueno que te gustó, espero sigas comentando y si tienes alguna idea u opinión, es tan bien revisida como contestada, Saludos y un abrazo!**

 **Wajibruja.- Hola! Más halagada yo que te tomes el tiempo de escribirme cosas tan lindas, de verdad muchas gracias. Espero este cap también sea de tu agrado, nos centramos un poco más en Gus y Lena ya necesitaban su momento jajaja, pero también sobre las hermanas Mills, sus opiniones, estoy comenzando a meter más estos momentos entre hermanos, creo que también es necesario involucrar el el concepto familiar y sus mismas opiniones. No soy muy buena con las escenas de hombre y mujer en temas sexuales, si meto la pata please me gustarìa saberlo jaja. muchas gracias por tu enorme comentario, siempre es un enorme placer leerte y saber tu opinión. Se vienen escenas de celos, màs citas, empalago y obvio problemas en los que ya se va viendo que uno de ellos será Ingrid también. Saludos y un gran abrazo!**

 **sjl82.- Hola! siiii, tenemos a una Regina que no va a dejar que le quiten lo que es suyo jajaja, Emma es muy carnal en cuanto al sexo se refiere, eso se va a ir viendo cuando llegue Lily a sus vidas jaja, asì que si, para nuestra rubia es algo que le cuesta mucho trabajo, no es fàcil dejar todo de tajo una vez que ya viviste tanto tiempo en el desastre jaja. Ruby y Belle son una pareja taaan linda, me encanta escribir sobre ellas, creo que cada pareja tiene su toque y sus momentos xD. En este caso tocó Gus y Zelena, ¿qué te pareció? si hice algo mal ahi, estare encantada de corregirlo jaja. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, de verdad es un placer leerte. Saludos y un abrazo!**

 **jessica nolasco.- Hola! si, soy made in México jajajaja, un orgullo la verdad. Bueno las cosas ya van tomando forma, se vienen escenas muy calientes porque estos seis son demasiado cachondos jaja solo que cada uno de forma diferente, o espero se noten las distinciones que trato de ponerle a cada pareja, incluso en la cama. Se vienen escenas tan lindas y los celos, por parte de todos, cada uno va a comenzar a tener sus roces, como toda pareja que sabemos que no todo es color de rosa. Me encanta que me escribas, siento muy bonito todo lo que me pones xD. Y no es que no me guste Cincuenta sombras, de hecho incluso la vi en el cine en la sala VIP jajaja, pero quise darle un toque a Ruby de chica muy vato pero que puede ser femenina xD. Si tienes alguna opiniòn o sugerencia, es muy muy recibida, me inspiran. Todo esto es por ustedes. Saludos y un abrazo!**

 **kykyo-chan.- Hola! Espero no haya decepcionado este capìtulo un poco heterosexual, pero se va dando entrada a lo que pasará en el siguiente. OH PROBLEMAS, Regina va a tener que aprender muchas cosas si quiere seguir su relación con Emma, y claro nuestra rubia también. Me fascina escribir cuando los hermanos Swan estàn juntos, son tan divertidos jajaja. Si tienes alguna opinión o sugerencia, me encantaría saberla. Saludos y un abrazo!**

 **Vainilla 47.- Hola! no lo puede evitar jajaja este también fue escrito en mi oficina jajaja, es inevitable, juro que intente hacerlo en mi casa pero no me inspiro tanto xD, siempre cae aquí. Bueno las cosas van bien por ahora, muy románticas, los hermanos Swan se estàn portando bien y todo, claro que eso no va a ser eterno, una persona con el expediente de ellos no cambia de la noche a la mañana, tienen talones de Aquiles que pondrán a prueba la paciencia y corazón de las hermanas Mills. Y si, jajaja ya no habrán mas interrupciones xD ya serán completos los lemmons, al menos por ahora jajaja. Me encantan tus comentarios, siempre me haces reir xD. Espero leerte y saber tu opinión sobre este cap. Saludos y un abrazo!**

 **15marday.- Hola! sii, esto apenas comienza, se van a desarrollar muchas cosas más xD. Problemas problemas, una fic no es nada sin ellos jaja y a mi no me sabe igual escribir sin ellos xD. Espero tu opiniòn sobre este cap, espero haya sido de tu agrado. Saludos y un abrazo!**

 **Idazuleze.- Hola! ya sé me encanta la Emma sensible xD, digo es ruda y todo eso, pero tiene un corazón muy herido, esa actitud divertida y despreocupada solo es una coraza que poco a poco Regina irá sanando y descubriendo. Me encanta saber de una nueva lectora que me de su opinión, es muy lindo de tu parte que te hayas hecho tiempo para escribirme, espero saber más de ti, si quieres que algo salga en el fic con mucho gusto haré que se vuelva real. Saluds y un abrazo!**

 **Muchas gracias a los que leen y siguen este fic tan largo xD. Trataré de subir en una semana, ahora que tengo un poco de tiempo libre.**

 **Esto es por ustedes.**

 **Cuidense y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo**


	21. Lo que me dijiste

Capítulo 21

Regina pov.

Estoy en mi oficina terminando de hablar con un importante cliente. Me recargo en el respaldo de mi silla suspirando, agarro el puente de mi nariz para calmar mi mente, definitivamente este ha sido un día muy largo.

Veo mi celular y lo agarro mirándolo ansiosa, tengo muchas ganas de llamarle a Emma, seguramente está en su casa viendo algo en la tele.

Sonrío negando con la cabeza, si me hubieran dicho que me enamoraría de una chica cuyas tardes productivas son acabarse una serie, me moriría de risa. Las cosas han cambiado demasiado.

Dejo finalmente el celular, cuando estoy cerrando ya todo en mi maquina para irme a descansar una llamada entrante suena.

Lo cojo viendo el nombre de mi hermana en él.

-Lena, ya voy para la casa, lo que sea que me tengas que decir, puede esperar a que llegue - le digo suspirando, en serio ya me siento muy derrotada, los músculos me duelen de estar tanto tiempo recta y sentada tras un escritorio.

-No es nada que no me puedas contestar ahora - su voz suena un poco preocupada - ¿has sabido algo de Emma hoy?

Frunzo el ceño extrañada porque mi hermana quiera saber algo sobre mi rubia.

-No me ha marcado en todo el día - le contesto - ¿sucede algo?

-Es que Gus no aparece y Ruby tampoco contesta su teléfono a Belle - abro los ojos sorprendida y veo mi reloj, son las once de la noche, definitivamente ya es un poco tarde, deberían estar en su casa ¿no?

-¿No crees que exageras Lena? - pregunto tratando de convencerme a mi también - seguramente se fueron a uno de sus viajes improvisados, ya sabes lo locos que son.

Emma siempre me habla de cómo les gusta agarrar sus autos y llegar a lugares desconocidos, aunque claro, no le quitaba nada mandarme un mensaje.

-Pues más les vale, porque me tiene preocupada, ni siquiera se despidió de mi cuando salió a su horario, solo me avisó alguien más que Gus ya se había retirado - hago una mueca, si bueno, es normal que mi hermana esté molesta, a mi tampoco me sienta bien que hayan escapado sin tomarse la molestia de avisar - bueno, te esperamos en la casa, madre te dejó un plato para calentar en el refrigerador.

-Gracias, nos vemos.

Cuelgo suspirando.

Veo hacia mi ventana con la pequeña ciudad en su esplendor frente a mi con la imagen de Emma en mi cabeza, un sentimiento de preocupación me recorre, inseguridad por saber dónde se metió, esta no era la primera vez que hacía algo así, y estoy segura que no va a ser la última.

Emma POV.

-FONDO FONDO FONDO FONDO FONDO - le gritamos entre todos a Killian quien está por ganarle a mi hermano en un fondo de litro de cerveza, Gus como siempre es el ganador ganándose el vitoreo de nosotros junto con algunos se aglomeraron a nuestro alrededor - ¡SIIIII GUS, GUS, GUS, GUS, GUS, GUS, GUS, GUS!

Nos reímos mientras Elsa me pasa otro shot de tequila, chocamos el vasito y nos los tomamos de un trago, ella con una mueca metiéndose el limón y yo burlándome de su cara.

-Hacía tanto que no nos divertíamos así - me dice Mary acercándose tambaleante, termina cayendo en mis piernas riéndose, trata de levantarse pero no puede hasta mi hermana la ayuda tomándola del brazo.

-Mira que son poco aguantadores tus amigos Emma - me dice burlona, yo me encojo de hombros risueña.

La ayuda a sentarse junto a su novio quien ya tiene los ojos rojos e hinchados una vez que le dimos a probar los porros que teníamos, no podía con su cara desencajada de risa por algo que Killian le estaba diciendo.

La música estaba más que ensordecedora, con las luces intermitentes mareándonos y apenas dejándonos ver quien estaba a nuestro lado. La gente en la pista de baile aventándose y saltando de una manera tan desenfrenada que te daban ganas de ir con ellos y seguirlos. El bom del sonido es tan potente que es como si golpeara en tu pecho y vibrara en todo el lugar.

Sonrío sintiéndome casi en casa, ni siquiera tienes tiempo de pensar porque nada te deja hacerlo, un desconecte, simplemente dejarse llevar.

-Vamos hermana, tu y yo necesitamos movernos - me dice Ruby jalándome hacia la pista de baile.

A partir de ahí solo tengo algunos flashes de luces, personas aventándome, risas de mis compañeros de fondo, algunos shots, mis hermanos molestándome y de repente… nada.

Regina POV.

Veo mi reloj de mesa por centésima vez en la noche, con el ceño fruncido y una ira recorriendo cada poro de mi ser, es increíble que me tenga toda la noche esperando, ni siquiera sé si tiene sentido, ya que mientras más tiempo pasa, más sé que no aparecerá hasta que se le de la gana.

Me vuelvo a voltear en la cama enfurruñada por no pegar el ojo; y es que simplemente no puedo, no está en mi genética ser indiferente con personas que me importan.

Gruño molesta, en serio no es justo.

Oigo la puerta de mi habitación abrirse y una melena ondulada entra, trato de enfocar en la oscuridad si es Bella o Zelena, no es hasta que se sienta a lado de mi que veo uno castaños mechones.

-Tu tampoco puedes dormir - suspiro haciéndome a un lado para que se acueste, lo hace y se abraza a mi como cuando de niña tenía miedo - es que no entiendo como no pueden si quiera enviarnos un mensaje.

Asiento dandole la razón.

-Supongo que… no podemos culparlos del todo, nosotras también estamos conscientes de que ellos son… - me detengo tratando de pensar en la palabra correcta para no extralimitarme.

-Complicados - termina ella por mí, siento su aliento chocar en mi pecho - si, creo que eso es lo que más me preocupa y me tiene así.

Frunzo el ceño extrañada.

-¿De qué? - pregunto.

-Pues… ellos han tenido una vida sin limites, que si bien puede tener ventajas como el que sepan tanto sobre muchas cosas; que les gusten los deportes, su aire liberal y extrovertido, también hay cosas malas, como el que les guste tomar, fumar, incluso me arriesgo a decir que han probado sustancias ilegales - trago en seco, yo también me había puesto a pensar en eso con anterioridad - la cantidad de mujeres que han pasado por su cama solo Dios lo puede saber, me preocupa que eso les agrade más que lo que pueden llegar a tener con nosotras.

-No ser suficiente - digo yo resumiendo mis pensamientos en eso, siento mis ojos humedecerse un poco - no sé como pudo calar tan hondo esa rubia.

Belle ríe un poco y se aleja para verme de frente.

-Nos han enamorado

De la nada oímos un chillido de unas llantas, me levanto sobresaltada y caminamos rápido a la ventana donde vemos el jeep de estacionado de una manera deplorable, abro los ojos sorprendida con el corazón martilleándome de manera desenfrenada, más cuando unas risas estridentes llegan a mis oídos junto con tres sombras saliendo del auto.

-Al parecer ya llegaron - dijo una voz seria atrás, volteo y Lena está con los brazos cruzados - juro que lo voy a matar.

-Al menos ya llegaron - dijo Belle, la miramos mal y ella rueda los ojos - ya se los dije, ¿qué esperábamos? ¿que de pronto tres sujetos cuya vida desde que tienen memoria han sido sin límites, no creí que tendríamos que verlo tan pronto pero estas son las personas que elegimos hermanas, ellos son los Swan.

Abro los ojos sorprendida por las palabras tan crudas de mi hermana, volteo de nuevo hacia la calle donde siguen los chicos riéndose a voces, puedo ver una botella en las manos de Ruby, se ve solo que le están haciendo al tonto mientras Emma en un intento decepcionante los chita con su indice pegado a su boca.

-¿Qué hacemos? - pregunta Lena - ¿esta va a ser nuestra vida siempre?

De pronto las palabras de Emma me llegan de golpe

 _"_ _Ya no puedo más Regina"._

 _"_ _Nadie puede ayudarme Regina"._

 _"_ _Aprendimos a confiar en nosotros, supongo que a lo que más le teníamos miedo era a estar solos."_

 _"_ _Solo sé que cuando estoy contigo…pienso con claridad en lo que hago"_

 _"_ _No necesito que nadie me cuide"._

 _"_ _Supongo que las mejores relaciones vienen cuando salen sin tener explicación"._

Esas palabras resuenan en mi mente en forma de tambores, muerdo mi labio pensando en todos los escenarios donde Emma ha estado a mi lado. Tal vez si, ella tiene razón y efectivamente es un desastre, pero también me ha demostrado que no es todo lo que vive dentro de ella, hay más en el interior, una leve luz que lucha por subsistir y que de alguna forma fue suficiente para enamorarme.

Suspiro pesadamente.

-Ellos necesitan aprender que existe más de una salida para resolver sus problemas - digo sin voltearlas a ver, con mi mirada fija en esa rubia que tiene una sonrisa estúpida en su cara, que sí, tengo ganas de quitársela de un bofetón, pero también de abrazarla y hacerle entender que lo que hace es una tontería - pero tampoco vamos a ser sus sacos de box, no podemos soportar esto sin enseñarles los límites, ellos nunca han tenido que avisar, o preocuparse de que alguien los esté esperando, por mucho que Gold los ayude, él se resigno a que ellos fueran así, simplemente esperando que no se maten de camino a su casa, pero nosotras no somos así.

Las miro y ellas están asintiendo levemente.

-Queda ya en nosotras si queremos hacerlo o no - dijo Belle - creo yo, no sé con ustedes, pero Ruby ha sido muy insistente en que ella no es lo mejor para mí, no he vivido una mentira, digo, se ha esforzado mucho por no mostrarme esa cara oscura, pero tampoco me ha puesto un cuento de hadas respecto a ella.

Suspira Lena dejando caer sus hombros.

-Puedo golpearlo ¿no? - nos reímos un poco y ella sonríe un poco incorporándose de golpe - bueno, vamos por esos cabezas huecas, van a terminar durmiendo en su jardín.

Asentimos, mientras salen de mi cuarto, yo busco un abrigo y unos tenis rápido. Salgo de mi habitación y mis hermanas también ya están igual, sin darnos otra mirada caminamos para salir de la casa donde el frío de la noche nos azota, me abrocho el abrigo y sigo el sendero hasta donde está el jeep, veo que los hermanos ya están sentados en la banqueta dándonos la espalda.

-Cada quien agarre al suyo - susurra Belle.

-No te burles de mi, las suyas son mujeres de su misma complexión, yo tengo que llevar un hombre enorme - dice Lena irónica, trato de esconder mi sonrisa adelantándome - andando.

Me pongo a lado de Emma quien está viendo hacia el horizonte, está un poco más apartada de sus hermanos lo que nos da un poco de privacidad.

-Hey - susurro cerca de ella, veo que está soltando algunas lágrimas, cosa que me destroza el corazón - Emma.

Voltea con la mención de su nombre, su mirada tan perdida, ojos hinchados, evidentemente había fumado más que un cigarro.

-¿Regina? - pregunta con la voz entrecortada.

Agarro su mano y se aferra fuerte a mi, como si de un bálsamo se tratara.

-Ven Emm, hace frío acá ¿dónde dejaste tu chamarra? - pregunto viendo que solo trae puesta una blusa negra de tirantes, sus jeans ya mojados por haber estado en el pavimento, unas botas cafés… bueno bota ¿dónde está la otra?

Ella se ve extrañada y noto que apenas se dio cuenta de su apariencia. Sus ojos se vuelven más llorosos, recordándome a un niño cuando lo cachan en una travesura y le sale todo mal.

-No sé - susurra esnifando haciendo un sonido gracioso, la miro con ternura y agarro sus mejillas tratando de limpiar sus lágrimas y mugre.

-Vamos a tu casa, debes entrar en calor - su expresión cambia radicalmente, sus ojos se oscurecen y una mueca aparece en su rostro, desconcertándome.

-No quiero - me dice cortante y con la voz más fría que nunca le había oído - lárgate.

Ok, eso dolió, no me voy engañar, pero suspiro lentamente repitiéndome que es la influencia del alcohol.

-Emma, te vas a congelar si te quedas aquí, por favor - insisto un poco más ruda, ella me ve mortal, casi como si quisiera que desapareciera de ahí.

-¿Y a ti que te importa? - wow, en serio está haciendo esto - déjame en paz.

Frunzo el ceño un poco exasperada, nunca he sido la persona más paciente del mundo, pero realmente que esté a las cuatro de la mañana oyendo que la chica más bella que se ha cruzado en mi vida de la nada se porte así es inaudito.

-Emma, estoy fuera de mi casa, con el frío, apenas tapada, podría dejarte aquí tirada y recogerte mañana a una hora prudente en que el entupido alcohol se haya medio bajado de tus venas, pero no lo hago ¿sabes porque? - no sé si es mi voz, mi tono o lo que sea pero su expresión se suaviza un poco con mis palabras - por que me importas

Sus ojos se abren sobre manera impactada por mis palabras.

-Tu…yo…. ¿yo te importo? - una ternura enorme se instala en mi pecho, la miro con una pequeña sonrisa acariciando su mejilla suavemente y poniéndome casi pegada a ella.

-Escúchame bien Señorita Swan - le digo dulce, sus mejillas comienzan a sonrojarse, cosa que me hace sonreír mucho por tener ese efecto en ella - nunca he hecho esto por nadie y no planeo hacerlo con nadie más porque la única que me hace sentir así eres tú.

Sus ojos comienzan a aguarse en un torbellino de emociones.

-Mírame Gina… - susurra con sus voz quebrada, un nudo en mi garganta se comienza a formar - soy una basura, siempre va a ser así.

No sé qué decirle, solo sé que quiero abrazarla y no soltarla nunca más, protegerla como ella lo hace conmigo cuando algo de lo que me obliga a hacer me provoca temor, dándome confianza y motivándome a que puedo hacerlo porque tengo el valor.

Sigo pegada a ella y siento su piel fría contra mi piel.

-Ven, vamos a entrar, necesito que te des un baño y vayas a la cama - le digo lo más dulce que puedo.

Se queda un momento en silencio como si pensara en mis palabras, mira al piso indecisa si hacerme caso, yo solo quiero darle su espacio; me quedo observándola por el tiempo necesario.

-¿Tu vienes conmigo? - pregunta inocente, insegura de que lo vaya a contestar.

-Claro que si cariño, ven - agarro su otra mano y ella la toma sin dudar, se levanta con cuidado y al ver que puede caminar no la dejo de agarrar hasta que estamos frente a su puerta, mis hermanas ya no están, pero me dejaron la puerta abierta, cosa que agradezco mucho.

Entramos a la casa y veo a Zelena arriba con el brazo de Gus alrededor de su cuello como apoyo, sé que está batallando mucho para no caerse y me hubiera gustado ayudarle pero al ver que llegan a salvo a la parte de arriba desapareciendo por el pasillo suspiro tranquila.

Subo con Emma casi en cámara lenta, ella con su mirada clavada en el piso, parece tener una lucha interior. Llegamos a su cuarto que como siempre es un tremendo desastre de ropa y objetos por todos lados.

La dirijo al baño donde la siento delicadamente en el retrete.

-¿Puedes bañarte? - pregunto temerosa, ya que la tengo aquí pienso en la posibilidad de tener que hacerlo yo.

Ella me mira de una manera tan penetrante, sin expresión, solo… sus ojos queriendo traspasarme, son los ojos más hermosos que he visto.

Mira luego hacia la ducha detenidamente.

-Si… puedo - dice aún susurrando.

Asiento y antes de salir le doy un beso en su frente.

-Estaré a fuera, cualquier cosa solo tienes que llamarme.

Asiente lentamente.

Salgo del baño dejando la puerta abierta para poder oír que no tenga ningún percance.

Veo el cuarto y mi instinto de orden surge, así que comienzo a levantar ropa y ponerla en el cesto que me imagino es de ropa sucia, sus zapatos los acomodo junto con algunas cosas que están esparcidas por el piso.

Cuando termino me doy cuenta que ya van veinte minutos y Emma no da señales de salir ya que la ducha sigue sonando, así que extrañada camino al baño donde raro no hay ningún vapor saliendo de ella como usualmente debería.

Así que al entrar me encuentro con la escena más impactante de mi vida.

Mi Emma sentada con su rodillas pegadas en el pecho, su barbilla descansando en ellas se mece adelante y hacia atrás con el agua fría cayendo sobre ella, tiene la mirada perdida en algún lugar del piso.

Me acerco a ella rápidamente cerrando el agua fría y abriendo la caliente de manera apresurada, me quito el abrigo y mis tenis para quedarme solo con un pantalón de algodón y una blusa a juego, me meto con ella sin importante que mi pijama se vaya a mojar, solo me posiciono atrás de ella, abriendo las pierna para que cada una quede a un extremo de ella, agarro su cuerpo y la aprieto contra mi pecho; su cabeza inmediatamente busca un lugar en mi pecho.

-Estoy aquí Emma - no había notado que tengo un nudo en la garganta, pero ver a la persona que ha tratado de iluminar tu vida desde el primer momento que te conocía, destrozada, me quebranta - no te voy a soltar, estoy aquí.

Siento mi cuerpo caliente, ya que el agua entra a una temperatura aceptable.

-Se llamaba Harold - susurra de la nada, la miro extrañada pero sus manos en mi blusa no me permitían moverme mucho - mi tío… él es el culpable de que mi padre haya muerto en la silla eléctrica.

Su confesión me deja tan perpleja que creo que mi corazón se queda sin palpitar, no sé cuanto tiempo me quedo en shock solo que yo me aferro a ella del mismo modo que Emma lo hace. Dejo que me abrace hasta que siento su agarre más débil, volteo a verla y ya no la veo llorar solo con una mirada más suave mientras inhala contra mi pecho.

-Me quedaré todo lo que necesites - le digo en su oído - ¿quieres salir de la ducha?

Se tensa un poco y yo me preocupo por su cambio tan drástico de reacción.

-¿Te iras? - cuando me pregunta eso su mano agarra tan fuerte mi blusa que sus nudillos se vuelven blancos.

Sonrío tierna.

-Claro que no cariño - le vuelvo a decir cerca - estaré contigo.

Se relaja en cuanto oye mis palabras y sonríe.

Es apenas en ese momento que me doy cuenta de la desnudez de mi rubia, abro los ojos un poco y paso saliva con esfuerzo, mi corazón de nuevo se acelera, puedo ver su blanca piel de sus piernas, la suavidad de ésta, cuando me mira deja ver un poco de su torso, sus pechos un poco más pequeños que los míos, sus pezones rosados, toda ella parece tan… delicada. ¿Cómo es que se ve tan ruda con ropa? Fuera de ella solo quiero…

Sacudo la cabeza quitándome esos pensamientos, no es momento. La alzo para ponernos de pie y la guío a su cuarto donde la siento en la cama, agarro la pijama que seleccioné para ella y comienzo a ponerla de una manera lenta para no espantarla de nuevo, su ojos no dejan de seguirme y estudiarme, poniéndome nerviosa.

-Mi padre me motivó - dice de pronto, la miro esperando que prosiga, tiene una muy pequeño gesto de intento de sonrisa en su rostro, su mirada sigue sin apartarse de la mía - Era fotógrafo, de paisajes en su mayoría… por eso me encanta hacerlo, siento que es lo único que me une a él.

Es imposible que quepa tanta ternura en una persona, una que no se da cuenta de la belleza que hay dentro de ella. Me acerco a ella y le doy un pequeño beso en sus labios.

-Ese es un lindo gesto, así siempre vivirá en tus fotos - ella sonríe un poco y asiente levemente - vamos… necesitamos dormir.

Ella asiente. dejándose caer de espaldas, sonrío divertida, seguramente si que sería capaz de quedarse dormida así, pero no conmigo a su cargo.

La muevo un poco.

-Vamos Emma, acuéstate bien, metete en las sabanas - ella gruñe con los ojos cerrados pero obedece arrastrándose bajo las cobijas y poniendo su cabeza en l almohada dejándose caer boca abajo - eso.

Abre los ojos y me mira seria, me le quedo viendo esperando.

-¿Te quedas? - pregunta con us voz ya un poco cansada.

Asiento yendo a sus cajones y sacando una playera holgada para quitarme la mojada que tengo encima, así que solo quedo con una playera no más ya que mi ropa interior también está húmeda. Me sonrojo un poco por la idea de dormir así con Emma pero cuando vuelvo a la cama la veo más que dormida. Sonrío tierna y me meto junto a ella.

No sé cuanto tiempo me le quedo viendo acariciando sus suaves cabellos solo sé que en algún momento ella se pone encima de mi con su cabeza en mi pecho, continuo acariciándola con su frase golpeando mi mente.

 _"Él es el culpable de que mi padre haya muerto en la silla eléctrica"_

 _-_ ¿Qué rayos pasó en tu niñez? - susurro al aire.

Con esa pregunta me quedó dormida, con una sensación cautivante en mi interior.

—

Abro los ojos con la luz del sol molestando, trato de pararme para ir a cerrar las cortinas pero un peso me lo impide, volteo y sonrío enorme cuando aun encima de mi se encuentra Emma, abrazándome y su mano aferrada a mi playera. Definitivamente atrapada.

Me quedo en esa posición observándola fascinada, su cabello rubio cayendo en cascada por mi cuerpo y cama, sus pestañas largas y negras, su nariz respingada y pequeña, esos labios rosas que me siguen llamando, que aunque ahora estén babeando sobre mí solo hace que se vea más inocente.

El sonido de un celular me corta de mi pequeña burbuja, miro extrañada a todos lados por donde puede estar el sonido y me doy cuenta que viene del baño, ruedo los ojos dejando que suene y preocupada de que pueda despertar a mi rubia.

Cuando termina suspiro aliviada pero vuelve a sonar, frunzo el ceño molesta, si sigue así seguro que si la despierta; así que de mala gana me quito suavemente a Emma de encima dejándola con una almohada, ella gruñe protestando en sueños cosa que me hace sonreír. Camino descalza hasta entrar al baño y busco el infernal ruido en su tercera llamada, veo los pantalones tirados en el piso y los recojo buscando en las bolsas el endemoniado objeto.

Lo encuentro y veo en la pantalla un "Ingrid" en él frunzo del ceño sintiendo una extraña sensación.

-¿Bueno? - contesto.

-¿Quién habla? este es el teléfono de Emma - dice un voz extrañamente femenina, desde ahí noto que se trata de una mujer bella.

-No está disponible en estos momentos - digo cortante.

-Eso es una sorpresa ya que llevo esperándola toda la mañana, dijo que vendría a verme - dice de manera inocente pero entiendo perfecto lo que busca - es raro porque siendo su jefa nunca falla en lo que le pido.

Aprieto el celular en mi mano y de pronto todo se vuelve rojo.

-Bueno, creo que la mantuve muy ocupada en la noche - digo descarada y con una sonrisa cruel - espero eso no le traiga problemas con su trabajo

"Su trabajo" lo digo un poco más alto resaltando su lugar en la vida de MI rubia.

-No claro que no, Emma siempre se destaca por sus habilidades laborales Y personales - aprieto los dientes con fuerza - solo dígale que la esperaré con ansias, estoy segura que no me dejará plantada.

Cierro los ojos tratando de calmarme.

-Claro, espero siga con energía para poder asistir a su oficina - digo mordaz.

-Emma nunca se queda sin energía, créame, lo sé - me deja tan descolocada ese comentario. Emma no se atrevería, abro los ojos sorprendida, creo que esa tal Ingrid se da cuenta porque continua hablando aprovechando mi silencio - Disculpa mi falta de educación ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Soy Regina Mills, la novia de Emma - digo como última carta, esa desgraciada va a aprender sí o sí que se le acabo el juego con mi mujer.

-Oh, una novia, que ternura - dice cínica, cosa que me encolerice más - no te engañes Señorita Mills, ambas sabemos que Emma no está hecha para relaciones serias, espero lo tengas presente.

-Eso a usted no le importa, manténgase en su ligar como jefa y yo me preocupare por la vida personal de mi novia.

-Claro, solo planeo prevenirte, sobre todo hoy, se lo aseguro, Emma no faltara hoy a mi - antes de que pueda contestarle ella continua - que tenga buen día Señorita Mills.

Cuelga sin que pueda decir nada más.

Veo el teléfono molesta y salgo del baño, Emma sigue dormida en su cama y yo no puedo por ahora con todo lo que siento, así que salgo bajando hacía la cocina, preparar algo de desayunar seguro me ayudará a pensar en otra cosa.

Emma no sería capaz de engañarme, ella…. no.

Sacudo la cabeza dejando ir esos pensamientos que solo provocan que mi pecho duela demasiado y mis ojos se humedezcan con un poco.

Abro todo buscando lo que necesito para hacer unos wafles, al ver la maquina creo que es lo más simple de hacer.

Estoy en ellos cuando una presencia se une a mí, miro asustada pero solo se trata de August, lo miro confundida de que no esté con mi hermana.

-Hola Regina, buenos días - dice algo apenado rascándose la nuca, se sienta al otro lado de la barra en una silla observándome - tu hermana está arriba durmiendo, no quise despertarla.

Asiento.

-Seguro que quieres un vaso de agua y una aspirina - digo un poco divertida tratando de opacar mi turbación.

El niega con la cabeza y lo miro perpleja.

-Lena me dejo eso en la mesa de noche, así que por ahora estoy bien.

-Está bien - digo un poco incomoda - Zel nunca fue muy buena despertándose, siempre fue la más dormilona de las tres.

El ríe un poco.

-Si, me he dado cuenta - lo miro y el tiene su cabeza recargada en su mano y con la otra juega con sus dedos en la mesa - me ha costado también un par de insultos el despertarla.

Río junto con él.

-Las mañanas no son lo suyo - me encojo de hombros siguiendo haciendo la mezcla.

Las palabras de esa Ingrid regresan y me pongo de espaldas para esconder mi molestia.

-Emma se va a sentir muy mal cuando despierte - lo miro turbada por sus palabras, el me ve taladrándome con esos ojos avellana, son tan parecidos a los de mi rubia y tan diferentes, es como ver el mismo tipo de pasado en ellos, uno misterioso, negro, siempre analizando a las personas - ella lo negará siempre pero siempre es la de emociones más débiles, cuando se de cuenta de que estuviste ahí anoche se va a culpar, y regresará a sus pensamientos que es una basura.

Me acerco a la barra digiriendo sus palabras.

-¿Basura?

 _"Soy una basura, siempre va a ser así"._

El recuerdo sus palabras me llega como avalancha a mi pecho.

-Si, ella… siempre se ha catalogado así, seguro te dirá en sus momentos las razones, solo, si te vas quedar, antes de juzgarla o regañarla, escúchala - wow, hasta parece que es como si supiera exacto lo que acaba de pasar, él sonríe un poco - eres una buena mujer para ella, pero tampoco nos engañemos, Emma al igual que Ruby y yo somos demasiado complejos, no importa que tan maduras sean ustedes, hay cosas que seguro se escaparan de sus manos y su entendimiento.

-Nunca los hemos juzgado - le digo seria.

-¿Dudas? - preguntad de pronto desequilibrándome, ni siquiera estábamos hablando de eso. Desvío la mirada sin saber cómo contestar eso, claro que dudo, todo esto es nuevo para mi, y con esto ni siquiera sé si ahora ella me ha sido fiel.

-No sé que tan fiel sea Emma - digo débil y enojada por dejarme mostrar así ante alguien que apenas conozco, pero que por alguna razón me hacer sentir bien.

-No, Emma nunca ha sido fiel ante nadie… - sus palabras me dejan sin aliento, son como un golpe a mi estomago, él se levanta de su silla y se pone frente a mi, me quita el bol con la masa que estaba mezclando y lo pone en la barra para acercarse más a mi, su mirada me deja completamente desarmada - lo repetiré de nuevo Regina, Emma nunca ha sido fiel a ninguna de sus relaciones, con ninguna mujer que ha tenido, ni siquiera con las que decía sentirse enamorada.

Mis ojos comienzan a humedecerse y un dolor enorme alojándose y crecimiento en mí.

-¿Qué puedo esperar entonces? - digo con voz rota - ¿porqué está jugando conmigo?

-Yo nunca dije que esté jugando contigo Regina - me dice aún serio - tu, eres diferente, es la primera vez que Emma está así, volvió a reconstruir su cuarto oscuro, le pidió a nuestro padre el dinero antes de llegar pero nos dijo que no lo haría hasta sentirse estable, y desde hace unas semanas lo empezó a hacer, lo hace poco a poco aun, porque tiene miedo de que te vayas y le quites lo que ha estado esperando. No sé si deba decirte esto pero para Emma la fotografía es su más grande tesoro, su inspiración y modo de vida.

 _"Mi padre me motivó…Era fotógrafo"_

"Desde que llegaste a su vida y comenzaron lo que sea que tengan, volvió… esa es nuestra señal como familia del estado en el que se encuentra y nunca la habíamos visto tan emocionada, ha sacado todo su equipo de iluminación y tripies casi todos los días para seguir con su pasión - sonrío imaginándola con esa enorme sonrisa y su cámara captando e mejor ángulo, sus ojos iluminados - y tu has logrado eso Regina, lo que trato de decir es que Emma no es la persona más fiel, pero sé que preferiría morir antes que hacer algo para que te vayas, porque a partir de que llegaste ella volvió a la vida".

August de pronto sonríe como si recordara algo.

"Siempre hablo de que un día llegaría su musa, desde pequeña, que un día encontraría ese alguien que se convertirá en el núcleo de sus fotos y paisajes - me mira de pronto y pone mi cabello atrás de mi oído en una suave caricia, no me hace sentir incomoda al contrario lo siento como un gesto de agradecimiento - ayer en la noche le gritó a todo mundo que la encontró y que su nombre es Regina Mills, Emma nunca ni en sus peores estados jugaría con algo así - su voz cambia a una divertida - supongo que es la única parte de ella seria".

"Solo te pido que antes de que reacciones, la dejes hablar - de la nada se acerca a darme un beso en la frente - nunca sabrás cuanto te debemos por lo que haces por ella".

Desvío la mirada cuando se aleja un poco.

-No es que haga nada realmente - dijo sin mirarlo.

-Ustedes las Mills no tienen idea de todo lo que han hecho por nosotros, pero ya lo irán sabiendo - dice ya con su sonrisa característica divertida - y por cierto ahora dime ¿qué intenciones tienes con mi hermanita?

Su tono burlón hace que ambos comencemos a reírnos.

-Mejor tu dime cuáles son las tuyas con la mía - le digo ladina y victoriosa al ver su cara de susto - solo espero que sepas que te quedarás sin tu amigo si la dañas .

El asiento rascándose nervioso la nuca.

-Lo sé, yo mismo te daré la daga si lo hago.

Asiento contenta con su respuesta.

Tomo de nuevo el bol comenzando el desayuno.

-Si quieres waffles solo saca tu plato para que los ponga ahí y tu jalea o lo que sea que le pongas - el me ve con ojos brillosos.

-¡Si! ¡tengo la mejor cuñada del mundo! - dice alzando los brazos teatralmente, cosa que me hace reír de nuevo.

Niego con la cabeza divertida cuando una nueva presencia aparece, se trata de mi hermosa rubia quien está con su cabeza gacha y mirada al piso. En serio es vergonzoso como me desarma con sus gestos, es tan linda.

Me acerco a ella y mi rubia no se atreve a alzar la vista, no quiero presionarla así que la dejo un poco, aunque tengo unas enormes ganas de besarla después de todo lo que me ha dicho su hermano.

-Gina yo… - ok muy tarde, le robo una apasionado beso que ella no duda en responder agarrando mi cintura mientras yo me aferro a su cuello, cuando nos separamos ella me mira extrañada.

-No digas nada, solo por favor, tenemos que poner reglas respecto a tus salidas con tus hermanos - le digo pegada a ella.

Emma sonríe asintiendo.

-Bueno bueno, quítate, ella me iba a hacer waffles - interrumpe Gus agarrándome y llevándome lejos con una risa mía y un ¡ey! en protesta de mi mujer - no la acapares, todo merecemos atención.

-No sabes en lo que te has metido Regina, no te dejará salir nunca de la cocina, yo sé lo que te digo - dice Emma sentándose a lado de su hermano - huye antes de que te convierta en su chef personal.

-¡HUYE REGINA, YO LO DETENGO - ese grito nos hace voltear y un tornado con mechas pelirrojas entra corriendo mientras Gus se para y agarra al aire a su hermana en un pelea - EMMA AGARRA A REGINA, NO PODRÉ CONTENERLO MUCHO TIEMPO.

No sé como pero de pronto me veo cargada como princesa ante una Emma que comienza a correr conmigo en brazos.

-No dejaré que seas su esclava cocinera.

-¡Nadie me detendrá de tener mis waffles! - dice Gus con su voz gruesa de monstruo, yo no puedo dejar de reírme mientras Emma corre conmigo hacia la sala con Ruby aun encima de su hermano dándose de palmadas, parece un mono encima de un enorme oso - !HAAAAAMBRE!

-¡no! no lo permitiré - grita Emma yo miro y Gus está a punto de alcanzarnos.

-¡Emma ya viene! - grito siguiéndoles al juego.

-¡NOOO REEGIIIII! - otro grito sale y Lena aparece poniéndose también encima de Gus, definitivamente es muy fuerte porque tiene a las dos encima de él y aún sigue en pie caminando hacía nosotras.

-Nada lo va a detener - me dice Emma mirándome seria en su papel de héroe, yo la miro divertida - necesitamos refuerzos.

-Yo cuidaré a Regina Emma - dice Belle apareciendo delante de nosotras, toca el hombro de mi rubia igual de seria - tu ve, yo me encargo de mantenerla a salvo.

-Solo en ti confiaría - le dice mi mujer bajándome de sus brazos y dándome un beso - volveré amor mío.

-Mas te vale - le digo graciosa.

Ella voltea y corre tacleando a su hermano, solo así derribándolo.

-!noooooo! no me vencerán - dice Gus en el piso siendo atacado a cosquillas por tres mujeres, él también les hace a ellas llenando la sala de risas - ok jajajaja, ok yaaa… jajajajaja… morí, morí.

Quedan los cuatro exhaustos en el piso, nunca había visto a mi hermana comportándose así y solo ahora me doy cuenta que realmente queda con ella eso, reírse a carcajadas y jugar; siempre encerrada en su papel de abogada nunca se da tiempo de relajarse, tal vez, en serio somos el equilibrio perfecto entre Swan/Mills.

-Bueno chicos, será lo que quieran pero alguien tiene que hacer el desayuno - digo parándome a lado de ellos que siguen en el piso agitados.

-Ven Regina relájate un poco Belle y yo pedimos la comida - dice Ruby dando palmadas en el espacio de la alfombra que faltaba -échate y relájate, llegará en cualquier momento.

Sonrío y me acuesto con mi rubia que ya me está esperando con los brazos abiertos.

-Si que son un terremoto tus hermanos y tú - digo divertida dandole un pequeño beso.

-Bueno, Zelena no se queda atrás eh - dice un poco alto para que escuche mi hermana.

-Bueno, iban a esclavizar a mi pequeña pelinegra, como hermana mayor es mi deber defenderla aunque pierda un poco la clase - dice mi hermana encima de su oso - ¿te maltratamos mucho?

-No, claro que no, solo tuve a tres mujeres encima lo que implica seis más manos, lo que significa que son treinta uñas en mi piel - se ríe al final causando la risa de todos, Zel le da un pequeño beso que me hace sonreír al verla feliz con alguien.

-Esto no hubiera pasado si Ruby no entra a la cocina declarando guerra - dice Gus una vez que se separa de mi hermana - esa te va a costar bicho.

-Los vi aburridos, todavía de que llego a hacerles feliz la mañana - dice dramática con Belle a su lado abrazándola de la cintura - no vuelvo a hacer nada por ustedes.

Nos paramos hasta que llega el desayuno que consta de seis ordenes de waffles, tres litros de jugo de naranja, otro litro de chocolate caliente y un paquete de donas de krispy cream.

-Eso es una montaña de azúcar - dice Belle mirando todo.

-Y aún falta la jalea, cajeta, mantequilla y mucha mucha mieeeel - dice Emma dejando todo lo que dijo en la mesa - Este es un desayuno estilo Swan.

Ruedo los ojos.

-No sé como le hacen para mantener sus cuerpos - digo mirándolos devorar sus waffles y pelearse por las cosas, son en verdad como niños pequeños.

Mientras que mis hermanas y yo con un poco más de recato comemos los nuestros.

-Olvi..dde da cadmela - dice Ruby con la boca llena y llevándose un zape de mi castaña hermana - lo siento.

-Yo la traigo - dice Zelena levantándose - ¿que tienen con esa bebida?

Si, esa es una pregunta interesante, siempre que desayuno con Emma pide exactamente lo mismo.

-Bueno, la esposa de Gold antes de fallecer todas las noches nos hacía sentarnos en el sillón con ella para que nos leyera un cuento - comenzó este Gus.

-Siempre con unas galletas con chispas de chocolate preparadas por ella - continua Ruby.

-Y una taza de chocolate caliente con canela, decía que ese era el secreto para darle más amor - termina Emma.

Los tres siguen desayunando sin percatarse que tres pares de ojos los ven con infinita ternura

Terminamos de desayunar y Emma y yo vamos a su cuarto para cambiarnos un poco, o al menos yo este con algo más que una playera larga que me llega hasta las rodillas.

Cuando estoy haciendo su cama mientras Emma se cambia en su armario creo que es el momento de hablar.

-Te habló tu jefa en la mañana - comienzo a decir sin verla, solo enfocándome en su cama - no dejaba de sonar tu celular, no quería que te despertara así que lo contesté.

Se hace un silencio sepulcral en el cuarto que me deja algo inquieta.

-¿Que te dijo? - pregunta temerosa, lo que me dice que si tiene algo de lo que sentirse culpable.

-Que te esperaba para su cita - digo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, me incorporo una vez que la cama está perfecta para mirarla, ella ya está lista con una blusa de tirantes negra y sus pantalones ajustados.

-Ella no…

-Solo dime que no tengo que preocuparme Emma - le digo interrumpiéndola dejando salir mis inseguridades un poco - por favor, solo dime que puedo confiar en ti.

Ella desvía la mirada.

-Nunca te he engañado desde que empezamos esto - cuando dice eso cierro los ojos con dolor al reconocer que entonces aunque ya me conocía había pasado algo.

-¿Fue con ella? - pregunto simplemente.

-Si, el día que Gus estuvo en el hospital.

Asiento sin verla, ahora su actitud ese día tiene sentido.

-No quiero que la veas Emma - si, suena mal, pero es en serio, no puedo - sé que es tu jefa pero por favor entiéndeme, hoy no vayas.

-Si no voy va a tener el pretexto perfecto para correrme - me dice un poco afectada - puedes confiar en mi Gina.

Cierro los ojos calmando mis latidos y mi respiración, sé que debo pero me cuesta tanto trabajo. Siento como sus manos se vana mis mejillas y sus labios besan mi nariz en un tierno gesto.

-De acuerdo, solo te voy a advertir varias cosas antes que nada - le digo separándome de ella, le digo con mi mirada que se siente y ella obedece mirándome intenso como siempre lo hace - no te digo que no salgas de fiesta Emma solo te voy a pedir que me envíes un mensaje y que amor a la vida no conduzcas en ese estado.

-Técnicamente manejó Gus - dice pero yo la miro mal y ella se calla sumisa agachando la mirada - entiendo, prosigue.

Suspiro para calmarme, la miro con todo el amor que siento por ella sentándome a lado de ella y recargando mi cabeza en su hombro a la vez que entrelazo nuestras manos.

-Solo creo que si yo voy a confiar en ti, tu puedes confiar en mi, no necesito que me digas todo, solo que me avises cuando salgas a una de tus cosas o que estás bien, no creo pedir mucho - me da un beso en mi cabeza dándome a entender que está de acuerdo - y por favor sé consciente de lo que haces.

Me separo para mirarla y ella me sonríe y asiente.

-Es un trato entonces, y perdóname, fue inmaduro de mi parte desaparecer así, no volverá a pasar - me besa mi frente - ahora debo ir a ver a mi jefa.

Me tenso un poco.

-No me agrada pero está bien, es tu trabajo - digo enfurruñada.

-¿Vamos al cine cuando regrese? - pregunta emocionada - anda.

-Vale - digo dejándome llevar por su entusiasmo - estaré trabajando en algunas cosas en mi casa.

Ella me da un último beso para luego salir apresurada, la miro confundida.

-Mientras más rápido me vaya, más rápido regreso a ti.

Sonrío conmovida y le hago un gesto con mi mano para que se vaya, me lanza un último beso saliendo apresurada.

Suspiro dejándome caer de espaldas a la cama.

-Me vas a volver loca Emma Swan - termino con una sonrisa boba enmarcada en mi cara.

Emma POV.

Estoy conduciendo a la empresa, cuando entro me doy cuenta que no hay nadie y es obvio, los sábados no viene nadie a trabajar.

Subo hasta mi piso y se ve raro ver a tan pocas personas trabajando, los lugares de mis amigos están vacíos, seguramente recuperándose de su cruda, por suerte mis hermanos y yo ya estamos más que entrenados para estas cosas.

Cuando estoy frente a la puerta de mi jefa suspiro antes de tocar, oigo un "adelante" que me eriza la piel.

Entro y me encuentro con una imagen que bien podía ser de revista playboy. M i jefa sentada en el escritorio frente a mi con su pierna cruzada dejando ver sus torneadas piernas gracias a que su falda se ha subido, un traje gris que le queda como guante, su camisa blanca casi transparente dejando ver un escote con una leve exposición de su brassier de encaje.

Trago saliva tratando de enfocarme.

-Emma que gusto verte, te estaba esperando - me acerco un poco, pero manteniendo la compostura - ¿ahora eres tímida? ¿o es por tu novia?

Abro los ojos sorprendida, Regina no me dijo que le había dicho eso.

-Si bueno, las cosas han cambiado un poco desde la última vez - trato de sonar segura pero es que miren esos labios pintados con perfecto cuidado.

-No puedo creer eso Emma, créelo o no te conozco - la miro extrañada, ella me ve divertida, tomando a lado suyo un folder - llámalo como quieras pero yo no permito que nadie entre a mi empresa sin antes investigarlo.

Mi corazón deja de latir por un segundo.

-Mi expediente - digo sin aire.

Ella sonríe todavía más.

-Has tenido una vida interesante - dice pasando las hojas como si fueran muy interesante - desde que te vi en la foto me interesaste y esa noche, realmente cumpliste con mis expectativas.

La miro queriendo que se pudra en lo más profundo del infierno, mis puños comienzan a ponerse blancos, mis uñas enterrándose en mis palmas.

-No tienes ningún derecho.

-Oh pero ya lo tengo, no querrás que tu noviecita se entere de todo esto ¿cierto? hay cosas muy fuertes - dice dejando el folder donde estaba.

Eso fue lo último antes de acercarme violentamente a ella dejando salir el más puro instinto animal, la agarro del cuello y la levanto hasta estamparla con la primera pared que encuentro, ella me mira asustada pero eso a mi me importa un comino.

-No tienes idea de a quien estás tratando de extorsionar Ingrid - le digo amenazante - no eres la primera perra que se cruza en mi camino…. leíste mi expediente ¿no? entonces eres consciente de que en su momento ni siquiera me importo mi hermana, ¿porqué me importaría a mi mandar a la hospital a alguien como tú? o mejor… hacer lo que se le hace a un animal con rabia.

Ella me ve todavía más asustada con mis dedos aún en su garganta sin dejarla respirar, sus uñas se clavan en mi mano pero ni siquiera siento el dolor, me acerco a ella mirándola retorcerse, disfrutando de ver como si sangre se va yendo, su piel blanca volviéndose azul. No es hasta que ya está en sus últimas que la suelto, cae al piso como roca tosiendo desesperada por recuperar el aliento, me agacho un poco y ella retrocede aterrorizada.

-Aléjate, no te acerques - dice paralizada.

Sonrío cínica.

-¿Dónde quedó tu valor? nadie juega con los Swan, aprende esto, ¿querías saber lo que había en mi expediente? - pregunto para luego golpear la pared a lado de ella oyendo como algo truena por ello, pero ni siquiera hago un gesto de dolor, ella ve mi mano sangrante con horror - esto hay, ahora te diré lo que pasará, tu seguirás siendo una buena jefa, y yo una buena empleada ¿comprendes?

Asiente temblorosa.

Satisfecha me incorporo para salir.

-¿Que eres? - pregunta una vez que ya estoy a punto de irme.

Me quedo rígida en mi lugar buscando una respuesta.

-Tu me buscaste Ingrid, quería encontrar algo y lo hiciste, ahora sabes cuál es mi verdadero rostro.

Salgo de la oficina sin decir otra cosa, rezando porque mi mujer, nunca sepa de esta verdad

 **Hola chicos!**

 **Esta vez me tardé menos xD estaba muy muy inspirada y me estaba muriendo de risa mientras lo escribía.**

 **Este capítulo es crucial para la historia, se ven ya varias cosas aquí, desde que las hermanas Mills se dan cuenta realmente que no es fácil y color de rosa estar con sus parejas, darse cuenta que están con personas muy conflictivas y si en serio quieren meterse en eso o no. Una escena entre hermanos donde se va afianzando la amistad también entre ellos, Gus será como un hermano mayor para todas xD el único hombre entre tantas mujeres, pero Zelena la única que verá esa parte débil en él. Y bueno finalmente una Emma salvaje que disfruta de la violencia, esto se va a ver un poco más con el tema de Lily, ya verán porqué xD**

 **Ahora a responderles xD porque me encanta, me hacen el día y al final del día son suuuuuuper encantadores y los amo.**

 **sjl82.- Hola! Si, les dije que no abandonaría y no lo haré xD me voy enganchando o también en la trama, ya quiero saber cómo acaba jajajaja xD. Que bueno que te agradó, a veces creo que soy muy repetitiva con las parejas y sus momentos pero trato de darles esencia a cada uno con sus personalidades y todo. Emma es todo un caso, al igual que los demás Swan, vana ir descubriendo sus máscaras y diferentes gustos que van a ir arraigando y superando con ayuda de sus mujeres. Espero con ansias saber tu opinión acerca de este capítulo, qué te gustaría leer, o si esperas que pase algo. Me encanta leerte. Un abrazo!**

 **Jessica Nolasco.- Hola! awww y yo amo que me escribas, en serio, me haces reír y todo jajaja. Lo hubieras hecho así me apuro más xD a veces es bueno sentir presión, o más bien, que a tus lectores les interesa que publiques, motiva muchísimo. Pues hay otro momento familiar xD en lo personas disfrute mucho escribir como se divertían es como ese soplo de aire entre conflictos, para no volverlo todo drama drama drama, pero así como todo darle seriedad en la parte donde Regina le marca pautas a Emma, darle a entender que una relación también abarca responsabilidades n.n. El lemmon de Emma y Regina ya está muy cerca, ya lo siento jajajaja, y los he hecho esperar mucho pero ya viene lo juro. Llily solo vendrá a desenmascarar todo, eso puede salir bien y mal, depende de mi estado de ánimo cuando pase jajaja. Ya vendré por acá más pronto. Por cierto soy de la CDMX también vecinita xD. Un abrazo!ç**

 **kykyo-chan.- Hola! que bueno que te gusto, me encanta que sean cortos porque te tomas el tiempo de hacerlo y de igual forma motiva mucho a seguir y seguir y seguir. Un abrazo!**

 **Vainilla47.- Hola! ya seeeee, no tienes idea! por eso me tarde horrores en actualizar, no sabía qué hacer, me bloquee, me entorpecí, de verdad abría el documento y lo cerraba porque no sabía ni qué onda xD pero que bueno que aguantaste bara tantito jajaja, es la única pareja hetero, dame chance algunos capítulos (no tantos) de ellos jaja. Se acercó el drama, pero para mal, porque Emma no solo un sol romántico, tiene mil caras y esta creo que es una de las más complejas, poco a poco la iremos descubriendo. Vuelve a estudiar, yo me voy a terminar mi semestre en la uni jajajaja y a darme tiempo para seguir escribiendo jaja. Graaacias por leerme, darme esos minutitos de tu tiempo que yo sé lo valioso que es y por eso lo valoro más. espero muy muy ansiosa tu comentario, opinión, grito de alegría lágrimas o puño de ira en mi cara digital jajaja, todo se vale. Un abrazo!**

 **Wajibruja.- Hola! solo te esperaba a ti jajaja, casi lloro de no verte en este cap, pensé que te había desilusionado algo, pero me parece motivador que no te haya desagradado la parte hetero entre Zel y gus, es necesaria jeje, esa parejita también me gusta por muy poca experiencia que yo tenga en ese tema xD. Se ven más las personalidades de los hermanos, descubriéndose poco a poco, tanto las hermanas Mills su parte divertida y liberada como la oscura de los Swan, estos tienen demasiadas cartas que aún tienen arriba, es obvio que tengan miedo de enseñárselas a sus chicas, son muy fuertes algunas, la de Emma por ejemplo mientras escribía admitiré que me sorprendí de lo que había escrito, pero luego me dije que en muy real, toda esa ira y odio dentro de nuestra rubia, ya sabemos la parte del papá, ya sabremos más sobre su tío, sentí un poco de lastima por Ingrid, pero luego se me quitó jaja. Que bueno que disfrutes esta lectura, que te parezca de tu agrado y me des esos minutos para escribirme tu opinión, en verdad es muy muy muy gratificante, me ilusiona mucho leerte n.n. Un abrazo!**

 **A mis lectores, los amo con todo mi corazón, esto es por ustedes, no dormir a veces, voltear mi silla para que mi jefa no vea lo que hago jajajaja y ahorita ignorar a mi equipo para escribirles a ustedes jajajaja. Me encantan, me motivan, me todo xD.**

 **Los leo el próximo capítulo**

 **Cuídense**


End file.
